Frozen Reflection
by IceQueen987
Summary: Selena falls through a frozen mirror and makes her wish; to never return to her world. While helping to collect Sakura's feathers, she discovers she has a large part to play in another's twisted wish. Pairs: SakuxSyao, KuroxTomo, FaixOC, and others.
1. Prologue

**I never put in a prologue, so here it is. I indicated a different person is speaking by either italic, bold, or underlined sentences. The end is thought by all 3.**

* * *

The Beginning of War

_"Will your vision really happen ______?"_

**"Probably. I _do _see the future."**

"Will we be reunited again? All 8 of us?"

_"Sure hope so _____, because it would be horrible if we didn't."_

**"That man...we gave him so much power. Why in Hell's name did we do it?"**

_"You could have never foreseen how bad he'd turn _____, so don't blame yourself."_

**"But I do-"  
**_"What you should be figuring out is how to tell him about-"_

**"Shhh! They're coming!"**

_**I hope...we can end this war in out next lives.**_


	2. The Man, the Witch, and the Wall

This is based on the manga. Some of the anime episodes might be thrown in there too. This has no Yaoi or Yuri, so no flames from KuroxFai shippers. I don't flame YOUR fics, so I want the same respect. Review please! More Reviews means more updates!

**Mokona: Disclamer: All of this belongs to CLAMP and other repective copyright holders. Only Selena and the storylike belong to IceQueen987.**

**IQ987: And Fai on the weekends. ;)**

* * *

The bell rang and I gratefully packed my things as the class dismissed itself, not even listening to the professor who told them, once again, that the bell didn't dismiss us, he did. But no one really cared since it was the last class of the day; well my day anyway. And now it was Spring Break. Everyone was going down to Florida to the big party. I, on the other hand, would not be going since I didn't really want to get wasted for a week, only to fail next semester's classes. Which was what the rest of the campus population would do. My friend, Mary-Ann bounded over to me, excited.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" she pouted. She had wanted me to come, though truthfully she probably felt sorry I would be staying at the campus alone.

"Yha, I don't think I'll miss much." I shrugged, taking off my hair clip in order to re-style my dirty-blond hair.

"You're such a wet blanket Selena." she huffed as I slung my carrier bag over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. You better bring back some Salt-Water taffy, ok?" I said.

"Kay!" she called behind her as she rushed out the door to her boyfriend. I just rolled my eyes, but my heart ached. My hands became fists around the strap of my bag. _It's all your fault. You're dead and I still can't be with someone._I got up suddenly, startling the stranglers who were still in the class, and walked purposely to CVS before going back to my dorm.

I entered the CVS and looked around for some aroma therapy candles. God knows I need them; I was way to stressed because of my recent nightmares. I looked and saw my favorite scent; ocean spray with lemon. I happily grabbed the largest candle since this was a rare scent. I grabbed a few more slimmer candles that complimented the previous scent; lavender, rose, and musk and finally grabbed a big cinnamon apple candle as well as a slim vanilla one. I went to the counter to pay.

"That'll be 10.43." he said. I handed him 11 and got back .57. I walked out of the store and began to head home. As I passed the ally between the CVS and the Laundromat, I saw something. I doubled back and look down it. It was a dead end, but instead of a brick wall, the back wall was made of mirrored glass. I walked forward, curiosity getting the best of me. From the distance, I saw my own blurry reflection, but as I got closer to to the glass wall, my reflection changed to that of a man, though still blurry. I stopped when I stood only inches away from the surface, staring. The man was about half a head taller them me, and from the image, I could see he had blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was fair, as if it hadn't seen sunlight in a while. I dimly noticed that the sounds of cars and people walking had disappeared.

"Find me." he whispered, startling me so badly, I dropped my bag. I felt odd, as if my sanity was being dulled, like being in a trance. "Will you?" Even though the image was blurry, the color of his eyes was clear; an intense blue full of sorrow and longing. And somehow I knew that longing was for me. I pressed both my hands to the surface of the glass; it was a cold as ice.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice sounding distant in my own ears. The glass rippled as became an icy liquid under my hands. He hands met mine and I felt warmth fill me. I stepped through, forgetting everything. H laced his fingures through mine as I went through. And then I was there with him. But as soon as I stepped completely through his disappeared in a cloud of gold, leaving me to fall and black out from the cold. The last thing I heard was the sound of something shattering.

"The child's name is Sakura, isn't it?" A women asked a boy.The boy had spiky light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a green cloak over a sleeveless muscle shirt and had goggles around his neck. He wore white pants. The women was slim and elegant, wearing a black dress that was backless, it's sleeves long. White designs swirled on the dark fabric. Her name was Yuko, the Dimension Witch; the place, a rain-filled Tokyo. The person, Sakura, lay in the boy's arms, out cold.

"Yes!" the boy replied in earnest.

"And you?"

"I'm Syaoran." The witch placed her hand over Sakura's forehead. A faint light emitted.

"This child has lost something ver precious." Yuko commented.

"Yes."

"And...that something has been scattered to many worlds. If nothing is done...this child will **die**." Syaoran tightened his grip on his princesses body. The witch turned to a young teen that waited behind his employer. "Watanuki?"

"Yes!" the teen replied.

"Go to our treasure room; there is something I need you to bring to me." The teen, Watanuki, was then dragged into the traditional-style house-shop by 2 little girls. She turned to Syaoran. "You wish to save this child?"

"Yes."

"There _is_ a price. Are you still willing?"

"I will pay _any _price! I can!" Yuko turned to the dismal sky.

"Here they come." Two whirls of wind appeared, one from the ground, the other from the sky. Two men appeared, on dressed like a ninja with black hair; the other dressed like a magician and blond hair.

"Are you the Dimension Witch?" the wizard asked politely. At the same time, the black-clad inja asked; "Who the hell are you?" Both men looked to each other.

"Please give me your names." Yuko replied.

"Me? I'm Kurogane." the ninja said immediately. "What are these weird buildings all around. I mean...what IS this place?!"

"It's called 'Japan'." Yuko replied.

"Eh? My country's called Japan too."

"Yes, a different Japan." she replied with amusement.

"I'm not getting any of this!" Yuko turned to the wizard.

"And you?" The man bowed.

"I'm Fai D. Flowright."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid."

"That's exactly it." Yuko looked to the sky. "And she finally comes." she whispered. Just then the sky seemed to bulge down to the ground, like it had for the blond. But instead of a swift drop, the sky shattered and let it's burden fall.

"What the HELL!" the ninja yelled. The wizard ran forward and caught the falling body, stopping right in front of the witch before giving a bit from the speed of the fall. That's when all noticed it was a girl with dirty-blond hair, made dirtier because of the mud that was spattered onto her. She was out cold, like Sakura. Yuko leaned over the girl and placed her and over the girl's forehead. Unlike Sakura, no light emitted. She let her hovering hand go down a bit. A strong glow came from her hand when it hovered over her pendent.

"A facet of pure power rested on this pendent. As she came through, it shattered into pieces, like that child's memory." the witch explained to her audience before facing them completely. "All of you have come here because you each have a wish."

"That's an easy question, I wish to got back home!" the ninja scoffed.

"That's funny." the wizard, Fai, said, "I wish to avoid my world at all costs."

The ninja, Kurogane, glared at the wizard.

"You're twisted, you know that?" Yuko turned to Syaoran.

"I wish to return the princess's feathers." he said, answering her unspoken question. Just then, the girl stirred.

I could feel cold rain falling on me, as well as hear voices. I didn't understand what was going on. _Maybe the candles were drugged? But how would that happen?_I opened my eyes to see two people. One was a women with long, black hair and amber eyes. The other was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Both were dressed strangely. I realized the man was holding me, and I screamed, panic welling up into my chest. He dropped me from surprise and I landed with a 'SPLAT!' into the mud. I quickly scrambled over to the women and hid behind her, trembling.

"Where AM I?!" I breathed in fear, trying to put as much distance as I could between myself and the man, images I had hoped to keep locked away forever spilling out.

**"I'm not sure about this..."  
"But you look so beautiful." he rebuddled, eyeing me in my shot jeans and white t-shirt that showed the outline of my bra.  
"Well, I guess, since we're going to the party and it'll get hot from all the dancing..."  
"You idiot! How DARE you look at someone else, you whore!"**

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I got up to run. The women stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "I need your name first." I turned sharply.

"Why?"

"How else am I to asses what wish? Your soul is in turmoil. I can't decipher what you want most of all."

"What I want 'the most of all', is for you to let go of me!" I exclaimed sarcastically, feeling hysterical, continuing to pull. I gave up after a bit an let myself drop to the muddy ground. The women bent down and gently held me in her arms, almost mother-like. "It is impossible for me to take those memories," she said softly. "for they are who you are. The price to do it is too great for you to pay."

"So you can wish for what you want, as long as you can pay?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded. That's when I recognized her form the manga I would read when I was a young teen. "Yuko?!" I stated in shock. She nodded.

"So, what do you wish?" I thought for a moment. _I can have anything I want practically._ Then I remembered the wish I had when I was little.

"I wish..." I said, choosing my words carefully, "...to never go back to my own world." Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. And maybe I was. I just didn't want to be looked at and people to think of me as 'Mark's Slut' or The Girl Who Almost Lost It'.

"Are you insane!?" Kurogane yelled.

"I'd understand running away, but..." Fai said, a slight frown on his face. Yuko, though, looked amused.

"Well, this should be interesting." she mused before getting up to face everyone. I followed suit. "All your wishes are different and the same, in essence." She turned to Kurogane, Syaoran, Fai, and me in turn. "You wish to go back to your own world. You wish to go to other worlds to look for the girl's memories. You wish to run away from your world. And you wish to never go back. The method to fulfill all your wishes is simple; the ability to transverse dimensions. Of course, to get that ability, you must pay for it. Individually, even if you gave the most important this you had, it wouldn't be enough." She paused for effect. Syaoran looked discouraged. "But, if all four of you combine payment, you MAY be able to pay for it." Kurogane raised his hand.

_"_Out of curiosity, what would my price be?"

"Your sword."

"WHAT!" he yelled, appalled. "I would never give my sword away like a piece of junk!"

"Fine." Yuko retorted. "You'll spend the rest of your life wandering the streets looking like a costume contest loser before getting arrested by the police for carrying an illegal sword while your face is posted all over the TV and Internet." she said in one long sentence. Kurogane looked confused.

"Polii, Tii Vii..." trying to say the unknown words. He thought for a moment, his body tense. Then in a flash brought out his sword, sheathed. "when I get this curse off of me, I WILL come back for it." he growled. A purple mist surrounded it as it came out of his hands and floated into Maru's hands. Yuko then turned to her next victim.

"Your price is the marking on your back."

"I don't suppose this staff will suffice?" Fai asked, holding it up. Yuko shook her head.

"It must be the most valuable thing to you." Fai grimaced.

"I guess it can't be helped. Marking appeared and floated over to Moro's awaiting hands. She then turned to Syaoran.

"Your price is very steep. Do you still wish to pay it?" she asked.

"I'll pay anythingto save Sakura." he responded. Yuko nodded.

"Your price...is your relationship with her."

"I don't...understand."

"Even if you collect all her memories, you will be gone from them. As if you never existed in them." She let this sink in. "Are you still willing?" Syaoran nodded. Yuko smiled. "Sincerity and determination; things you need in all aspects of your life, no matter what you do. i like your attitude." She finally turned to me. "What do you value most."

"Nothing." was my blunt reply. I looked at her, daring her to object. That was my mistake. She meet my gaze and I couldn't break it, no matter how much I tried.

"You do value something. The thing that every object has, in one way or another; your life. Of course, I cannot kill you, but I can take what represents life, some of your blood. Maru, Moro." she told her two assistants. They went inside again just as Watanuki came out again.

"There are more of you?!" he exclaimed while running toward us. He had two what seemed like plush toys, but I know better; they were the Mokonas. Yuko took the white one and let Watanuki hold the other. "The name of this young one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds." The black Mokona raised its paw in greeting, freaking Watanuki out.

"Hey, you go an extra one. I'll go home with that." Kurogane said, holding out his hand.

"No, that's how we communicate. See how useful?" she asked Watanuki, who looked completely uncomfortable. "The only power this one has is to stay in communication with Mokona." Kurogane look upset. Just then, Maru and Moro came out, one with a sterile needle, the other with two vials, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a cotton ball. "And now it is time for you to pay." she said, turning to me. I flinched while she took the rubbing alcohol and indicated for me to hold out my arm. I complied as she put some of the alcohol onto the the spot to be punctured. _It'll be over in a sec. It'll be over in a sec..._ I felt the sharp pain of the needle prick my skin, and I felt my breath become harsher from fear.

"One down." I herd Yuko say. I tentatively opened my eyes to see her placing my blood into one of the vials. I felt sick and closed my eyes again.

"What do you mean 'one down'?!" I asked, hysterical.

"You wish to also know who was the one behind the mirror, right?" I gasped and looked at her as she went to get more blood.

"How do you know?" I whispered. She smiled coyly.

"You'd be surprised." She placed the second payment of blood into the second vial, stood up, and addressed everyone. "Mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However...there is no coincidence, only 'hitsuzen'. And what brought you all together was also hitsuzen." She paused to let it all soak in.

"Travel between world is more difficult that you imagine. There are a wide variety of worlds. For example...the worlds you all came from." We all looked to one another, noticing each others radical differences. "You can tell just from each other's cloths, can't you. All of you have come from different worlds, different cultures. People you know, people you've met in your world, they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time again in other worlds. And just because that person was an ally in one world may not be the case in another world, and vice versa." once more she paused. "You'll find worlds where you can't communicate-where even common sense doesn't work, like a Wonderland. Scientific development, standards of living, laws, all change with the worlds. The are world full of criminals, full of liars, locked in constant wars...and you must survive them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know were you are nor how close you are to collecting all of Sakura's fractured pieces of memory, as well as how close you are to your wish. That said...are you all willing to travel?" We all nodded.

"Your payments have been taken. And so..." the White Mokona lept out of her hand into the air, taking a golden hue and sprouting wings. "...you may go." A magic circle appeared below us all, magic swirling around us. The White Mokona's mouth was wide open, sucking us all in. We were all startled. The Mokona took us into its mouth just as I fainted from blood loss and nervous breakdown.

All four travelers and Mokona disappeared. The witch looked up into the now-clearing sky. "I wish you four the best of fortune on your journey." she said to the now empty sky.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I would love reviews to know if it's good or not. I have never seen anyone do a spin on the whole story, so I want to stay as true as possible to the charecters. Fresh-baked cookies for those who review. I'll answer some reviews on the next chapter! Mokona can't wait to see you again! XP**


	3. A New World

I got reviews! W00t! And it's the Summer Solstice! AND I'm adding a new chapter! What more could you want? Well, maybe for CLAMP to release a chapter of xxxHolic or Tsubasa...

**Sakura: Disclaimer - Tsubasa, it's characters, etc. all belong to CLAMP and their respective copyright holders. Icy only owns Selena and the story line...the parts she made up... can you own a person?**

**Icy: Of course! Syaoran's your love slave, right?**

**Sakura: HOE?!**

* * *

The group of 5 landed in an old-style apartment. Syaoran was knocked out, holding Sakura for dear life, while Sakura was still out cold in his arms. The dirty-blond girl, Selena, was out as well, covered in now-drying mud, still in Fai's arms. Kurogane was the only one who had no burden. "Well, at least we didn't land in the middle of a street." Fai said cheerfully. Kurogane just ignored. Just then, a man and a women entered the room. "You must be the ones we were expecting." the man said.

"And why were you expecting us?" Fai asked politely.

"Yuko sent us a message a few days ago that some travelers would be coming and need a place to stay. We owe her a favor, so we agreed to help." the man explained. "I'm Sorata, and this is my wife, Arashi." He pointed to the women beside him.

"What is this place?" Kurogane asked.

"All in due time." Sorata said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I can take her and clan her up, if you'd like." Arashi said quietly to Fai. He had completely forgotten he was holding the blond-haired girl. He nodded and Arashi took her way.

"I'll go and get you some dinner, you two just stay here and chat." Sorata said cheerfully, before closing the door. The magician took off is cloak and began to dry his two younger companions.

"Mokona will help!" The little plush-like being said. It opened it's large mouth and began to suck in as mush moisture it could. The blond looked to his gruff companion.

"Aren't you going to help?" he asked. The man in black just turned his head. Fai shrugged and continued to dry.

"What...did that bitch say to you." Kurogane asked slowly.

"I don't feel it's any of your business." Fai replied coolly. He paused from his drying. "I wonder...why that girl screamed when she woke up. Is she running from someone?" _Like me?_ he thought.

"Who knows. She seemed just fine with that magical bitch. Maybe she's mental."

"I don't think that's it." Fai had completely stopped drying. "I think...something is haunting her." The magician could help but remember the look of pure terror on her face when she woke up. _I wonder...what happened to her... _

_**Your destiny is closely intertwined with hers.**_

"In any case, I guess we're traveling with each other, huh?" he said sitting Indian-style on the floor, facing Kurogane, who had his eyes closed. Kurogane's anger had subsided and a deep, cold loneliness was replacing it. He yearned for his princess; she was basically the only companion he had. She was the only one he trusted. Now he had to travel to different places in an almost-futile attempt to get home with a mental nutcase, a child, a corpse, a living pork bun (I've had them, and they're good!), and a apparently gay magician. (There is NO yaoi in this fic. Or yuri.)

* * *

Arashi had finished claning the girl, wrapped her into a bathrobe, and had placed her onto a futton. Arashi lit some sandalwood incense and a few vannila candles before leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was snowing heavily. I was instantly grateful for the thick cloak. It was black with white fur trimming and had silver butterflies on is, starting from the back on the lower left corner, and swirling up artistically. I was on a path that led to an ice castle. It wasn't exactly warmth, but it was better then nothing. I pulled up the hood and trudged towards it. When I got there, the guards on ether side of the door opened up and let me inside. I was greeted with a strange site. There was a large pool of crystal-clear water. Sitting on the edge of the pool was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was shirtless, which was insane in the kind of cold. I could see on his face, though, that he was in pain. Holding the boy's hand was a girl with blond hair and copper eyes. It looked like she had ribbons in her hair. It was obvious she was there to comfort him. "I know it's painful, but it's necessary." a voice said. I looked to see a man with long, black hair suspend above the water. He was obviously doing something to the boy.

"I know. It just hurts so much." the blond boy said while wincing. Just then, the black-haired man looked at me. Straight into my eyes. I gasped and found myself in a room. It was night. It had been a dream. I felt dizzy and numb. I looked around and saw a full clothes. I took them gratefully and put them on after checking my surroundings. The clothes, besides undergarments, were a white t-shirt and jeans, that fit but were too long, as well as socks and sandals. I felt dizzy and disoriented, but not tired at all. I could hear a sound, like someone was playing chimes. I got up and went to the balcony. I could hear singing now. It was pure and gentle, like a siren's call.

**"Come, my goddess,  
Learn what you are.  
Slip away from time;  
And loose yourself in the moonlight. **

**Come, my sister,  
Come to my call.  
Be lost no more;  
And free your soul into the stars."**

I put my foot onto the railing and hoisted myself up. I needed to know who was singing. I jumped down the two stories and landed softly before blindly looked for the source of the haunting melody.

* * *

Syaoran was awake by the time Arashi returned to her husband. He was using puppets to explain how the Republic worked.

"This is the Hanshin Republic,the best of island nations. We are surrounded by water on all sides. We get the odd hurricane, but we hardly ever have earthquakes...we have four seasons. Right now, we're in fall; when rice tastes best! The main stable in wheat flour, and our sauce is famous! We have the Hanshin Republic constitution and rule of law, and by law, we never make war with other countries. Modes of transportation...car, bicycle, motorcycle, train, boat, plane...and one could consider _baby carriage_ to be another form. Right honey?"

"..."

The shape of the island is thus-" the puppet pointed to a map. "Because of the similarity to a tiger, people call us the tiger country. Of course, the Hanshin Republic uses the image of the tiger quite a bit. Our currency is the Koko (tiger). There are one-koko coins and 100,000 koko bills. The counties symbol is the tiger head; it is also the baseball team logo! This year, our team has some really great prospects; some of the best players in the world are on it, though the team's a rough-and-tumble group outside the park..."

"Sir, I have a question!" Fai said, raising his hand. (Elemantary schoo anyone?)

"Yes, Fai-kun?" the Sorata puppet said, pointing the pointer it had on its hand to Fai.

"Does everyone have an accent like yours Sorata-san?"

"Baseball? What the hell's that?!" Kurogane grumbled in the corner.

"Aww, don't be so formal. Call me Sora-chan! My accent is unique to me, because it's an older version of our language."

"Yours is a language that they used in the past?!" Syaoran exclaimed, obviously excited. "That's right! Nowadays, hardly anyone speaks like this. I'm a history teacher, so I firmly believe that the old ways shouldn't fade."

"You're a history teacher?"

"I take it you have an interest in history?"

"Yes! In my world, I used to work on archaeological digs."

"Then I'd say we have something in common."

"I have one more question." Fai interrupted. "Who exactly owns this room?"

"This is an empty room in an old, traditional apartment house that my honey and I manage." Sorata explained "Isn't it great?A beautiful apartment manager who's also a great cook!" he ranted. Kurogane was dozing in his corner. "He you! WAKE UP!" he yelled at Kurogane. Just then, something hit the ninja on the head.

"What was that?!" the ninja yelled, startled, while looking around. The others were also on high alert. "I don't feel an enemy. Who did that?!" Kurogane turned onto Sorata. "Bastard! _You_ threw that, didn't you?"

"You were in a corner. If he threw anything, it wouldn't hit you there. It had to have come from above." Fai analyzed out loud.

"What? It was my Kudan, what else."

"Kudon?"all said in confusion and surprise.

"You don't know? Sure you don't, you all come from different worlds. How could you?" Sorata then took the liberty to write the word 'Kudan' on the whiteboard behind him. "Everyone has a kudan attached to them in this world. Here's how it's written in Kanji."

"Ah...I see." Kurogane said, calming down. "I don't see it at all!" Fai said cheerfully.

"Mokona can read!!" Mokona exclaimed.

"That's really great Mokona." Fai said, petting the white creature.

"Can you Syaoran?" Mokona asked him.

"Yeah, more or less."

"Kurogane's and Syaoran's worlds use Kanji, but Fai's world probably doesn't. But you can understand what I say, and I understand you." Sorata said while capping the dry marker.

"So...what kind of technique is the kudan? And you used the word attached..." Kurogane asked.

"Even if you come from another world, once you enter, a Kudan will be attached." Arashi said, speaking up finally. "Do you mind if I call her Sakura-san?" she asked Syaoran.

"That's fine."

"I cannot say where Sakura-san's memory went. However, if someone has picked it up...it will become the cause of a fight." Syaoran gasped. "You've lost your method of battle." she said, turning to Kurogane and Fai.

How'd you know?" Fai asked, slightly amused.

"My honey used to be a shinto religion miko. She possesses spiritual power." Sorata explained. Syaoran looked to Arashi in awe. "Well, she retired after we got married. Her beauty when she was dressed as a miko was a God send!" Sorata raved at the end.

"Actually, I _did _give my magical powers to the dimension witch." Fai commented.

"And I gave my sword to that bitch!" Kurogane exclaimed. Arashi looked towards Syaoran in questioning.

"It wasn't any sort of power that I gave her. I never had magic or weapons, or anything like that from the start."

"That may have been your good luck"

"Eh?" "There are kudans in this world. When it comes time to fight, that kudan should be able to help."

"Then this kudan was originally meant for battle?"

"What you use it for, or how you use it, is all up to you." Sorata injected. "One look can answer a hundred questions. If you want to see what your kudan looks like, the only thing to do is see it with your own eyes. Now, I've pretty much explained everything there is to know about this country." Sorata finished while nodding in approval with himself.

"He did?" Kurogane asked.

"Well?" Sorata asked Mokona. "What do you think? Is there a feather in this world?" Mokona was silent for a moment.

"Sure is! It's still very faint, but...this country has one."

"So, shall we find this feather of yours?" Sorata asked Syaoran.

"Yes."

"And you men, do you feel the same?"

"I might as well." Fai answered.

"If I said I wanted to go home, would you do it white thing?" Kurogane asked Mokona.

"Nope! Mokona will not leave this country until Mokona finds the feather." was its cheerful response. Kurogane was miffed while Fai just laughed at his new companion's expression.

"Thanks Mokona." Syaoran said, holding Mokona in his cupped hands.

"Fine. While you're on this world, I'll vouch for you. I owe Yuko-san a favor." Sorata said while standing up and taking is wife's hand. "this is an apartment building. We've got room. You can use these rooms until you go to the next world."

"Thank you very much." Syaoran said.

"It's after midnight already?! Man, time flies. Guss it's time to sleep. I'll show you to your rooms." Sorata said. He turned to Fai and Kurogane."Fai, Kurogane, you mind sharing a room?"

"Not at all!" Fai said.

"What was that?!" Kurogane exclaimed. "Why do I have to share a room with a complete stranger?""

"I'm not a stranger. I told you my name." Fai argued.

"Mokona told you Mokona's name." Mokona said, standing on Kurogane's shoulder.

"You're the strangest of them all!" He yelled back as the party went towards the door.

"You can use this room." Arashi said to Syaoran.

"Thanks." he replied.

"And Sakura-san...?"

"I...want to be by her side."

"Very well. But you must get some sleep. You have no idea what awaits you or what will happen in this country. When there is a chance to sleep, you should."

"You'll be protected by my honey and I, so relax and sleep tonight." Sorata said as he closed the door. Mokona jumped off of Kurogane's shoulder to the floor.

"Mokona will stay with Sayoran." it announced.

"All right." Syaoran said to Arashi before she closed the door for a second time.

* * *

Fai couldn't sleep. Sleeping for 2 weeks straight would do that to you. He looked towards his sleeping companion. Kurogane was sitting, leaning against the wall, and sleeping. The boy, who he now knew as Syaoran, was probably asleep as well sitting right next to the princess in the other room. The princess, who's name was Sakura, was probably still knocked out. He remembered what happened after the blond girl was take away by Arashi.

--

**Syaoran opened his eyes. Mokona hovered above him. "Puu!" he exclaimed. "It looks like..." **

**"Sa...kura?" Syaoran asked. **

**"...he doesn't grab Mokona!" Mokona cried out sadly. **

**"Ah! Looks like he's up." Fai said, picking up Mokona. **

**"SAKURA!!" Syaoran exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. **

**He looked down to see to his surprise that his princess was still in his arms. **

**"We tried to dry her the best we could." Fai said, holding up his damp and muddy coat. **

**"Mokona helped too!" Mokona exclaimed. **

**"Even while you slept, you wouldn't let her go. So you...er..." **

**"Syaoran." **

**"My name's pretty long. Just call me Fai." he said, pointing to himself. "And, Mr.Black, what should we call you?" **

**"I'm not Mr Black!!" Kurogane yelled. "It's Kurogane." **

**"Ah, Kurogane huh? What works? Kuro-chan? Kurorin?..." Fai mumbled to himself. **

**"You...**_**thing **_**don't get comfortable there!" Kurogane said while Mokona sat on his lap. **

**"Anywho, my question is; how are we gonna find these feathers?" **

**"Mokona knows!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping into the air for emphasis. "The feathers give out **_**really**_**"**

**"Well, it looks like we have a way; if we get close, Mokona will let us know." Fai said while patting Mokona on the head. **

**"Will you do that?" Tell us when we're near a feather?" **

**"Leave it to me!" Mokona saluted. **

**"Thank you." **

**"Search or don't search. That's up to you. It's got nothing to do with me." Kurogane said gruffly. "I'm here to get back to my own world, that's the only reason. Don't expect me to stick out my neck for you or to help you, 'cause I won't." **

**"That's fine."Syaoran said. "This is my responsibility. I'll do my best not to cause you trouble. **

**"You're so serious Syaoran-kun." Fai laughed. Kurogane was getting angry. **

**"Well? What about you?!" he asked Fai. **

**"Mmm?" **

**"Are you going to help this brat out?" **

**"Hmmmm...I guess so. If it doesn't threaten my life, sure, I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do." **

--

The magician got up and decided to check on the other girl. No one knew her name yet; she hadn't woken up at all. He quietly went down the hall, knowing which door he needed. He opened the door to meet a strange site. He saw the girl out on the railed, staring at the sky, her stormy eyes unfocused. She them proceeded to place one foot on the rail and hoist herself up to precariously balance herself on the metal. _Holy-! _Fai ran to pull the girl down but didn't get there in time. She jumped off and started to fall down the 2-stories. Fai reached the rail and watched in complete bafflement and she somehow slowed near the ground and landed softy, as if nothing had happened. She looked around, as if searching for something. Then she took off. Fai ran after her, confused as to why she was so fast, as if her feet weren't even stepping onto the pavement. She suddenly stopped and looked abruptly back, to where he was. He quickly hid in a nearby alleyway, so he wouldn't get caught. She scanned the area for a moment before beginning to run. Fai ran after her, barley able to keep up. He saw her turn a corner and disappear. Fai followed and was able to stop himself before he slammed into a brick wall. _Odd._He closed his eyes and let his hand skim the wall, looking for signs of magic. And he found it. It was an illusion. A very good one at that. The magician simply walked through, and was greeted with the sight of a garden maze. Or the center of it at least. The hedges that made up the narrow corridor were with orchid archways, the flower's vine twisting along the metal archway and covering it in green, white, purple, yellow, orange, and pink. He could hear someone talking, but Fai couldn't understand the language. The tone sounded mournful. He walked through the arches, making sure to stay in the shadows. He got to the ending and hid deeper into the shadows. He peered around the corner and saw it was the blond girl he had been following. Her face was sad, full of pain. The hedges that made up the semi-circle were white rose hedges. A flower was in the girl's hand, the thorns and her hands covered in blood. She was looking slightly to the sky, staring. All of a sudden, he could understand.

"I don't know where I am, or what's happened. I'm trying, but can't. Did Yuko-chan take the knowledge from me?" A pause. "I know, but I'm still scared." Another pause. Fai was leaning out too much, and was now in plain sight. The girl turned around and gasped.

* * *

I turned around and gasped. He disappeared behind me. It was the one who had caught me, the one with blue eyes and blond hair. What was his name? I racked my brain, trying to remember. Nothing. But what I was sure of was I was terrified. I was alone with this strange person, and I was terrified. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I got up and tried to run past him, but he caught me wrists from behind. "Who were you talking to? I didn't see anyone. And why are you scared of me? I havn't done anything to you!" he exclaimed. I kept struggling, feeling like an animal being chased by a predator. I was hyperventilating, images from the past I had hoped to keep locked away bursting through. I felt sick to my stomach with remembrance. I threw up. But it wasn't vomit; it was blood. My legs gave and I sank to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes; I felt dizzy and numb. And then, to my great relief, my body shut itself down and I fainted.

* * *

Fai was surprised. Was her fear that deep? He looked at the pool of blood that was in front of the girl as well as the blood that slowly ran down the corners of her mouth. "So it is just men." Fai turned around to see Kurogane, fully clothed, with a sleeping Mokona in his hands.

"It's obvious now that girl's not right in the head." Fai stayed silent. "But then again, from what I could get from Arashi's analysis and what we just saw, I'd say she has a good reason."

"So what should we do?"

"Nothing. This is something she has to do on her own." was Kurogane's cool reply. Fai gathered the unconscious girl into his arms.

"I still want to help." he argued.

"It's like I said; I'm not doing this willingly. Do what you want." They started to head back to the apartment. There was no one on the streets at 4:27 am. Not sober ones at least.

"It must be horrible, to not be able to find someone to love because of this." Fai said suddenly, breaking the silence. "To not even be able to let you father or brothers comfort you, to feel alone."

"I'm not surprised she's somewhat crazy." Kurogane said gruffly. "I was...lucky." Fai looked questioningly at him, but was ignored. _I had Tomoyo save me. She had no one._

"I think...I'll try to find out why this happened." Fai said quietly. _I had Ashura to save me, she had no one. She __**still**__ has no one. It's selfish, but I want to help; to at least do something decent._

"Fine. I'll...help somewhat." Kurogane finally gave in a bit. Both men herd a clap of thunder, signaling coming rain.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Unlike in the original TRC, Tomoyo has a large role to play later on. Frozen Reflection also crosses with xxxHolic and other past CLAMP manga's later on; just fyi. Stuff that happens on MAY have important significance later on.**

* * *


	4. Legends and Kudans

Erik's Lonely Angel asked a good question; why can't Selena remember? Well, here's the answer, just FYI: Selena comes from our world. So she's read the whole manga (let's pretend CLAMP finished with it XD). So, Yuko took away her memories of the story, otherwise she'd know what's to come and that's a big no-no. Which mean's Yuko has to compensate her (FORESHADOWING ALERT!). How she dose, you'll learn later.

**Fai: Disclaimer: Tsubasa and it's charecters belong to CLAMP. Only Selena belongs to Icy! ;)**

* * *

_I was standing in the dark. There was a light in front of me, getting brighter with each moment. I shielded my eyes and waited for the glow to pass. When it did, I opened my eyes. In front of me was a horse-girl. She had unnatural violet eyes and honey-brown hair that fell in uneven waves and curls. She had honey-brown horse ears and a matching tail. She wore a tight micro-mini black leather skirt (ironically), and a white crop top. On her feet were long, skin-tight boots that stopped just below her knee. She smirked. _

_"Looks like I found someone who's worth working with." she said. "What's your name?" _

_"Selena." I replied._ This girl has an attitude problem_._

_"I herd that!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm Heather. I'll be your Kudan until you go to the next world. Call me if you need me. I like a good punch-up."_

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself back in that room. _Maybe that was a dream..._I sat up and looked to my hand. It was completely clean; no blood. _I guess it was- _That's when I noticed my cloths; they were damp and not my own. _So it __**wasn't **__a dream?! _I looked to the side and say a fresh set of clothes, everything included. I stripped my old, damp cloths for the new ones. I looked around and finally took in my surroundings in detail. It was an old-style apartment room, with a modern twist. The room itself was made with brick that was overlaid with wood paneling, though the floor was solid wood. There was a large window behind me that opened out to a balcony. The day was bright and the sun shone brightly, casting shadows all around the room. There were gauzy lace curtains, and also heavy-duty curtains, in white. The whole room smelled of sandalwood incense and vanilla smoke. I took the nearby hairbrush and combed the knots out of my hair. I was a mess. Walking to the bathroom, I wondered what would become of me. The pressure of my wish was finally sinking in. I had asked to never go home. I had no home now. I was an orphen. On top of that, I was traveling with strangers. _Guys_ no less. I would always be uncomfortable around them. And after all this was over, where would I go?! I was in the bathroom by now and I washed my face; it was streaked with salt and a bit of blood. What a site I must be. When I was finally finished, I left the bathroom and headed towards the smell of tea and steaming rice. I went in to find a women with long black hair and very dark brown eyes. "Good morning." she said, turning.

"Good morning." I replied, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Would you like anything...?"

"Selena."

"Selena." she repeated, "My name's Arashi. You and your traveling companions came here last night at sundown."

"Did you buy me these cloths?" I asked.

"Yes. I was up earlier and saw you had gotten your other cloths dirty. I was going to buy you proper cloths anyway, so it's alright." she said. She seemed like a nice person. "The cloths look good on you. I had to guess your measurements."

"Thanks." She set down a try that had a cup of steaming tea, a bowl of rice, and some dumplings with soy sauce. "What's in the dumplings?"

"Chicken from last night. You were asleep and wouldn't wake up." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Just then, the blond man and a spiky, black haired man came in. I grabbed the tray that had all my food and utensils in went out the side door to the porch, leaving the door open a bit to listen to the conversation.

"Good morning, Arashi-san." the blond said cheerfully. The black-haired one said nothing. _He is officially dubbed 'Mr. Black'._

"Good morning Fai-san." Arashi said. _So the blond's name is Fai, hum?_

"What's for breakfast?" Mr. Black said. Arashi simply placed two trays with the same things as on mine in front of them. I turned back to my breakfast, facing a new challenge: How to use Chopsticks. My father had tried to teach me, but I never could get the hang of it. _Maybe I could use them like skewers. That would take care of the dumplings. But how would I get the rice?!_

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I looked up to see the blond-haired man, Fai standing at the frame of the sliding door.

"It's a free country." I said absentmindedly, trying to concentrate of the problem of my rice in order to not focus on my need to run away. I herd him sit down onto the wood porch that was warm with the early-morning sun. _Ok,so if I just keep them together, maybe, since they're sticky, they'll stay on the chopsticks and-_

"So you don't know how to use these either?" I looked to Fai. He was holding up his own chopsticks. I scooted away from him a bit.

"No." I replied bluntly, not in the mood for small talk.

"What's your name?" _Should I tell him? Then again, I have to travel with him, weather I like it or not. Might as well._

"Selena." I said slowly.

"In my world, your name means 'Magic'." he said, amused, while resting his head on his hand and looking intensely at me. I felt as if I was an experiment being examined.

"Umm...could you stop stairing at me?" I said, feeling more and more embaressed by the second. _Do I have something on my face?!_

"Oh! Sorry..." he replied, embarrassed.

"Oi! What's your name?" Mr. Black said.

"Selena."

"What kind of name is that?" I was pissed. "I'm Kurogane."

"And what kind of name is 'Kurogane'?" I retorted.

"Look you-"

"Now now children, don't fight." Fai chided.

"Speak for yourself." Kurogane mummbled. Just then a boy with brown hair and who looked younger then me appeared. He looked at me.

"Ah, you're awake." he said. _He looks nice enough._"I'm Syaoran."

"Selena."

"That's a nice name, easy to pronounce." he smiled. He had a plush animal in his arms, which seemed odd for a boy. Just then, the plush toy jumped out of Syaoran's arms into my lap.

"Hi! I'm Mokona Modoki. Just call me Mokona!"

"Umm...are you a guy or girl?" I asked. _My God, that was rude!_

"Neither." Mokona replied.

"Okay." I said, while cuddling it to my chest. "Me and my weakness for cute things." I mumbled. _So these are my traveling companions; a nice kid, a black-haired guy with an attitude problem, and a blond who looks kinda spacey. Great. At least I have a cute plush-like creature to cheer me up._

* * *

"And so..." our host, Sorata said "you guys won't get anything done sitting in your rooms. You have to start your serch for Sakura's feather someplace! So get out into the neighborhood and see."

"Okay!" Fai said, raising his hand.

"Fine." Syaoran replied formally. Kurogane said nothing while I just took out my butterfly clip in order to wear my hat. I placed my clip in my pocket by attaching it to the outer flap. My hair was now its full length; all the way to my shoulders.

"Oh no!" Sorata exclaimed. "It's about time for my lesson to start. If the teacher is late, the whole class will be chaos!" he turned from his watch to Syaoran. "If you walk around, I think you'll begin to figure out what this Kudan talk is about." The Kudan's had been explained to me already. Syaoran looked to the apartment building we were staying at.

"I'll stay by Sakura-san's side for you." Arashi offered.

"Thank you." Syaoran sighed.

"Is the white thing coming along too?" Kurogane asked.

Mokona isn't a white thing! Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona exclaimed, obviously offended.

"If Mokona is a white this, then this guy here is a black thing." Fai joked.

"Right!" Mokona agreed. Kurogane wasn't amused.

"You have to take Mokona or you could pass Sakura's feather and not ever notice! Don't worry, no one will give Mokona a second thought. What I mean is, this world is used to strange sites.

"Huh?" Syaoran and I said in unison.

"Now, take this." Sorata said, handing Syaoran a full frog-shaped purse. "There's enough in there, so the 4 of you should take your time and make friends. Well, you could eat wherever you'd like, but you'll never find a better meal then my honey makes." _He has a wife complex._

"Why's he giving it to the _kid_?!" Kurogane complained.

"Cause he looks the most trustworthy!" Sorata said with a thumbs up. Arashi nodded while Syaoran freted over the statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kurogane yelled while Fai and I laughed.

* * *

"It sure is a bustling place! Small buildings bunched up next to big ones!" Fai commented.

"People all over the place!"Mokona added.

"Everything's weird here." Kurogane muttered.

"This is nothing. You haven't seen D.C." I retorted.

"So this was normal for you?!" Kurogane exclaimed. I nodded.

"Have you seen anything like this Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked.

"No, never." Syaoran said while shaking his head.

"Kuro-tan, how about you?" Fai asked.

"Never! And why do you have to call me by weirder and weirder names?!" Many of the girls that we passed kept staring at Mokona.

"It's _you _they're laughing at." Kurogane smirked.

"Mokona has many girlfriends." Mokona said, blushing.

"They _aren't_ girlfriends." Just then we passed by an apple vendor.

"Come in, come in!" he shouted. "Oh! Come in gentlemen, my lady! You wanna buy an apple from me?" Syaoran was dumbfounded.

"That...is an apple?" he asked.

"If it isn't, I don't no what is!"

"So, it didn't look like this in your world?" Fai asked, leaning in to get a better look at the apple. _Dear, God, it's just an apple!_

"The shape is the same, but in my world, the color is pale yellow." Syaoran replied. The conversation had gotten Kurogane's attention.

"Isn't that called a pear?" he asked.

"No, a pear is redder and has leaves coming out of the top."

"Isn't that a raki seed?" Fai asked. I was trying to stiffle my giggles with little results. _What are they talking about?!_

"Do you want it or not?! Make up your mind!" the vendor asked.

"We want it." I said, while Mokona replied "Want it!"

"Huh?" all three asked, looking at Mokona and me.

"Nice doing business with you." the vendor replied, handing me 5 apples.

* * *

We were relaxing on a bridge that overlooked a canal. Everyone was enjopying the apples, including me.

"These apples are good, huh?" Fai asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Syaoran agreed, "But what's this flavor...?"

"But, its really true that the four of us come from completely different cultures." Fai commented before turning to Syaoran. "Come to think of it, I never asked...how did you get to the Dimension Witch's shop Syaoran-kun?"

"There's a high priest in my land. He sent me." I saw Mokona swallow his apple whole.

"That's impressive! It's hard enough to send people across dimensions, but he sent two." Fai turned to Kurogane, his next victim. "What about you, Kuro-rin?"

"I told you to stop that!" he growled. "The princess of my country sent me away-by force."

"You did something bad and she did it to scold you!" Fai exclaimed.

"She did it to scold you!" Mokona repeated.

"Will you both shut up! And don't point!" Kurogane exclaimed. "What about you? Who sent you?"

"Me?!" Fai said, surprised, "No one. I sent myself."

"Then you didn't have to ask that women for anything! You could have done it yourself!" Kurogane turned to Mokona, who had jumped to his shoulder. "And where do you think _you're_ sitting?!"

"Not even close!" Fai replied cheerfully. "Were I to muster all my magical power, just getting myself from one dimension to the next would take all I have. The one who sent you, Syaoran-kun, and you Kuro-chin...are people with _a lot _of power. But...I bet it took all they had. I imagine anyone with the power to send someone to another world only once." Fai said thoughtfully, looking at his half-eaten apple in his hand. Kurogane, Syaoran, and I looked at him in shock. "That's the reason your high priest sent you to the witch's place. It would take going to many worlds to collect Sakura-chan's feathers. And I think the only one who can send people to many different worlds in the Diminution Witch." Syaoran looked at his apple in though. Fai turned to me. "Who sent you.?"

"I don't know. My world has no magic whatsoever." Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran looked at me in astonishment.

"Then how'd you get to that women's place?!" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know. Through the mirror wall that appeared I guess."

"A mirrored wall?" Fai asked. I nodded.

"I saw it in a dead-end ally, went out of curiosity, and fell through. There was a man on the other side who disappeared as soon as I went all the way through.

"Can you discribe him?" Fai asked. I shook my head.

"His image was blurry, as if the mirror was frosted over. My memory is vague as well.

"That man may have been summoning you."

"How?!"

"The only way a magical being could perform magic in a non magical world would be if 1 of 2 conditions are met; 1) Someone on the other side gives them permission, or 2) That person is summoning their soul mate. Since we can assume you've never met him, he is most likely your soul mate."

"That's a bunch of nonsense, isn't it?" Kurogane asked Fai. "Something that girls think up?" Fai shook his head.

"It's a real spell. To perform it is hard enough, but to cross dimensions, and into a non magical one no less, and then taking an inhabitant away, means that person must be incredibly powerful." I stared at him in awe. "The only man who could ever have that kind of power would be the guardian of the Goddess of Magic."

"But that's just a legend!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"The Goddess of Magic?" I asked.

"You don't know the story?" Kurogane asked me. I shook my head.

"The legend of the Goddesses is thus: There are 8 goddesses in total, but only 3 are the main ones; the goddess of Magic, the goddess of Dimensions, and the goddess of Souls. Each goddess had a guardian, but the 3 main guardians were a hell demon, a fallen, or dark, angel, and a human wizard."

"Even though they were guardians," Fai continued, "they loved their goddesses dearly. And so, the goddesses fell in love with their guardians as well."

"One day, during a fesival," Kurogane said, taking over, "someone attacked the Goddess Sanctuary. The guardians held off the invaders as all 8 goddesses went to the central temple and performed the Suicide Ritual."

"In the Suicide Ritual, each goddess pair off with their partner and kills each other with the other goddesses weapons. Then, the souls of the goddesses would be reborn into new bodies, with their memories intact so that they could return when all was safe."

"Except the 3 main guardians of the 3 main goddesses committed suicide out of love." Kurogane continued, "which screwed up the rebirth process. All 6 were reborn, but with no memory and separated across dimensions, the powers of the goddesses locked away and hidden."

"No one knows what has happened to the 6." Fai finished, "But their are rumors in the magical community that the dimensional power of the dimension goddess, the Tsubasa, had been reawakened, but scattered." Stunned silence. Just then, a clamor broke the silence. Two groups, each on opposing skyscrapers faced off.

"This time we're going to kick your butts and take over this neighborhood!" the group dressed in overalls yelled to the opposing team that wore goggles.

"Whooo! They're so cool!" Fai exclaimed.

"Another roped-off battle." someone in the crowd said.

"That bastard has a special kudan, but don't let that go to your head!" the leader of the overall team yelled to the goggle team. Suddenly, Syaoran clutched his chest in surprise. _Wonder what's up._ The goggle team's leader signaled for his team to attack. The teams were even in power.

"So that's a kudan?" Kurogane said, not impressed.

"I think I've figured out why no one was surprised with Mokona." Fai said. The goggle leader smirked and a large manta-ray made of water appeared. He sent water rushing to the overall team, who was swept away. A wave, though, went astray and was heading towards two boys. One had tripped on the ground, and the other way trying to help him up.

"Watch out!" Syaoran yelled, running to the boys. Syaoran shielded both from the water. Just as the water was about to hit Syaoran, flames appeared from Syaoran's back that created a shield, negating the water. The fire, formed into a wolf-like thing and stood next to Syaoran.

"So, you have a special kudan too, huh?" The goggle team leader commented, looking down to Syaoran. "A kudan that wields fire. Mine works water. This'll be interseting!" The man then proceeded to attach Syaoran with his kudan. Once more, Syaoran created a shield out of the flames. The goggle-wearing leader called back is kudan. "I'm Shogo Asagi. You?"

"Syaoran."

"I like your style kid." Just then, the sound of sirens in the distance appeared.

"Shogo, the cops!" Shogo sighed.

"And just when it was getting good." he muttered. "Come on, ya bastard! Let's get out of here!"

"YHAAAAAAAA!!" his team yelled as they ran, just as the cop cars arrived at the scene.

"Next time we meet, we'll have so real fun!" Shogo yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey! Stop!" the cops yelled as they got out of their cars and pursued the teams of foot. Suddenly, the flame rushed towards Syaoran and disappeared in the area of his heart.

* * *

**And the 3rd chapter's up! I won't be updating until mid-July because I'm going to Mexico for vacation! Also, I now have to write everything from scratch, so the chapters won't be as long. I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks. Wish me luck with my tan!**


	5. Dragons and Experiments

**Alright! Chapter 4! I know it took 5 months, but it's over 5,000 words, so it's worth the wait. I won't do that gain, though.**

**Kurogane: Please don't I was bored as hell standing on that street for 5 months.**

**Icy: Quiet you.**

**Selena: Tsubasa is owned by CLAMP, not Icy. Only me and changes from the original plot line/dialogue belong to her.**

**Icy: If Tsubasa did belong to me, Tomoyo would be a main character.**

* * *

I looked at Syaoran in amazement.

"It...went inside me!" Syaoran exclaimed in surprise.

"That was amazing! Did that come from you Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked.

"So that's a kudan, huh?" Kurogane mused

"I don't know. I suddenly got very hot..." Syaoran replied. Then he remembered the two boys he had saved. "Are you alright?!" He asked the first. He nodded. "Oh, I'm glad. And what about you?" he asked the other, more oddly-dressed boy. The boy bowed and then suddenly disappeared. "He vanished!"

"Holy-!" I exclaimed, jumping from surprise and bumping into Kurogane. I quickly moved away.

"Oh! That kid was a Kudan!" Fai exclaimed in discovery.

"Looks like they can be anything, these kudan..." Kurogane muttered. _I've had enough of this._I quietly took a few steps back before leaving. As I wandered the streets, it was really beginning to hit me how different everything was. The culture, the language, everything. _Why did I make such a stupid wish?!_My vision was beginning to blur with tears when I bumped a man by accident.

"Watch where you're going girly."

"Why don't you watch it." I muttered darkly.

"What was that?!" he snarled. I instantly regretted opening my big mouth. I turned to run. but he grabbed my wrist. "I'l make sure you learn some respect."

"Shouldn't you learn some yourself first?" I looked up and saw it was Kurogane who had spoked. syaoran, Fai, and Mokona were following. The man swallowed audibly. He let me go.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine." I replied hastily, trying to back away from him and not make it noticeable. Mokona jumped into my arms.

"We were so worried about you!" it exclaimed. "We're going to a restaurant for lunch! Did you know that?" it chirped happily. Kurogane had taken care of the man and we were now beginning to walk. The boy that Syaoran had saved earlier was guiding. _Man, I'm hungerier then I thought._

* * *

The restaurant was new to me. I had never been to any like it. It had a large griddle as the tables surface, except for a wooden edge large enough for a was something cooking on the tabletop, but I wasn't sure what it was. What concerned me the most, though, was the fact that I was sitting between Fai and Kurogane. (A/N: I personally would love to be in that position my self but...I digress.) My stomach was in knots, and it wasn't just because of hunger.

"What is...?" Syaoran asked the kid.

"Oh..umm..you see, okonomiyaki is _my _favorite dish so...I ordered modernyaki, but maybe tompeiyaki would have been better." he mumbled at the end.

"'Okonomiyaki?' Is that what it's called?" Fai asked.

"'Okonomiyaki is a staple of the diet of the Hanshin Republic. If you don't know, then that must mean... Are you from outside the country? You both have blond hair too..." He added at the end, glancing at Fai and I.

"Outside? You could say that..." Fai said with an amused smile. I just kept trying to keep as far away from both him and Kurogane as I could, sinking into the chair. Masayoshi looked even more confused. Kurogane's focus was firmly on the omelet-like creation in front of him. "Do those people always run roughshod around this district? The guys with the caps and the one's with the goggles?"

"That was...a fight for dominence. They form into teams and fight to see whoes kudan is stronger." Masayoshi explained.

"And...the strongest claims the territory. Right?" _That sounds a lot like the street gangs._

"But think of the lives put in danger from such a public fight!" Syaoran exclaimed, worry etched all over his face.

"That's true." Fai agreed "Masayoshi-kun was in big trouble here."

"That's just because I'm pathetic."

"This Okonomiyaki looks great!" Mokona sang. Kurogane had bent his head lower to the griddle.

"There are bad teams, but there are good teams too!" Masayoshi argued. "They patrol their territory to make sure nothing bad happens. And if there are bad people, they take care of them!"

"Like a local malitia?" Syaoran asked.

"hat about those two teams from before?" Fai asked.

"The one's in the caps were the bad one." Masayoshi explained, "But the one's in the goggles arn't like them at all! When they battle other teams, buildings get damaged. That's why the adults are afraid of them. But they wouldn't do anything else that's bad! They're really cool! Especially their leader, Shogo-san. They say his kudan is special level. He's so big and strong...everyone wishes they had a kudan like his!" _My fanboy senses are tingling! Seriously, sounds like he has a shrine to them._By then, he was sanding up. He realized that and sat back down, embarrassed.

"This smells great!" Mokona cooed in the background.

"I-I'm sorry!" Masayoshi mumbled, his face a rudy shade of red.

"And you wish you had a friend like him?" Fai asked politely.

"I sure do!"

"Look at all the cabbage!" _Mokona's obviously hungry... _I had started relaxing a little.

"But I'd also like a friend like Syaoran-kun!"

"Eh?" Syaoran exclaimed in surprise.

"Anybody with a special level kudan is amazing!"

"So, what is that? A special level kudan?"

"Hmmm...didn't the leader of the goggle team say something about a special-level kudan?" Fai murmured to himself. He placed his chin in his hands. and then shifted his stare to me. I imediatly stiffened up. _And just when I was beginning to relax too. What's with him?!_

"It's an especially high level for a kudan." Masayoshi explained. "The 4th level kudan is the lowest. And moving up, there's 3rd level, 2nd level, 1st level...and at the very top is special level. Years ago, all the countries got together and banned the use of levels on kudan...but normal people still use the system."

"Then...the leader's kudan must be very strong." Fai summarized.

"Yeah!" He turned. "But so is Syaoran's! To get a strong kudan, especially a special level kudan, you need to be a strong person yourself, or else they won't stay. It's a person's heart that controls the kudan. So if a person controls a strong kudan, that's proof that the person is strong. Who wouldn't want a friend like that?" _He has a point..._I had begun to relax again. "My kudan is 4th level-the very bottom..." He looked down sadly.

"Masayoshi-kun..." Syaoran said, pity on his face. Kurogane picked up a spatula that had been laying near him. _What's he gonna do with that?_

"Hmm. bu the question is...**when **did Syaoran's kudan come to him?" Fai asked.

"Now that you mention it...I had an odd dream last night."

"An odd dream?" Kuroagane began to lift the omelet-like food...

"**STOP RIGHT THERE!!!**" someone shouted at us. My head turned to the sound, as did everyone else. Masayoshi was surprised. Fai was amused. Kurogane looked guilty. I was scared stiff-I was crushed between Fai and Kurogane and couldn't get my lung to work. Syaoran gasped.

"Your Majesty! And the high priest?!" He exclaimed. There were two med there. One has black hair and dark brown eyes that looked black. The other had sandy blond-brown hair, hazle eyes, and glasses. Both had on the restaurant's uniform. "Y-Your Majesty!What brings you here?" Syaoran said, confused. Masayoshi was looking between him and the two waiters. Kurogane's arm was up in the air.

"You got the wronf guy. 'Your Majesty' is nowhere near my name." the dark-haired one explained.

"Wha-?"

"And sir, _we_ do the flipping around here. got it?"

"Y-yes sir!" Kurogane barked. I had space again and my lungs began to work again. Fai's gaze burned into my neck. I turned to him. He had a serious, thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I asked. He turned away and looked behind him toward the waiters, as if he'd never been staring.

"Majesty? Was he a king in your world?" Fai asked Syaoran.

"Yes."

"And the guy with him was the high priest..."

"With okonomiyaki here, the waiters do the flipping for you." Masayoshi explained to Kurogane.

"Is that right...?"

"You got yelled at!" Mokona exclaimed with glee.

"Shut up you-!" Kurogane growled.

"It's just like the dimensional with said...'People you've met in your world-they've developed under different conditions in other worlds'."

"Your saying they're the same as the king and priest of the kids world?" Kurogane asked.

"They're the same...and not the same."

"Excuse me?" Masayoshi asked quietly, not following. I wasn't either.

"The two from Syaoran's world lived completely different lives then those two. But when it comes down to it, at the very basic level, they're the same i guess."

"Basic level?" Kurogane asked, turning to Fai and crossing his arms. I had turned to him too, forgeting our close proximity for a moment.

"The very roots of their lives...their nature, their hearts." Fai made a shape of a heart with his fingures.

"Souls. that's what you're trying to say, right?" _Huh. That's very interesting. I wonder if they're are other me's..._ Syaoran had gone off into a daze. Meanwhile, the omlet-like food had finished cooking.

"Syaoran-kun!" Fai said, snapping Syaoran out of his daze. "If you won't eat it, we will." he teased.

"Okay."

"Listen you! This is mine!" Kurogane was playing tug-of-war with Mokona for his food.

"We can order another one!" Masayoshi exclaimed, panicked.

"These 'chopsticks' sure are hard to use." Fai said, turning to me.

"Did you use fork and knives?" I asked, realizing he'd just keep finding an excuse to talk to me until I responded.

"Yep. Did you?"

"Yha." I they proceeded to eat - or attempt to eat- in silence.

* * *

"That was great!" Mokona chipped as we walked out of the restaurant, having finished our lunch.

"It really was." Fai agreed. Mokona was on top of Syaoran's head. I was sticking near the two.

"That's for guiding us here." Syaoran said.

"If you know any other good places to eat, tell us!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Well, there's thins great thing called takoyaki. Those are fried octopus..." Masayoshi began. We had started to walk down the crowded streets. After a while, we stopped.

"So...what's the plan now?" Fai asked Syaoran. Kurogane was silent, like me. Except he seemed to be looking for something...

"I thought we'd search this part of town today."

"Hmm. But we don't know our way around here yet. How would we find Sora-kun's apartment?" An amused expression was on his face as he pondered the puzzle present.

"Umm...excuse m!" Masayoshi said."Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

"Where would that be?"

"We really don't know. We're searching for something."

"If it's okay, I can help you look."

"We don't want to put you out." Syaoran protested.

"Not at all! But I should phone home first. If you could all wait here a second." And then Masayoshi took off.

"He really dose want to be friends with us." Fai was now in my arms and I was cuddling it absentmindedly.

"Mokona will make a phone call too! Hello? Hello?" it said.

"I nearly forgot! Our conversation was cut off." Fai reminded. "You were talking about your dream?"

"Oh! It was about this creature that had appeared. That beast of fire." Kurogane had strolled over to a nearby store window, bored. Mokona was now on Fai's shoulder.

"If you're talking about weird animal," Kurogane said, turning from the window, "I had one too."

"Me too!" Fai exclaimed. "It was very persistent."

"Did you have a dream?" Mokona asked.

"Yha. But I wouldn't say animal. It was kind of a cross between a horse and a girl..."

"I wanna know who this Syaoran is!!" Someone shouted in our direction. We all turned.

"You have business with him?" Fai asked politely.

"Are you the one who Shogo said he 'Likes your style'?!"

"And what if I am?" Fai challenged. _Is he stupid?! _Fai had a willowy build and didn't look even remotely close to a possible fighter. Kurogane just looked up to the guy. He was fat with a mohawk and small, dark-tinted glasses. Syaoran stepped forward.

"I'm Syaoran." he declared.

"A little kid! Are you serious?!" There were others behind him with mohawks and small-tinted glasses as well.

"No. He's the guy, I'm sure of it!" They exclaimed, pointing at Fai.

"And your plan is to join Shogo's team?" the mohawk leader asked.

"Team?"

"Shogo already has too many top level people on his team! Any more will tip the balance. Even Shogo admitted you have a strong Kudan!"

"The only balance you'd ever tip is a weighing scale." I muttered cruelly, this guy was really starting to annoy me. Fai laughed under his breath.

"If you attempt to join Shogo's team, I'll have to stop you!" the leader declared.

"I'm not joining."

"Then you'll join my team?"

"I'm not joining you either."

"He doesn't mince words, dose he?"" Fai asked no one in particular.

"Looking good Syaoran!" Mokona cheered.

"I have my own affairs." Syaoran continued, "So-"

"Then you're planing to start your own team!!!"

"No You're not getting-"

"WELL, I'M GONNA TAKE YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!!!" And then he summoned a HUGE crab like creature.

"That's huge!" Fai and Mokona proclaimed enthusiastically. _Holy mother of God!!_ My jaw dropped.

"I'm not doing anything like that!" Sayoran yelled, trying to reason. Instead, the crab-like kudan whipped his tail and sent Syaoran flying into a column. The tail sliced again, but Syaoran ducked, just missing the hit.

"Syaoran!" I exclaimed, adrenaline pumping.

"Not a good listener, is he?" Fai murmered, a peculiar smile on his face. It was almost subtly maniacal. Just then, Kurogane stopped him and stepped forward.

"I'm been pretty bored here." he stated. "I'll take you on!"

"Kurogane's been looking forward to this! He's not bored at all." Mokona chided.

"The Hanshin Republic is just his style, huh?" Fai replied.

"Shut up over there!" Kurogane shouted at the two.

"But, Kurogane-san! You gave your sword to that woman..." Syaoran protested.

"That sword was magic It was special. And in _my _Japan I needed it to kill the monsters there. But Kudan...aren't monsters." He stepped forward.

"So...what level is _your _kudan.?" the leader asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Kurogane smirked. "What's the talk for? Come and get me." he challenged.

"Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi was running franticly towards us.

"Masayoshi-kun, do you know this guy?" Fai asked.

"It's a team that wants to control the district!" he replied, "They're battling Shogo's team for it.

"Is there leader any good?" Fai asked.

"Or is he just shooting off his mouth?" I added.

"His kudan is 1st level! He may not look like much, but his kudan is the fastest one around. And-!"

"Take a look at at the attack of a 1st level kudan! Eat this!!" the leader shouted. "Kani-nabe Senkai!" (Crab-Pot Revolution) Kurogane dodged behind a column and ducked. The tail of the crab-like kudan sliced the column right in half.

"It sliced right through!" Syaoran panicked.

"My God, that's _fast!_" I gasped.

"That kudan can sharp parts of its body to an edge as sharp as a knife." Masayoshi explained. The kudan continued to chase Kurogane.

"Go!! Go!!" the leader urged. The kudan swung again and Kurogane jumped to doge.

"Watch out!" Syaoran exclaimed, beginning to run forward. Fai placed a hand on him to stop him. Syaoran turned around, ready to argue. Mokonna was now back in my hands.

"I think if you try to get involved, he'll get real mad. Kuro-tan's like that." Fai gently chided.

"Kani Doraku!" (Crab Free-Style) Another attack blasted Kurogane; and this type he couldn't avoid it.

"Kurogane-san!" Syaoran yelled. I felt my body stiffen in fear. _Is this guy that powerful?_

**"Just wait."**

_"Heather?!"_

**"No. It's the Tooth Fairy." she replied sarcastically.**

"Where's your Kudan? You're probably so weak, you're ashamed to bring it out!" the leader mocked while the rest of his mohawked gang laughed.

_"How do you know he's fine?!"_

**"I know this man's kudan. And he's no pushover. And because of this, I know this man will be fine."**

"Oh, shut UP!" Kurogane's voice growled from the rubble. Kurogane emerged, everything in tact and only with some cuts and bruises.

"Wow." I whispered in awe. "He's so strong." And suddenly, I felt even more pathetic.

"You guys talk too much."

"My kudan has an ever tougher shell then most 1st level kudans!" the leader boasted.

"But it has a weakness." Kurogane sighed. "If I had a sword, this thing would've been in pieces long ago." Suddenly, a loud, savage and ancient-sounding roar rang through the air. A form appeared behind Kurogane. It was a huge sapphire dragon. The scales on its body rippled as if it was made from water, it's wings so powerful, yet the skin between each limb was delicately translucent. It was a thing of barbaric beauty and power. Kurogane looked up in shock. "You're the one who appeared in my dreams!" The dragon suddenly compacted itself, it's muscled body flowing like water into a solid sword. The hilt has the same pattern as the scales, shifting and reforming, a golden jewel in the center. The white, pure-looking steel of the blade flashed like white-hot fire. Kurogane grabbed the sword eagerly. "You're asking me to wield you? Hum. I get it. You like a good blood-bath too.

"S-So that's your kudan, huh?! I bet it's all show and no power! Well, I've got an ultimate attack!!" the leader shouted. It was obvious he was shaken.

**"Fool. He's lost." **I was trembling. Fai had noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. He reached out and gently touched my shoulder. I violently flinched away. A range of emotion flitted across his face; confusion, guilt, and pity. And then his face settled on neutral. He turned back to the battle without a word. No one had noticed what had just happened. Except for the little ball of soft fur in my arms.

"Kani Kui-Hondai!" (All-You-Can-Eat Crab) Kurogane ran forward.

"It dosen't matter how tough its shell is. All crabs and lobsters are weak in the joints. Hama Ryu-O-Jin!" (Magic Wave: Dragon King Sword) The crab-like kudan and leader fell.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Syaoran and Masayoshi gasped. Fai smiled knowingly. I simply kept trembling. _He's so strong. and so confident, even when he's losing. And I can't even get near a man older then me, despite the fact it's been a whole year! I'm so pathetic._I could feel the sting of tearscoming. I felt detached from everyone.

"My Kudan! My kudaaaaaaaaan!" the leader screamed as he fell down. The pedestrians who has stopped to watch cheered.

"Are you okay boss? Hang in there!" the leader's followers comforted.

"Th-The kid lied. He _did_form a team! You're part of Syaoran's team, aren't you?" the pudgy man pointed and accusing finger at Kurogane.

"I'm not on **anybody's **team!" Kurogane retorted violently. "Listen. In my life, I've only served under one person. And that's Tomoyo-hime. And that's the **only** person I'll _ever_serve under." He was obviously insulted by the remark. I felt cold and dizzy. Masayoshi turned towards me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. My knees crumpled and my vision became spots of orange and black. Someone reached for me, but I jerked away before hitting the ground cold.

* * *

At first, I could hear a bunch of voices, but couldn't understand them. Then one voice rang clear: "Are you okay?" the voice was from a girl. It was gentle and silvery. The scent of lavenders permeated my sense.

_"I don't know..."_

"That's okay. I think you'll be okay. What's your name?" she asked.

_"Selena."_

"Pretty."

"_And yours?"_

"Not yet." She must have been shaking her head because there was the sound of tinkling metal.

_"Are those your earrings?"_

"No." Silence. I kept trying to open my eyes. I felt her gently place her hand over mine. "...You know, I hope I get to meet you soon."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean, this is a boarder dream." And then my eyes fluttered open. And no one was there. I was back at the apartment. It was dark outside. The lights of the city came in through the window. The curtains blew in the slight breeze that came through the open balcony door. I got up and headed towards the door. As I entered, I saw the boys assembled around Sakura. Sorata and Arashi were there too. Sorata had a huge bump on his head.

"I see...you had a reaction, but it disappeared. And...just when Syaoran was in trouble, something like a beast of fire suddenly appeared.

"Wow! What a huge bump! Arashi's so strong!" Mokona sand. I slipped in quietly and sat by Arashi and the sleeping Sakura. I felt Fai's and Kurogane's gaze immediately slide towards me before going back towards Sorata.

"That's right." Syaoran confirmed.

"That beast must have been your kudan Syaoran-kun." Fai noted cheerfully.

"Well, it seems like a pretty stong one! Yours and Kurogane's kudans."

"How do you know that" Kurogane asked. I decided to stay silent.

"I told you before, I'm a scholar of history. The Kudan are the linchpin of the whole thing. It's my belief that Kudan are the akin to the Gods in this nation. In the Hanshin Republic, there's a myth that's been handed down through the ages...it says that the number of kami, gods, is 'yaoyorozu'."

"Yaoyorozu?" Fai asked. Mokona was on top of Fai's head.

"It's spelled with the kanji for 8 million." Sorata explained.

"So there are 8 million gods here?"

"Wow! So many kami-sama!" Mokona squealed.

"No. probably many say there are as many gods in the world as there are things and phenomena in the world. The word 'yaoyorozu' really juts means 'a whole lot'."

"So the gods of myth are now Kudan?!" Syaoran asked, shocked.

"You live together with your gods? That's pretty impressive." Fai commented.

"So the gods of the land...protect each and every person who lives in this world!" Syaoran exclaimed happily.

"You came to that conclusion too?!" Sorata was obviously excited. "I've thought that all along. The kudan, or rather the Gods, have a lasting love for their people. Every person is pair with a kudan. There are no exceptions. So every person is protected; no one is left alone. It's true that the people of the Hanshin Republic get easily riled up...but even so, I think they are really good people. And that's why, when it comes to finding Sakura-chan's feather...searching here is probably better then searching a world with bad people or has war." Syaoran gentle brushed some hair from Sakura's face with unbelievable tenderness.

"...Yes." he murmered in agreement.

"you said that you detected the feather's waves, but don't know where it went?" Arashi asked Mokona, who was now sitting on my lap.

"Uh-huh." it nodded.

"So if it was simply that someone had the feather, you would have easily found the feather, right?" Syaoran and Fai looked in suprise at Arashi. I, on the other hand, was staring at Sakura. _I don't know why...but it feels like I know her..._ "That means, the only one that can have it is..."

"A kudan! Is that what you mean?!" Syaoran exclaimed in surprise.

"A kudan _can_appear and disappear. Makes sense." Fai thought out loud.

"And if the kudan disappeared, the waves would too." Kurogane added.

"So within one of the kuda...we'll fins Sakura's feather." A determined look crossed his face.

"But we don't know who has the kudan with the feather. It was in the middle of a territorial battle." Fai mused.

"And there were so many people!" Mokona added.

"But, it would have to be a strong kudan." Sorata warned.

"Why's that?" Kurogane asked.

"The fragments of Sakura's memories...are immensely potent-like crystallized shards of her heart and power. A kudan uses the owners heart. The stronger the heart, the stronger the kudan.

"In any case, looking for the strongest kudan seems like the shortcut we'll take." Fai concluded. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

'Mokona will search hard!" Mokona announced.

"All right! Now that we've finished our talk, it's time to fortify ourselves with some good food. Today we have beef udon noodles and fried tofu sushi. I will need the help of Kurogane and Fai."

"Why do I have to help?" Kurogane asked, upset.

"You don't work, you don't eat." Sorata responded.

"Mokona willhelp out too!" Mokona declared as it hitched a ride on Fai's head.

"I'll help too!" Syaoran said, starting to get up.

"No today you don't." Sorata countered. "You were away from Sakura all day. You were worried, right? You can stay here and watch her. When dinner's ready, we'll call you."

"Thanks." I got up and followed Arashi to help her fold laundry. But my mind was preoccupied. _Who was that girl? And what did she mean a boarder dream?_

* * *

I have a feeling I'm gonna need to learn chopsticks to survive. And fast.

I was getting into the PJs Arashi had given me. They were black pants and a black, sleeveless top. The night was balmy, so I left the balcony door open but the white lace curtains drawn. They were sheer, so it was okay. Slightly muted moonlight shone through. As I lay out my sleeping bag, through here they called it a futon, I herd a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Fai." I stiffened. I wanted to tell him to go away, but it would be impolite and I _was_ traveling with him. That and he was persistent.

"Come in." Fai was also in his PJs. It was a white cotton short-sleeved shirt and baggy, black sweatpants drawn severely at the waist. _I wonder if he's anorexic...probably not. He at like a horse at dinner, along with Kurogane._

"I wanted to ask some thing, if you don't mind."

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"We're going to be traveling for a long time. It might be only months, or it could be years. So I thought a little Q and A was in order." he shrugged. I was still suspicious. "Today during the fight." he continued, "you were overwhelmed by the tension in the air, right?" Silence. "Do you have fights in your world?"

"Not often." He nodded.

"And when I touched your shoulder, you pushed me away. Also, in the restaurant, you seemed like you were on the verge of a heart attack. And then when you fell into Yuko-san's shop, you screamed when you realized I was holding you. And last night, when I tried to ask you what's wrong, you tried to bolt, failed, threw up blood, and fainted. It's the same with Kuro-pon. But with Syaoran-kun and Masayoshi, you don't seem to mind. Why is that?" I didn't answer. "Is it because you're scared of men older then you?" I looked down. "Why?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Fair enough." He paused. "I was wondering... have you tryed to get rid of this fear?" I nodded. "And nothing worked?"

"It kind of worked. If you have met me a year ago, I would have had a panic attack just from being in the same room."

"Ah. Well, I was wondering if I could try something. You know, to help stop your fear." I immediately went on the defensive.

"Why should I trust you? If doctors and psyciatrists couldn't do it, what makes you think _you_ can?" _Is he that arrogant?_

"Because they usually use a complicated method for a simple problem" he replied smugly. I hesitated.

**"What have you got to lose?"**

_"My sanity."_

**"Good point. But is this really how you want to live?"**

"Alright. What do we do?" I asked. Fai smiled.

"It's siple. I just hold you the whole night. If you're exposed for that long, your mind and body should re-wire itself." He stood up and began to walk towards me. I stood up and backed away, towards the balcony.

"No way. No. WAY!" I breathed, my lungs seizing up. He kept coming. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I shrieked. I was at the edge of the curtains. Fai quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I froze. My skin turned to ice. My lungs and hearts seemed to speed up to the point of stopping. My muscles locked up and then went numb. And then I screamed.

"**LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!**" I yelled. Hot tears spilled over my numb skin. His muscles were locked tight around me. I backed out-

-and came to again. And black-

-and white. Black-

-and white.

Over and over for several hours.

After a while, I could talk. And I used my voice to meekly beg.\:

"Please let me go. Please." And always the same answer:

"No."

Until dawn.

**

* * *

**

I left you on a cliffy! Nananana! Please review. Reveiws= I write faster. Mokona's serving brownies in the review room!


	6. Cures and Fire

**W00t! New Chapter! And Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Kuro: Do I have to d o it?**

**Icy: Yes, you do. NOW DO IT DAMN IT!**

**Kuro: God! Disclaimer: Tsubasa RC belongs to CLAMP. Only Selene and any original storyline belong to Icy andshouldn't be used with out express permission from her. Happy?**

**Icy: Yep!**

**Mokona: On with the show!**

* * *

Cures and Fire

**Recap**

_"No way. No. WAY!" I breathed, my lungs seizing up. He kept coming. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I shrieked. I was at the edge of the curtains. Fai quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I froze. My skin turned to ice. My lungs and hearts seemed to speed up to the point of stopping. My muscles locked up and then went numb. And then I screamed._

_"__**LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!**__" I yelled. Hot tears spilled over my numb skin. I backed out-_

_-and came to again. And black-_

_-and white. Black-_

_-and white._

_Over and over for several hours._

_After a while, I could talk. And I used my voice to meekly beg:_

_"Please let me go. Please." And always the same answer:_

_"No."_

_Until dawn._

* * *

The sky was beginning to get lighter. I was semi-conscious. I played with the idea of trying to pull away, but I didn't really care anymore. My skin felt numb, my muscles sore.

"Selena-chan?" A whisper in the dark. "I'll let you go now, if you want."

"I don't think I can really move." I mumbled into him chest, trying to hid from the lightening sky. Even those hurt my blood-shot eyes. His shirt was soft. And really, it wasn't as bad as the beginning. At least the fear was gone. Now I just felt logical and numb. Not to mention tired.

"Same. I think my muscles might freeze up." His voice sounded drained.

"I won't...run away." I said hesitantly.

"'Kay." He smelled nice; a mixture of mint, sandalwood incense, something salty (not sweat) and something sweet. I could feel his muscles relax, knowing I wouldn't run. I closed my eyes.

_

* * *

_

I was in a room, the walls facing outside made of crystal. There was a fireplace with a chair in front of it. Someone was sitting in the chair. I walked forward.

_"Hello?" I asked. They turned around. I gasped. "You're-!" He stood up and walked towards me, before stroking my cheek._

_"I'm sorry I left you. Something stopped my magic." His lips didn't move, but I could hear him loud and clear. "Now you're weak and vulnerable because you have little magic."_

_"I don't have magic."_

_"You don't remember. Not yet. I technically don't remember either." He smiled. It was gentle and warm. I blushed. He wrapped his arms around me tenderly. "You'll soon star to remember. As will I."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'll give you a hint: I'm very close to your body right now. And I will be throughout this journey." He kissed my forehead. "Now wake up..." he whispered. "...Goddess."_

* * *

The sun was streaming in, strong and beautiful. I quietly watched the sunrise of this world, different that my own cold world. Selena-chan was asleep in my arms. She was completely relaxed. _Was I able to do it? Or did I make her hate me more?_I hoped it was the first of the two. She smelled like clean laundry and roses. It was a strangely comforting smell. I wondered how sunrises and moonrise seemed to entrance me. The sunrise of this world was fiery: rich reds, creamy yellows, and energetic oranges with splashes of gayly bright pinks. (A/N 'Gay' originally meant 'happy', not that you're homosexual. So I'm using the original sense of the word.) It seemed pure, innocent, as if promising better things. The sunrises of my own world were different. Inky blues lightening to soft, pale greens and yellows, before magically becoming a blinding pale blue mixed with streaks of white from thin clouds. Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes and sighed. _Fai D. Flourite, what have you gotten yourself tangled up with this time?_I sensed that Selena-chan was coming to. _Judgement time._

My eyes snapped open, as if I'd been shocked. The sun was pouring in, thick and golden, like honey. I tried to remember what I'd just dreamt about, but couldn't. At first I was confused; why wasn't I in bed? Then I remembered. At first, I expected panic. Nothing. _I'm...He...Finally...I'm..._I felt such and overwhelming sense of relief I began to cry. I pulled away from was leaning against the frame of the balcony sliding door, the frame digging into his back. His face was tilted back, catching the golden light on his skin.

"Thank you Fai." I said quietly, my voice thick with the tears running down my cheeks from joy. (A/N I've actually cryed from joy. It's really weird. And nice at the same time.) "Thank you for healing me; a complete stranger. The walking dead."

"If you were dead, you'd be in the ground." he replied, making me jump back. He opened his eyes and looked at me. They were still slightly blood-shot. "And it's like I said; we'll be traveling together for who knows how long. And I wanted to help." He sat up straight. "Now, out of curiosity, why are you crying?" I hugged him in response. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed and hugged me back. I had a strange sense of deja-vu. "I'm glad I could help." I pulled away and smiled. His cheeks, painted golden from the sun, became flushed.

"What?" I asked, confused at his reaction.

"Oh! It's just...you have a really nice smile." he confessed, embarrassed.

"Thanks."

* * *

We were all out in the city, scouting out any clues of the feather.

"I guess no one has their kudan out while simply walking around. And if they don't, we'll never figure out which kudan is strongest." Fai stated.

"Even so...even if we do find out which kudan has the feather, I doubt they'll willingly give it up." Kurogane replied. Suddenly, the boy from yesterday's kudan came through the wall.

"AHH!!" Syaoran exclaimed. I jumped back, letting out a yelp.

"Syaoran-kun!" a voice yelled to out left. It was-

"Masayoshi-kun!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Were you able to find what you were looking for yesterday?"he panted, his kudan disappearing into him.

"Not yet." Syaoran looked down.

"Okay, then how about I be your guide again?" he asked earnestly.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure! Today's Sunday, so it's perfectly fine." Masayoshi reassured.

"I'm surprised you were able to find us." said Fai.

"My kudan can find anyone as long as it's met them once. It's no good if I'm far away though."

"That's pretty amazing!" Syaoran exclaimed. Meanwhile, Mokona joined in, chorusing 'Amazing! Amazing!'.

"But that's about _all_it can do. It's pretty weak..." Suddenly, there was a screeching sound. _What the-?!_

**"DUCK!"**I went down, as did everyone else. Except for Masayoshi and Mokona, who were snatched up by a huge, matalic-gray bird.

"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" Syaoran yelled as he stood up. Meanwhile, a note fluttered down. Syaoran snatched it up. "Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Selena-san! 看看这个！"(1) _What the? _

"本文是从禽流。他们可以采取摩可与正义坤这个城堡！"(2) _What the f are you saying?_

"は、身代金の一部のような注意はありますか？"(3) was Kurogane's reply.

"Дали това падат от птиците?"(4) Was Fai's reply. Syaoran looked up from the note in surprise. Fai started to hit the side of his head. "Да не би да полудявам? Не мога да разбера!"(5) Syaoran had a very concerned look on his face.

"So, you can read the note Syaoran?" I asked.

"一体どういう人たちと言っているのか!"(6) Kurogane yelled.

"So we can't understand each other? But why?" I thought, and everyone else probably was too. Then we all gasped.

"MOKONA!"

* * *

We had gotten off the subway, pretty much following Syaoran.

"阪神城堡是这样。"(7) Syaoran said.

"Uh, can't understand you." I reminded him.

"どこに行くの?"(8) Kurogane muttered.

"За съжаление Syaoran-Кун, все още не разбирам."(9) Fai said.

"我知道他们不会理解我的..."(10) Syaoran said to himself. After a while, we ended up in front of a castle.

"Mokona! Masayoahi-kun!"

"How'd you get way up there?" Fai asked.

"You look like you're having fun! at least the pork bun does..."

"Hey! We can understand each other again!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked to one another in surprise.

"So you understand me now?" Kurogane asked.

Yha. I do!" Fai replied.

"So it _is _Mokona that's doing it." Syaoran concluded.

"Mokona was serving as a translation device. Mokona is pretty incredible! Transporting us to other worlds, translating what we say, eating apples whole.." Fai listed as we started to run towards the castle.

"Hey, does that mean everytime we're seperated from it, we won't be able to understand each other?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"That's what I'm saying." Fai replied.

"Aww! What a pain!" Kurogane yelled in frustration.

* * *

Syaoran is speaking Chinese

Fai is speaking Bulgarian, an eastern European language. NOT RUSSIAN!

Kuro is speaking Japanese (duh)

Selena is speaking English

Here is the translation for the guys:

**(1) Syaoran: Look at this!**

**(2) Syaoran: This paper came down from that bird. They could have taken Mokona and Masayoshi-kun to this castle!**

**(3) Kuro: Is that a ransom note?**

**(4) Fai: Did that fall from that bird?**

**(5) Fai: Did I just go crazy? I can't understand you!**

**(6) Kuro: What the hell are you guys saying!**

**(7)Syaoran: Hanshin Castle is this way.**

**(8)Kuro: Where are we going?**

**(9)Fai: Sorry Syaoran-kun, still don't understand.**

**(10) Syaoran: I **_**knew**_** they wouldn't understand...**

* * *

"What is _with_these people?!" Kuroane asked. There was a sea of people front of the castle, blocking our approach.

"A lot of them, huh?" Fai said to himself. Syaoran stepped forward.

"Who wrote this note?" he yelled/asked.

"That would be me!" a voice replied behind us.

"Primela-chan!" the sea of fans yelled.

"Who is this woman?" Kurogane muttered. The girl had sea-green hair, a pink belly shirt with yellow wings attached to the back, a yellow skirt, and black boots that went halfway up her calves.

"You don't know Primela-chan?! You must live under a rock!" shouted a fanboy.

"Primela-chan is out idol!" yelled another. "She sings, she dances, she even has a morning talk show! More then that, she controls an incredibly powerful kudan! Cute _and_ strong! She's the best!"

"Please let Masayoshi-kun and Mokona down." Syaoran asked.

"Tou mean he _isn't _Syaoran?" Primela asked.

"**I'm** Syaoran!"

"YOU IDIOTS!!! You couldn't have been more wrong!" Primela yelled at her fanboy helpers, hitting them with a large paper fan.

"If you have any business, bring it to those two down right now!"

"Nope!" She hopped down a level, standing on the lower level's rooftop. "If you want them back, you're going to have to fight me for them."

"Primela-chan!" "She's so beautiful!" the fanboys exclaimed.

"We'll have to find a way up." Syaoran said.

"I might be able to get up there." Fai announced, pointing to himself.

"You know where the stairs are?" I asked, surprised.

"No, but I can still get up there."

"Oh really? How?" Kurogane asked, not convinced.

"My kudan may be willing to help." he smiled. We all stood back as a gust of wind suddenly rose up. The wind coiled up, becoming a soft pale green. The wisps of green air wove together to form the shape of a large bird. It had pale green feathers, the same color as the wind, and a silvery-white jewel on its forehead. It's beak was the color of gold as well as its feet and talons. The beak and talons were curved to a wicked point, looking as if it could easily slice through human flesh. The feathers, though, looked as soft as heather and gleamed in the sun with silky elegance. The bird stretched its wings wide before wrapping them around Fai, dissolving into wisps of air again that surrounded Fai's body, lifting him up like a balloon. Fai kicked off in the air and went towards Primela.

"He's flying!" Syaoran gasped.

"These kudan come in every form..." Kurogane muttered. _I feel so useless-_

**"Then quite laminating, and do something."**

_But what?_

**"Uh, hello? I'm a kudan too you know."**

_Oh yha!_

**"Dear lord...**

_So, what can you do Heather?_

**"I Can speed you up and give you a dagger. I can go fast enough so that you can go up the walls and-"**

_-And with the dagger I can cut Masayoshi and Mokona loose while Fai distracts Primela!_

**"Exactly."**Kurogane and Syaoran and, well pretty much everyone, was too absorbed in the fight to notice me sneaking away.

"Okay, let's do this." I whispered. _I really hope I don't die..._

**"Stop worrying. The chances of you getting smeared on the wall is only 10%."**

_Gee, thanks._Golden roller blades appeared on my feet. Because of the sudden chance from no wheels to wheels, I fell flat on my arse. "OW!" I stood up, got my balance, and started to skate to the castle.

**"You need to go faster!"**I obeyed, going faster, and faster, and- I was rolling up the walls, going at a 90 degree angle, feeling like I was flying and having severe vertigo all at once.

_I think I'm gonna puke!_

**"Focus!"**After what felt like forever, I was on level with Mokona and Masayoshi. I kicked myself onto the rooftop just below them

_Oh my god, I can't believe I did that. And LIVED!_

**"You'd be surprised what you can do. Now, back to business."**The roller blades on my feet disappeared and I was on solid ground. A dagger with a golden hilt was now in my right hand. It was time to climb. It wasn't as hard as I thought; the rooftop was slanted, though not too steeply, so I could climb up. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to the battle. And I didn't see the attach coming. It was sudden; There was a huge boom, and the loss of roof under my feet. I screamed as did Masayoshi. Mokona just 'Wheee!'-ed.

"Watch out!" I herd Syaoran scream. My hands scrambled automatically, looking for something to grab. My fingers barley caught the edge of a lower roof. I pulled myself up. Mokona and Masayoshi were caught by a familiar manta-ray-looking kudan.

"What do you think you're _doing _Primela?" a voice asked. I looked down and saw Shogo with his buddies.

"Shogo-kun!" Primela exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Masayoshi's kudan was out too. It was hugging its master, glad that he was safe.

"You've got work to do, right?" Shogo continued, "Don't you have a concert to prepare for?"

"I did it because...because you never come to visit me. You don't!" Primela replied. Fai had helped her up, her mic kudan disappearing. "Besides, there's plenty of time. The Hanshin Dome is right over there!"

"Even if it is, why are you destoying our cultural heratige?"

"Don't talk to _me_ all high and mighty. _You_break things all the time!" Primela shouted angrily. Fai had gone bock to the ground. I looked from my precarious position downward. _Oh God, why'd I do that?!_ I walked away from the edge.

"I don't know about you, but _I'm_supposed to go to school and help out with the family business. We're right down the street. You know that! I was in the middle of a delivery!" Shogo showed a large cloth with the word 'Asagi Liquors'.

"But I'm lonely!" Primela cried out. "So I asked this guy over there to see me, hoping he would join the Primela fan club, and while you visit him you could vist me."

"You'r so stupid. They look nothing alike!" Shogo muttered. Primela begain to cry again.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Mokona yelled, jumping up and down. Syaoran looked up.

"Mokona!"he gasped, "Your eyes!"

"It's here. The feather's r_eally_ close by."

"Where? Who has it?!" Syaoran called frantically.

"Mokona dosen't know. But Mokona just felt a _huge _wave!" _So the wave's nearby! But which kudan has it? Maybe Shogo __**did**__ have the feather all along._

**"Don't forget: appearances can be deceiving."**

"I'm sorry that my comment caused you all this trouble Syaoran." Shogo said. "But I meant it; I _do _like your style. You're strong; not by body, but of heart. So I want to battle you, kudan on kudan."

"Shogo-kun! All you care about ar your stupid battles! You retard!" Primela yelled.

"Don't call me a retard!" Shogo yelled back.

"I understand." Syaoran replied, stepping forward. "I accept your challenge."

"You guys stay out of this. Ya got me?" Shogo instructed his followers.

"FOWOOO!" They responded. (A/N: Yha, never understood that myself...) Syaoran looked down, consulting his kudan. It was a wolf-like creature, made up of flames that shifted from blood-red, or molten orange, to burnt gold, and back. It had a single bronze-colored hot on its forehead. It's muzzle was white and it's eyes hellish-yellow. But they looked kindly at their master. Meanwhile, Shogo had summoned his manta-ray-like kudan.

"Ready?" Shogo yelled, "GO!!" Fire and whater streams collided, creating debris. A piece of ruble came flying towards Syaoran.

"Watch out!" Masayoshi yelled. Syaoran kicked it and it dispersed into harmless fragment. _Good job!_

**"Shouldn't you be figuring out how to get down?"**

_Oh yhea..._

"Mokona! Can you feel the feather's waves?" Syaoran asked.

"The wave is there, but Mokona still doesn't know where it is!" Mokona shouted in frustration. Syaoran paused before gathering fire to his fist and shooting it at Shogo's kudan. Fire met water once more and exploded. Shogo was sent flying.

"Shogo-kun!" Primela shouted. Shogo's kudan caught him and set him down safely.

"Oh man! That was the first time I was _ever_ hit like that!" He grinned.

"Shogo-kun!" Primela yelled again.

"I told you to stop screaming my name!" Shogo protested. "I'm fine."

"W-Who said I cared about what happens to you?!" she blushed. _Uhh...you just did? You're over-reaction tipped us off._ I heard Heather snicker in my mind.

"Really. You're a tough one. Kudan are controlled by heart. What makes you so strong?"

"I have something I _must_see through." Syaoran replied.

"That makes sense." Shogo paused. "Everyone, get out of here! Set!! GO!!!" A huge water-y blast came, flooding the lower grounds of the castle. Syaoran was buried in the tidal wave.

"Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi yelled. "This is terrible! Syaoran-kun will get washed away!"

"Syaoran's right there." Mokona pointed, consoling the boy. Syaoran emerged in an orb of fire. _Syaoran's really impressive._

**"Could you **_**please**_** go down now, before something happens?!"**

_Alright already! Jeez..._Suddenly, the castle began to shake. My footing slipped and I landed hard on my butt. "Aw crap!" I groaned. Sudden;ly, Masayoshi's kudan grew larger then the castle.

"Mokona found it! The feather's in that kudan!" Mokona yelled, it's eyes open. Meanwhile, I was trying to stand. _I can't get up! The tiles keep slipping away._I began to crawl; to where even I didn't know. My palms and knees were getting scratched up. And then I felt a piercing pain on my right ankle. I screamed. The pain was agonizing; shots of electric fire escorted my razors went up and down my lower-right leg.

"**HELP!!!" **I screeched. My mind was in a pain-filled haze. All I could do was scream. My throat was already raw. A bolder had landed on my right ankle, crushing it. But someone was taking the weight off. I looked up through tears and saw Fai. He grabbed my hand.

"Wrap your arms around my neck. Quick!" I did as instructed and Fai lifted us off the ground with his kudan's ability of flight. Blood dripped down my foot. I felt like I would puke. I quickly looked away.

"Where's Syaoran?" i gasped out.

"He took off after Masayoshi-kun to get the feather back." Fai replied.

"Good..." I vision was severly blurry.

"Kuro-pon, I'm going to take Selene-chan to a hospital, so I'll come back to the apartment later." Fai's voice sounded distant. I moaned in agony. I was acting so pathetic, but it hurt so much. I couldn't help it. "You can black out, Selena-chan." Fai said quietly to me. "I'll make sure you get to a hospital."

"I'm sorry I'm slowing everyone down." I muttered. I could feel tears of shame now gathering in my eyes. "I thought I could...get Mokona down...and-"

"You did your best." Fai interupted. Another spike of pain. I wimpered. "Sleep." And I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

The next part will come out before New Year's Eve. I've already got part of it done, most of it actually. But it's Christmas, and it's been more then a months...yha. The next part will be all purly made by my inmagination, so it'll be more interesting. As the story progresses, there'll bemore original story line. Just bare with me.


	7. The First Feather and Goodbyes

The First Feather and Goodbyes

**Icy: The final chapter for the Hanshin Republic! FINALLY!!! The story will definatly get more interseting after this chapter. And, as promised, I did it before New Year's! This chapter is relitivly short b/c it was supposed to be withthe previous chapter. Oh well.**

**Syaoran: disclaimer: Tsubasa blongs to CLAMP. Only Selena and any non-canon plot belongs to Icy. Did I do that right?**

**Icy: Perfect!**

**Mokona: Onto the story! Don't forget to review at the end!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_"Where's Syaoran?" I gasped out._

_"He took off after Masayoshi-kun to get the feather back." Fai replied._

_"Good..." I vision was severly blurry._

_"Kuro-pon, I'm going to take Selena-chan to a hospital, so I'll come back to the apartment later." Fai's voice sounded distant. I moaned in agony. I was acting so pathetic, but it hurt so much. I couldn't help it. "You can black out, Selena-chan." Fai said quietly to me. "I'll make sure you get to a hospital."_

_"I'm sorry I'm slowing everyone down." I muttered. I could feel tears of shame now gathering in my eyes. "I thought I could...get Mokona down...and-"_

_"You did your best." Fai interupted. Another spike of pain. I wimpered. "Sleep." And I blacked out._

* * *

There was a steady beeping in the background. It was starting to get really annoying. But I couldn't move. It was like someone had filled my limbs with cement and glued me to the surface I was on for good measure. But I wanted to at least open my eyes. So I did, but with great effort. My eyelids felt so heavy. I blinked to clear my vision. Fai was sitting next to me, Mokona with him

"Feel better?" Fai asked.

"If feeling like you're made out of cement is 'better', then yes." Fai chuckled.

"Syaoran-kun gave Sakura-chan her feather back. She didn't remember him. Syaoran-kun left after that. I think he cried in the rain, but that's just speculation." Fai helped prop me up on a pillow

"That's so sad." I said quietly. "He really seems to be in love with her. I wonder...how that would feel..." Silence. But it wan't uncomfortable., it was nice.

"The doctors said that it'll take about 6 to 9 months for your ankle to heal.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. The heart monitor shot up and started beeping frantically. I nurse bustled in.

"She needs to relax!" she scolded Fai. The nurse took out a syringe and put something in the IV bag. I started to feel sleepy. "There now." I sighed. I fell asleep again.

* * *

Someone was humming. I opened my eyes to see a girl; she's the one humming. She had dark violet eyes that violate all logic and long, wavy, raven hair. (A/N: Bet you can guess who that is! XD) She turns to me, smiling.

"You seem to get injured a lot." she chuckled. I realized she was the same girl I had talked ot the night before. "It could have been much worse from what I've herd. You could have needed your foot amputated!" She looked upset at the thought.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Right, I believe you too." She stood up and placed her hands on the cast that encased my ankle and part of my foot and leg.

"What're you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to heal your wound. That way, you won't wait for 6 to 9 months." She smiled, "You have a wish, right?" I nodded. "And you want to be useful?" I nodded again. "Then you need to b healed."

"Will it hurt?" she shrugged.

"Maybe." She then closed her eyes and a soft, pale lavender glow surrounded her hands. she pressed her hands against the cast. Pain shot through em like a knife. It was bearable though, and felt kind of good in a strange way. I lay down and concentrated on my breathing. I didn't know how long this would take, but I hoped it would be fast. As I began to drift, broken images began to form in my head; a large palace-like structure made of while marble veined with rainbow colors, a room in the shape of a circle with an open roof surrounded by columns, a fire, and the shape of a bat. Then another image came, becoming clearer then the other images. It was the man behind the frozen wall, who had dragged me to Yuko's shop. His face was beginning to clear up-

"Selena-chan?" I opened my eyes groggily.

"Yha?"

"I finished. You're ankle's all better."

"Thanks. Will you tell me your name now?" She shook her head.

"I know you can figure it out. Now," She placed her hand gently over my eyes, "-sleep." And I did, but unfortunately, with no dreams.

* * *

The next day, I was released from the hospital. And at the apartment, I met Sakura for the first time. She was sitting at the table, absently staring at the table. Fai had come to get me from the hospital. Fai walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" She looked up. "I would like to introduce you to Selena-chan, the final member of our group." I stepped forward.

"Hi." I said shyly. Sakura looked at me, unblinkingly. And then she gave me a sunshine-smile. She stood up and took my hands in hers.

"You were in my dreams!" she exclaimed. "And now I get to meet you in person." She then proceeded to hug me. Even though i was meeting her for the first time, it felt like I knew her already. I hugged her back.

"I hope you can be good friends. We girls need to stick together in a group full of guys." She laughed.

* * *

Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona had gone to lunch before I had been picked up. Sakura had been napping. Once Sakura and I had eaten, we changed back to our traveling clothes, which had been laundered by Arashi and well as other necessities. We were now outside the , Fai, Kurogane and Mokona had gone to lunch before I had been picked up. Sakura had been napping. Once Sakura and I had eaten, we changed back to our traveling clothes, which had been laundered by Arashi and well as other necessities. We were now outside the apartment.

"You're going already?" Sorata asked.

"Yes." was Syaoran's response.

"Aww! Bust you haven't tasted all of my honey's cooking yet!" he laminated.

"What'd you buy Kurogane?" I asked Kurogane.

"A manga. You have those in your world?"

"Yep. But it usually had to be fist translated into my language first so I could read it."

"Are you alright?" Fai asked Sakura.

"I think so..." she muttered sleepily, rubbing her eye.

"How about you Selena-chan?"

"Yha, I'm good." Out of the corner of my eye, I was Syaoran look sadly at Sakura.

"Don't look back." Kurogane instructed Syaoran. Syaoran looked to him in confusion. "If you have a job to do, you always look ahead."

"Right." Syaoran nodded. Mokona jumped up in the air and spread its wings, the magic circle coming out. "Thank you so much for everything!"; Syaoran shouted.

"For what? We didn't do anything special." Sorata replied. The magic was whirling around us.

"I pray that you find another feather of Sakura's in the next world." Arashi said.

"Thanks!" I yelled to them. Arshi looked to me.

"Be very careful who you trust!" she shouted to me. What? Mokona swallowed us up. As we began to travel, we looked behind us and saw our kudan. Heather smiled.

**"It's been fun hanging out with you. You'll get stronger if you put all your effort in it. But always remember this; your forgotten past can come back to harm you."**

_Thanks. But what dose that mean?_

**"You'll understand very soon, Goddess. Take care of yourself and your sister till then."**

_Goddess?!_ Standing with Syaoran's, Fai's, Kurogane's, and my own kudan was a 5th kudan; it was a pale rose-colored women with long hair and translucent butterfly wings. She looked like a fairy. She was waving goodbye to Sakura.

**

* * *

**

**Icy: And now that THAT'S all done with-**

**Fai and Mokona: It's time to party and drink till 2009!**

**Icy: Hell yha!**

**Kuro: Don't you DARE give any to the kid and the Princess!**

**Yuko: Then it wouldn't be as funny! Watanuki! Start preparing the snacks.**

**Watanuki: But I was invited to the party too. I'm not hosting it!**

**Icy: I'll help Wata-kun. *gose to kitchen with Watanuki***

**Sakura: Everyone please have a safe and fun New Year.**

**Mokona: See you in 2009!**

**Syaoran: Drink responsibly-**

**Fai and Yuko: -or irresponsibly!**

**Kuro: You took my sake!!!!**

**Watanuki: Don't forget to review.**

**Icy: Any reviewers get to come to the Tsubasa New Years party! Fai, rum please.**

**Kuro: You're too young to drink, remember?**

**Icy: ....I DENY EVERYTHING! I REGRET NOTHING!! *swipes rum***

**Kuro: Dear Lord...**


	8. Dream That Made the Dominoes Fall

The Dream That Made the Dominoes Start to Fall

**And now we start the Country of Koryo! I even finished earlier then I thought I would! In the words of Londen Tipton: **Yay** me!**

**Selena: Disclaimer: Tsubasa is owned by CLAMP only the original story plot and myself belong to Icy. WAIT! You don't own me!**

**Icy: Oh yes I do.**

**Selena: No you don't!**

**Icy: Yes I do!**

**Sakura: Um...on with the chapter. Please enjoy. *bows***

* * *

We were all falling, or floating, or _something_, because we were traveling through the dimensions. Everything was a dark blue, illuminated by rings of soft pale yellow light that we passed by. Sakura was holding my hand. Kurogane was glancing around, bored. Syaoran was staring at the surroundings in awe. Fai was trying to hid his amusement at Syaoran's face.

"Are we there yet?" Kurogane grumbled impatiantly. We had to all be upright because the rings of light we passed would pass us by, going up from our legs to our heads and then away into the abyss above our heads. _I wonder how long this tunnel is..._I noticed that Sakura was shaking, her hand cold and damp in mine from nerves.

"It's okay." I soothed, turning to her. She looked at me and then gave me a sunny smile.

"Thanks." she whispered. Suddenly, a bright light appeared below us, and it was fast approaching. There was a village market inside the light. There were men, women and children milling around. _Don't tell me we're gonna-_Suddenly, we all dropped from the tunnel into the market. I fell, loosing my grip on Sakura's hand, and fall down to the ground. The impact was softened, though, by something. I opened my eyes and found myself sprawled on top of Kurogane.

"Would you get off?!" he growled. I got up, stumbled back because I was still dizzy from the landing and bumped into Fai, who had just pulled himself up. The impact knocked us both down again. I was now sitting on top of his lap.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, my cheeks burning. Fai seemed embarrassed as well. Kurogane was sitting up and had propped himself up on a stack of crates. Syaoran had fallen into a vegetable stall.

"Where are we now?" Kurogane asked.

"Wow! I think we're the center of attention." Fai observed. Sakura had landed beside Syaoran. Mokona now landed gracefully on an upturned box, its wings disappearing.

"Ehe~! Everyone wants to see Mokona!" it chirpped.

"Great, another weird place..." Kurogane grumbled. i got off of Fai's lap and sat between him and Kurogane. That's when I noticed we were surrounded by men with large, heavy sticks. One of the men stepped forward. He had on a hat with flaps on the side sticking out horizontally. His eyes were small and squinty, his mouth big. Overall, he had an ugly face.

"Who the hell are they?! And where did you come from?!" he growled before grabbing Sakura's wrist harshly. Sakura let out an "ah!" from pain and shock. Syaoran, hearing his princesses cry, lept up and kicked the man hard in the face. The man let go of Sakura's wrist and went flying.

"Hello!" I smiled.

"Oh!" Kurogane exclaimed in surprise.

Fai let out a delighted laugh.

Mokona squealed. The man flew into an adjacent stall. Syaoran landed and stood in front of Sakura protectively.

"Just who do you think you're kicking in the face!" the man yelled as his lackeys helped him up.

"A neanderthal?" I supplied. Fai and Mokona burst out laughing. I grinned.

"You little bitch-!" the man yelled, about to lunge for me. Kurogane got tense.

"Stop right there!" a voice said from above us. Everyone, including me, turned towards the rooftops. It was a young girl dressed in a peach dress trimmed with black. She had matching pants underneath. She had heavy bangs and her black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "If you don't want to be kicked, don't go attacking people at random, you stupid little boy!" _I like her._

"Chu'nyan!" the man whom Syaoran had kicked exclaimed. "Who are you calling stupid!"

"I don't see anyone stupider then you." the girl, Chu'nyan replied, mock looking around.

"You little...you insult me!I am the only son of the Ryanban-sama, the master of the country of Koryo _including_the town of Ryonfi!" _So we're in Ryonfi, huh?_

"You may call him Ryanban, but less then a year ago he was a wandering shinban magician!"

"You dare put down my father?! Do you know the punishment for opposing the Ryanban Chu'nyan?! Chu'nyan clenched her teeth. "I claim right of retribution for these insults! Just be prepared!" And then the man with the now-bruised cheek stormed away with his posse. Time seemed to unfreeze as people began to move again, some helping the owners of the stalls we'd landed in pick up their fallen wares. I stood up, dusting off my jeans.

"Well! It seems we've made a splash imediatly after our arrival!" Fai observed.

"Syaoran was great! Jumping and Kicking! Hai-yha!" Mokona exclaimed, imitaing Syaoran.

"What is all this?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Uhh, last I checked, it's called a 'marketplace' Kurogane." I replied.

"I know that! And don't act all intimate using only me name!" Kurogane shouted.

"Huh? Intimate? Calling you by your name isn't intimate. Giving someone a nickname is."

"Huh?" I looked confused. "You mean, you guys don'y use keigo?" he asked.

"What's-Oh! No, we don't. If someone is older then you, your call them 'Miss' or 'Mister', depending on their gender."

"Huh...that's weird." he muttered.

"Come on Kuro-pin, Selena-chan, help out!" Fai chided.

"Aww! What a pain!" Kurogane yelled. The rest of our group was picking up the fallen merchandise. I crouched down and started picking up potatoes. There were quit a few of them too, so I was soon depositing them into a nearby, empty crate. The girl who had been on the rooftop had now joined us in helping the stall owner. Suddenly she turned to us and said;

"Those are some weird cloths." Fai turned to Kurogane, a look of delight on his face.

"Ahahaha! She called you weird!" he exclaimed.

"If I'm weird, so are you!" Kurogane roared. He reached for his hilt, as if to draw a sword but his hands met air. Frustrated, he let out a howl that sounded very demonic. I cringed and ever Fai flinched a bit. Everyone was now staring at us and, after Kurogane's demented roar, had started to slowly inch away from us. Sakura was leaning on a stack of noise had woken her up, since she was rubbing her eyes, a dazed look on her face.

"Wow, that was violent." I muttered. Mokona was now perched on my shoulder. It giggled.

"Kurogane's like a wild beast. Or a demon!" it commented in delight. Suddenly the girl, Chu'nyan, gasped.

"You people! Are you guys-!" she exclaimed.

"Are we what?" I asked. Chu'nyan grabbed the sleepy Sakura's hand and began running, dragging her away.

"Come with me!" she yelled urgently behind her.

"Wait!" Syaoran exclaimed before sprinting after her.

"We're busy right off the bat!" Fai said, starting to run. "Sorry we have to bail!" he shouted over his shoulder to the stall owners.

"This is such a pain!" Kurogane growled, running too.

"Come on Selena-chan!" Fai exclaimed, grabbing my hand and begining to pull me with him. He was running unbelievably fast, and quickly passed Kurogane.

"Hey!" Kurogane shouted in frustration, increasing his speed to keep up. Fai and I were closing in on Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona and Chu'nyan. I was stumbling, half-dragging in the dirt.

* * *

When we were all at Chu'nyan's house, she led us hastily into the main room. It had ornate, sliding doors made out of oak wood. The panels of the doors were covered with thin, delacate, semi-translucent rice paper. The floor of the room had a basic, low wooden table with one sitting cushion. Chu'nyan had sat promply down on the floor in the middle of the room. Sakura and Syaoran sat a few feet away, facing her. Mokona was now on Syaoran's head. Both young teens looked at Chu'nyan in confusion., while the former stared intensely at them. Fai sat at the window, helping me brush dust off myself. Kurogane sat at the back of the room, reading the manga magazine he had apparently purchased in the previous world.

"Sorry about that Selena-chan." Fai smiled, a bit embarrassed. "I just haven't had a good chase in a long time. I didn't realize I was holding your hand and dragging you along. Habit I guess." he added at the end.

"Umm...where are we?" Syaoran asked, still recovering from shock and the adrenalin of the chase.

"My house" Chu'nyan answered promptly.

"Why did you suddenly-?"

"Don't you have something to say?" she interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Nothing at all?" she prompted.

"Umm...we've only just come to this country. and we've only just met you..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Are you sure?" Chu'nyan pressed.

"I can't...say that...I do..." Syaoran stuttered, backing away as Chu'nyan leaned forward.

"Hang in there Syaoran!" Mokona cheered. Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Now that I think about it, children like you couldn't be Amen'osa, could you." she sighed.

"Hey!" I snapped, "I'm not a child." I glared at her. Chu'nyan ignored me, raising my anger level.

"I think she was referring specifically to Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan." Fai placated.

"Amen'osa?" Sakura asked.

"Amen'osa are a small group of agents the government sends around the country." Chu'nyan explained. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Kurogane had stopped reading and was listening incospicusly. "They know that some of the Ryanban are acting in their own selfish interest in the region they control; they know some people are oppressed. They travel around the country with a mission to right those wrongs."

"It's Mito-Komon!!" Mokona thrilled.

"Mito?" Sakura asked Mokona.

"Yuko says they guy that plays Komon is the best!" Mokona continued as Syaoran held Mokona in his hand, the tiny white creature fitting in the palm of his hand.

"I've been wondering this for a while but, what is that? Why can a Manju bun talk?" Chu'nyan asked.

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona replied, jumping onto Chu'nyan sending her down.

"Think of Mokona as our mascot or idol." Fai suggested. He walked over to when Sakura, Syaoran and our host sat. "So you think we're this Amen'osa of yours, um...?

"Chu'nyan"

"Chu'nyan-chan, huh? Well, my name's Fai." Fai pointed to himself. "This is Syaoran-kun." He pointed to Syaoran. "We have Sakura-chan over there." he pointed, "Selena-chan," he indicated me, "and finally, this is Kuro-puu!" Fai finished with a flourish.

"It's 'Kurogane'!" Kurogane roared.

"In other words, for you to with that these Amen'osa were to come, you must think this leader of yours is a bad man."

"He's the worst." Chu'nyan said, "He took my omoni, my mother and-!" Suddenly a rattling sounded overhead. I stood up as did everyone else.

"Is that the wind/? Fai asked. Chu'nyan gasped.

"Don't go outside!" she yelled as I headed towards the window. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew in with the force of a tornado. The huge whirlwind opened a hole in the roof allowing more of the wind's furry in. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and Fai grabbed Mokona. Because I was close to the window, I was blown away. Kurogane quickly tried to grab me, but missed. I slid past him and hi the opposite wall hard, biting my tongue. The coppery taste of blood mixed with the extra, salty saliva in my mouth that was being produced because of my tears. I swallowed down my cry of pain and the foul words I wanted to utter from the pain of it all. and than the wind disappeared as quickly as it came. The floor had been slightly raveged, the gaping hole in the roof showing clear skies. Kurogane walked over and helped me up.

"That was no ordinary wind..." Fai muttered just loud enough for everyone o hear. He was looking up at the sky.

"It's the Ryanban." Chu'nyan growled. And then she yelled to the sky at no one in particular; "He's the one who did it all!!!"

* * *

And old, fat man stood in front of a crystal globe, light emitting from it. He had long, grey hair with a severely receded hairline as well as a long gray beard. and large ears. A character was in red on his forehead. A large pool of water was in front of the stand where the globe stood. In it was a perfect image of Chu'nyan's ravaged house. The man that Syaoran had kicked in the market place came in, jubilant at the image in the looking pool.

"Father! Aboji! You did it!" the younger man exclaimed.

"Yes." the elder replied calmly.

"Now the town will know the strength of the Ryanban! But who do you think those people are aboji?" the son asked his father, the Ryanban. The pool had now zoomed in and showed the image of the travelers and the host of the house, Chu'nyan." the son looked closer at the pool. "They can't really be Amen'osa, can they?"

"Even if they _are _Amen'osa," the Ryanban smirked. "As long as I have _this_, no one can oppose me." The light emitting from the globe dimmed and showed that it was originally hollow, but now occupied by an object; a single pure white feather with pale pink and gold markings on it, forming the image of a hear. Sakura's feather.

* * *

Chu'nyan had set up 2 guest rooms. One was for the boys, the other for Sakura and I, the girls. Chu'nyan slept by herself in her own room. Apparently she lived alone. Mokona had stated it would sleep with Chu'nyan tonight. No one objected. Mokona had extracted everyones sleeping cloths before leaving for bed itself. Sakura wore the nightgown Arashi had drassed her in, while I slept in the over-sized, button-up white shirt and sweatpants I'd found the first time I'd woken up. Sakura and I laid out the futons we were sleeping in. It was a warm spring evening.

"I hope everyone has good dreams." Sakura said.

"Yha." I replied absentmindedly. I was unbelievably tired. but what was strange was that it felt as if someone was calling me to sleep to show me something important. I closed my eyes...

_

* * *

_

I was running. But I didn't understand why. I was also having difficulty breathing. The sound of metal-on-metal and metal-on-flesh made the background noise along with my panting and the slap-slap-slap of running feet.

_"Come on!" someone said to my left as my arm was hefted onto the speaker's shoulder. I turned around. It was Sakura. And at the same time, it wasn't. Her hair was the same color, but it was long and made up into a messy up-do that was rapidly falling apart. She had on a long, cream/pale pink color dress that was backless. Her eyes weren't their emerald green; they were metallic gold._

_"Sakura?" I gasped._

_"She can't help it." a second voice said to my right. I turned my face to see the girl who had healed my ankle at the hospital in Hanshin. Her hair was still long and black, but now pin straight. She had on a white, off the shoulders dress that was edged in black. A dark purple sash was tied around her waist and trailed behind. Her eyes were soft rose gold. The girl wrapped one of her arms around her waist. "She's 4 months in."_

_"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to get caught before we can compleate the ceremony." Sakura said._

_"Ceremony?" I asked, but was ignored. That's when I noticed 5 other girls ahead of use, running into a beautiful white marble building. Sakura, the other girl, and myself followed the others. Someone closed the doors. There was nothing in the building except for a magic cirle on the floor. There was no ceiling and I could see the stormy sky._

_"Places. Quick!" someone shouted. Before I knew it, I was 3 feet from Sakura. We were standing across from each other. Somehow, I was now holding two thin blades in my hands. I placed one blade down, my body seeming to be out of my control, and walked over to Sakura. She had a golden gun in her hands. She was trembling. I handed her my blade and she gave me the gun in return._

_"I hope we'll meet up again in our next lives" she said quietly._

_"We will." I said, the words involuntarily coming out of my mouth. "I'm sure of it." Sakura smiled weakly. I turned around and went back to my place. The magical makings and circle on the floor was glowing._

_"Ready..." I said. "NOW!!!" _

NO!!!!!!!!

_I pulled the trigger of the gun, shooting Sakura in the head as she threw the blade and pierced my heart. I fell to the ground, the gun falling from my hands. I stopped breathing._

* * *

Someone was screaming. No, two people were screaming. _Who's screaming?_And then I realized it was Sakura and I. I stopped, sitting up quickly, the blood draining from my head and making me temporarily blind.

"Sakura," I gasped. "What-?

"You too?" she answered. I looked at her. It was the same Sakura who I was traveling with. Except for her eyes. They were a bright, molten, metallic gold. She was trembling. Somehow, I knew what I had just seen wasn't a dream; it had been real. "I'm scared." she whispered, breaking the silence of the night. I opened my arms, indicating that I would comfert her. the crawled over and sobbed into my shoulder like a child. I was too numb from fear to cry. I looked to my left. A full-length mirror stood there, so that a guest could check their appearance. The body reflected back at me was my own, but the eyes were not. They weren't a stormy gray-blue; they were a brilliant icy sliver. And I had a feeling that someone else was staring back at me through those silvery eyes that were supposedly mine.

**

* * *

**

And now the basic core of the original plot is reveled! More of it will be unraveled in the next chapter! I've also decided to add previews of the next chapter at the end. I'm not sure if it'll be consistent or not, though. Mokona will be doing the honors, like in the anime. *grabs megaphone* Cue background music!

**Mokona**: Puu! We're in a new world! But its people are being oppressed! Does it have something to do with the feather? And who's that strange man calling Selena over? And what deal does Fai make with Kurogane? Find out next time on Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection with Chapter 8: Shards and Storyteller. Mokona can't wait to read it!

**Please review!**


	9. Shards and Storyteller

Shards and Storryteller

**Yes! New chapter! I'm on a roll! I would have updated sooner, but I was suspended for a few days from the computer. But I'm back. Please note, if you have a weak stomach, don't read the chapter**

**Selena: But the don't they'll miss a big chunck of the story.**

**Icy: Oh...right...**

**Selena: Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only the original plot and myself belong to Icy. Also, special thanks to Storyteller of dimensionsfor giving Icy permission to use her OC, Storyteller.**

**Mokona: Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_Someone was screaming. No, two people were screaming. _Who's screaming? _And then I realized it was Sakura and I. I stopped, sitting up quickly, the blood draining from my head and making me temporarily blind._

_"Sakura," I gasped. "What-?_

_"You too?" she answered. I looked at her. It was the same Sakura who I was traveling with. Except for her eyes. They were a bright, molten, metallic gold. She was trembling. Somehow, I knew what I had just seen wasn't a dream; it had been real. "I'm scared." she whispered, breaking the silence of the night. I opened my arms, indicating that I would comfort her. She crawled over and sobbed into my shoulder like a child. I was too numb from fear to cry. I looked to my left. A full-length mirror stood there, so that a guest could check their appearance. The body reflected back at me was my own, but the eyes were not. They weren't a stormy gray-blue; they were a brilliant icy sliver. And I had a feeling that someone else was staring back at me through those silvery eyes that were supposedly mine._

* * *

Everyone was awake except for Selena. Sakura's eyes were still a bit bloodshot from her secret crying from last night. The group had planned for Sakura, Syaoran, Selena, and Mokona to go into town, guided by their host, Chu'nyan. But Selena was indisposed. But luckily, despite the valiant Syaoran's protests, she would be the only one missing from the original group. Kurogane had volunteered to fix the roof. And by 'volentere', it means that Fai volunteered him. So now, from above, Fai could hear the steady and rhythmic pounding of the hammer on the nail that the ninja was driving in. Fai was a bit bored, and decided to check up on his still-sleeping companion. As Fai entered Selena and Sakura's room, he felt that something was off. The seasoned mage couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged and walked over to the girl

"Selena-chan." he whispered gently, "Are you awake?" No response. He sighed, and he was about to stand up, a strange smell entered his nose. It was sickeningly sweet and..something else Fai couldn't put his finger on. And the smell was coming from Selena. For no reason at all, his stomach tightened with dread. He tried to locate the smell, but couldn't. His body, though, seemed to know better and his hand went unwanted to the edge of Selena's shirt in the back. He carefully lifted it up an inch...and found nothing. He lifted a bit more....and found something. Right at the center of the young women's back was an uneven circle of rotting flesh about 2 inches in diameter. Fai was in shock. _It can't be real..._But with his free hand, the tips of his fingures pushed gently against the rotting skin. Blood and clear, sticky pus ran down his fingers, the corroded, dark red and deep pink flesh sinking down, reveling a small dot of bone-white. Fai drew back his hand in revulsion and fear. The mage stood up, feeling his breakfast return to his mouth and quickly ran into the courtyard.

"Hey!" the ninja shouted as he passed. Fai made it just in time to give his breakfast another look behind the bushes in the courtyard.

* * *

My eyes opened. I still had a slight headache from last night. Sakura had fallen back to sleep in a few minutes; it had taken me a few _hours_. Now I wasn't sure what time it was. I sat up and groaned. For some reason, my back ached all over And there was a constant pounding. I twisted around a bit to ward off the stiffness. It helped a bit, but not much. My old cloths were laid out on the floor, indicating that the others were awake. I stripped my night cloths and pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. I then grabbed a brush from the small basket sitting on a nearby table. The basket also held a comb for Sakura, 2 toothbrushes, a big tube of toothpaste, two razors, a big can of shaving cream and feminine pads.I slowly turned to the mirror, dreading my own reflection. I looked into the other me's eyes. They were their normal blue-grey. No one but myself looked back. I sighed in relief. After I had done all the typical morning things, I headed for the source of the banging. I entered the room where it was the loudest, which was the living room, where the tornado had ripped a hole in the roof.

"Good morning Selena-chan." a cheery voice said. I turned to my left to see Fai placidly sitting down with a tea set and 3 cups. Only one of them was filled and emitting steam. "Would you like some?" he asked.

"Sure." I shrugged., sitting down.

"You missed breakfast." he commented.

"I noticed." I replied. He chuckled.

"Why..." Bang. "do I...: Bang. "have to..." Bang. "work on..." Bang. "somebody else's house..." Bang. "HUH?!" BANG. Fai stood up and handed the person on the roof, unmistakably Kurogane, a wooden plank. I noticed that there was a small stack of wooden planks on the far wall.

"She let us stay over at her place. It's only natural." Fai reasoned.

"But, a kid like that living on her own? And in this house?" Kurogane asked.

"Well," Fai sighed, "Chu'nyan-chan _did_say her mother died." Fai glanced to his right, which was my right as well. I looked and saw what he saw; a mirror with beautiful tassels on the two handles.

"Okay. So how long do we have to stay here?" Kurogane asked.

"That's up to Mokona!" Fai exclaimed happily.

"Damn it! Why dose that stupid pork bun have to be on the brat's shoulder all the time?!" Kurogane lamented while increasing the speed of his hammer in frustration.

"Because only Mokona can sense the feathers?" I offered up logically

"_And _Chu'nyan-chan offered to take Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun on a reconnaissance mission" Fai added. Kurogane stopped hammering.

"Is it really alright to take the princess out like this? You never know if she's rowing the boat or asleep at the oar." Kurogane asked.

"She doesn't have enough memories yet to return to the old Sakura-chan. She's only retrieved 2 feathers, so she's gotten some of her memories back. She doesn't really have her will back, though; she's still like a puppet. That's why 3 people like us, simply tagging along, can't really object."

"And even if she get's all her memories back, she won't remember Syaoran, right?" I asked Fai.

"Correct." Kurogane said nothing. "But Syaoran-kun' still searching." Fai continued, leaning back. "He's going to travel dimensions to get back Sakura-chan's memories...no matter how painfully it will and for him." he finished solemnly. "In any case, it's our job to make repairs while we're waiting for them! I wonder if they'll bring us presents?" Fai had reverted back to his usually, chipper self

"So hove dose that give you the right to relax and drink tea?!?!" Kurogane yelled down at him.

"Hm? I'm just supervising Kuro-pipii's hard work!" Fai replied. Kurogane threw his hammer at Fai, which Fai promptly dodged.

"Get to work!" I laughed at their antics. Suddenly I felt like I needed to go somewhere, I was antsy. I stood up.

"I'm going to head into town and join Syaoran and Sakura." I said before leaving them to their banter.

* * *

Kuro-tan came down to retrieve his hammer. "Kuro-chan?" I asked.

"What!" he growled.

"I need to talk with you."

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think the two of us have our own quest."

"_What_?"

"Some thing's wrong with Selena-chan."

"_And_?"

"**And **I need your help to fix it. She isn't even aware of the problem herself.

"And it is...?"

"Do you remember how the Dimensional Witch said Selena-chan's necklace used to contain her magic?"

"Yha." Kuro had set down his hammer now.

"Well, this morning, when I went to check on her, I smelled something. When I looked for the source, I found that Selena-chan's body was beginning to rot because she doesn't have her magic."

"Do you have proof?" he asked skeptically. I took off the glove from my right hand and showed him my blood-and-pus-covered fingers, the stench permeating the room. Kuro-rin blanched.

"Oh my God." he whispered. I put my glove back on.

"If we can get back her shards, she should get better."

"Shards?"

"Selena-chan's necklace used to have a faced of some kind. But, according the Yuko-san, as she passed dimensions, it shattered."

"Like the princess and her feathers?" Kuro-pin asked.

"Exactly. We need to find her shards and give them back to her."

"What's in it for me?" Kuro asked. (A/N: I would've asked the same question.)

"We could probably negotiate something with the Dimensional Witch." I reassured. "So? Will you help me?" Kuro folded his arms, thinking. After a while;

"All right. I'll help."

"Just don't tell Selena-chan." I warned, "If she's aware, it might accelerate the process."

* * *

I wandered around the marketplace, people milling around, haggling for a bargain, stall owners yelling their goods and their prices. Back home, I didn't have this kind of thing. Only tame stores and set prices, lowered only with a sale or a coupon. The sun shone bright in my face. It was early afternoon, I roughly assessed, from the position of the sun. _Now I wish I'd payed mmore attention in Astronamy class._I wandered aimlessly. Some of the stall owners tried to call me their way, but I had no money, so it didn't really matter. The cloths for women were dresses and skirts. I was a bit upset at this, but I should have assumed that this time was farther back in development then my world's time because it had a marketplace with open-air stalls instead of concrete stores. I admired the bright green foliage of the leaves. The air was warm, but not oppressive. Even though the Ryanban seemed to be a brute, the air was cheery. Then, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a lone person sitting on the gnarled roots of a gigantic tree. I wasn't quite sure if the person was male or female. They wore a severely worn, dark brown cloak. There were stains on it that looked like they would never be removed. The hood obscured his face, and the shadows cast by the tree only made it worse. The front of the hood lazily turned to me.

"Girl." the person said. The voice was monotonous with a barley detectable undercurrent of the type of fatigue a person who has seen too much in their lifetime gets. The voice, though montonus, had a deep tone to it, so the person was probably male. "Come." It wasn't a request; it was a demand and also the energy around this person told me that it was not wise to disobey. I went over and sat by him. "Your name?" he asked, but there was no sign that he was actually interested in knowing it, or rather the question was answered a long time before it was asked.

"Selena." I said quietly. "Yours?"

"Some call me... Storyteller of Dimensions." was the slow reply. And then there was silence.

"Um...are you a traveler?" I asked tentatively.

"Depends on what do you mean by that word, but yes. You could call me a traveler." And then I remembered my dream.

"Um- Do you know the story of the Goddesses?" I asked. Storyteller was still for a while, looking forward like gazing into distance, and then nodded. "Could you...tell it to me?" No response. I was about to apologize when he spoke;

"There were 8 Goddesses in total. In some places, they are called Guardians. Each goddess had a guardians. Some referred to them as Guardians, others Protectors." His voice had compleately changed. When it had once been monotonous, it was now colorful and indescribably vivid. "In any case, there where 3 particular Goddesses that were the corner stone of them all; the Goddesses of Magic, Dimensions or Tsubasa, and Souls. Each goddess had a symbol. For the Goddess of Magic, it was the Moon. The majority of magic stems from the moon and the heavenly night sky. Creatures of the night, like vampires, worshiped her, and magical peoples did as well. The more blessed a magic user was by her, the more power they had. Her Guardian was second only to her. She was also known as the Deathbringer; she had a very short temper and was very vengeful. Those who abused their magic given to them by her, were killed harshly, though you would say brutally.

"The Goddess of Dimensions was different. Her symbol was the Sun. Those whom she blessed had good fortune and great happiness in their life. If that person was a magic user, or had the potential to be one, had their magic ruled by the sun. She was the opposite of her sister who ruled the moon; she was kind, innocent, and full of empathy. She was sometimes known as the Lifegiver, which attached her with fertility as well.

"The final of the three was the Goddess of Souls. She is more commonly know as the Judge. Her symbol was the Stars, and thus, those blessed by her hand had the rare opportunity to have their magic stem from the stars. She was the binder of her two, more powerful sisters. Though she didn't have as many abilities as her other two sisters, the abilities she **did **have were more awe-inspiring. She could look into a person's soul. She could over-shadow people, like spirits can. She is also sometimes know as the Queen of the Dead, because the dead are simply the souls of the living without their body. The goddess herself was placid, and favored warriors, unlike her other two sisters who preferred magic users. The more prestige a warrior had, the more the goddess favored them.

"The guardians of the 3 goddesses were also their lovers. And while the other 5 goddesses had angels as guardians, these 3 did not. The Goddess of Magic's Guardian was a human. And more so, an orphan. The Goddess of Dimension's Guardian was a fallen angel. Why he was fallen, no one knows or remembers. The Goddess of Soul's Guardian was a hell demon. He was sent to kill her before he turned and served her.

"One day, long ago, the Goddesses Sancuary was invaded and the goddesses preformed the Suicide Ritual. The human guardian, out of dispare, killed himself right there and then. The fallen angel shot himself our of grief for his goddess and friend. The demon hung himself at the funeral out of spite and pain for losing his goddess and best friends." Storyteller paused.

"And now you are reborn, Goddess of Magic." He finished, his voice monotonous once more while the scenery of destruction that seemed to have been showing before my eyes diminishing. I felt my blood freeze. It was impossible, but I had a gut feeling he was telling the truth. It explained the dream, why it was so vivid and disturbingly real. Why I had been pulled away from my world. Even Fai had said only the Goddess of Magic's Guardian could do the spell.

"Which-Which goddess...is Sakura?" I asked, my voice shaking. But my head was already saying it.

"The Goddess of Dimension." My mouth was dry. I felt a bit dizzy from the bright sun. And my back hurt unbelievably so.

"I've got-"

"The shard you seek lays within the castle. Your companions will tell you more."

"-to go." I sprinted away, my back hurting me as I ran.

Storyteller looked tiredly behind her. "Our paths shall meet yet again, but not in this dimension." Storyteller whispered. A wind rose from thin air and when a child, disturbed by the wind, looked toward the tree, there was no sign of anybody every being there. Or of the meeting that had foreseen so long ago.

* * *

I walked in as everyone sat down. Chu'nyan, Sakura, and Syaoran had returned, but they looked distraught. I sat with everyone. Mokona came to me and jumped onto my shoulder, causing me to wince.

"Is Selena okay?" it asked.

"I'm...not sure.." I felt someones eyes on me. Sakura was looking at me with deep concern. She walked over.

"Are you alright? You semm to be...in pain." she said.

"I know more about the dream we had." Her mouth formed a perfect "O". "Later." She walked away to get some medicine for Syaoran, whom I saw was wounded. Mokona hopped over to Kurogane and sat on his lap, much to Kurogane's annoyance. Chu'nyan seemed to have finished explaining something to Fai while Sakura started to tend to Syaoran's wounds. The pain in my back increased.

"I see..you were defeated by the wind of the Ryanban again." Fai said. _Something must have happened at the marketplace while Storyteller was talking to me._

"But, if the Ryanban is this bad, why not rise up?" Kurogane asked.

"We did...many times. But we were never able to lay a finger on him! the Ryanban's castle has magic protecting it. Nobody was able to get too close."

"That makes sense. It accounts for the weird power Mokona's been sensing, right?" Fai asked Mokona.

"With all the magic around, Mokona can't tell if it's a feather or not." Mokona replied.

"What about that son of his? Haven't you tried to take him hostage or something?" Fai smiled.

"By my way of thinking, that idea's a little late." Kurogane said. Fai simply kept smiling.

"We can't! The Ryanban uses magic to watch us all."

"Like in the bathroom? Eww!" I exclaimed suddenly. Fai and Mokona giggled. Kurogane was trying to keep a straight face while the younger of the party blushed. _Why'd I just say that?!_I vaguely felt like the world was tilting, the pain in my back so intense that I was numb.

"Um...if anything happened to his son..." Chu'nyan finished, recovering.

"They'd get attacked, like Syaoran-kun?" Fai concluded. Chu'nyan nodded. "You said that the Ryanban suddenly got more powerful a year ago, right? Maybe it has something to do with Sakura's feathers?"

"That wouldn't make any sense. Her feathers were scattered recently!" Kurogane argued.

"We're traveling through different dimentions. It's very likely that time flows differently within each one.

"I'll go check on weather the Ryanban has Sakura-hime's feather or not." Syaoran declared, standing up.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed, clutching onto Syaoran's sleeve. "You're wounded."

"I'm fine."

"But-!"

"Everything will be okay. If there's a feather here, I'll get it for you."

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered mournfully.

"Wait a moment." Fai said. Syaoran opened his mouth to argue. "No, I'm not trying to stop you. It's just that, the magic of the Ryanban seems pretty strong, so you'll fail if you're not prepared. We'd at least need some power to get into the castle."

"Can't you do that with your magic?" Fai asked.

"Impossible!" Fai smiled.

"Then don't act like you have a plan!!!!" Kurogane yelled. I clutched my head. My whole body hurt and I felt like I would puke.

"Mokona will ask!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Who, the Dimensional Witch?" Fai asked. I stood up.

"I'm...going to my room...I don't feel well.." I stumbled to my room, my back searing my nerves with new waves of pain. I collapsed on the floor, dazed. _What's..going on?_I stared, the pain increasing steadily and now spreading. My shoulders were hurting and the pain was creeping around my waist. I don't know how long I lay there. Finally I couldn't stand it. I went to the full-length mirror, took off my shirt and looked at my back. My eyes widened for a moment while I took it all in. My flesh was darkened and rotting, blood and pus oozing down. Bumps that had to by my spine were exposed, as was the bone-whiteness of my shoulder blades. A sickeningly sweet and fetid oder was permeating the room. I screamed. I couldn't more. I couldn't think. All I understood was that my body was rotting in front of my eyes. And fast.

"What's wrong?" someone asked, bursting into the room. Then, "SHIT!"

"Close the door!" someone else instructed. I barley herd the door slamming shut over my screams. "Selena-chan, stop!" It was Fai. He tried to put a hand over my mouth, but I backed away.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered, tears falling down my face. I herd a faint tearing sound behind me before someone began tying scraps of my now-destroyed nightshirt to my torso.

"Your body's rotting, that's what." a gruff voice said behind me. It was Kurogane.

"When you came to Yuko-san's shop, you lost your magic." Fai explained. "Without your magic, your body's deteriorating. I think that this would have happened in Hanshin if you hadn't had your Kudan." I finished tying .

"We're going to that castle. Tonight." Kurogane decided. "If we put it off for another minute, she'll die." Kurogane glared at Fai, daring him to counter. Fai, for once, stayed silent. "I'll tell the kid to prepare." Kurogane left the room.

"I'm scared." I whispered to Fai. He reached out to touch my cheek, but I flinched. I was a living, rotting corpse. **I**was disgusted at myself. Fai ignored my action and placed his palms on each of my cheeks, making me look at him.

"It'll be okay. You're not alone. Kuro-pin and I will help you look for your magic. Promise." he soothed. "Just hang in there. We even know what your magic lo-"

"But I don't _have_ magic." I sobbed. "There's no magic in my world."

**"And now you are reborn, Goddess of Magic"** _I can't...I _can't_!_

Well, _you_have magic, weather you believe it of not." He was talking quietly, so that I wouldn't be so afraid. "Look at your necklace." He let go of my face, and I did as instructed. The facet that was usually on the moon of my necklace was gone, leaving the moon hollow. "How long have you had that necklace, by the way?" Fai asked.

"I..."

**"Each goddess had a symbol. For the Goddess of Magic."**I shuddered. Everything that Storyteller had told me was true. Sakura and I were Goddesses. And this journey was not only to find Sakura's memories and to fulfill our wishes, but it was to restore mine and Sakura's magic. Someone had scattered our power on purpose. Someone who wanted to destroy me, even in my past life.

"I've had it...for as long as I can remember." _And beyond._

* * *

It had been decided that I would come with Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and Mokona to the castle. Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona knew nothing. All of use were changed. My outfit consisted of long pants in white, edged in dark blue. I had on a white dress, edged in dark blue with long sleeved and a high color. Over that, I had a sleeve-less vest with a square neckline. The vest was light blue, edged in dark blue. On my feet where my black mid-thigh-high boots. Mt hair was up in its customary clip. Sakura's outfit was like mine, except the skirt of her dress had 2 layers, the top in the shape of petals. Here's was pink edged in gold.

Syaoran had on long, dark green pants. He had a shirt that was high-collared and dark green as well. Over that, he had on a pale green apron-like piece that went to the end on his pants. The neckline was square and edged in black, black ties securing it around his waist. He kept his dark brown travel boots.

Fai's outfit was different. He had long, black pants and a pale blue, high-collared shirt. Over that he had a blue vest-like cloth that was dark blue and in the shape of a V edged in black. Fai wore sturdy black boots.

Kuroane had on long black pants, a white-high-collared shirt with a long-sleeved overshirt edged in red. A red band circled his forehead. The pants and long overshirt were cuffed with white. Kurogane had kept his travel boots on, like everyone else. (A/N: God, that was hard to do! The cloths in this dimension are unusual.)

All of us were outside the house.

"No!" Chu'nyan protested. "I want to go with you!"

"The Ryanban's castle is surrounded by some powerful magic. It's going to be very dangerous."

"I'm prepared for that! I'm going!" Chu'nyan insisted.

"Hmmm...I'm not getting through to her." Fai sighed. Mokona sat on Fai's head. Both turned to Kurogane.

"I don't have any talent for explaining things to kids." Kurogane responded to the silent prompt.

"Because you're so shy?" Monoka asked. Kurogane growled.

"I'm going to take down that Ryanban! I have to avenge my Omoni. I'm going with you. It's okay, isn't it? Syaoran!" Chu'nyan begged. She was clutching Syaoran's arm. Syaoran abruptly pulled away.

"No. You will stay with her Highness, Sakura-hime." He turned to leave.

"Stay safe Selena-chan." Sakura whispered to me. I nodded, feeling sick, and then followed the guys

"I think you should have said it." Fai said as soon as we were out of hearing range. "I don't have any strong magic..." He turned to Syaoran. "You didn't want to take her along because Chu'nyan's already suffered much hardship. The Ryanban saw that she's taken in stangers and if we'd brought her to the castle, and if we _lost_, Chu'nyan would suffer more for it." Syaoran said nothing.

"Whatever happens, I say we find this Ryanban and put him out of his misery." Kurogane smirked.

"So, what happens if we find out the Ryanban _does_have one of the feathers?" Fai asked.

"We take it back."Syaoran replied, his face set in a serious mask. _I hope we find one of my shards. If we don't, I'm dead. Literally._

* * *

"So, they've come." the Ryanban said as he observed the travelers in his looking pool.

"Let them come, those fools!" the son said.

"I wonder what that child has..." the Ryanban murmured to himself. "I sense he's hiding a strong power."

"Don't worry aboji! Not one can stand against your magic!" the son said, though he seems a bit nervous.

"That's true of course." the Ryanban said as he glanced behind his shoulder. The orb that held Sakura's feather glowed softly. Unknown to everyone but Storyteller, another magic source was softly thrumming in response to the feather and the closeness of its owner. A crystalline shard that the son had found, and was now in his pocket, was the other magic source.

**

* * *

**

Nihon Country

The young woman woke with a start, her heart pounding. Her night guard, Soma, had herd her scream and rushed in

"Are you alright Tsukoyoni-sama? Is someone hurting you?" The female shinobi was on high alert. Ever since Kurogane had been sent away 2 weeks ago, her mistress's sister had been sleeping restlessly.

"Y-Yes, Soma. I'm fine. I simply had a nightmare, nothing more." the young woman soothed. "Thank you for rushing in so quickly." Soma bowed and exited. The young woman had long, wavy black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were an unusual shade of dark lavender. She was of slight frame and with snowy skin. Despite her height, she was 20 years old, and Princess of Nihon. Her birth name was Tomoyo. Tomoyo now went to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Bright, rose-gold eyes stared back at her.

**

* * *

**

And that's that. Worth the wait, right? And you get a preview for the next chapter. Cue back ground music!

**Mokona: **Puu! It's time to storm the fortress, but will we be successful? And who's the pretty lady with the long nails? Who gets a stolen kiss? And who is that little boy Selena remembers? Find out next time in Tsubasa Frozen Reflection wit Chapter 9: First Memory. Mokona can't wait to read!

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. First Memory

First Memory

**God, this chapter was hard to write. I mean, it's almost 10,000 words WITHOUT the beginning and ending commentary! I have writer's crap... Anyway, this chapter's so freaking long because it's my Valentine's Day present to you, my readers! I love when I get reviews and encouragements. It means the world to me. I love you guys very much for reading and reviewing. Those who don't review should be ashamed. *wags finger***

**Tomoyo: Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only Selena-chan and any original story plot belong to Icy-chan.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_"So, what happens if we find out the Ryanban does have one of the feathers?" Fai asked._

_"We take it back."Syaoran replied, his face set in a serious mask. _I hope we find one of my shards. If we don't, I'm dead. Literally_._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_"So, they've come." the Ryanban said as he observed the travelers in his looking pool._

_"Let them come, those fools!" the son said._

_"I wonder what that child has..." the Ryanban murmured to himself. "I sense he's hiding a strong power."_

_"Don't worry aboji! Not one can stand against your magic!" the son said, though he seems a bit nervous._

_"That's true of course." the Ryanban said as he glanced behind his shoulder. The orb that held Sakura's feather glowed softly. Unknown to everyone but Storyteller, another magic source was softly thrumming in response to the feather and the closeness of its owner. A crystalline shard that the son had found, and was now in his pocket, was the other magic source._

_----------------------------------------_

_**Nihon Counry**_

_The young woman woke with a start, her heart pounding. Her night guard, Soma, had herd her scream and rushed in_

_"Are you alright Tsukoyomi-sama? Is someone hurting you?" The female shinobi was on high alert. Ever since Kurogane had been sent away 2 weeks ago, her mistress's sister had been sleeping restlessly._

_"Y-Yes, Soma. I'm fine. I simply had a nightmare, nothing more." the young woman soothed. "Thank you for rushing in so quickly." Soma bowed and exited. The young woman had long, wavy black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were an unusual shade of dark lavender. She was of slight frame and with snowy skin. Despite her height, she was 20 years old, and Princess of Nihon. Her birth name was Tomoyo. Tomoyo now went to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Bright, rose-gold eyes stared back at her_

* * *

We had made it to the castle. It was huge and docile-looking. You never would have guessed its occupant was so cruel. "We're here..." I said.

"Not waiting time, let's get in there." Syaoran said. Kurogane walked forward and opened the large doors.

"It's useless to open the gate that way." Fai commented as the doors swung open. Instead of a hallway, we faced an illusion of the town upside-down.

"Holy-!" Kurogane yelled.

"Weird! The clouds are below the ground!" Mokona thrilled from its perch on Fai's head.

"Chu'nyan _did_ say that the castle was protected by magic." I said.

"You're too impatient Kuro-min!" Fai said.

"Shut up." Kurogane growled.

"It won't be just the gates. The whole inside of the castle is probably protected too." Fai explained. "So _this_is the time we use the item the Dimensional Witch gave us!" Fai announced with an exaggerated sweep of his hand. I giggled a bit at the silliness of it. I could tell he was trying to distract me from the pain radiating from all over my body. Syaoran pulled out a brown-green pall that seemed to swirl within itself.

"So how's this thing work? It looks like a mudball." Kurogane muttered.

"You throw it!" Mokona explained, while jumping into Syaoran's palm. "You throw it as hard as you can; hard enough to hit the castle!"

"Aa?" Kurogane uttered in confusion.

"Mokona, if it has to go that far, can I.....?" Syaoran began, but soon his words faded in my hearing. Another spasm of pain went through me.

"Yha, that'll work!" Mokona answered.

"What are they planning?" Fai smiled, amusement in his voice. "Are you sure you should have come?" Fai asked me quietly while Syaoran and Mokona were distracted. _He must have seen my face._

"It's getting worse, isn't it." Kurogane said. I nodded.

"It hurts to even think." I managed to say. Fai's normally smiling mouth was now set in a gimance. Suddenly, Syaoran threw the sphere and kicked it straight at the castle. When the ball made contact with something in the air, is spread, reveling the dome of magic. The dome cracked and shattered around us.

"Let's go." Kurogane said, his face as unreadable as ever.

* * *

A force emitted from the globe that held the feather. Finite cracks began to spider out on the globe. The looking pool showed the group entering the castle.

"Aboji! They've broken through the magic barrier!" the son said.

"Don't panic! My magic's just getting started." the Ryanban reassured, though looking a bit unnerved himself. The crystal in the son's pocket began to thrum with more vigor at sensing its owner close by.

* * *

It felt like we'd been walking the corridor for eternity. I groaned in pain and frustration. "How far _is_this hallway!?" I exclaimed.

"For once, I agree with her." Kurogane said.

"Well, we've been walking only this hallway. And there aren't any doors..." Fai said.

"Kurogane's lazy!" Mokona exclaimed from atop Fai's head.

"Well _you're_only walking on people's heads!" Kurogane shot back. I took another step and stumbled in quickly grabbed my before I could fall. My vision was tilted and hazy now.

"I don't think I'll survive much longer." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. _Oh God, I don't want to die. But this pain is making me _want_ to die._

"You have to. Toughen up." Kurogane replied.

"We're back where we started." Syaoran suddenly said. He knelt down and picked up a pebble.

"Hm?" Fai said.

"I know it looks the same, but we never turned around!" Kurogane countered.

"It's been a one-way trip." Fai added.

"I dropped this near the entrance when we entered." Syaoran explained. (A/N: Kuro - "How come we didn't see you do it?" Syaoran - "Hey man, what I do in my spare time is none of your business" XD Not mine, taken from an Abridged on YouTube)

"Hyuu~! Syaoran-kun, you're good." Fai praised.

"That's one of the game pieces from the game Fai and Kurogane were playing at Chu'nyan's house!" Mokona exclaimed.

"You said 'Hyuu'. Why didn't you just whistle?" Kurogane asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, I can't whistle!" Fai replied happily. I was now standing on my own, silent and trying not to fall off the edged of the floor even though the floor had no edge.

"So all that walked for nothing!?" I exploded, angry. Fai walked to the wall I leaned against.

"Well I don't want to walk any more." Fai declared.

"Walking tires you out." Mokona said. Kurogane grabbed Mokona and started to stretch it out.

"You didn't walk a step!" Kurogane yelled. Fai closed his eyes in thought. Then;

"It's here I think." he murmured.

"Did something tip you off?" Syuaoran asked.

"For this kind of magic, the source of power is usually where the magic is the strongest."

"I wonder if that means the Ryanban is behind this wall." Kurogane said.

"Who care!" I groaned, "Let's just kill the wall and go." Syaoran looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know." Fai continued. "But there's strong magic from this direction. Now Kuro-chi might be able to relieve some of his stress by knocking it down."

"You're not going to use your great magic powers?" Kurogane asked.

"I wouldn't call it magic. It's more like intuition." Fai smiled. Everyone backed away from the wall. Kurogane made a fist and smashed the wall down like it way nothing. I felt my jaw drop.

"Bull's eye!" Mokona exclaimed. As the dust cleared, the room was reveled. Everything was cream stone. No patterns on the tiles or walls, no decorations, nothing. Except for a tall, gazy canopy in the center of the room that was filled with soft, plush velvet pillows. And there was someone sitting on the cushions.

"Somebody's there." Syaoran said. The person turned to us. It was a woman. She had dark green eyes that were severely narrow. There was no pupil, only a wash of dark green. Her skin was pale, her lips blood red. Her hair was long and pale violet, done in an elaborate style. She wore a complex headpiece and long black drees. The dress had long sleeves and was off-the-shoulders. It was edged in spikes of white, the end of the skirt done in a handkerchief hem. A wide, white sash circled her narrow waist. A black jewel adorned her forehead. What was scary were her long fingernails, sharp like razors and painted crimson.

"I welcome you...little worms." she said.

* * *

"Aboji! They figured out the spell on the hall!" the son exclaimed, getting more and more unsettled by the second.

"Exactly as I intended." the Ryanban replied coolly. "That is the Queen of the Kiishim. She is the strongest of her kind. She killed the famous shinban, Chu'nyan's mother. The power of the feather allowed my to trap her here. And there isn't anyone alive who can oppose her!"

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Kurogane asked, stepping forward.

"You humans- pathetic creatures who barly live 100 years- you are no better then worms. Such creatures should watch there tongue or I shall have to scold you. But...I haven't had company for so long, so I'll let it pass." the woman said.

"What is she spouting?" Kurogane muttered. "Whatever. Just tell us where the Ryanban is."

"Kuro-bun, you temper's too quick here." Fai chided.

"Both short-tempered and Shy. The combo's pretty cute!" Mokona squealed.

"Shut up!" Kurogane barked. The woman chuckled.

"What amusing children."

"What a nice complement!" Fai exclaimed happily.

"She called us kids!" Kurogane yelled. Syaoran stepped forward.

"I think something I'm searching for is in the castle. Will you please tell me where the Ryanban is?" Syaoran asked politely. The woman lifted her hand and observed Syaoran through the gap of her nails.

"You have nice eyes, child." she said quietly before standing up. "However...I must deny your request. Nor may I allow you to pass."

"Excuse me." Fai spoke, "Are we to assume that if we try to press further you may get...violent?"

"Exactly." she the scenery changed. The woman was not standing in a gazebo that was surrounded by a lake. We were on pillars that shot out of the lake. The water was pale green, steam rising out of it. There were globes of the same liquid floating lazily around.

"An illusion." Kurogane observed. I struggled to balance on my pillar. Everything seemed to tilt and I couldn't really contol my body.

"No." the woman responded. "Illusions are ment to dazzel the eye. _My _arts are so much more then that." She flicked her figures and a globe rushed towards Syaoran. He blocked with his harm. As the liquid hit his sleeve, it began to smoke and disintegrate. _WHAT?!_

"It's melting?!" Syaoran whispered in shock.

"Any injury cause by my arts are all painfully real." I was beginning to slip, no limb responding to my brain.

"So if we're wounded severly enough..." Fai began. My foot left the rock pillar...

"You die." the woman finished. I was falling into the acid lake where I would disintegrate to nothing. I blacked out just as someone shouted my name and I hit something painfully hard.

* * *

"**Selena-chan!**" I yelled. Kuro-tan quickly jumped to try to catch her. The pillar suddenly moved and caught her before moving her body to where the woman was.

"It would be unfair for this child to die without the battle even beginning." she said. "So I shall keep her hostage." Now we had 2 objectives; get the feather and free Selena-chan.

**

* * *

**

Nihon

It had been 5 days since Tomoyo had had her dream. Ever since then it had haunted her every moment. She had been losing sleep and appetite. Nothing could pull her out of her stupor. Her sister, Amaratsu and the entire staff in the castle were worried. News had leaked out to the commoners about her disposition and they feared for their beloved princess. _What does it mean?_she thought in despair. On the 6th day, she could take no more and set off to find her answers.

Tomoyo was currently wearing a dark -almost black- purple cloak, the hood covering her face in the shadows. She wore a plain white kimono with simple designs of flowers in black. Her raven hair was down with no ornaments. It was twilight. The princess-in-disguise walked to the edge of the woods where a circle of caravans sat, a bright fire in the middle. Men played drums, flutes and stringed instruments while other men, women and children danced in the middle, around the fire. Some were of the group while others were citizens of Nihon, come to dance the night away with the traveling caravan of gypsies. There was young woman sitting on the steps of on of the caravans, smiling as she watched the festivities. She had pale blond hair and dark blue, sagely eyes. Tomoyo walked over to her.

"Ah! So you've come, as my sister and I have foreseen. She told me of your arrival. Why don't we step inside. Or would you prefer to stay here?" the woman asked Tomoyo. The Dimentional Witch, Yuko, told her that her answers would be with this woman. The young princess trusted Yuko, but she still felt aprehensive of this other woman. "So, we stay." the woman smiled, not seeming offended. She moved over to let Tomoyo sit. Tomoyo threw back the hood and pulled her long hair out of hiding, letting it cascade along her back, and sat.

_

* * *

_

I was walking on snow-and-ice-covered ground. I knew I was looking for someone, but not sure who. All I knew is that I'd know them when I saw them. I also felt much younger then I was before. As I came to the entrance of an ally, I herd a commotion. I peered in to see 3 boys cornering a 4th boy. The 4th boy cowered in fear, his hands up in a defensive position. The other 3 boys held several sharp-looking rocks. The 4th boy had a thread-bare shirt and pants covered in grime and soot. He was a street kid, the bullies obviously spoiled sons of nobles.

_"You won't get away this time witch-boy!" one snarled._

_"No one to hear you beg for your pathetic life." said the second._

_"And no one to care if you're dead. You'll just be one less pathetic mouth the government has to feed." the third finished. They lifted their arms in sync to throw the rocks at the 4th boy. He cowered ever more, trying to sink into the cold, rough bricks behind him._

_"STOP!!!" I yelled. The 3 attackers turned._

_"Well lookit here; a little girl" said the middle one._

_"Why don't you go play with your dolls girly." said the one on my left._

_"Yha." agreed the one on the right. Anger rose up inside me. I lifted my hand and the snow and ice beneath their feet began to shift. They were then lifted up and thrown out of the ally to the wall of the store across from it. They weren't hurt, but were seriously freaked._

_"She's a witch too!" one yelled._

_"We'll get you, you little bitch! You won't have protection next time. And your little girlfriend's dead too, you prise." the leader spat before running. I turned to the boy cowering in the corner. I walked towards him._

_"Don't worry; they're gone." I soothed._

_"You only made it worse; next time they really _will_ kill me." the boy muttered._

_"Let me see your face." I said, pushing down his hands._

_"NO!" he yelled as I grabbed his soot-covered face and made him turn to me. Behind greasy, dirty stings of hair, beautiful icy-blue eyes looked back at me in terror._

* * *

Orbs of acid came flying at the adventurers. All three of us dodged the liquid. As Syaoran-kun landed on his next pillar, it disappeared and his right foot stepped into the acid. He yelped in surprise and jumped to another, higher pillar.

"My leg!" Syaoran-kun exclaimed.

"Not everything you see is as it appears. And the lake water is filled with the same acid as within the spheres." the woman said.

"You're telling me that if I fall, I'll _melt_?!" Kuro-pin shouted. I umped back and landed on top of the light post that I'd seen.

"Kuro-min! Break this for me!"I shouted.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Why?"

"Well, you can't dodged these things without any weapon for much longer. And I'm not strong enough to break it. Breaking things is more your specialty!" I finished cheerfully. The last part pushed him over as I intended.

"DO IT YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!!!" he raged, punching the pole of the streetlight.I landed on another rock pillar and quickly grabbed a long pole. Kuro-myu did the same.

"Now we can destroy the balls without touching them." I said with satisfaction. More spheres came at use and I hit them away, as did Kuro-chan. (A/N: I'll be honest; I'm enjoying not having to spell Kuro's full name all the time. XD ) "Hyuu~! Kuro-sama, your so good at this!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up! And stop _saying_that!" he yelled back. I began to spin my pole piece in front of me, making a barrier in front of myself so that the acid wouldn't touch me. I herd Syaoran-kun land behind me.

"Syaoran-kun. Take Mokona and go on ahead." I called.

"But we're not finished here!" Syaoran-kun protested.

"True." I agreed, "But numbers won't help in this battle. Also, you'd better move forward while your leg still works. You have unfinished business, right?" I smiled. Syaoran-kun nodded. "Never fear! Kuro-pii will save the day!"

"**Me**again?!" Kuro-kun exclaimed, exasperated.

"Thank you." Syaoran-kun said.

"The magic is thinnest above." I pointed, "No doubt you'll be able to leave that way."

"It's really high! Syaoran, will you be able to get there?" Mokona asked, popping out from Syaoran's shirt. (A/N: Look; Mokona's like something from 'Alien'!)

"Is _that_where you've been hiding, you lazy fuzzball!?" Kuro-pan exclaimed. (A/N: Kuro's making me abuse the '1' key...)

" have a plan for that too. Listen..." I explained.

"I have no idea what you children are up to, but I am perilous when I'm bored." the woman said.

"Sorry! We're almost done! I replied politely. (A/N: Come to think of it, Fai's making me abuse it too...)

"Why me?" Kuro-chi complained. I simply waved him off. Syaoran-kun had gone to a higher pillar.

"Here I go!" he shouted. (A/N: Not you too Syaoran!? Kuro: QUIT PUTTING USELESS CRAP IN HERE!!! Icy: And now the Caps Lock has been raped. Thanks Kuro...) Syaoran-kun jumped onto the end of Kuro-tin's pole. Kuro-hime flung- (Kuro: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!! Icy: Hey! Only I get to write in here! Hence '**Author's **Note', not '**Kuro's** Note'. Fai: Umm...you're both getting off topic...) -Syaoran-kun to the ceiling. He smashed through with his good right leg and disappeared.

"Hyuu~! You're both so cool!" I cheered.

"Will you cut that out?!" Kuro-tan yelled.

"One managed to escape." the woman said. "No matter. I shall have to treat the remaining two children with moxibustion." She lifted her arms and the spheres of acid that hung suspended in the aid burst and started to drench Kuro-puu and I in acid rain. Out cloths began to smolder and disintegrate. I could feel the acid burning my neck, face and hands, drops of the acid dripping off my hair and falling down my shirt collar, burning my back in rivulets.

"I'd say out situation looks serious." I said, turning to Kuro-pan who was behind me. Kuro-kun just smirked in response.

* * *

Syaoran landed on the floor of the upper level and stood up.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Mokona asked.

"I'm fine."

"If that's the case, I'm gonna have to make sure you never stand again!" a voice said from behind them. It was the Ryanban's son. He smirked and showed off his arms. The muscles were unnaturally large, a powerhouse. "This time I'll bury you with my own hands!" the son yelled.

"I sense that weird power coming from him." Mokona warned from its perch on the boy's shoulder.

"The Secret Arts, huh?" Syaoran asked.

"That's right! My aboji gave me this body!"

"Mokona, stay here." Syaoran requested, setting the little plush-like creatur down on a piece of rubble from when he kicked through from the Kishim.

"Why you upstart little brat!" the son yelled, lunging forward. The fist he aimed for Syaoran's head missed but left a devastating crater in the wall behind him, just where his head had been. Syaoran could tell this wouldn't be an easy battle, especially with an injured ankle. The young man prepared to fight for his life.

* * *

The acidic rain continued to burn my cloths and skin. "This water...hurts...doesn't it?" I asked Kuro-chi.

"That's cause it melts whatever it hits. Rock...cloths...skin...hair..." he replied nonchalantly.

"You will not escape as that previous child did." the woman said. She flicked her wrist and sent a large orb of acid at us. I hit it with my pole but to my surprise, it curved around my makeshift weapon. I was so shocked, I forgot to move. Kuro-pin pushed his pole into my stomach, moving me to another pillar and moved himself at the same time. The acidic water melted the pillar where we had stood moments before. I clutched my stomach.

"Kuro-myu! That was mean!" I exclaimed, acting offended when I was actually greatful. At the same time, I had a disturbing sense that this had happened before when that just wasn't possible.

"If I hadn't you would've been melted."

"True. But next time you move me, could you be a bit nicer about it." I asked.

"Sure. And after that we can have tea. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" he yelled at me at the end.

"You have some skill, children." the woman said. "It's been a long time since I've had so much fun." she sighed.

* * *

Syaoran skillfully dodged the Ryanban's son's blows. As he send a kick to his head, the son grabbed his leg and threw Syaoran across the room, hard, into a wall.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed, horrified.

"What is this?!" the Ryanban's son asked. "Is this the most power you can muster? So it's true! My aboji's magic can'tbe beaten!" the Ryanban's son laughed. Syaoran was silent.

_

* * *

_

Warmth spread through my chest. I knew I had found him; my special person. Someone who would always be my best friend and would care about me no matter what. And I would do the same for him. That was what my older sisters had said.

_'Are you going to kill me?" he whispered. i looked at him in shock._

_"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I would never do that!"_

_"Then...why'd you save me?" he asked, looking at me in curiosity._

_"How would you like to leave here? Leave this world and never return?" He looked at me open-mouthed. "There _are_ other worlds out I can take you to them."_

_"But...where would I go? I have no home...."_

_"You'd live with me."_

_"Live? With you?" I nodded._

_"You'd be my Guardian."_

_"Guardian..." He gasped. "Then you're...the Goddess of Magic?" he asked. I nodded, smiling._

_"Thought I'd be older, right?' He nodded, gobsmacked. "I'm not. So, would you like to be my Guardian?"_

_"B-But-" he protested, "Only Angels can be Guardians! A-And I'm only human! I'm not even very religious, and-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips. They were chapped from the cold, but still soft and warm._

_"My sister told me that I should try to find my special person; someone who will always care about me, no matter what. And that's you I can tell. I don't care that you're human." I smiled, "I only care about the fact that my special person is sad and alone." He looked at me in silence, his hypnotic icy-blue eyes wide as I spoke. "So, will you be my Guardian? And live with me?"_

_"Forever?" he asked, whispering. I had taken my fingure off his lips._

_"Forever." I smiled. "I will give you magic that no one can surpass except the Goddesses themselves."_

_"I would only be second to you, my mistress?" he asked. I shook my head._

_"I'm not your mistress, I wouldn't own you. If you don't want to, you don't have to." I added at the end, fear that he would stay here and not come with me filling my with bitter cold._

_"NO!" he exclaimed, jolting forward, grabbing my arms. "I-I want to go with you." He looked down shyly. "More then anything..." I smiled, the warmth in my chest returning._

_"Then let's go."_

**

* * *

**

Nihon

Tomoyo silently processed the information she'd been given. "I'm...the Goddess of Souls?" she finally asked, her mind not quite wrapping around it. The gypsy nodded.

"Something has woken up your powers. Now you are beginning to remember your past life. One of your sister's magic must have activated. And the fact that it's been activated means that great danger is soon to come."

"Is there anything I can do?" Tomoyo asked, not wanting to be unprepared.

"It's not my place to give a princess advice." The woman paused. "_But..._if you tried to learn to defend yourself, you may be better off." the woman said, choosing her words carefully. Her sister had told her that she couldn't interfere; it would be stepping over the boundaries. The princess nodded, the plan already forming in her head.

* * *

"Aww! They're moving faster! But what really gets me is how that change size." I said.

"You mean how that blob out big and small?" Kuro-tap said. The acid balls were coming at us at alarming speeds now.

"There was only one child who held out as long as you two. A female shinban from the town of Ryonfi." the woman commented.

"That would be Chu'nyan's mother?" I surmised.(A/N: A vocab word from English! My teacher would be so proud! XD )

"She did mention a daughter by that name, yes." the woman replied. "Perhaps what this country _truly _needs are not that foolish Ryanban and his son...but you two children and that femal shinban." She paused. "I do not have the ability to leave this place. And I must follow the orders of that incompetent Ryanban. And although this pains me greatly children..." she raked her long crimson nails across the ornaments of her headdress, causing a large wave of the acid water to rise up. "...it is time to say farewell." The waves here huge, reaching up to the ceiling, with no way to dodge them.

"Wha! I'd say it looks bad for our heros!" I joked. But in reality, my mind was racing, trying to find out a way to save ourselves. Adrenalin coursed through my veins.

"The minute we're caught in that, we're dead." Kuro-chin agreed.

"Umm...that doesn't work for me." I smiled. "You see, I don't die easily."

"I don't want to die either. Look what's going on. Can't you use a little of your magic?" Kuro-pin complained.

"Nope. Sorry."

"I've go nothing to do with this." he sighed. **That's a lie.** I felt my eyes go wide. _What was that?!_

"What now Kuro-min?" I asked, gaining my composure, pushing aside the strange voice in my head from a moment ago.

"I ain't dying here. I've got to get home." And we can't go anywhere until we get the princess's feather back. Or that girl's shard." By 'girl', he must have meant Selena-chan. "So we'd better step up our game." The rain continued to fall, the waves coming closed each second.

"Personally, I don't like staying in one place." I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because the person sleeping underwater might wake up and come looking for me." I smiled. "So I need to run to as many worlds as I can." Kuro-pa looked at me with an unreadable expression. I glanced at where Selena-chan was in the gazebo. The roting had climbed to her shoulders, the white bones exposed, and was slowly approaching her neck, the muscles and nerves already showing, blood pouring out. _If this goes on much longer, she's dead._

"Have you finished your final words?" the woman asked.

"Now...what to do? Desperate times, as the saying goes."

"Hey." Kuro-ino said. (Kuro:INO?! Icy: I'm running out of nicknames here!) I glanced at him.

"Then...Farewell." the woman said, flicking her finger. The waves closed in. Following the plan, I jumped towards the woman.

"You hurry to your death?" she asked me. I smiled in response. Kuro jumped from the pillar and the, using my back as a platform, jumped from my back to the gazebo, pipe at the ready.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. As Kuro-pipi lifted his pole, the woman stabbed at him in the stomach. It looked like we'd lost.

* * *

Mokona quickly jumped to Syaoran. "Syaoran!" it exclaimed in fright. The son grabbed the magical creature by the ears.

"What the hell is this thing? Did you create it by magic?" the stupid son asked.

"Kyaa!" Mokona exclaimed in fright.

"The rumors talk about people in Amen'osa who can do magic. But you guys don't really call yourselves that, do you?" No response. "Then I'll end your noise right here!" the Ryanban's son yelled, about to smash Mokona into the ground, killing it. Syaoran suddenly moved, kicking Mokona out of the son's hand with his bad right leg, stopping just before the son's head.

"Stop it." he said, his voice dangerously.

"The Kiishim wounded you in this leg, didn't she?" the son asked, grabbing hold of Syaoran's injured ankle. "Well? Does it hurt?! Is it agonizing?!!" the son yelled, holding the ankle hard and squeezing it. Blood began to drip down Syaoran's leg. Blood was already pouring down his face and neck from the injuries. "You like to use kicks when you fight. You're not gonna beat someone like me by putting up an injured leg as a guard!"

"It isn't a guard." Syaoran said quietly, his voice strained from the pain.

"What was that?"

"I don't care where I'm injured. It makes no difference. When I decide to do something, I do it" Syaoran spun and gave the son a staggering roundhouse kick to the face, sending him out cold into the ground. "And that's all."

_

* * *

_

The two of use walked down the snow-covered street, hand in hand, His feet were bare and he winced every time we stepped. "Just a bit farther." I reassured. He nodded eagerly. When we arived at the portal, my younger sister's magic swirled around use, bringing us home. the scene was changed now. My two sisters waited for me on the other side.

_"You found him?!" my older sister exclaimed in joy, her long black hair swirling around her, her rose-gold eyes bright with excitement. I nodded happily. "That's great!" She ran over and hugged me. She then turned to my new Guardian. "But before I give you a hug too, you need a bath." She pinched her nose delicately. "You smell." The boy blushed in embarrassment. Servants came and took him away to be cleaned and fed._

_A few hours latter, he came to my room as I prepared for bed. He had on a white nightshirt and black pajama bottoms. His previously long black hair was actually chestnut and was now cut short to the nape of his neck. It was slightly wavy. His skin was pale with a golden undertone. And his icy blue eyes were no less bright. I squealed in delight._

_"Did you come here to sleep with me?" I asked,excited._

_"Umm..." the boy said, frazzled. "I actually came to say good-" I cut him off by charging at him and jumping/hugging him. He fell backwards to the floor. "G-Goddess!" he exclaimed, his cheeks flushed._

_"I want you to sleep with me tonight." I said firmly, my forehead pressed against his, the tips of out noses barley touching. "I want my Guardian to keep me safe._

_"O-Okay." he said, obviously not wanting to offend me._

_"Yay!" I exclaimed, jumping off him and dragging him to the large bed. I easily fit us both. "Usually I have my sister's sleep with me so I won't feel so lonely." I added at the end, embarrassed. We ere laying near each other, facing each other. He reached out and took my hand in his._

_"I won't leave you. Promise." he said, a small smile on his face. I smiled back, closed my eyes, and fell asleep........And then it felt as if I was back to my age. I felt warm arms wrap around me._

_"Good night Goddess." a voice softly said. And for some reason, I thought of Fai._

* * *

"You're quite the little tactician...aren't you?" the Kishim smiled. Pulling her sharp, long crimson nails from Kuro-fin's stomach, she pulled out the manga magazine he'd gotten in Hanshin.

"I just don't like the rain. So...turn it off!" Kuro-pen lifted the pipe once more and hit the jewel on the woman's forehead. The lake and gazebo vanished and we were in the plane, un-decorated room again. I landed On solid ground. Selena-can was resting on some of the numerous pillows the Kishim had. "If you try any more of your tricks-" The kishim stood up and kissed Kuro-puu on the lips. (A/N: I know it was really on the cheek, but I though on the lips was better :P ) I felt my mouth fall open in shock. Kuro's crimson eyes widened. And then it was over and I was giggling my head off. He had acted as if he's never been kissed before.

"What magic are you trying on me now?" he asked, trying to conceal his light blush.

"That was a thank you." The woman pulled away. "The magics withing that stone are what kept me here."

"I see!" I said, walking towards them. "So when Kuro-pin smashed the stone-"

"I was finally set free. Had I a choice, I never would have served that brainless Ryanban and his son. You wished to know his location; he resides on the top floor. However, it seems that the smallest of you children has arrived. And that Ryanban cur is attempting to attack with yet another cowardly trick." She turned to Selena-chan. "I knew of the little girl's condition, so I took her out of the battle. You must hurry and collect her shard. It resides within the castle. In fact, it is very close by. Hurry." She stepped aside. Kuro-rin stepped foward, glancing at the Kishim, to make sure she did nothing else, and picked up Selena-chan. The rotting was now up to her jaw, its bone beginning to show. And Kuro picked her up, blood, pus, and other fluids began to pour down his back and chest.

"Uhh!!" he exclaimed in disgust. I didn't blame him.

"We've gotta hurry Kuro-run!" I called before setting off. Kuro-pen was right behind me. The corridors flew by me one by one. Soon steps appeared. The only clue we had was up, so that is where we went. As the wnt down the new corridor on the second floor, I stopped. I could feel something tugging at me, pulling me to the right. I turned.

"The stairs are down _this _way." Kuro-chip said, pointing down the hall we were in.

"I know. I just...sense some...thing." I trailed off. I followed the pull on my magic, until I was in a room. there was a decent-sized hole in the floor off the the left. Holes in the wall were randomly scattered. There were thin lines of blood on the walls and floor. The Ryanban's son lay out cold in the middle of the room. The pull on my magic was coming from him. I could feel myself falling into a trance.

"Oi! Mage!" Kuro called, "The hell're you doing?" I could barley hear him. The pull was great now. I slowly followed it, wanting to find the source of it. When I approached the son, I knelt down and put my hand in his pocket. I felt something warm and slick meet my touch. It seemed to hum under my fingures in greeting. I pulled my hand out and saw a small, crystaline shard in my hand, it was small and cut in a seemingly-random way. But I knew what this was; it was Selena-chan's shard. The magic withing it thrummed and then released, plunging into my magical system. I gasped. Normally, when forgine magic invades a magician, it hurts and the magician's magical system will fight it off, like white blood cells fought a virus. By my magic didn't push Selena-chan's magic away, it felt as if it was making room for it. The magic came into me, and I could feel something trying to break free from my memory I simply stared at the crystal.

"Hey." I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder.I turned abruptly to see Kuro-re. "Is that it?" he asked. I nodded silently. He lowered Selena-chan to the ground, still supporting her head. "So how's this work?" he asked.

"No idea." I replied. I was still a bit shaken from my trance. I looked at her necklace and found that the shard fit the bottom tip of the moon. I carefully placed it there and pressed down to snap it in place. When I did, light shone from it and Selene-chan's body began to float. Her eyes opened half-way. But they weren't their stormy gray-blue; they were icy silver. And then she settled back into Kuro-ink's arms. The rot on her face began to recede slowly as did the rot on her hands.

We had saved her.

* * *

A man was watching through a large looking mirror. The mirror showed the Princess of Clow resting the arms of her knight; Syaoran. A blond magician was nearby with a small white creature in the shape of a manju bun on his shoulder. A very tall man with crimson was standing nearby as well. He seemed to be holding something over his shoulder, but the observer only saw thin air. In which dimension this observer was in, no one currently knew.

"Those with the power to cross dimensions already exist." he said to no one in particular. "However, the power that lays buried deep within the ruins in Clow Country exceeds them all!" The man stepped forward, closer to the looking mirror. He had black-and-white hair in a strange V-shape. On his chest was the crest of a bat. Her wore a monocle on his right eyes. The man seemed middle aged, but in reality, he was much, much older. "The power that is rising is the power to change the universes! I have waited a long time to obtain it. And, even better, it has coincided with the rebirth of the Goddesses! These powers shall be mine." He clenched his fist as the looking mirror zoomed in on the princess and her knight.

In another room, in the same dimension, a young woman stood. Her hair was very curly, to the point of unruliness. In front of her was a pod-like structure. Within the pod floated a young man. Markings were tattooed on his arms and legs, reaching to his hands and feet. "In the future, your time will come." the woman said, looking to the captured boy. She too, had the symbol of the bat in her hair as a clip. "But...we still don't know if the awakening is for your sake or not. Or...if you will help or hinder the Goddesses."

* * *

I felt disoriented and dizzy. _Where am I?_I felt strange, more complete then before. That was the best way to describe it. I hadn't ever realized that I had felt _in_complete. I opened my eyes and looked to my left. Sakura was sitting next to me. She smiled, seeing that I was awake.

"Where are-?"

"At Chu'nyan-chan's house." she said quietly. "Syaoran-kun, Fai-san, and Kurogane-san were able to stop the Ryanban."

"So...I missed everything again...huh?" I muttered. Sakura giggled. I sat up, groaning. My whole body felt sore. "I found out what our dream meant." I said, remembering.

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"I found out that..." I hesitated. I wasn't sure how to say it, so I just did it bluntly. "We're Goddesses. Your the Goddess of Dimensions reincarnated and I'm the Goddess of Magic reincarnated." I said in a rush. Silence. "You don't believe me?"

"No. It sounds...incredable, but...I trust you Selena-chan." she smiled at the end.

"Hey, could I call you just 'Sakura'? I'm not very good at keigo." I asked.

"Only if I can call you 'Selena'."

"Deal." Just then there was a soft tap on the door. "Come in." I called. The boys entered. They were all bandaged up.

"Umm...Sakura-hime...Chu'nyan-chan wants us to help make the lunch." Syaoran said, nervous.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, standing up. "We'll talk a little later, okay?" she said to me.

"Sure." The couple left the room, leaving me with Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona. "Thanks." I told them. I played with my necklace, which now had a piece of the missing facet in it. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. I'm really sorry that I've been getting in the way. I'll try to not be such a hindrance next time."

"Selena-chan, I told you:" Fai said, kneeling to be at my level, "you're not alone. Kuro-run and I will help you."

"Speek for yourself." Kurogane muttered.

"He's just shy!" Mokona squealed. Fai laughed.

"Kuro-chu has a soft spot for the ladies." Fai added, teasing the ninja.

"SHUT UP!!" he roared before stomping away.

"You really should prod him so much." I chided. Fai smiled.

"But he's so _easy,_ don't you think?"

"True." I grinned. Then I remembered something about my dream. "Hey Fai?"

"Hm?"

"I had a dream. In it, there was a little boy. Do you have a brother?" Fai seemed to pale.

"Why...do you ask?" he asked slowly.

"Well...it's just that the little boy had the same eyes as you. His hair was defiantly a different color though." Fai seemed to relax.

"It was probably just a dream." Fai reasured, casting away my concern.

"Yha, you right. I also want to asked something else; do you worship the Goddess of Magic?" His eyebrows raised.

"Well, yes. She _is_ the one who decides who may use magic and who does not." A small smile appeared on his face. "I'd really like to meet her some day, if I could."

"I think you will." I said quietly. He looked at me in confusion. I said nothing.

* * *

"Thank you." Chu'nyan said as we all stood outside. We were about to depart from this dimension. The whole town was out there to say goodbye. We had all changed back into our travel cloths. Chu'nyan had been nice enough to clean them for us. "You defeated the Ryanban for us."

"We did nothing of the sort." Syaoran protested. Mokona was playing around Kurogane and now Kurogane had grabbed it and was trying to pull the small creature off his face.

"No! Kurogane's picking on Mokona!" it exclaimed in delight. Sakura seemed to be getting sleepy again.

"If you hadn't removed the spell around the castle, we never could have stopped that man from terrorizing us! So it _is_thanks to you." Chu'nyan countered.

"No, really. We didn't do-"

"We should be thanking _you_. The salve you gave us for our injuries worked wonders!" Fai interrupted.

"Mokona wants to read the magazine too!" Mokona exclaimed in the background, clinging onto Kurogane's boot now.

"Mu omoni made that salve!I can't do anything nearly as good, but I'll keep trying my best. I want to be a shinban that she'd be proud of." Chu'nyan explained with a smile. She truly seemed happy.

"You will be." Sakura said, clasping Chu'nyan's hands in hers. "I'm sure of it."

"But don't forget, talent alone isn't enough!" I added.

"Yeah..." Mokona spread out its wings and floated above us.

"Shall we be going?" Fai called up to Mokona.

"We shall!" it rreplied.

"What the heck?!" Chu'nyan exclaimed when she saw Mokona. "Where are you guys going? And why'd that thing grow wing?!" Mokona opened its mouth and began to pull us in, the magic circle under us. "You just got here!"

"We have something we have to do." Syaoran called over his shoulder.

"Good luck!" I called over my shoulder. he town of Ryonfi disappeared and the dark swallowed our group.

**

* * *

**

Modern Japan

4 beings were gathered in a traditional-style house. 3 were human, 1 was not. One of the humans was a young-looking woman. She had pale white skin, an elegant build, jet-black hair and unusual ruby eyes. To all of those with no magic, they appeared to be a reddish-hazel. She wore a black top with no sleeves and a piece that connected the top to her neck and long white pants. The second of the humans was a young boy of about 16. He also had jet-black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a deep sapphire. Many could have mistaken the two for relatives. But in reality, the elegant woman was the boy's employer. He wore a traditional Japanese school uniform. The final of the humans in the party of 4 was an old woman. Her hair was silvery-white, her face worn with wrinkles. But she was not unpleasing to look at. The non-human member was a small creature of purest black. It had a blue jewel on its forehead and a blue-jeweled earring on the left of its long, rabbit-like ears. The old woman and the boy were sitting opposite each other. In between them was an ornate, gold plate filled with sand. A thin arm came from the side of the plate and held a string with a pointed silver crystal above the sand. Balanced precariously on the arm was a long handle, perpendicular to the arm. It extended evenly on each side, to that were it was attached to the arm, that was the middle. The black creature was munching a rice cake happily while its creater, the mysterious woman, sat by the table that all three humans were around, making a triangle. The sand-plate was in the middle of the table.

"I'm sorry, would you tell me your name?" the old woman asked.

"W-Watanuki Kimihiro." the schoolboy replied nervously.

"All right, Kimihiro-kun."

"So you're asking my name as a piece of data for your divination?" the boy, Watanuki, asked excitedly.

"No. It's just easier to talk to you if I know your name." the old woman replied.

"That's all?" Watanuki said, disappointed. The younger woman and black creature laughed.

"But it is a nice name. Given to you by your mother, right?"

"Ah!" Watanuki was surprised. Then he noticed the plate. "What is that?"

"A 'Sanban' sand plate." the younger woman replied.

"I use it for my divination." the older woman added. "Now, put your hand here." She guided the hand of the boy to one of the handles sticking out and then placed her own hand on the other side. Her eyes closed.

"Um..don't you want to know my concerns?" Watanuki asked.

"She already knows." the younger woman said. The black creature was on her shoulder, softly singing to itself happily. "Watanuki, the fact that you're here is hitsuzen. There is something here that you want to see. So she already knows what you most want to ask." The crystal on the plate was moving on its own, drawing something in the sand. "A true fortune teller knows exactly what you want foretold. And only that will be the fortune told. What you need to hear is what you will hear. It is such a simple thing, but in truth, it is very difficult to accomplish. The diviner both sees and feels the urge to tell the client. But...it is forbidden." Watanuki looked at her.

"But why?"

"Because a fortune is a contract. A fortune is an exchange between the teller and the one being told."

"What exactly is being exchanged?"

"Plenty of things. Money is the most common. Other goods of services. Sometimes even luck."

"Luck? You're saying you can hand over your luck?"

"Yes. Even a person's soul."

"But when a soul is exchanged, the fortuneteller's soul is also in jeopardy. Depending of the results of the divination." The young woman sipped her tea.

"Wait, that sounds a lot like the system in your shop Yuko-san." Watanuki said.

"Yes. They are quite similar." the younger woman, Yuko, replied. Weather or not 'Yuko' was her real name, no one knew. Some more knowledge was exchanged between worker and employer before the old woman opened her eyes, ready.

"Be at ease. You parents have passed on to the was a terrible accident that took your parents. It took their lives in the act to save you. But now they feel no pain; they are both at peace. And they are happy that you've grown up into such a resourceful, kind young man." Watanuki looked down.

"I-Is that right? ...I'm glad." Yuko smiled sadly.

Ah! The fact that you can see spirits _does_concern them. And you've been meeting someone recently...I get it. This is what you followed to find me." Watanuki looked to the plate to find the ornate outline of a butterfly in the sand. "Butterflies are a symbol of a journey, an omen of change. You are due to be transformed. And the start of that change..." the old woman opened her eyes. "has already begun." she smiled. "What else...there's a girl in school that you like. But you _don't_want me to tell you the future of that subject, so I'll hold my tongue."

"Eh?!"

"And...there's a friend whom you get into fights with. The two of you will be thrown together more and more."

"Uhh..."

"And...there is another young woman. You have only met her briefly, but she is very important to you. Your lineage and hers are interwoven. She will bring your great happiness as well as a large battle in the future."

"What...?" Watanuki murmered. Yuko stiffened.

"That should cover everything that you want to hear." the old woman concluded.

"And more and you wouldn't be able to afford it." Yuko smirked.

"Umm..how much do I have to pay you. You know I'm poor, right?"

"Watanuki-kun, you are a wonderful cook, so some food to go with the liquor brought will be perfect."

"The moment I've been waiting for!" Yuko exclaimed in delight. The black creature pulled out the bottle.

"If you can make do with whatever you find in the kitchen, that would be wonderful."

"But are you sure it will be enough?"

"If you put your heart into cooking, I'm sure it will be enough. After all, your father was an exceptional chef himself." Watanuki smiled, reassured.

"I'll put everything I've got into it!"

"Mokona will go too!" the black creature, Mokona, exclaimed, climbing onto Watanuki's shoulder. This Mokona was the twin of the white Mokona that was traveling through time and space.

"A butterfly." the old woman said. "That's _your _signature, isn't it? It's **you**, Yuko-chan, who has started Watanuki-kun's transformation. And what he transforms into...will be interesting to see." the women gazed into the kitchen, watching the boy and the creature cook together.

"I shouldn't take all the credit. His meeting with the Goddess will help as well. They will both help each other transform and grow." Yuko was now thoughtful for a moment. "One question: What will the weather be like tonight?"

"Rain I would say." the old woman eplied, picking up her tool of divination to store it away. Suddenly, rain began to pour down from the once-clear sky.

"Huh?" Watanuki said, confused at what he saw outside. "It's raining! But it was clear a few seconds ago!" The women looked to each other smiling. And while he set down the tray laden with plates, glasses and food, Watanuki couldn't help but once again think of the girl with dirty-blond hair that had fallen from the sky into the shop a week ago. _It feels...like we've met before..._Watanuki looked up to the rainy sky and wondered where the dimension-traveling group was now.

**

* * *

**

Ta-da! *jazz hands* You made it! Pretty exhausting, right? Wouldn't be surprised if it took you 2-3 sittings to read it. The next chapter will be unbelievably short in comparison to this one. There will never be another chapter exceeding 6,000 words, promise. Preview time!

**Mokona: **Puu! We're in a new world! But all there is is forest and a HUGE lake! When the group splits, what happens to Selena? And what was Sakura's memory? And who is that boy with glasses that Selena meets? And is their meeting real or a dream? Find out next time on Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection in Chapter 10: Meeting the Witch's Apprentice. Mokona can't wait to read it!

**Don't forget to review and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	11. The Witch's Apprentice

Meeting the Witch's Apprentice

**This one is pretty short. In honor of the new xxxHolic OVA, I've out this out. It has quite a bit of Holic in it, so I felt it was appropriate. I've been on a roll recently with my writing. No writers block or anything!**

**Kuro: Now if only she'd study for her History exam...**

**Icy: Shut it!**

**Kuro: I'm just saying-**

**Icy: QUIET!**

**Watanuki: Disclaimer: Tsubasa and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP. Only Selena and any original plot belong to Icy.**

**Mokona: Don't forget to review at the end!**

**Icy: Btw, I messed up the name of the previous chapter. I fixed it now, though. Sorry about that...^^;  
**

* * *

"So...where the hell are we now?!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"By a big-ass lake?" I answered. It was kinda obvious.

"I don't see any houses around here." Fai observed.

"I don't see any signs of other humans around. Only fog." Syaoran added. We had landed at the center of a dense, foggy forest. Right in front of use was a huge lake. The surface was calm. It was night time. The moon was large and full, probably a harvest moon. There were no houses, lights, or any signs of life. The stars above us were unbelievably bright. _I can't believe stars can be this bright. Or the moon so full._Because of all the light from the sky, we could see each other.

"Mokona, do you sense one of Sakura-chan's feathers?" Fai asked.

"Mokona senses a strong power."

"Were from?" Syaoran asked, holding the creature in question.

"In there." it said, pointing at the lake.

"We mean we've gotta look underwater?!" Kurogane complained.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out, running to us from behind. "_I_should be the one...to..g..o.." she trailed off before fainting. Kurogane caught her before she fell.

"Sakura's fast." Mokona squeeled quietly.

"She's been struggling to stay awake ever since we were in Chu'nyan's country. I guess she hit her limit." Fai said. I knew why she'd stayed awake; she had been scared to have another dream of our past as goddesses.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We need to search in the lake." Syaoran said.

"How about this; you can stay here with Sakura-chan, while Selena-chan, Mokona, Kuro-tan and I search the forest for people or anything else possibly connected to the feather. Sound good?"

"Why do I have to go with-ouch!" Kurogane was interrupted by Fai shoving his elbow into his ribs.

"We should give Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun time to get to re-know each other." Fai explained. Kurogane looked at me and I rolled my eyes at his tactlessness. Syaoran hadn't noticed the quick, whispered exchange.

"I don't mind you staying with me." Syaoran said.

"Never mind." Kurogane muttered, rubbing his ribs, glaring daggers and Fai. Fai simply ignored him. After we'd gathered wood and made a fire, we separated, Fai leaving his hooded coat with Sakura, using it as a blanket.

* * *

Sakurawoke up half an hour later. She looked around, confused. She noticed movement behind some nearby trees. It was Syaoran, putting his sleeveless shirt back on. He noticed that he was being watched by a slightly blushing Sakura; she had seen his flat, slightly toned abs and smooth back. (A/N: I'm totally catering to the Syaoran fangirls...XD )

"Oh! You're awake." he noted nonchalantly. In reality, he was hoping she hadn't seen him shirtless and at the same time hoping she had. (A/N: Naughty Syaoran...) The teen put his cloak on nd came over to his lady love. "Everyone's gone to scout the area for clues and such."

"You're wet!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing his damp hand. "Have you been in the lake all this time?"

"Just while you slept."

"It's _my _feather. _I_should be the one searching for it!" Sakura protested.

"Now that its so dark, I can't really see anything."

"But even so I should've-"

"I wanted to do it." The couple's faces were becoming dangerously close. Syaoran noted that and pulled away slightly. _It can never happen. Before it would have been difficuly; now it's impossible._"Besides, you still aren't at full strength because you don't have enough feathers. What if you fell asleep underwater?" Sakura looked down in shame.

"Then at least let me tend to the fire while you rest." she insisted. Syaoran agreed. They both settled down near the fire. "Thanks...for trying so hard to return my feathers." _And my powers._"When I got the last feathers back, I saw something. It was my birthday and my brother, Toya, and the High Priest, Yukito, were there. It was when Toya was still a prince and my fathers was alive. Everyone was there to celebrate. But...there was one seat that was empty. And I talked to the empty seat. It's so strange; there was no one there..." Sakura placed her chin on her knees. "...but I was so happy." Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran, meanwhile, looked out into the distance, remembering that day. It had been the day Sakura had given him a birthday, April 1st, the same as hers. Suddenly, the waters of the placid lake stirred. Both teens stood up. A bright light began to emit from the waters of the lake.

"The lake is glowing!" Syaoran exclaimed. He threw off his cloak and grabbedhis goggles. "Plese hide. Now!" he instructed the princess.

"Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran dived into the lake. Sakura ran after him, to the shore, but felt dizzy and faint. She fell to her knees before blacking out.

* * *

We had walked for half an hour. There were no paths in the woods. Because the leaves were so dense, no moonlight could truly shine through. The fog had gotten worse.

"The fog's gotten thicker, huh?" Fai said. Kurogane walked in front of Fai and I. I had lost track of Mokona, who had been bouncing along with use in the woods.

"Yeah. Pretty thick." Kurogane answered quietly.

"We've gone a long way and haven't met a soul. I don't think anyone lives here." _Why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

"It's scary. Very scary." _Huh?_

"Don't worry; I'm here to hold your hand." Fai reassured.

"That makes Kurogane so happy!" _WHAT?!_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KUROGANE?!! You're Mokona!!!! Speak for yourself!!!!" Kurogane roared. Mokona had been hiding in the collar of Kurogane's cloak. _Ah. That's better. _I giggled at Mokona's antics.

"Kurogane got mad at me! And Mokona was just playing." Mokona jumped from Kurogane to Fai.

"Don't say disgusting things in my name!"

"But Mokona, you've gotten good at imitating voices. You sounded just like Kuro-myu!" Fai praised, holding Mokona in his palm.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques!" Mokona explained.

"And the other 107?"

"There. A. Secret." Mokona whispered, blushing happily.

"Mokona, you're such a tease! I have to tickle you now!" Fai exclaimed, cuddling the soft white creature. Mokona giggled, shouting 'More!' to Fai's tickling.

"Have a nice life you two." Kurogane grumbled, walking away.

"Ah! Kuro-tan, wait up!" Fai exclaimed.

"Wait up!" Mokona echoed. I was already walking with Kurogane. Suddenly, a bright light shone from behind us. It had to be coming from the lake.

"Should we go back?" I asked.

"We're not exactly doing anything wandering around." Kurogane said. I took Mokona from Fai.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Hurry up!" Kurogane shouted, already heading back and ignoring me.

"Sure. Just be quick." Fai said. After they were out of site, I asked Mokona to talk to Yuko. After a moments, Yuko's image appeared. She is wearing a white, Chinese-style dress, the collar scalloped and edged with delicate, black designs as well as the fold that shows. Her hair is loose, and she had gold chandelier earrings. It amazes me how elegant she is, and I begin to feel even more childish. She seems to be in a storage room.

"Ah, Selena-chan." she says.

"Hi Ms. Yuko." I say.

"Is there something you need?" I swallow.

"Yes. I...I want to learn magic. Fai says I have magic. And...And I'm thinking that he's right. And I really don't want to be useless to everyone. And-"

"You wish to replace Fai as the magicianin the group?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I-I could never replace him! I just want to know how to heal, and maybe shield and attack, so I won't be just dead weight."

"I see. You will need books that instruct on magic as well as a staff."

"What's the-?"

"I've already taken it ahead of time." she interrupted.

"You did?" Mokona asked.

"Yes. It took some of your memories."

"My memories?" I asked, confused. "Which ones?"

"The memories of this journey. Within your world, this journey has already been roughly told. You've already read that manuscript. But you are not allowed to know the outcome. Even I do not know, for I have never read the manuscripts in your world; I simply know of their existence. And those memories are my price for the books and staff." Yuko explained.

"Oh...okay."

"Mokona, I'm sending everything to you."

"Okay!" After a few moments, Mokona spit out the books and the staff. The staff looked familiar...

"That's Fai's staff!" I exclaimed.

"In the previous county, he traded it for the magics that allowed you to enter the Ryanban's castle." Yukoexplained. The staff hovered above the ground. The metal and crystals were white, as if a child hadn't colored in a picture in a coloring book. "Take the staff. It will react to your magic and remodel itself." I stepped forward, Mokona waiting on the stump of a nearby fallen tree. I grabbed the staff. Light emitted from it, blinding me. I closed my eyes, using my free hand to give more protection to my eyes. When the light dimmed, the staff had been 'colored' in. The metal was silver, the crystals a pale sea green.

"Ohhh! How pretty!" Mokona cooed.

"The metal represents what your magic is based on." Yuko smiled. "And of course, it is the Moon."

"You know...don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. I always knew you were the Goddess of Magic." she said quietly. Mokona gasped.

"You are Selena? Why didn't you tell Mokona! Mokona's been wanting to meet you ever since Yuko told Mokona the story!" Mokona jumped to my palm.

"Only Sakura knows. You have to promise me you won't tell _anyone,_alright?" Mokona nodded.

"The crystal's color represents your element. Yours appears to be Wind." Yuko continued.

"That means you can fly!" Mokona squealed. "That'll be so fun! Will you take Mokona flying?" Mokona asked me.

"Mokona, she can't fly. She can glide over the wind currents." Yuko corrected Mokona.

"Oh..." Mokona blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you Ms. Yuko." I said.

"You're welcome Selena. Take care. Be good Mokona."

"Mokona will be extra good!" Mokona said before terminating the connection.

"Now...how in the world am I going to hide these?!" I exclaimed. _I didn't really think this through..._

"Mokona can store things!" Mokona exclaimed. "Mokona can keep everything safe for you."

"Really?! That's great! Would you?" asked.

"Of course!" Mokona opened its mouth and pulled everything back in.

"Alright. Let's go back to camp." I said. I scooped Mokona andheaded out. When I could see the glow of the fire, I felt very tired. I didn't understand why, though. Suddenly my legs gave way and I collapsed. I could dimmly hear Mokonashouting; "Help! Selena collapsed!" I stayed awake long enough to feel someone pick me off the ground. I just didn'y know who.

_

* * *

_

Sakura was floating. A scene appeared before her. She saw herself when she was young. She was in the palace. Her father, Clow Reed, was talking to a man whom she knew was an archeologist. Her had sandy brown hair andwore glasses over his kind eyes. "Father!" her younger self exclaimed, running over to him.

_"Sakura-hime?" Clow Reed said, turning to face her._

_"I'm sorry! Do you have a guest?" The archaeologist smiled at her._

_"Hello Hime." he said. "Please allow me to introduce my on." The man indicated with his hand. Both Sakuras looked in the direction indicated. The older Sakura saw nothing while the younger Sakura saw someone. The younger smiled. The man walked over to the invisible boy._

_"He's about your age, isn't he?" Clow said. "Would you like it if you were friends?" The younger Sakura nodded vigorously, a slight blush on her slightly tanned cheeks. "Now listen Sakura-hime..." Clow said, kneeling so that he was the younger Sakura's height. "That boy has gone through a lot of hardship. He may not even be aware how hard it was." The little princess was suprised. "Ever since he met Fujitaka, he's changed for the better little by little. But a part of his heart and soul are still frozen." Fujitakaput his arm around a non-existent shoulder. "What that boy needs...is for someone special to melt the frozen parts of his heart..." Clow placed a hand on the cheek of his daughter. "...is a smile as warm as summer sunshine."_

Sakura opened her eyes, dizzy. As the ream, or memory, faded, another image was forming. That of a young teen of 13. He had amber eyes andpale blond hair. Wings were sticking out of his back. They seemed to be tattered and broken, the color of soot; as if they had once been of purest white before becoming tarnished. The princesses eyes were gold. "Who...is that? And why couldn't I see...that boy...?" Sakura fell into calm darkness.

_

* * *

_

I was in a room. It was made of a pale wood. There was a plush cream carpet. Incense hung thick in the air. A boy was in front of me. He had just opened the door, which slid to the side. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes that his behind thin, wire-rimmed glasses. He wore a white apron over a traditional-style Japanese uniform and was carrying a tea set with sweets on a tray. He jumped when he saw me.

_"Who are you?" he asked. "Are you a customer?"_

_"Customer?" I asked._

_"Yes, this is-wait, I've seen you before. I think." He set the tray on a low table made of dark wood. "Aren't you traveling with Syaoran-kun?"_

_"Yha. How do you know that?"_

_"You fell from the sky...I mean, you came from another dimension. You're using the White Mokona to travel, right?"_

_"Yha. But I don't really remember much from then for some reason." _Did Yuko take those memories too? But why?

_"Well...I'm Watanuki. Watanuki Kimihiro."_

_"Selena. Selena-" I stopped._

_"Selena...?" Watanuki prompted._

_"I...I can't remember...my last...name..." I whispered._

_"Strange." Watanuki said. "Oh! Would you like something to drink? To eat?"_

_"I'm starved." I smiled. He took one of the plates from the tray he had set down and gave me a slice of cake and a fork. I thanked him and too a bite. "Oh. My. God." I whispered._

_"What? Is it bad?" He looked truly concerned._

_"No way! It's AMAZING!!!" I quickly finished the slice. Watanuki smiled._

_"Glad you like it."_

_"We have guests!" a small voice exclaimed that sounded familiar. A soft, black furry ball came racing towards me. It hit me in the face and although it didn't hurt, I fell down from shock._

_"M-Mokona?!" I gasped._

_"I've missed you!" the black Mokona exclaimed._

_"'Missed'?" I asked._

_"You know Selena-chan, Mokona?" Watanuki asked. Then he blushed. "I'm sorry! I'm already attaching '-chan' to your name!" He was embarrassed._

_"It's okay. In my world, we don't use...what did Kurogane call it...keigo. We just address elders and 'Mrs., Mr., or Ms." I told him._

_"That's what they do in the West." Watanuki said. "And you dress pretty similar to what teens in my dimension wear. Maybe you actually were from this dimension and never knew it?" I shook my head._

_"This world has magic, but mine doesn't."_

_"Oh." I cuddled Mokona._

_"Now why did you say you missed me? We've never met before. I've only met the white Mokona." I said, remembering now that their had been two Mokonas brought out._

_"I never said that." the black Mokona said._

_"Yes you did."_

_"You're just imagining things." it chided._

_"How's the serch going?" Watanuki asked._

_"Fine. We've found 2 feathers already. And there may possibly be a 3rd."_

_"That's great."_

_"I'm also looking for my shards."_

_"Shards?"_

_"Apparently I have magic. Well, according the Fai."_

_"Fai...that was the blond man, right?" I nodded._

_"Fai and Kurogane, the other man, are helping me find my shards."_

_"It's good that you have some help." Watanuki sighed. "That sounds like fun, but I'm stuck here, slaving away for Yuko-san."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"I can see spirits." My eyes widened. "But I don't want to anymore. That was my wish. And I'm paying through manual labor." I giggled. "Although...I've still seen weird things. Even more so, actually."_

_"So...you're kind of like her apprentice until your wish is granted."_

_"No way! Yuko-san hasn't taught me anything."_

_"Are you sure?" I asked, the words coming out on their own. "The price Yuko demanded sounds strangely like apprenticeship." Watanuki looked at me in confusion. I shook my head."Umm...forget I said anything." I yawned. "Do you have someplace I can crash?" I asked._

_"Oh! Here." He go up and took a few pillows from the low couch. I took them, lay my head down, and fell asleep._

Watanuki watched in shock as Selena disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

I moaned, feeling stiff and cold.

"Oh, you're awake." It was Fai. I sat up, blinking sleep from my eyes. He was wrapping Sakura in his overcoat. She seemed to have awoken and then passed out again. Fai's undercoat was acting as my pillow.

"Sorry." I handed it it back to him and he put it on after brushing off the dirt. "Where's Syaoran?" I asked. Kurogane was standing next to me.

"Probably in the lake, investigating the glow from before." The lake was dark now. As if on cue, Syaoran broke the surface and hauled himself over the lip of the lake to the shore. Mokona ran to him.

"Syaoran!" it called in a sense of urgency.

"Mokona?" Syaoran asked, removing his goggles.

"Sakura is-!!" Syaoran hauled out a huge, luminescent scale.

"Sakura is-?!" he exclaimed, fear in his voice.

"Fast asleep!" Mokona finished sweetly. Syaoran had been running towards us and tripped in shock at Mokona's deception. Mokona jumped on Syaron's head and threw confetti. From where the confetti came from, I didn't want to know. "Did I scare you? Did I scare you? It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Dramatic Power!"

"You almost gave him a heart attack, you know." I countered.

"It looks like you were convinced." Fai said. "However...from here on out, there will be more, _real_scares. We've seen Sakura-chan fall asleep suddenly time and time again. Andwe may be under more dire circumstances next time. But we still need to find Sakura-chan's feathers, don't we?" Fai paused. "So let's take this a bit slower. We may not be able to forget the painful moments, but we shouldn't dwell on them." Fai smiled sadly, and I wondered, not for the first time, if he was lonely like I had been. Kurogane glared at him suspiciously. "If you were to smile and have fun once in a while, no one would scold you. Some may even be happier for it." Syaoran glanced at Sakura and then smiled.

"When Syaoran smiles, Mokona is happy!" Mokona thrilled, clinging to Syaoran's arm.

"As am I of course." Fai said.

"Ditto." I said.

"Ah! And Kuro-pin's happy too." Fai added.

"Leave me out of this." Kurogane grumbled. Sakura groaned and opened her eyes.

"Are you awake now?" Fai asked her. suddenly, Sakura gasped and jumped up.

"Syaoran-kun! He jumped into the lake!!" Sakura made a mad dash to the water. Syaoran ran after her.

"I'm right here!" he yelled, grabbing her arm to try to slow her down. She stopped.

"Oh! I'm so glad." Sakura walked over to the rest of us.

"Now Sakura-chan," Fai said, gathering his outer cloak over his arm, "there's no telling what this journey will be like from now on. AndI'm sure you want to get your memories back as fast as possible. But don't forget to have fun, okay? After all, it's not everyday that people such as ourselves wind up together." Sakura smiled nervously.

"Okay." She bowed. "I barley understand what's going on. And I'm afraid I'll be a hinderence, but I'll do whatever I can. I'm at your service." Syaoran smiled.. I did as well. _It'll be alright. I have Sakura and Fai to support me. And 'll support them. Mokona too. Kurogane's a bastard. But...he _is_strong. As for Syaoran...I know that I should trust him, but I can't for some reason..._

"By the way, was everything okay at the lake?" Fai asked. Mokona was on the hood of Fai's outer coat.

"There was a really bright light." Mokona added.

"Oh! There's a town down there.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, not believing him. He nodded.

"I see. The people of this world live underwater." Fai said.

"The power I sensed before is the same power that's coming from the scale." Mokona said.

"That means that her highness's feather..?"

"Isn't in this world, right?" Fai finished.

"Mokona doesn't sense any other power." Mokona said.

"So this world was a waste of time." Kurogane yawned.

"But it loks like it was fun for Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled.

"Yha. It's always fun when I get to discover something new." Syaoran replied. Fai gave Sakura his outer coat.

"Why don't you wear this? I already have a coat, and if you fall asleep again, you'll be warm." Sakura took the coat and smiled.

"Thank you Fai-san." Mokona jumped up into the air, spread its wings, and began to transport us. The scale was gone, so Mokona was probably holding to it.

"I wonder what the next world will be like?" Fai asked Kurogane.

"Beats me. Ask the manju bun." I giggled. _But I wonder...who is that girl I keep dreaming about? And how did I end up in Yuko's shop again and then come back? It seems that I didn't actually leave. Was it a dream? I've never seen the inside of the shop, so I couldn't have made it up. But...it was fun, meeting Watanuki. He seems really nice._ One other thing was bothering me; I couldn't remember my last name.

The world disappeared behind us as the dark blue tunnel unfolded in front of my eyes.

**

* * *

**

Pretty short, huh? I can't wait for the subs of the OVA! Not sure when the next chapter will be out. Mokona?

**Mokona: **Puu! We're in a new world! The children have been going missing from the town of Spirit. But where have they gone? Is it connected to that old legend? Who ends up "engaged"? And what's Fai writingin that book? Find out next time on Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection with Chapter 11: The Magician's Journal. Mokona can't wait to read it!

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. The Magician's Journal

The Magician's Journal

**Alright! Jade Country! We're almost to Outo, which is the rough halfway point, I guess. I'm shocked I'm this far, actually. My updates will slow for a bit b/c I need to practice for the SAT. Wata-kun's helping me study.**

**Watanuki: Here! Umm...the study session was _now_ by the way.**

**Icy:...SHIT!!! Yuko, take over! *runs out***

**Yuko: Well now, this is interesting...anyway, Icy asked me to warn you all that the FaixSelena scean that is in this chapter is a bit...PG-13, if you catch her drift. But then again, that's why it's rated 'T' for goodness sakes.**

**Kuro: WHY ARE YOU DOING THE INTODUCTION?! *thinking 'Has hell frozen over?'***

**Yuko: Because everyone is setting up. You should be too.**

**Kuro: .......**

**Fai: KUROGANE!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!**

**Yuko and Kuro: 0_0**

**Fai: _NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Mokonas: Enjoy the chapter and review when done!**

* * *

The world we were in was very cold. It was much colder then the winters in my world. On top of that, I had no cloak. Not exactly the smartest thing. The new country was called Jade. It resembled Colonial America, in a way. All of us had stopped by a tavern to pick up info and eat.

"Haha! I do believe we're being stared at." Fai commented.

"Our cloths don't fit in, do they?" Syaoran replied, worried. We were sitting around a wooden table. There was no tablecloth. It was the late afternoon. Because of the cold weather, Fai had given be his second undercoat to wear. When I protested, he simply ignored me, answering that a lady should be cold. Sakura had on Fai's outer coat. Fai smell of mint, sandalwood incense, sweetness and saltiness now hung around me like an embrace.

"It's completely different then what everyone else is wearing. Especially Kuro-tan's look."

"You got a problem with how I look?" Kurogane growled. This world used forks and knives instead of chopsticks. I personally was unbelievable happy about that and was eating my food with vigor; broiled sea bass with lemon, redskin mashed potatoes, fresh, soft rolls with butter, pan-seared chicken breast so juicy and tender it cut like warm butter. (A/N: I'm getting hungry! How about you?) I hadn't realized until then that I was pretty much starving because of my inability to use chopsticks. And my inability to use chopsticks matched Kurogane's inability to use a fork and knife. He was trying to eat his steak with no success. I laughed. "Oh shut up! At least I'm not eating like a pig."

"Hey! I've been starvingthis whole time. I have every right." I smirked. "Maybe a week without eating will help you understand." And that was probably how it would be for Kurogane. Syaoran and Sakura were fine and Fai could use the utensils too.

"You're so good at playing stuffed Mokona." Fai whispered to the creature in question. There seemed to be no magic of any kind in this world, so Mokona was playing a toy. It sat on the table in front of Fai.

"Will everything be alright?" Syaoran asked Fai. "I mean, the food bill..."

"Hmm?" Fai gazed at Syaoran. Mokona moved and grabbed the steak that was speared on Kurogane's fork while he took a drink of his ale. Kurogane noticed the missing meat. He glared at Mokona, who was playing stuffed again.

"We don't have any money for this world."

"We'll be just fine! Right Sakura?" Fai asked, turning to Sakura.

"Eh?"

* * *

"All right little lady, show your hand." one of the men in the tavern instructed Sakura. They were playing something similar to Poker. An audience had gathered. Kurogane was still trying to eat after ordering another steak and some whiskey.

"Um...they came out looking like this..." Sakura said nervously. She set down her 5 cards. They all had crowns on them.

"No matter how many hands we play, she never loses!! What the hell is going on?!"

"Are you cheating?!" another man accused.

"She had no opportunity to cheat." Fai replied cordially. He swept the gold and silver coins into the bag he had. They fell into the sack with melodious clicks and clanks. He tightened the drawstring on the bag.

"If you have any complaints, the man in black would be happy to hear them." Fai pointed to Kurogane.

"Why do you always steal from _my _plate?!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona. He must have herd his name, for he turned over to use and glared poison to the men. "What?" he asked, his voice low and deadly.

"Um-Never mind!"

"Sorry we ever doubted you!"

"Thank you Sakura-chan. That was well done." Fai praised, taking Sakura's hand in her free one to help her stand. "Our war treasury is now well stocked. We can buy cloths and not skip out on paying our dinner bill." Fai pulled out Sakura's chair at our table and she sat.

"You've got to tell me how you do that." I sighed. "I always _lose_. It gets old really fast." I was about to pull out my chair when Fai did it for me. "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." As I sat down, I felt him gently pull my loose hair out of the collar of my borrowed coat. I could feel myself blushing a bit. _Stupid hormones. Fai's just being a gentle man._ Unknown to me, the slight gesture didn't go unnoticed by a red-eyes ninja.

"Young lady, I'm impressed!" a man had a thick, dark brown moustache and short, dark brown hair. He had a beer belly and an apron. He had bough Kuogane's whisky, Sakura's water, and my slice of chocolate cake with raspberry sauce.

"How much are you going to eat? Kurogane whispered, appalled.

"Shove it." I growled.

"I still don't understand the rules. Did I do okay? Sakura asked,

"You're good with jokes too." the man laughed.

"I-It wasn't a joke...." The man set down a crystal glass of white wine for Fai and then proceeded to give Syaoran his severely watered-down ale.

"You're cloths are...unusual. Are you travelers?"

"Yes. It's taken us a long way." Syaoran explained.

"And your next destination?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Then I have a piece of advice; don't go to the northern town."

"Why would that be?" Fai asked, lightly swirling his glass around before taking a sip of the wine. I took another bite of my cake.

"There's a frightening legend connected to that town."

"What legend is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Long ago, in a castle just outside of that northern town, there was a beautiful princess with locks of gold. One day, a blackbird flew down to her with a feather in its beak. It gave the princess the feather and said; 'This feather is power. A strange and wonderful power. I entrust this power to you.' The princess took the feather. Soon after, the king and queen died, leaving the princess to rule the kingdom. After that, the town's children began to disappear one by one, as if draw to the feather. And the children never returned."

"That's a fairytale, right?" Fai asked.

"No. It's all true." the man said, shaking his head.

"So the northern town and the castle really exist?" Syaoran asked.

"It's been more then 300 years now. The castle is probably in ruins. But with a scary story like that connected to it..."

"No nobody can go to the northern town anymore?" I asked.

"Because it's so scary no one can sleep? Fai added.

"No. It's because children have been disappearing again. Just like in the legend." The waiter walked away. Our whole table was silent while the bustle of the tavern continued around us. Fai finished his glass of wine while Kurogane drained the rest of his whisky.

* * *

The store had cloths for males and females, young and old. Sakura had been given by Fai a soft pink edges of the skirt had large scallops Underneath was a white underskirt. The top of the dress was connected to the pink skirt and was corset-like. The actually corset was underneath and separate. The neckline was a very wide V, though it didn't go low, and would show Sakura's collar bone. The sleeved were long and belled outnear the wrist. The sleeved were scalloped as well. My dress was similar. The edges of the skirt and sleeves weren't scalloped, they were normal. The sleeves and skirt were edged in silver The neckline was off my shoulders. On my skirt were swirls in pale blue and sliver, thickly clustered together, that swept up and became more and more sparse as it went up the dress. The dress was a dark midnight was in the changing room.

"Umm...I need help." Sakura said, peeking outfrom behind the door of the changing stall. We'd already paid for the cloths.

"Sure. I'll get Syaoran." I said, a sly smile on my face.

"W-Wait!"

"I don't know how to do corsets either. But Syaoran's travel a lot, right? He probably knows." And then I went to search for him. He was waitingwith Fai for Kurogane to change.

"These cloths are weird. How the hell do you put them on?!" Kurogane complained.

"Should I come in and help you?" Fai snickered.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Fai laughed out loud.

"Mokona will help!" Mokona whispered-yelled. It quickly want under the small smace under the door.

"Why are you here?!" Kurogane shrieked. He sounded like a girl. I laughed, getting Fai's and Syaoran's attention.

"Syaoran, Sakura needs your help."

"Oh!" Syaoran jumped up and went quickly to the stall where Sakura was.

"What does Sakura-chan need help with?" Fai asked.

"She needs help with her corset." I replied, a smile on my face.

"You're a genius." Fai praised. We high fived.

"Got off me!" Kurogane yelled.

"Mokona's buttoning your shirt! Mokona's helping!"

"I know how to button a shirt!"

"Do you need help with the pants then?"

"**NO!!!**"

"Mokona, are you sexually assaulting him?" I asked through laughter.

"What gender are you anyway?!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Mokona is Mokona!" Fai was close to falling off his seat.

"Breath Fai, breath." I said.

"S-Sorry! It's just so funny!" Fai replied. Kurogane opened the door with a had on a white long-sleeved shirt, long black pants, a red cloth that acted like a tie, black boots and a black belt. Over that was a black inner coat with a high collar and straps with bronze buckles to keep it closed. On his arm was his outer coat, also black, that closed with bronze buttons.

"You look good." I said. And he did.

"Mokona helped!" Mokona said, hiding in the coat.

"You physically assaulted me." Kurogane growled.

"Why don't you go next?" Fai suggested.

"Sure." I passed Kurogane and went into the stall. I stripped my cloths until I was in my underwear. I looked at the dress. _I guess I won't need my bra. _I looked at the corset. I took the underskirt and pulled it over. It was white, like Sakura's. It settled on my waist. I took off my bra and wrapped the corset around me. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Fai's voice asked.

"I don't know how to put on a corset either."

"Do you know _anything_ remotely feminine?" Kurogane's voice asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Would you like me to help?" Fai asked. "It was the same way in my world."

"Sure." I said, my voice even. But in my head, I was freaking out. I could feel my face going red._ He's just going to help you. It's okay_. I unlocked the door and Fai stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. I kept my arms wrapped around my chest so the corset would cover me. I saw my bra in the corner of my eye and quickly pushed it out of site under my travel cloths.

"Turn around please." Faiasked. I obeyed. I felt him taking the strings and threading them through the holes. His hands were bare and his fingertips brushed my bare skin often. My stomach was tightening, my cheeks and face hot. He paused when he was halfway done threading.

"W-What?" I asked, to afraid to turn around.

"This is the spot where I saw you rotting." he said quietly, his fingertips now deliberately touching my skin. He was touching me right on the middle of my back. He pressed his fingers into my skin and I repressed a moan. It felt disturbingly good to feel him touch me like this. He took away his fingers and then I felt his lips brush were his fingers had been. I licked my lips in pleasure.

"Fai" I murmured, my voice soft and...something else. I couldn't quite explain it. I felt his lips lightly trail up my spine and then rest on my shoulder. "F-Fai." I whispered again.

"Mmm?" he seemed to be in a trance, as if something was possessing him. His lips trailed from my shoulder to where my shoulder met my neck.

"W-What are you...d-do...ing...mmmm..." I felt my eyes close at the end as he began to trail kissed up my neck, his arms wrapping around my waist, my back pressed against his chest. I suddenly longed to him to touch and kiss me more. He was gentle and slow, taking his time with his kisses. Fire was seeping into my veins, his touch sending electric shocks through my skin. I had never felt so warm and cared for like this. It was forbidden heaven.

"Fai..." I muttered. He kissed my cheek before nuzzling it.

"Yes?" His voice had gotten deeper. He held my chin up with his fingertips and his breath cascaded over my lips. I stared into his icy blue eyes and felt as if someone else was looking at me through his eyes. A loud '**BANG**' on the door broke the spell.

"The hell are you two doing in there?!" Kurogane shouted from the other side. Fai stopped. His cheeks were a soft, but bright, pink. His eyes showed horror.

"Oh God!" he yelped, pulling away, his hands over his mouth. "I-I don't-!"

"I-It's okay.." In all honesty, I didn't know what had possessed me either. He quickly finished threading the corset, tied it, and quickly left. I looked to the mirror that hung from one of the walls My eyes were silver.

* * *

"A feather that shines and 'is power'. That sounds like Sakura-chan's feather to me." Fai commented. It was 2 hours later. All of use were on horse. Sakura and Syaoran shared a horse and Faiand I shared a horse. I had wanted to be with Kurogane because of what happened, but I couldn't, because I had to act as if nothing happened.

Sakura had a magenta cloak with a hood. It had no sleeves, though, and was closed by a rose-shamed clasp.. My cloak was the same, except in a dusky twilight blue and the clasp was in the shape of a lily. Sakura's hair was pulled back a bit on her left side by a rose-shaped clip and had on a choker of pale pink with a black rose hanging from it. Mt hair was put in a bun and secured with a fine silver net. Some pieces of my hair fell around my face. I had no choker, only my moon necklace.

Syaoran had gotten a dark green shirt and a black vest over that. His inner coat was black, the sleeves long and cuffed. Dark brown pants stopped just below his knees and long white socks made up the distence left, and his shoes were the old-fashioned colonial ones with buckles on them. His dark green outer coat went to his knees and he had black gloves on.

Fai had on a white button up shirt. His inner coat was pale blue with square coattails edged in white, the sleeves long. He also had on dark blue pants that he's tucked into his boots which went mid-calf and were black. He wore black gloves as well and his white outer coat swept the ground. It was held together with a bronze chain. On his head, he wore a tri-hat in dark blue. (A/N: I HATE describing cloths! It's so hard! *head-desk*)

"Mokona doesn't feel any strong power." Mokona said from Fai's shoulder. We were riding through the woods. Because of the dress I had to sit saddle-side, and was terrified of slipping off. It was bad enough I had never ridden a horse before.

"But you can't be certain is isn't here, right?" Fai asked from behind me.

"There may be some special conditions surrounding waiter said the legend was old, just like Chu'nyan's country." Syaoran said.

"So we're going in?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes." Syaoran said.

"To the northern town it is then. I sighed. "As long as I get out of this cold."

"This would be a great place to tell ghost stories" Fai said.

"Could we not?" I asked.

"I don't care!" Kurogane snapped at the same time I spoke, drowning out my voice. "It's getting colder, isn't it?"

"Looks like it'll snow." Fai added. The sky was full of full-looking grey clouds.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked Sakura."

"Yes. These cloths are warm." Sakura smiled. The cloths _were_ warm, but I felt tired and drained.

"Someone's irritable." Fai whispered.

"I just want to sleep." I sighed."I'm so tired." I unconsciously leaned back into Fai. I was about to sit back up but he closed his grip slightly around me, still holding the reins.

"You're counrty is in the middle of the desert, isn't it Sakura-chan?" Fai asked. I was glad the cold now covered my blush.

"Yes. But the desert can be cold at night too."

"And your world Kuro-run?" Fai asked, pulling our horse along side his.

"It had 4 seasons. It's cold in winter and hot in summer."

"Same with me." I replied. Kurogane raised and eyebrow.

"What about your country Fai?" Mokona asked, peeking out from the front of Fai's coat.

"It's very cold there because it's in the far north. It's even colder then this."

"And you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"My father and I traveled to many countries." Syaoran replied.

"So you're used to hot _and _cold countries." Sakura smiled.

"Look!" Mokona exclaimed, pointing to a sign up ahead.

"Whatever could be written on it?" Fai wondered.

"It says 'Spirit'." Syaoran and I said in unison.

"You can read it!" Fai exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Sakura added.

"It's similar to another language I know." Syaoran explained.

"That _is_my language. It's called 'English'." I added for Syaoran at the end.

"Hey!" Kurogane snapped. "Now's not the time for cheerful conversation." Silence fell over the group. We looked to the town for a few minutes before continuing on.

* * *

"I have the feeling..." Fai said as another pair of shutters slammed closed behind us. We were riding through the middle of town. There was no one in site. "That we're not welcome here."

"It's not a feeling." Kurogane growled. "It's a fact; they _don't_want us here." As we passed another house, I saw a little girl standing in front of the house's door. She had corkscrew pigtails and was holding a cat plush toy.

"Excuse me." Syaoran asked the little girl, "I have a question. Is this town-" A woman burst through the door and grabbed the child.

"You know you're not allowed to be outside." she scolded the girl before pulling her inside. It _was _getting dark, but the hostility of the townspeople suggested a different reason. The door slammed shut.

"It must be because of the legend we herd. The toenspeople are too scared to even to talk to us." Fai complained.

"All I wanted was to ask which direction the castle of the golden-haired princes is." Syaoran muttered. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps. A large group of them. Kurogane and Fai pull on the horse's reins to stop them. Syaoran turned his horse around to shield Sakura with his body. It was a group of the townsmen. They were pointing there guns at us, and they didn't look reasonable.

"Who are you people?!" one of them asked.

"We're travelers. We're traveling from town to town investigating legends and myths." Syaoran replied calmly. I, though, was scared. Fai wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"What do you do with these 'investigations'?" the man demanded.

"We're writing a book." I felt shocked. Fai and Kurogane were surprised too.

"A book?" the man repeated skeptically.

"Yes."

"Written by children line you?"

"No. Written by him." Syaoran replied, pointing to Fai. Fai immediately picked up the lie.

"It's true!" He indicated Sakura. "This young lady is my sister. The boy is my assistant. He's the hired help," Fai indicated Kurogane.

"**Who's **the hired help?!" he yelled. Mokonamust have done something to him because he suddenly yelled in pain. Mokona was hiding in Kurogane's coat.

"And this beautiful woman is my fiancee." Faifinished, indicating me by leaning his head on to of mine. I felt myself go red. Kurogane's mouth dropped open in shock and Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

"Stop right there!" a voice said.A man ran towards us.

"Doctor..." the man who had questioned us said. The doctor had black hair that was tied back, brown eyes, pale skin, and spectacles. He went in front of use and held out his arms in a defensive position.

"Don't you dare point guns at innocent travelers!" the doctor said, appalled.

"But in a time of crisis, outsiders-"

"It's _because_ they're outsiders that your guns are so rude." The doctor turned to us. "Please forgive us travelers. I welcome you to Spirit."

* * *

We were at the doctor's house. He brought some hot chocolate over and set down the try on a table. Sakura and Iwere sitting on the couch. Fai sat of the armrest next to me. Syaoran stood near Sakura. Kurogane leaned on the fireplace that was crackling with burning wood. It was nightfall now.

"I'm the doctor of the town, Kyle Rondart." the doctor said, finally introducing himself.

"Thank you so much for putting us up." Syaoran said.

"Think nothing of it. This house used to be an inn. I have more rooms then I need." he added at the end with a chuckle. Sakura took a cup and so did I/ The front door burst open.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a man said. (A/N: There's alot of unidentified men, aren't there? Selena: they're URM: unidentified random men! Icy:XD Kuro: Oh, so you let _her_ comment but not me?!) The man had wavy, black hair tied back and carried a walking staff with a purple crystal as the handle. "Are you insane, taking stick-and-naught (A/N All: HUH?!) strangers into your home like this?!" There was an old man behind him, his hair white as snow.

"Mr. Grosum, please, calm yourself-"

"Who can be calm in this situation Mr. Mayor?! We haven't found a single one of them!!!"

"That's exactly _why_ I took them in." Dr. Kyle said. "These people said that they've traveled to many places investigating legends and the like. There's no telling how helpful their information could be!"

"A bunch of good-for-nothing- travelers from God knows where?! What could they possibly know!"

"They could know things no one here does." Dr. Kyle retorted.

"After all that's happened...whatever they know...it's just too late." The man, Mr. Grosum, walked out of the house.

"M-Mr. Grosum...!" the Mayor turned to Dr. Kyle. "I-In any case, please make sure that none of these people go out at night." Then the Mayor left too, closing the door behind himself.

"Foregive me. They gave me no time for introductions." Dr. Kyle said, "Those were the Mayor and Mr. Grosum. Mr. Grosum owns most of the land in this area."

"We've come at a terrible time, haven't we?" Fai asked sympathetically. "We had herd the legend of Spirit in the previous town."

"I, too, once assumed it was just a legend...but I never thought the children would start disappearing. We've put out all our effort into finding them. It's already gotten as high a 20!" Dr. Kyle explained.

"That many..." Sakura whispered. She was obviously concerned.

"Those poor kids." I murmured.

"That explains why they held us at gunpoint." Kurogane said.

"But I didn't lie to the Mayor and Mr. Grosum. If ou have any information that could help, any at all, please tell us!" Dr. Kyle pleaded. I felt truly sorry fro the townspeople.

* * *

"The good news is that we have rooms for the night." Faisaid, sitting on a window sill.

"How dare you head-butt me!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona, stretching its cheeks out.

"No! He's all mad at Mokona!" Mokona squealed in delight Mokona seemed to be enjoying the stretching.

"That was quick thinking ut there." I said to Syaoran.

"The same thing happened one time to my father and I." Fai looked over his shoulder, out the window. There were lanterns held by townspeople abound.

"The situation is grave for these people." Fai said quietly. "although, there's no way to tell if it's because of the princes with golden locks. Anyway, it's getting late." Fai stood up and opened a door to a room. Sakura suddenly fainted and Syaoran quickly caught her. "I'm sure her highness is ready to sleep." Syaoran carried Sakura into the room. Sakura had her own room. Syaoran and Kurogane were sharing a room. Fai and I shared that last room. Or rather, the suite. Dr. Kyle had herd that we were "engaged" and decided to give us the only one.

"Why don't you change first?" Fai suggested.

"Sure." Mokona bounced over and spat out my night cloths. It was a nightgown made of thick cotton. It was white and plain. In the folds I knew Mokona had put new underwear and my bra. I entered the suite. It had cram walls and a wood floor covered with a butter-yellow throw rug. There was a mirror, a bathroom, a couch, and a desk with a lamp on it. The bed was bigger then a twin bed, but not big enough to be a queen-size. There was also a wardrobe to hang cloths in. I stripped my cloths and put on the new underwear, bra, and nightgown. I hid my old underwear in the folds of my cloths.

"I'm done." I said. Fai came in.

"Hyuu~! I think we got the best room." he said, happy with the room.

"Why'd you day we were engaged? It would have been better if I was your sister. We both have blond hair! Well...my hair's kinda blond..."

"Because I would have looked like a pedophile if I said Sakura-chan was my fiancee. She's obviously too young. You were the only one who could have done it." Fai argued.

"But...you could have said both Sakura and I were your sisters!"

"Okay, I'll be honest; I just wanted to see Kuro's face when I said it." he smiled. My mouth dropped.

"That's not fair!" I fumed. Fai laughed and then hugged me from the side.

"Selena-chan, you worry too much about appearances. It's just like playing pretend." Fai was then silent. He didn't let go of me and I blushed again. _Is he doing this on purpose? Confusing me? Because it's working. Unfortunately.. _"I'm sorry." he whispered, breaking the silence.

"About what?" I asked, looking at him. His cheeks went pink.

"About what happened...you know, in the dressing room?"

"Oh! I-I'd forgotten all about it." I lied. I hadn't forgotten; I _couldn't_.

"I honestly don't know why I did that. It was sexual assault, plain and simple." He let go of me. "I'm really sorry." And he seemed sorry too. He was looking off to the side, ashamed. I look his hand, and he looked at me in surprise, his icy blue eyes wide.

"You apologized, that's what matters." I said, looking at him. He smiled, grateful.

"Thank you." he murmured. He lifted the hand that was in his and kissed the palm of it. I blushed again.

"What is it with you and making me blush today." I muttered, trying to sound upset. Fai smiled. But it was different then the previous smiles. This one was small and soft and sad.

"Go to sleep Selena-chan." he said, letting go of my hand. I went over to the bed and turned around.

"What about you?"

"I'll just ask for some more blankets and sleep on the couch." I shuffled on my bare feet, feeling guilty. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. No go to sleep."

"And if I refuse?" I smirked, folding my arms across my chest. I felt dead tired, but I wanted to be stubborn. I was getting angry at myself for giving into his requests so easily. Fai's eyes glinted before he charged at me, scooped me up, and then plopped me down on the bed. "Not fair!" I yelled Fai laughed and tucked the covers around me. The comforter was thick and soft and warm.

"Sleep." Fai cooed, stroking my head. I sighed, knowing that he'd won. Again.

"I hate you." I muttered, closing my eyes. But there was no hatred in my voice, only resignation.

"Good night to you too." He gently kissed my temple and I fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know why I did it; it was simply impulse. But it was too late to take it back. As I kissed her temple, she sighed and soon fell asleep. I turned on the oil lamp at the desk and took out my journal from my coat pocket. I have bought it in the Hanshin Repuplic, butno one knew about it. I knew it was dangerous to write down my thoughts, but I needed to. Besides, no one could possibly be able to read it except for Syaoran-kun. I took a pen that was on the desk and began to write;

**_Day 14_**

**_The world we're in is called Jade. We're staying the the town of Spirit. Dr. Kyle is letting us board in his house. It used to be an inn, so there's plenty of room. We had to lie and pretend we're writing a book. Well, I'm writing a book. Selena is my "Fiancee". She freaked out so bad! It was the funniest thing. Kuro-pin is an easy target for teasing. I just can't resist. Sometimes, it's like he's asking for it._**

**_Syaoran is a good kid. He is very intelligentand I hope everything works out for him in the end. Sakura is getting better. As she receives more of her memories, she gets healthier. Her magical power also increases. I can't help but wonder if she knows about her magic or not. Or maybe one of her feathers has a memory of it?_**

**_Selena. She's...an enigma. I just can't figure her out. I can tell she's been through hardship, though, like me. I'm glad that I was able to return her shard. I wonder...if others know about her shards. And I wonder how much power she really has. It'll be fun to see. But...she's also very beautiful. She reminds me a bit of my mother. She would have loved to meet Selena._**

**_Sometimes I wonder if I'm making the right choices. But...for now, I can't turn back the clock or take back what I've done. i have to keep going What confuses me the most is...I'm starting to become attracted to Selena. But that's not right, because I only want to serve the Goddess of Magic. My Goddess...I wonder if you're testing my loyalty to you._**

**_If she is, I won't fail._**

**_What happened in the dressing room was strange. When I pressed my fingers to Selena's back, I felt her magic invade me and put me in a trace. I hadn't been able to stop myself. I had almost kissed her! But..would it really been so so bad if we had kissed...? No, these thoughts are wrong We're friends and nothing more._**

I closed the journal with a snap and placed it back into my coat. I then wrapped my coat around me, creating a makeshift blanket, lay on the couch, and slept.

**Yuko: I'll just go strait to the preview.**

**Mokona:** Puu! Sakura saw something while she slept, and now it's worried everyone even more! But why is Selena sneeking off? And why is Kuro-tan so tense? What happens to Sakura? And where is Tomoyo going? Find out next time on Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection in Chapter 12: Warrior Princess and Magic Training. Mokona can't wait to read!

**Icy: *pops in* Don't forget to review!**


	13. Warrior Princess and Magic Training

Warrior Princess and Magic Training

**We're 2/3 of the way done with Jade! And after that is Outo Country! I'm so excited. I'll probably finish Jade and do the first chapter of Outo by the end of the first week of March After that, I'm devouting all my spare time to my SAT prep, which is on March 14. *shudder* The horror...**

**Kuro: Stop being such a wimp.**

**Icy: HEY! Let's see how you'd do on it! Btw, I would have updated over the weekend, but had tech difficulies and no one could log in or comment. You probably noticed yourself. It got me really upset. Especially b/c they said come back in a few minutes and it took them 3-4 DAYS to fix it-**

**Selena: Umm, I don't think they care.**

**Icy: ... :_:**

**Sakura: There there. We care about you.**

**Icy: *sniff* Thanks.**

**Kuro:I don't.**

**Icy: Should I make him cross dress?**

**Kuro: You wouldn't dare!**

**Icy: Watch me!**

**Fai: Here they go again. Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only Selena and any original plot belongs to Icy. Steal anything, and we'll sick Syaoran-kun on you. You've been warned.**

**Syaoran: Wait...why me?**

**Fai: Because you're- *mouth gets covered***

**Tomoyo: No spoilers damn it!**

**Mokona: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Recap**

_"I'll just ask for some more blankets and sleep on the couch." I shuffled on my bare feet, feeling guilty. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. No go to sleep."_

_"And if I refuse?" I smirked, folding my arms across my chest. I felt dead tired, but I wanted to be stubborn. I was getting angry at myself for giving into his requests so easily. Fai's eyes glinted mischievouslybefore he charged at me, scooped me up, and then plopped me down on the bed. "Not fair!" I yelled Fai laughed and tucked the covers around me. The comforter was thick and soft and warm._

_"Sleep." Fai cooed, stroking my head. I sighed, knowing that he'd won._

_"I hate you. I muttered, closing my eyes. But there was no hatred in my voice, only resignation._

_"Good night to you too." He gently kissed my temple and I fell asleep._

--------------------------------------------------------

_Fai's POV_

**My Goddess...I wonder if you're testing my loyalty to you.**

**If she is, I won't fail. What happened in the dressing room was strange. When I pressed my fingers to he back, I felt her magic invade me and put me in a trace. I hadn't been able to stop myself. I had almost kissed her! But..would it really been so so bad if we had kissed...? No, these thoughts are wrong We're friends an nothing more.**

_I placed my journal back into my coat. I then wrapped it around me, lay on the couch, and slept._

_

* * *

_

I was in Yuko's shop again. Watanuki was no where in site. Yuko was there, though, along with 2 little girls. On had short pink hair, pink eyes, skin so pale it was almost translucent, and a long-sleeved white dress with angel wings on the back. Next to her was another girl with long, curly, pale blue hair in 2 high pigtails, pale blue eyes, and a long-sleeved black dress with bat wings on the back. The black Mokona was there. Yuko was bent over a low table. Her ruby eyes flickered to me, but she stayed silent, her impossibly long hair flowing lose around her. She wore an icy blue shirt with black ruffles on the sleeved and scroll work as well as on the bottom of the shirt. The shirt was low cut, so underneath she had a black lacy camisole. around her neck was a dark blue scarf. Her pants were tan with black ruffles at the bottom and scroll work, like the shirt. The black Mokona was also looking at me. The little girls weren't; it was if I didn't exist to them. Just then, Watanuki came in. He had on long black pants, black boots, which he took off, a long black coat with brass buttons, and black gloves.

_"I'm sorry I'm so late!" Watanuki said._

_"It's __Watanuki!" the little girls cried happily._

_"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNGREY." Yuko moaned._

_"I'm sorry!" Watanuki said. Suddenly Yuko perkedup._

_"Fox-Spirit oden?!" Yuko and Mokona cried in unison. Yuko jumped up and took the package from Watanuki._

_"Ah! hat was quick! You know them Yuko-san?" Yuko unwrapped the package of 'oden' on the table she's been bent over._

_"It was a long time ago...Oh! Rice-paste-kebobs! These things are to die for!"_

_"You know everyone, don't you Yuko-san." Watanuki said._

_"He's a nice fox-spirit, isn't he?" She took a bit of squid tentacle, chewed, and swallowed. "That shop owner."_

_"The kid too!" Watanuki agreed._

_"Fine! Today we'll start with some warm sake, followed up with some of the less expensive stuff, and then finish with brandy!" Yuko exclaimed triumphantly._

_"How much do you intend to drink?!"_

_"Move it!"_

_"Yes ma'am!" Watanuki said, exasperated._

_"Oh, bring a 3rd cup, will you?"_

_"For who? I'm underage."_

_"For Selena-chan." Yuko and Watanuki turned to me. Mokona jumped up to my shoulder._

_"Oh! I didn't notice you Selena-chan." Watanuki said, embarrassed, before going to set everything up. The two girls stood up and followed him, oblivious of me._

_"Who are-?" I started to asked._

_"Their names are Maru and Moro. I created them."_

_"Oh. Why didn't they say anything to me?"_

_"Because," she took a piece of chicken and popped it in her mouth. "they have no souls."_

_"Oh." Watanuki__ came back and handed me a glass full of sake._

_"Thanks." I took it from him._

_"I'll get you a plate." He disappeared again. I took a sip of the sake. It was slightly sweet and bitter at the same time. It was interesting. A bit better then beer anyway._

_"How am I here...and in Jade county?" I asked Yuko. She was silent. Then;_

_"Because of your powers, Goddess." Her eyes shifted to me, and I felt myself faint as __Watanuki caught me._

* * *

I opened my eyes. Fai was sleeping on the couch, as promised. His golden blond hair was tousled, making him look even younger. I turned to my side and stared at him. He looked very peaceful. _I wonder how I look like when I sleep._ He lay on his stomach, his face turned away from me, towards the coach. _I hope he can breath alright._I walked over to the window. There was fresh, angelic-white snow on the ground. I smiled. In D.C, there wasn't much snow. In Pennsylvania, we got snow 2-3 times a year, but it was never too deep. To see such deep, powdery snow like this was awakening the kid in me. I had wrapped my cloak around me to stay warm. I walked over to Fai, knelt in front of where his face was and gentle shook him. He groaned and stuck him face into the cushions of the couch. He hadn't gotten a pillow.

"Fai." I whispered. I knew how much I hated to be abruptly awakened, so I needed to be slow. Fai groaned again.

"5 more minutes please King Ashura. Promise." He turned to his side, facing away, and burrowed into his blanket. On closer inspection, I saw it was his coat.

"Come on, Fai, you need to see this."

"Nuh!"

"Please?" I coaxed.

"Go away Fai." he moaned. I giggled. _He's pretty disoriented._

"Come on." I said, shaking him gently again.

"O-KAY!" he said, obviously exasperated. He turned and fell off the couch and on top of me. His eyes fluttered open. "Oh!"

"Could you get off me?" I asked timidly. The cold floorboards pressed against my back He had caught himself and was leaning on his elbows, his legs straddling me, though he was on his knees. The tips of his hair tickled my cheeks and I once again thought about what had happened in the dressing room. _Shut UP hormones!_

"Of course!" He got off me and helped me up.

"You're not a morning person, are you?"

"Not really."

"You were pretty disoriented. You said 'Go away Fai!'. It was funny." I giggled. That's when I noticed that he had gotten paler. His eyes looked haunted. "W-What?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." he smiled. But the smiled was obviously forced.

"Hey Fai?" I asked as he walked to the window.

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "Depends on which age you want."

"Huh?"

"Magic users age differently then non-magic users. Out bodies age slower. How much slower depends on the amount of magic. But! Before I answer your question, you tell me how old _you_ are first!"

"Sure. I'm 18."

"Really? Thought you were younger." he muttered to himself at the end.

"Hey!" He laughed. "Well?" I prompted.

"Well, by body, I'm 20."

"Thought so."

"But by how many years I've existed, I'm roughly 250." I felt my jaw drop. I suddenly couldn't talk, He looked at me, concerned. "Selena-chan, you need to breath!"

"2-250?" I finally choked out.

"Physically 20." he reminded.

"I need to sit down." I was feeling dizzy, and it felt as if the floorboards were shifting. Fai guided me to the bed and sat down next to me. "I can't believe you're that old." I whispered, getting my barrings.

"I'm not _that _old. Considering my powers and such, I'm pretty young." He was obviously offended. After my head cleared and I didn't feel like I would fall just from standing, I dressed up, Fai dressing in the bathroom, and we went to greet the others in the hall. Syaoran was looking out the window.

"Look at the snow buildup!" Fai exclaimed, leaning over Syaoran. He scooted down a bit to let Fai see. I stood next to Syaoran.

"Looks good for sledding." I added.

"I guess it got a lot colder last night, huh?" Kurogane's deep voice asked, supporting himself on the outer frame of the window as he looked out as well.

"Sakura-chan is the princess of a desert country. This may be the first time she's ever seen snow." Fai said. Sakura's door opened to the left of us. "Morning Sakura-chan."

"Good Morning your Highness." Syaoran greeted, bowing.

"Hey." I said. Kurogane grunted.

"Good morning." Sakura said, Mokona in her arms.

"Good morning Kueogane!" Mokona greeted, jumping to the man in question.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked, noticing her worried expression. I did as well.

"It's something I saw last night" she replied.

"What'd you see?" I asked.

"In the middle of the snow..." she stared, looking out the window behind her.

"My child!!!" someone screamed from below us, outside. All of us ran down the stairs and outside. There was a huge crowd gathered in the main square. "I've looked everywhere and can't find her!" the woman exclaimed to the leader of the group who had held us at gunpoint. The woman held a stuffed cat toy. It had been the girl with corkscrews we'd seen yesterday. "I even locked up the house tight last night!"

"Someone broke in?!"

"No, it had been opened from the inside! And I had told he countless times not to touch the lock! She's a good girl, so she wouldn't have done it by herself."

"It must be the golden-haired princess!" someone shouted.

"Then it wasn't a dream..." Sakura whispered,her hands over her mouth.

"'That'?! What does she mean by 'that'?!" the leader of the group exclaimed, Syaoran stepped in between him and Sakura. They glared at each other.

"Last night I saw a woman in a flowing white dress with golden hair walking through the town with blackbirds following her." Sakura timidly explained.

"So it's true?! The princess with golden locks is kidnapping our children!" the woman of the recently-missing child exclaimed in horror.

"It's the princess of the northern castle!"

"The curse of the princess!"

"Will you people grow up!" a voice said, cutting through the pandemonium. It was Mr. Grosum. Everyone turned to him. I herd someone running towards us and turned to find that is was Dr. Kyle.

"Has another child gone missing?" he asked, concerned.

"Last night." Mr. Grosum replied. "These travelers haven't set foot outside, right?"

"I need to go out at any time, day or night, for emergencies." Dr. Kyle replied, standing in front of us in a defensive gesture. "Because of that, my room and office are right next to the front door. I would have know if someone had left." Dr. Kyle and Mr. Grosum stared at each other.

"People, we aren't going to do any good here." the Mayor said. "Shall we start our search for the child?" The mob of townspeople dispersed. Other women tried to consol the mother of the missing child. The leader gave us one last glare over his shoulder before leaving.

"My! How some people stared at us." Fai commented.

"They're suspicious of us." Kurogane replied. _Why...do I feel like I'm missing something. Something very important...I need to start training. If I learn to use my magic, I could actually help._

"Shall we go back to my home? We can have breakfast." Dr. Kyle suggested.

"Is that wise? I mean, I admire the...er, _creative_way that Kuronpu uses a fork and knife..." Fai said. I snickered.

"Shut up! The two of you can't use chopsticks!" Kurogane roared as we walked back to the doctor's house. The sound of cawing filled the air. Syaoran and I paused, looking up into a nearby tree, where the sound was coming from. A large flock of blackbirds were nestled there. They seemed to be looking at us. I shivered, feeling something ominous coming. I looked at Sakura and saw that she was shuddering too. She turned her head and our eyes met. We both felt it; something would happen, and soon.

**

* * *

**

Nihon

Tomoyo-hime had slipped away from the palace. It had been 3 weeks since she's found out her ture identity as the Goddess of Souls. More then a month since Kurogane had left. Tomoyo's heart felt heavy; she was lonely without her companion. And the nightmares kept coming. Nightmares of blood, screams, and evil. Dark circles were under her dark-violet eyes, her skin become sallow from lack of sleep. Tomoyo felt helpless; she knew that if her ninja had been here, he would've easily soothed away her fear. But now the princess was alone for the first time in her life. Before she'd taken Kurogane in, when they'd been little, she'd been blissfully unaware that a part of her was missing. Now that she knew, the hole in her chest throbbed painfully. Especially now. It was fall now, she had sent Kurogane away at the end of the summer. Tomoyo knew that Fall was Kurogane's favorite time of the year; the rice harvest came in, the best sake was made, hundreds of festivals were held, fish was common (his favorite food besides meat) and the leaves became painted in reds, golds, oranges and browns. Fall was also the time that new ninja recruits were brought in to see if they made the cut. Kurogane loved to show off the most then; he was a legend after all.

But now he was gone and Tomoyo-hime felt like wearing only black and mourning the missing half of herself. And what she beat herself up the most about was that it took him leaving her, possibly forever, to make her realize the feelings she'd been hiding. But as the princess walked through the leaves, her mind was set in grim determination; she had decided not to be afraid anymore. It was time to act. So as she passed the fair grounds into the woods, for she had slipped away from her guards easily, she knew she had to steel herself. Her mission was simple; to get a magical sword. And then, to learn how to use it well enough to make her missing protector proud.

_In another dimension, currently in the dead of winter, a red-eyed man felt his heart contract painful. And the man knew that his princess was desperately sad and scared. But there was nothing he could do but endure._

* * *

Everyone was inside, eating. We sat at a long table covered in a white cloth. I sat at the end of the table. Going clockwise from my, sat Fai, then Kurogane, then Dr. Kyle at the end, Syaoran and finally Sakura. Mokona was hiding in Kurogane's undercoat. We each had a simple broth soup in front of us, with bread in baskets in the middle of the table and butter. Even though the meal was simple, it was good. I had slight indigestion anyway. In front of me was hot chocolate. It was the same for Dr. Kyle, Sakura and Fai. Syaoran and Kurogane had preferred tea. Dr. Kyle now set down his chocolate.

"You actually _saw_ the princess with golden locks?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry If I had gone outside..." Sakura apologized. I could tell she felt very bad.

"But you thought it was a dream, right? I doubt anyone who saw a woman in a dress walking through the snow in the middle of the night would have thought it was real."

"The people of the town sure think it's real." Fai commented cheerfully. Kurogane was struggling with his soup. It kept dribbling off his spoon before it got to his mouth. I tried to stifle my giggles with little success.

"To the townspeople of Spirit, that legend is a fact." Dr Kyle said.

"You mean it's a fact?" Syaoran said, astonished.

"The country of Jade has always kept a neat and precise record of history. 300 years ago, the Princess Emerald actually existed. And her parents _did _suddenly die. After that, the children went missing, one by one."

"Is what happened to the children also written?" Syaoran asked.

"It said no parents were able to hold their children in their laps again."

"Meaning that none of them ever came back, right?" Kurogane said, his fork in his mouth.

"The castle is in ruins, but other then that, all the conditions are exactly like 300 years ago. So I can't really blame the townspeople thinking the legend is true and the princess is taking their children."

"Who else has seen the princess?" Syaoran asked.

"No one. Ms. Sakura is the first person to ever see her. Mr. Gosum will surly come to talk to you about what you witnessed." Dr. Kyle said, turning to Sakura."

"So Sakura is the first witness, huh?" Fai muttered, his chin on his hand.

"Is it possible for me to read the history of the country of Jade?" Syaorna asked earnestly.

"Of course." Dr. Kyle got up, went over to a nearby shelf and took out a book. He handed it to Syaoran. As he did, my vision seemed to change. Dr. Kyle was now wearing a black cloack, the hood over his head, covering his face. Syaoran's eyes were cold and empty. It was for a split second, but it made me shudder.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked me quietly.

"I don't...know." I murmured. I tried to remember what I saw, but the image quickly slipped away and I was filled with a sense of inadequacy.

* * *

"Is reading about history a hobby of yours?" Fai asked Syaoran. We had finished breakfast and were now walking around the town.

"Yes. But there's something I want to check." We were going to the Mayor's house, to investigate. Soon we were walking up the steps of the house.

"Well! It looks like the kind doctor's instructions led us straight here." Fai said. "It seems there's a history book in Mr. Gorsum's house as well, but I doubt he'd lend it to us." Fai pulled a ord that rung the doorbell. A maid peeked out.

"H-Hello?"

"Please forgive this intrusion." Might this be the house of the Mayor?"

"Uh..um..."The maid looked scared. Then the Mayor came into view.

"You're those travelers who are staying in the doctor's house?" he asked. Fai stepped in and took off his hat.

"Good day. Yes, that would be us." Fai replied.

"Please, come in." the Mayor invited. We were brought into a drawing room with a fireplace, a couch, and a chair opposite it. Fai, Sakura and I sat n the couch. The Mayor sat in the chair. Kurogane and Syaoran stood behind the couch. "This makes the 21st child." the Mayor started, his head in his hands.

"And there are no clues to all the disappearances?" Fai prompted.

"No clues are ever left behind. Not this time either. For the last few years, the climate had been unpredictable, leading to a string of back crops. This has already upset the people. And now the children! Now everyone his blaming a 300-year-old legend!"

"When did the first child disappear?" Syaoran asked.

"2 months ago. Early one morning, he went out to pick berries in the forest. He never came back. Soon after, another vanished. Then 3 at once! The parents would warn the children again and again not to go off with strangers or to touch the locks or even to be out after sunset. But despite that, they would continue to vanish. And only _children_vanished, no adults of teenagers. There is a history book that contains the story of Princess Emeral. It tells the tale in depth that I couldn't even hope to retell. I've read it several times, trying to pick out anything to help us. I suggest you read it and then leave as soon as you can...before something more dire happens." the Mayor warned. He handed the book to Syaoran. We now had 2 copies of the same book.

"Thank you for the advice. However, we have things we must do." Syaoran said. Fai helped Sakura up from the couch and Kurogane did the same for me. And then we took our leave.

**

* * *

**

Nihon

Tomoyo could see passed by many stalls. This was the secret inter-dimensional market. People hawked their items from the dimensions. There was some merchandise that was excluded, though, because it was too advanced for Nihon. So there was food, trinkets, jewelry, and weapons abound. But Tomoyo knew of only one place where she would find the item she seeked. The woman from the gypsy caravan had told her where to go. Now she stopped in front of an archway covered with a ratty cloth. Tomoyo felt sceptical, but she had no choice. She passed through the archway and found herself in a room. It had no windows and was made of wood that was darkened by the smoke from the lanterns used. The walls were covered with weapons of every kind; swords, katanas, bows and arrows, staves, spears, knives, daggers,and others she couldn't identify. She was the only one in the shop. Or so she thought. A man in a heavy clock came towards her. Tomoyo shrank back, afraid.

"Ah, Goddess! I wondered when you would come to retrieve your weapon."

"H-How do you-?"

"You don't seem to remember. No matter. What _does_matter is for you to stop that bastard from ripping everything apart." Tomoyo felt confused. She'd never been talked to like this. So bluntly, so briskly. Only Kurogane had done that. He had been the only exception. _I need to remember that I'm a princess only in this dimension. In the others, I'm nobody._The realization made her quezy. The man waved her over, deeper into the dingy shop. "This way!" the man called. He sounded young, possibly her age. He disappeared behind another curtain. Tomoyofollowed and then gasped when she was on the other side. The wall was clean and bare. The only thing of the wall was a beautiful sword. It was of medium length. The hilt showed stars, intricatly carved, that seemed to move around. The center was set with a jewel in the shape of a 10-pointed star. The only strange thing was that it was white, like and uncolored picture. Tomoyo couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Its...beautiful." she whispered. The Princess of Nihon was a gentle soul, though when severely provoked, her anger matched that of her hot-tempered ninja. She advocated peace, not war. Yet, as she gazed at the instrument of bloodshed, she couldn't help but be in awe of hits sleek, deadly beauty.

"Take it." the man said. "It is yours." Tomoyo stepped forward cautiouslyand reached for the sword. The glowed, and then a bright light shone. The princess covered her eyes. when she opened them, the sword had been "colored" The metal of the blade was soft grey, the background of the hilt a rich purple. The stars that shifted were rose-gold. The 10-pointed jewel star was an aqua blue.

"So, your element in this life is water." the man observed. "It suites you." Tomoyo took the sword off the wall. It felt surprisingly light, though still solid, in her hands. She could feel it humming under her delicate fingers, syncing itself with her. I slow smile spread across her face. _I won't be helpless anymore._

* * *

We were using the history book to find the castle. Sakura was with Fai and I was ridding with Kurogane. Syaoran rode alone, his nose in the history book. Somehow, we avoided a branch without looking.

"Hyuu~! I'm impressed! Without even looking up." Fai praised.

"You could hurt yourself that way." I chided.

"It's down that way." Syaoran said, looking up and pointing ahead.

"Quit squirming around my cloths!" Kurogane growled. Mokona popped up from his back.

"Kuro looked so bored, Mokona was nice enough to tickle him! Eheh~!" Mokona thrilled. It was obviously happy.

"Aww! No love for me?" I pouted, acting offended. Mokona gasped in mock horror.

"No! I forgot all about Selena!" It jumped from Kurogane to me. I snuggled Mokona in my arms, tickling it. Mokona giggled like mad.

"Thanks." Kurogane muttered. I tuned and looked at him. He seemed...off.

"That is the Northern Castle." Syaoran announced. I looked to the front and saw it. We were at the edge of the woods. The castle loomed over, made of dark grey stone. The grounds had gone wild, claiming the land. Tree branches twisted around the structure, its turrets crumbling to nothing. It was the decaying shell of a once-proud stone creature. There was the remains of a bridge in front of us. The river below it rged and whipped, as if angry that we were disturbing its sleep.

"Okay, now how do get in? We can't exactly use the bridge." I said.

"Will we wade across?" Mokona asked.

"Impossible. Especially if someone had kids with them. They'd drown." Syaoran looked to the book in his hands.

"It seems like the river was here 300 years ago too." Syaoran said.

"So they used the bridge, right?" Fai asked.

"Yes. Aside from the bridge, I don't see another way in."

"So we have to assume that there's no way into the castle?" Sakura said. Syaoran didn't reply. _Wait-! _I stiffened in excitement. Everyone turned their horse around and we began to head back. Kurogane made us fall behind.

"What?" he asked me.

"Well, in my world, to control the river, they'd have special devices to slow or even stop the flow. Jade looks alot like my world in the past. And they had those devices there. I was just wondering if it was possible for the river to have something like that." I explained.

"Hmm...you have a point." Kurogane muttered.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Fai called.

"Shut up! We'll come when we're good and ready." Kurogane yelled back. I looked to my left and saw someone through the trees. It was Mr. Grosum. He was heading towards the castle. "Now what is _he_doing up here? There's nothing but an empty castle ahead." Kurogane muttered.

"No idea." We continued on. "Hey, Kurogane?"

"What?"

"You seem...down. Is something wrong?" Kurogane looked at me in surprise.

"You're more observent then I give you credit for." he muttered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I pressed. Mokona was staying silent in my hood. Kurogane shook his head.

"It's nothing anyone can help with." he said quietly. He sounded sad.

"How does...Princess Tomoyo look?" I asked tentatively. He was silent. I was about to tell him to forget I had spoken when;

"She has very long, wavy black hair, down to her waist. Her eyes are dark violet. Her skin is a pale as moonlight." A faint smiled crossed his lips. "She smells like lavender." The discription matched the girl who had helped me in Hanshin perfectly.

"I...I've seen her...in my dreams." I said.

"You have?!" I nodded, turning to face him. Kurogane seemed...hurt. _He must be so lonely. I have Fai and Sakura has Syaoran. Kurogane doesn't really have any company._ I lightly placed my hand over his. I felt him stiffen.

"I'm sorry. You're really lonely, aren't you?" I asked. Kurogane said nothing. "You'll see her again; I'm sure of it."

"Yha." Kurogane looked strait ahead. His eyes were empty.

* * *

As we walked through the town, I saw the townspeople still desperately searching for the little girl.

"They still haven't found her, huh?" I said.

"I hope they will." Sakura replied. Up ahead, we saw a woman with her child. The girl had long black hair, freckles, and held a rabit plush toy. Dr. Kyle was with the girl.

"Now take care of yourself." the doctor said, the little girl still crying a bit.

"A house call doctor?" Fai asked as he dismounted.

"Yes." Dr. Kyle ran over to us. Kurogane helped me dismount. I almost fell over but he caught me easily. I probably didn't weigh much to him considering how strong he was. "Many of the friends of the child who's disappeared are in shock. Were you able to your questions of the mayor?"

"Yes. He was very kind to us." Syaoran replied.

"If you find out anything, like if you see the princess again Ms. Sakura, or anything else, please tell us. The most trivial thing could help. Getting the children back even a day earlier could make all the different. _These people are so desperate. I need to start training tonight._

* * *

Sakura had gone to her room. The rest of us were in Kurogane's and Syaora's shared room. Night was falling once more. Kurogane was trying to catch Mokona, who was bouncing around, happy to move again.

"Don't wriggle around in my cloths!"

"It's Mokona's way of communicating!" Mokona squealed, avoiding Kurogane as he swiped for it.

"It says a a bit about the reign of Princess Emerald in here." Syaoran said. He was reading one of the history books, but whether it was the Mayor's or Dr. Kyle's copy, I didn't know. "300 years ago, the situation was dire, like now. The weather was horrid, food wouldn't grow..."

"Is there anything in there about the feather legend?" Fai asked, leaning over to look at the book. I was sitting next to Syaoran.

"No. But the king and queen dying and then the children vanishing is written here."

"Does that mean the princess _did _kidnap them?" Fai asked.

"I can't be sure." Syaoran snapped the book closed. "Written records and history books don't always reflect the true fact. Their information could be warped with time and by the author's bias."

* * *

Sakura was standing watch outside her window. It was late at night and she felt tired. Her cloak was wrapped snugly around her.

"Snow." she whispered. _Fai-san says that I've probably never seen snow before in my I still don't have all my memories yet, so I'm not sure if it's the first time or not._The desert princess blew warm air on her chilled hands before reaching to touch a falling flake of white. When the frozen water touched her hand, it felt like a painful shock.

"Cold!" She pulled her hand in once more, blowing quickly on it to warm up her frozen skin. "But the kids who were taken must be much colder then me.I'm the only one to see the hime, so I need to stay alert. I _have _to do my best." The princess shivered and wrapped the cloak closer around her. Suddenly, a light emitted from the street. Sakura gasped.

"It's the golden-haried Hime!" she exclaimed. Blackbirds flew around her in a tizzy. That's when Sakura noticed the children beginning to come out one by one from their homes. "The childred are being led away!" _I have to tell Syaoran-kun and the others!_ She yanked on her pale pink ankle boots. She turned and saw the kids being led away through the streets.

"I'm going to lose them!" Sakura climbed onto the window's edge and pulled herself onto the tree that stood guard outside her window. She climbed down and ran after the kids. _I know where we're going; to the castle! _And Sakura was right. She was running down the path that she had ridden down with the others only hours ago._Is the hime taking them to the castle? But how will the cross the river?!_ The princess lifted her arms. The blackbirds flew to the castle. The river slowed to a gentle flow, as if by magic.

"Eh?!" The children stepped over the rubble from the former bridge to the water and then crossed it with ease, ripples spreading from their footsteps._They're walking across the water!_And that's when she felt her weariness catch up with her. "No." Sakura groaned, leaning heavily on a tree next to her, her hand over her face. "I can't...sleep now..." She looked up to see the princess by the bridge before fainting.

A shadow crossed over the fallen body of the desert princess.

* * *

It was a few hours before sunrise. I had asked Mokona to sleep with me. Fai was sleeping on the couch again, despite my protests. I now quietly woke up Mokona and snuck into the bathroom, taking the oil lamp with me. I struck a match and lit it. There was a small window in the bathroom.

"Mokona, could I have my staff?" I asked. It felt strange to call it _my_staff. It had belonged to Fai for so long, if he was really the age he claimed to be, and it was now mine. I could feel the dregs of his magic still clinging to the warm metal. Even though it was supposedly and inanimate object, I could feel its anger at being taken away from Fai. Mokona brought out a flashlight and a book.

"Yuko said that Selena should start with this book." the small magical creature announced. I turned on the flashlight, which had been obtained in Hanshin, and looked to the first chapter; it was on staff concealment. I looked at the different forms I could transform my staff; a pin, a ring, a hair clip, a tie pin, a small charm. That's when saw that it could turn into a braclet. It was perfect. Simple and easy to explain; I had gotten it in a previous world. I looked at the incantation. It was very simple. Just one word. I held my staff and said the spell; **Dnyhcvuns** (Transform).

As I said it, I needed to visualize a bracelet on my right wrist. As soon as the words spilled from my lips, I felt the staff seemingly disappear from my hand while I felt a small weight on my wrist. I opened my eyes to see it; A bangle made of silver, the design that had been on the staff etched onto the bracelet. Small, sea green jewels were set into it, the largest being in the shape of two crescent moons back-to-back. Delight ran through me. I had performed my first spell.

* * *

It was several hours. I felt exhausted. The sun had been up for a while now, though no more then an hour. I herd Fai knock on the door.

"Selena-chan? Are you in there?" Fai asked.

"Yha. I'll come out in a second!" I called back. I gave Mokona the spell book to keep safe and splashed my face with cold water before brushing my teeth. When done, I left the bathroom. Fai was already dressed. He raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"A while." I answered vaguely. Fai shrugged and entered the bathroom. I got dressed as he finished his routine. When Fai was ready, we exited the bedroom. Syaoran and Kurogane were already awake. Suddenly a feeling of dread grabbed my stomach. Fai walked over to Sakura's door and knocked.

"Sakura-chan, morning!" he called cheerfully. There was no answer. "Is she still asleep?" Fai wondered. Kurogane looked to me and saw my pale face. "Sakura-chan, I'm coming in!" Fai announced, opening the door.

"What's-?" Kurogane began to ask me when Mokona shouted;

"Sakura's gone!" Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. Kurogane looked at me, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape.

"I want the outsiders down here now!" a voice called from downstairs. It was the unmistakable voice of the leader.

"Stop a moment, please!" Dr. Kyle shouted, trying to stop the men from coming up.

"More children have disappeared. This time 7 of them!"

"Please wait! None of these people when out last night!!!" Mokona discreetly hid in Fai's coat.

"What about the other girl?!"

"She's not in her room." Syaoran replied calmly. I was trembling, my mind racing. _Sakura's gone! Oh God, someone's taken her They might kill her! They must know that she's the goddess of Dimensions! But we were so careful; how'd they find out?!_

"What did you say?!" Dr. Kyle said, shocked.

"She got out and you didn't see it doctor?" the leader accused.

"No. Not Ms. Sakura too..." Dr. Kyle whispered.

"No! The girl _took_the children with her! With her unbelievable story about seeing the golden-haired princess, she could have kidnapped them, using the legend as an excuse!!" the leader roared. He pointed his gun at me. Several things happened at once. Fai pulled me back into his arms, quickly running so that his body blocked mine. Sayoran disarmed the leader by kicking the gun out of his hands. Kurogane snatched the gun out of the air, sent the leader to the floor on his stomach, and sat on him, the gun pointed straight at his head.

All of this withing seconds.

"A man who points a weapon should be prepared to die by one." Kurogane lectured. His blood-red eyes were bright and had a slightly crazed look in them. And I could have sworn his pupils had become slitted. But that only lasted for a split second. _Why am I seeing these thing?_

"Hyuu~! Kuro-sama, that was a thing of beauty!" Fai praised, stepping aside to let me join everyone.

"Let me go, damn it!" the leader yelled. The other men in the group took a few steps back, not wanting to challenge Kurogane.

"We had nothing to do with the disappearance of the children." Syaoran said.

"Though I doubt you'd believe us." Fai added.

"Of course not! Until they're found, you're the most suspicious lot of all!" the leader retorted.

"We'll look for them, then, to prove our innocence." I said, stepping foward.

"Yes." Syaoran agreed. "We'll find out why the children are disappearing. We'll find them and find the most important person in my life." he whispered at the end. Syaoran was truly devoted to Sakura.

* * *

The men had left. Dr. Kyle was out doing a checkup on the other children and the distressed parents. We were now in Sakura's room. Her cloak was covered in snow, trailing out to the window frame.

"Sakura-chan left by the window?" Fai asked. "Perhaps she _was_ taken by the golden-haired princess.

"Or she saw who _did_take the kids." Kurogane added.

"Syaoran, do you really think a ghost could really take all those kids and Sakura?" I asked, sceptical.

"I can't say who did it. I had asked Dr. Kyle about the occult, and it seems that there's no 'magic' of 'whichcraft' in this world."

"So the official line is that there's no one who can use magic?" Fai asked.

"Even after reading the history book, besides what happened during Princess Emerald's reign, there has been nothing out of the ordinary. Let's pretend there was a way to resurrect the princess, and came to the window, Mokona didn't react at all. Right Selena-san?" Syaoran finished, looking at me. I shook my head.

"Mokona hasn't sensed anything since coming to this world. " Mokona said from the top of Kurogane's head.

"You were fast asleep! Always snoring on my stomach!" Kurogane yelled.

"Mokona would have woken up if there was a strong power! Mokona protested. Kurogane tried to hit Mokona and Mokona dodged and blocked the attacks.

"None of the locks are tampered with, the children never struggle, and there hasn't been any strong power. So who was the princess that Sakura-chan saw?" Fai asked. Syaoran didn't aswer. He _had_no answer. I closed the window. As I did, I herd Sakura's voice in my head.

**Selena-chan?**

_Y-Yes?_

**Where are you?**

_In your room._

**You mean I'm not in bed?**

_Sakura?_ Nothing. _What was that? Did I just talk to Sakura in my mind? Can we do that because we're goddesses?_ I stepped away from the window and followed the others down the stairs. As we stepped outside, the leader came to us.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he challenged.

"To look for clues to see if we can find the children and my little sister." Fai replied.

"I'm going with you! If I let you go out by yourselves, you might give us the slip!!" he exclaimed. _He yells _way_ too much._ Syaoran walked boldly up to him. "W-What?!"

"I have a question to ask you. I herd from the Mayor that you've had bad crops the past few years." Syaoran said.

"Yea! It was all we could do to feed ourselves!"

"Mr. Grosum owns most of the land, right?" Fai commented.

"What'd you do about the money?" Kurogane asked.

"He promised to wait for it! Dr. Kyle struck a bargain with Mr. Grosum! If the doctor hadn't spoken up for us, we'd have long been evicted from our houses!" (A/N: what is with this guy and shouting?)

"Really? So that means Mr Grosum's earnings have been low as well." Fai surmised as we began to walk to the castle.

* * *

"You guys came on horseback, didn't you? Why didn't you ride them?" the leader asked sometime later. We were in the woods, looking for clues.

"A good thing for you. If we had used our horses, we could've gotten away from you." Fai replied, chuckling. The leader looked startled.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"It's no good." Kurogane said. He was kneeling on the road, looking at the snow. "The snow that fell last night covered ny tracks that might have come through here.

"You searched the town already?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course we did! What do you think we are, idiots?!" the leader shouted.

"Ah! You're so loud." Fai said. I covered my ears. Kurogane looked like he wanted to punch the leader's lights out. _I'll happily join you._

"How about the castle?" Syaoran asked, unfazed.

"We searched right up to the front. But we couldn't look inside the castle because of the river." There was nothing else we could do, so we started to head back, Syaoran in the lead. "How can you guys be so calm?! One of your number is missing, right?"

"If you think just by looking at the kid that he's calm, then you're blinder then a bat." Kurogane said.

* * *

Sakura was on the ground, sleeping. She groaned, starting to wake from the draft on the floor and reached for the blanket. She pulled the tattered rag of a cover from the bed next to her and pulled it over herself, the cloth threadbare and slightly dirty. She awoke with a jolt, remembering everything.

"The children!" she exclaimed. Everything was dark. there was almost no light, save for the small bars that came from the door's window. As she stood up, Sakura stumbled over something. "It's so dark." she whispered to herself, starting to craw She herd a metallic sound and touched her right ankle Cold metal met her fingers; she was shackled.

"Chains?!" she gasped. "where am I?" she wondered, looking around. There were 5 beds in her small chamber. She was chained to the bed opposite the door. She look above the bed she was chained too and saw something. She gasped, her heart speeding up. "The Hime?!" she exclaimed. Then she realized it was not so. "...or, her picture anyway." That's when she herd small footstep outside her cell's door. She silenced herself, crawled over to the door, and looked out the window. What she saw shocked her. All the missing children were walking past her door in a zombie-like state, their feet bare and muddy, dressed only in their night cloths, down a winding flight of stairs.

**

* * *

**

Nihon

Princess Tomoyo hid her contraband inside her cloak, the sword humming in anticipation for her use. As she walked, her vision blurred and the scene changed. She saw a girl, a bit younger then herself, with short light brown hair and emerald eyes chained to a rickety bed, dressed in pale pink. She was obviously captured. Then she saw the dirty-blond-haired girl she had met before, Selena, hiding somewhere dark, studying magic in secret by oil lamp. And then she saw the marketplace once more.

"Tsukoyomi-sama, there you are!" one of her guards said, running up to her.

"We were very worried about you." said the other.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine." Tomoyo said pleasantly. But her mind whirled. _Selena is a goddess, like me. That must be why I've met her. And the other chained girl must be the 3rd goddess. Selena-chan is already studying magic, so I should start my warrior studies soon. And I know just the konoichi to help me._ A sly smile crossed her perfectly carved lips. No one knew how cunning their princess truly was. _I will be caged no more._

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. It's close to 9,000 words long. Sorry about that; it was unintentional. Now here's your favorite fuzzy ball of cuteness with the preview!

**Selena: She had a doughnut recently.**

**Icy: Shhh!**

**Mokona:** Puu! Sakura's disappeared! And the only place she could have gone was the castle. But how did she get there? What happens to everyone when the castle starts to crumble What does Princess Emerald say to Sakura? And who almost drowns? Find out next time on Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection with Chapter 13: 3rd Feather, 2nd Memory, 1st Battle Mokona can't wait to read it!

**Don't forget to review! Reviews = love!**


	14. 3rd Feather, 2nd Memory, 1st Battle

3rd Feather, 2nd Memory, 1st Battle

**Now to finish Jade Country! I'm so excited b/c next is Outo! Outo will span 5 chapters. Yes, it's a pretty long arc in my fic. There's a lot of character and relationship building in that arc. I won't update until the end of the month b/c of SAT prep and schoolwork, which will take half of the month, and the other half I'll be spending writing the actually chapter.**

**Black Mokona: Disclaimer: Tsubasa and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP. Only Selena and any original plot belong to Icy-hime!**

**Icy: I wish you'd drop that nickname...**

**Kuro: Now you know how I feel.**

**White Mokona: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Recap

_"How can you guys be so calm?! One of your number is missing, right?"_

_"If you think just by looking at the kid that he's calm, then you're blinder then a bat." Kurogane said._

----------------------------------

_"Chains?!" she gasped. "where am I?" she wondered, looking around. There were 5 beds in her small chamber. She was chained to the bed opposite the door. She look above the bed she was chained too and saw something. She gasped, her heart speeding up. "The Hime?!" she exclaimed. Then she realized it was not so. "...or, her picture anyway." That's when she herd small footstep outside her cell's door. She silenced herself, crawled over to the door, and looked out the window. What she saw shocked her. All the missing children were walking past her door in a zombie-like state, their feet bare and muddy, dressed only in their night cloths, down a winding flight of stairs._

--------------------------------------------

_**Nihon**_

_Princess Tomoyo hid her contraband inside her cloak, the sword humming in anticipation for her use. As she walked, her vision blurred and the scene changed. She saw a girl, a bit younger then herself, with short light brown hair and emerald eyes chained to a rickity bed, dressed in pale pink. She was obviously captured. Then she saw the dirty-blond-haired girl she had met before, Selena, hiding somewhere dark, studying magic in secret by oil lamp. And then she saw the marketplace once more._

_"Tsukoyomi-sama, there you are!" one of her guards said, running up to her._

_"We were very worried about you." said the other._

_"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine." Tomoyo said pleasantly. But her mind whirled_. Selena is a goddess, like me. That must be why I've met her. And the other chained girl must be the 3rd goddess. Selena-chan is already studying magic, so I should start my warrior studies soon. And I know just the konoichi to help me_._ _A sly smile crossed her perfectly carved lips. No one knew how cunning their princess truly was. _I will be caged no more.

* * *

Sakura looked at the children in confusion now. _Where is everyone going? _Sakura tried to open the door, only to find it locked to her dismay. She stood on tiptoe and saw through the dor's window that the door was barred. Sakura turned around to the bed she was chained to.

"It's a really old bed! Maybe..." The princess began to pull with all her might. Slowly the foot of the bed she was tied to began to crack, the sound thunderous in the black silence. After a few minutes, the foot's peg cracked and Sakura was went flying down to the ground on her back. "It broke!" she exclaimed in delight, holding the other end of the chain. She now took sheets from the bed and tore them, tying the ends together to make a noose. She then proceeded to the door to try to lift th beam that sat over her door. After several frusturating attempts, and just when the desert princess was losing her patience, she was able to lift the beam away. _It's unlocked!_Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura opened the door, making sure to hold the long chain that was still attached to her off the stone ground. _Everyone's acting as if they're half asleep! But where are they going? _Sakura continued to cautiously follow the children. As she turned another corner, she found herself looking into a large hall filled with a myriad of children's toys. There were wooden rocking horse, jump ropes, hoops, jacks spilled everywhere, and the like. From the base of the stairs, there was a path cleared through the toys, leading up to a picture of the golden-haired princess. The children were heading for the painting._There are so many pictures of the princess. I wonder if I'm in the castle..._ (A/N: Not to be mean but: DUH!!) _But...the castle's supposed to be in ruins!_A little boy at the front of the line pushed the painting to the side, reviealing a small hole behind it. The child then proceeded to crawl into it. _A crawl hole?!_

"Wait!" Sakura cried, running forward. The group of children turned their heads to her at once. They stared at her for a moment, eyes blank and unfocused, before walking towards her. Sakura screamed.

* * *

As we walked back to town, I continued to wonder about the conversation in my head. _Was that really Sakura? Is she okay? Is Tomoyo a goddess too? Is that why she came into my dreams?_

"We came all this way and found nothing!" the leader yelled, cutting off my thoughts. As the trees thinned and the town came back into view, we were greeted by the site of Mr. Grosum soaking wet.

"Ah! It's Mr. Grosum!" Fai exclaimed happily.

"The guy's dripping wet!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"How true! But with no great amount of snow falling, how did her get that way?" Fai leaned on a low-hanging tree branch.

"Maybe he fell into the river that runs in front of the castle?" Kurogane speculated.

"He's looking at us." I warned. "Keep your voices down."

"Since hearing the legend, no one goes to the castle unless they have a good reason!" the leader shouted. _If he doesn't stop shouting, I'm going to hit him. _(A/N: I'll join you. He's making me rape the '1' key again. Kuro's bad enough. Kuro: HEY!!!)

"Which means..." Fai started. He then waved at Mr. Grosum.

"...He must have a good reason." I finished. Syaoran stared intensely at nothing in particular for a moment.

"There's something I want to check out.-

**

* * *

**

Nihon

Tomoyo had hidden her sword in her dowry chest that was filled with silks, bone china, gold and jewels. The chest itself was carved with twining flowers and made of Sakura wood. The wood itself was virginal white with a faint undertone of gold. She was walking over to the training ground where she knew Soma would be at this time of day. The princess was nervous; Soma was loyal and kind, but completely dedicated to her mistress, her sister Amaratsu, in more ways then one. She had been unfortunate to discover with Kurogane when they had been young teens. Both people in question were still scarred. Tomoyo's determination, though, was strong. She came to her destination and saw Soma, talking with the new rectuite about what will happen.

"Soma!" Tomoyo called. The female ninja looked in her direction. She said something to the ninjas and then came over to her princess.

"Is there something wrong Tsukoyomi-sama?" Soma asked.

"Walk with me."

* * *

We were back at the Mayor's house, at Syaoran's request. The leader and Kurogane stood while Syaora, Fai and I sat on the couch.

"You want to know which child vanished and where?" the Mayor asked.

"Yes I want to know if these inccidents were recorded." Syaoran replied.

"Our town doesn't have a police force. We protect the town ourselves." the leader boasted. "If anything happens, we report it to the Mayor."

"I've recorded everything since the first child vanished." the Mayor confirmed.

"May I see the record?"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling it could help us find the children" was Syaoran's reply. The Mayor handed Syaoran the record. The main then showed us out. Syaoran read the record as he walked.

"Don't you dare lose that; it's our only town record!!" the leader yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran walked down the stairs, across the font lawn, over a small rock, and out the front gate, all without looking up.

"Okay." he finally replied. The leader staired with an open mouth.

"Quite reading while you're walking!" the leader yelled in a panic. Suddenly, Syaoran fell on his face, though making sure he didn't let the book touch the snow. I laughed.

"Earlier, he did the same thing on his horse." Fai said.

"I can do that too." I commented.

"Seriously?" Kurogane asked. I nodded. "Weird..."

"I must say that I'm worried for Sakura-chan and the children." Fai said quietly. I nodded, somber. My eyes prickled with tears. _Sakura please stay safe. _Kurogane walked over to Syaoran and picked him up by the back of his collar, his feet dangling in the air.

"I'm sorry" Syaran said.

"Don't rush things. When you do, you miss something very important." Kurogane advised.

"Right." Kurogane set him down and procceded to walk. Mokon popped up from his coat collar.

"Kurogane; the handsome and wise." Mokona praised.

"Shut up." Kurogane muttered. I turned my head from Kurogane's direction and saw Syaoran looking through a window. I looked through the window as well and saw a little boy laying on a bed Dr. Kyle stood over him. They were talking. The boy held a toy rabbit.

"Dr. Kyle seems to be a very busy man of late." Fai commented, coming to stand next to me.

"This town never had a doctor until 2 years ago! He not only helps the sick and wounded, but he also plays with the kids and watches over them!" the leader boasted. "He's a great doctor!" _Sounds like he's a kind person. _

_**Appearances are deceiving. Light doesn't always equate to good.**_ I stated. The thought had been in my voice, but I knew it hadn't been _my _thought. _Was it the Goddess? But how can that be if _I'm_ the goddess?_ I shook my head. I saw that the little boy was leaning out of the window, pointing at the sky Dr. Kyle was talking to the mother of the child.

"A blackbird." the little boy said, pointing to the sky. His eyes were unfocused, as if in a trance. I turned to the direction to where the boy pointed, as did Syaoran. The sky was empty.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" I asked Syaoran.

"You saw the little boy point. The culprit is Dr. Kyle." Syaoran replied, shifting through papers. We were in Dr Kyle's office, trying to find his medical records. We were doing this in secret. Syaoran had sent Kurogane, Mokona, and Fai to the woods to find the machine that slowed the water down. Before leaving, Fai had somehow opened the door. I now had suspicions that he could pick locks.

"You told us that. But _why_? And how did you figure it out? I thought it was Mr. Grosum." But I knew I was lying. I had felt, ever since yesterday, that something was off about the doctor.

"I can't tell you yet. I have to be sure." Then, both Syaoran and I herd the front door open. "Shit." I hissed. Syaoran grabbed the records and shoved them in my arms.

"Hide in the closet." he whispered, frantic.

"But-!"

"Go!" he hissed, pushing me to it. I quickly went into the closet. It was a tight fit. There were jars of herbs and ointments in it. I left the door open a crack. Dr Kyle opened the door to his office and spotted Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, panicked.

"Please forgive me. I hurt my hand and was hoping to find something to help." Syaoran lied, not a trace of fear on his face.

"Let me take a look at it." Dr. Kyle said, sitting onto his stool. Syaoran drew up a chair. Dr. Kyle turned his back to the door and to me. Syaoran's eyes went from me sideways to the door. He was telling me to go. I quickly took my leave, slipping out the door just before Dr. Kyle turned around with rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. My heart was pounding as I went up the stairs to Syaoran's and Kurogane's room, as planned. Kurogane and Fai were there. Mokona was sleeping. They had the other materials with them; the toy from the child we saw today, a small white cloak, and two pices of wood that was the size of the child, with small handles at the end. Children's shoes were on the other end of the sticks.

"So?" Kurogane asked.

"Syaoran was right; it was Dr. Kyle." I replied.

"Such a shame, too." Fai said. "I liked the guy."

"Is there anything on my shards?" I asked. Both men shook their heads.

"Sorry Selena-chan." Fai said, "Nothing." I sighed. Mokona had obviously woken up because it came bouncing to me and landed in my arms. I cuddled it, using it's white fur to hide my tears.

**

* * *

**

Nihon

"But, hime-sama, you don't need to learn the art of the sword. You have plenty of protection." Soma argued after hearing Tomoyo's request.

"Please Soma-chan, you're the only one I can trust with this." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Are you doing this because Kurogane is gone?" Soma asked. Tomoyo flinched inside. That was _exactly _why she wanted to do this; he was the only one she trusted with her safety, not even Soma.

"No." Tomoyo lied, hoping that the kunoichi wouldn't detect it. Soma sighed.

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" Soma asked. Soma knew that, when she wished to be, Tomoyo was just as bad in the stubbornness department as Kurogane, maybe worse. Tomoyo shook her head. "Alright. I'll train you. In secret. But I won't treat you any different then the other recruits, okay?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded. The princess knew her pride was a small price to pay compared to the benefits.

* * *

We were waiting by the edge of the woods, the castle towering in the gloom. The river had been slowed, as per the plan. Now we were waiting for our kind 'doctor' to show. He appeared, following our decoy. Syaoran stepped forward.

"What's the matter Dr. Kyle?" he asked. His voice was kind but his eyes cold. _Just like what I saw during breakfast when we were given the book._ Dr. Kyle took down his hood.

"I was worried for the child, so I followed. You said that everyone was going to watch Mr. Gorsum-" He cut himself off as he saw Mr Gosum stand beside Syaoran. "Mr. Grosum! What are you doing here?!"

"Mr. Gosum isn't the culprit. The fact that he was wet was proof."

"We looked everywhere for the children. And I went time and time again to the castle, I just couldn't cross the river. So I tried to construct a device to cross, but...." said.

"You fell into the river." Syaoran finished. "The real criminal would have already known how to cross." Syaoran took out the record we had stolen from Dr. Kyle. "This is your record book, where you wrote down when you checked up on the children. And this..." he held up the Mayor's record. "...is a record of when each child went missing. For each child, you would visit them a day prior to their disappearance."

The townspeople _wanted_ me to do those check-ups!" Dr. Kyle argued. "Such coincidence-!"

"You asked the first child to disappear to come by your office for his yearly check-up. And after that, as more and more children disappeared, you did a 'check-up' on the remaining children, saying it was for their 'peace of mind'. It was only today that I figured out how you did it; you used hypnosis therapy, didn't you?" Syaoran paused. "Today, the child you were treating came to the window and pointed at the sky, saying he saw a blackbird. But the sky was clear of birds. You had implanted a hypnotic suggestion to his that, on snowy nights, they would chase after imaginary blackbirds. The snow would cover any tracks they made." Dr. Kyle looked into the river.

"Then where are the children?" he asked, his voice calm and neutral.

"Probably in the castle; you had stopped the river to let them cross."

"But how did he stop the river?!" Mr. Grosum asked.

"This book." Syaoran said, pulling out the copy we had gotten from the Mayor. "It's the history book I borrowed from the Mayor. There are several pages missing. The were removed in a way so that you couldn't tell that they were missing. The same thing was done to your own book." Syaoran pulled out the 3rd history book. "This one belongs to Mr. Grosum. It contians all the pages. Mr. Grosum wasn't exactly available to us."

"There was animosity between me and the townspeople, so you assumed that they wouldn't come to me." Mr Grosum said.

"The missing pages refer to the rooms and passages under the castle. It also has information on the underground waterway system. And where there are waterways, there are devices to control the water. It was Selena-san who reminded me of that." Syaoran said, looking at me. I was standing with Kurogane and Fai. I smiled shyly at the compliment.

"We found the spot where Syaoran said there would be a device and we stopped the water. It was hidden and old, but it was still in working condition. There are even signs that it has been recently used!" Fai finished cheerily. The leader had also come with us and now stepped forward. Dr. Kyle was looking at the ground.

"Doctor! It isn't true, right?! Say you didn't kiddnap the children! Say that they're lying!!" the leader yelled, tears of passion (A/N: You all know what I mean. Not in the homo way) in his eyes. There was silence. And then the 'doctor' began to laugh. _He DID do it! And he took Sakura!!_ I felt my hands ball into fists. _No one screws with me and gets away with it!_It was interesting how, even through I had know Sakura for only about 2 weeks, I already loved her like a sister. Fai placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That sure throws a wrench into my plans, doesn't it?" Dr. Kyle said, all kindness gone from his face. "To have some vagabonds (A/n: I love that word. Tehe~!) come in and ruin the plan that I had been working on for months! When all I wanted was to get what I want and leave!"

"Doctor!" the leader cried in horror.

"So it _was_you?!" Mr. Grosum exclaimed.

"There is something I want in that castle, but only a child can reach it." Dr. Kyle explained.

"You kidnapped the children for _that_?!" Mr Grosum roared, outraged.

"'Just for that'? You can only spout such idiotic words because you know nothing!" Dr. Kyle then spun around and began to run.

"Wait!!!" Mr. Grosum shouted. Something came shooting out of the cloak that had fallen to the ground and landed on Dr. Kyle's shoes. It sparkled with light. Dr Kyle ran into the water, seeming to walk on to of it. "He's walking on water!"

"No." Syaoran said. He jumped down to the edge of the river, where the edge of the bridge slopped down as rubble. "His footprints are glowing. There's a rock path beneath the surface."

"So that's where the rest of the bridge went." I said Fai walked forward and picked up the fallen 'child'. It had been Mokona in disguise.

"You played the child Mokona?" Fai asked.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Disguise!" Mokona exclaimed.

"What'd you throw at the doctor?" Kurogane asked. Mokona jumped from Fai and went up Kurogane's coat arm.

"Syaoran asked my to grind up some of the scale we had found the the lake country and throw the powder at him." Mokona explained. All of us looked to the castle.

"Let's go!" Syaoran said. Everyone ran across the bride, following the glowing footprints across. When we entered the castle, we saw the destruction of time.

"Hyuu~! There's almost nothing in here that _isn't_in ruins." Fai said.

"Thre's a staircase!" I pointed.

"The castle's ruined only above ground. If the children are in this castle, they're underground." Syaoran said. The glowing path led down the stairs into the dark.

* * *

Sakura was covering, her eyes closed tight, anticipating pain. but there was nothing. She cautiously opened her eyes.

"I've been waiting for you." a kind, soft voice said. Princess Emerald appeared.

"Emerald-hime!" Sakura exclaimed. Princess Emerald looked behind her to the hole in the wall, sadness etched on her face. "In there?" Sakura asked. She walked forward and peered through the hole. She saw several children, chipping away at a crystal column with stones. When chunks of the crystal fell, other children carried them away. In the center of the column, where the width was the least, was Sakura's feather, glowing in the presence of its owner. "My feather!" Sakura exclaimed. The little girl the desert princess had seen when she had come to town broke through and took out the feather from the collom. The feather, though, was still encased in crystal. She took the feather, came out, and held the prize out to Sakura.

"This is yours, isn't it?" Princess Emerald asked. "I was able to save the children with this power 300 years ago. But now that I'm dead, no one can see me. These children were brought her to dig out your feather. And there was nothing I could do to stop them." Princess Emerald smiled "But you saw me, and came here."

* * *

"This underground is huge!" I said as we ran. Fai stopped for a moment.

"Look at all the beds." he said. It was true. Through the window, I could see several beds lined up inside.

"The footprints have ended!" the leader shouted. Everyone stopped. Syaoran stooped down.

"He noticed and took off his shoes." Kurogane said.

"There are other footprints here." Syaoran said.

"The children?" Mr. Grosum asked.

"He probably didn't have time to erase these." Fai commented.

"They lead this way. Syaoran said, pointing to a long winding staircase going down.

"The let's go!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs as quick as I could.

* * *

"Please return these children to their homes." Princess Emerald asked.

"Of course." Sakura replied, finally taking the crystal-encased feather from the little girl. Sakura was sitting on the ground, her feet hidden underneath her wide skirt.

"Ms. Sakura!" someone called. It was Dr. Kyle.

"Kyle-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, since she didn't know how else to adress him.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Please come this way." he said, holding out his hand. Sakura hesitaed. Instinct was telling her to be careful. "What's the matter? You could get injured walking about barefoot. If you come this way-"

"How do you know I'm barefoot?" Sakura asked. She tightened her hold on the feather. Dr. Kyle looked at her in surprise before chuckling darkly.

"These children, my workers, can drive a man to dispare. They took your shoes and even chained you up, yet you escaped." he said. "Noe give me that feather!"

"Don't let him have it!" Princess Emerald yelled, throwing herself in the man's path. But alas, she was only a spirit now and had no effect.

"Princess Emerald!" Sakura shouted.

"I didn't put you under hypnosis. Do you think you see ghosts?" Dr. Kyle mocked at the end.

"No!!" Sakura screamed, getting up to run.

"I brought those children here to dig that thing out! It's been in that hole for 300 years. Whatever was surrounding it was too hard for me to dig out myself On top of that, only a kid could have fit into that hole. It couldn't have been ice, because it never melted. I had no choice but to do what I did. But..." Dr. Kyle grabbed the chain that led to Sakura's ankle and pulled it hard, causing said princess to fall. "Now it's withing my grasp!"

* * *

I herd Sakura scream. I ran faster, Syaoran right next to me. Dr. Kyle had grabbed a chain that was attached to Sakura's ankle. Sakura held the feather that was withing a crystal

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran called.

"Stay back!" Dr. Kyle said, pulling out a dagger and holding it to Sakura's throat. We all stopped. "All I need is this feather and this town, no, this country will be mine! After all, 300 years ago, with the feather's power, the princess created this underground world to save the children."

"The golden-haired princess _kidnapped_ the children, didn't she?" the leader asked.

"If she wanted to kill them, then why would she build all these rooms?" Dr. Kyle asked.

"Now that he mentions it, there _are _a lot of rooms filled with beds and toys." Fai said.

"They were for the sake of the children." Mr. Grosum said in realization.

"But right after she got the feather, the King and Queen died!" the leader argued. Sakura looked up and stared at something.

"No, that's wrong." she whispered. Everyone looked at Sakura in confusion. She was silent for a minute. "So when the legend said that no parents were able to hold their children in their laps again...!" Sakura exclaimed to the thin air.

"Who's Sakura-chan talking to?" Fai asked. I wondered the same thing.

"I don't have time to listen to a woman's nonsense!" Dr. Kyle said, raising the dagger to strike. "Give me the feather!"

"No!! Don't!!!" Syaoran shouted. Dr. Kyle began to plunge the dagger into Sakura. Syaoran ran forward and sent himself flying into Sakura, knocking them both away from the weapon and Dr. Kyle. Unfortunately, the tip of the dagger had grazed Syaoran's left shoulder.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. Suddenly, the whole place shook.

"What's that sound?" Fai muttered.

"An earthquake?" Mokona speculated.

"No!" Syaoran yelled over the defining noise. "That's-!" A wall behind us cracked and a thick, quick stream of icy water began to spill in.

"Whaa!" the leader yelled.

"Water?!" Mr. Gosum exclaimed. Syaoran shortened the chain on Sakura' ankle to almost nothing by kicking it with his heel to the ground.

"I think the device that was holding the water back just broke." Syaoran said, running over to us.

"Yes. It _was _old. I doubt it could have held out for a long period of time." Fai replied.

"Watch out!" the leader yelled. the roof was beginning to fall in chinks. One suck chunk was now falling into our group. It separated Sayoran, Sakura and Dr. Kyle from the rest of us.

"Get the children uboveground!" Syaoran ordered. "Don't worry about us; we'll get out!"

"But-!" Mr. Gosum began to protest.

"Let's go." Kurogane said, beginning to gather the children around him.

"Yep." Fai agreed, starting to gather children as well. "Let's get out of here."

"What?! But your friends!" the leader protested.

"If he says he'll get out, he'll get out. That's how Syaoran is." Fai replied. Everyone began to go back up the stairs. I brought up the rear. We cleared the first of three flights and were running down the connecting hallway when more of the rood collapsed. And this time it separated me and 7 children from the rest of the group.

"Selena-chan!" I herd Fai exclaimed.

"Shit!" Kurogane cursed.

"I'm fine. I'll find another way out!" I yelled to them through the stone wall.

"But you're trapped from both sides!" Kurogane argued.

"I'll be fine. Now go!"

"No one orders-!" Kurogane began but then was cut off by Fai.

"Right." I herd their footsteps begin to fade. I swallowed. _Now what do I do?!_

_**Go down the corridor to your left.**_ It was the voice from before. I couldn't help but wonder who it was. But my gut told me to trust it.

"Come on kids." I said to my small group. "We need to go this way." They followed, running along side me en mass. The corridor turned right then, and I followed. It was a dead end. Or, not quite. There were stairs, but the were flooded with water. _Now what do I do?!_It was hopeless. I was going to drown.

_**Close your eyes and walk foward. Don't open them until you feel air again.**_ I swallowed hard and then turned to the children.

"Alright Everyone, hold hands." They obeyed. "Now, we're going to continue to walk forward, and no one open their eyes or let go of eachother's hands until they feel air on their face again, alright?" They all nodded sleepily. I went to the back of the line. "Let's go." Everyone closed their eyes and began to walk into the water. When I was near the edge, I closed my own eyes and walked down the steps into the water. It wasn't cold; it was warm! And I could breath easily. _Strange. Am _I_ doing this?! But how?_I continued to walk forward, still afraid. After 5 minutes, the ground sloped upward. We were almost home fee.

_Just a bit farther..._Something seemed to grab my leg I gasped and opened my eyes. Water began to flood into my mouth. I pushed the child that was in front of me to the surface of the water before I began to sink from the weight of my dress. Everything in my body seemed to slowly freeze. I fell slowly. Everything seemed to slow. _At least the kids are safe. At least everyone else is safe. Maybe this was the reason for my journey; to be sacrificed to save others. Maybe Storyteller lied and I'm not the Goddess of Magic. Yha...I'm just dreaming. Or, if this is real, at least I'll die peacefully._ My feeto touched the bottom of the river and I sakn to my knees. Then I simply floated there, my lower legs anchoring me. My face was turn downward. _Fai...Kuro...Sakura...Syaoran..Mokona...Tomoyo..Watanuki...sorry_. An apparition seemed to appear in front of my then. I couldn't tell who it was, only that it was female. The apparition took my face in its hands, put its lips close to mine, and breathed. I felt air come into my lungs and then stay there, hidden. Then the apparition disappeared.

* * *

The whole castle had collapsed. Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan were safe, but Selena-chan was still missing with the kids she had been with. I was afraid.

"I'm going to search the grounds." I said before running where my gut told me to. Kuro-pin followed. I was suddenly very afraid; what if she was dead. Up ahead, a herd several voices calling for help. It was the group of children that had been with Selena-chan. all were awake now and frantic.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked.

"The lady who was helping us is drowning!" a little boy shouted.

"She pushed me up before she drowned! I don't want her to die!" a little girl added, tears on her face. I threw off both my coats and hat and, without a second thought, jumped into the fridged water. I swam down fast. The river wasn't too deep, but it was enough to make me feel like my body was freezing over. I saw her at the bottom, kneeling, almost as if she was praying. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up, struggling under her weight, caused by her cloths. After several agonizing minutes, when I thought that I too would drown, my head broke the surface. Kurogane helped pull us up along with Mr. Grosum.

"I-I need a knife!" I choked out, still breathless. Mr. Grosum produced a small dagger from his pocket. It was the same one Dr. Kyle had held. I took it and quickly cut down the back of Selena-chan's dress.

* * *

Everything was black and warm. I wondered where I was. I felt someone lightly touch my cheek.

"Guess she's sleeping." a familiar voice said. It was Watanuki. But then it felt as if I was being pulled away from the warm place with the familiar friend and was being forced into a cold place with unfamiliar people. Something was in my lungs. I turned my stiff head, coughed whatever it was out of my lungs and fell unconscious once more.

* * *

I had missed many thing while I had been out. But now, several hours later, we were going back to the castle for a final time. Sakura had wanted to see Princess Emerald once more. Mokna had filled me in that, according to Syaoran, Sakura could see spirits and hear the cries of the lonely.

"No." Skaura whispered, looking around the empty woods. "I can't see her anywhere!"

"Yuko once told the Mokonas...that, when a spirit isn't restless anymore, it moves on." Mokona said from where it perched on my shoulder.

"You mean to the next world?" Kurogane asked. Fai took off his hat in respect.

"I think the one most restless about the children was the golden-haired princess." Fai said. "But, didn't Princess Emerald tell you that someone was constantly watching you Sakura-chan? Is that a warning?"

"That was the other thingI wondered about; how did Dr. Kyle know about the feather?" Syaoran asked.

"Yha. I mean, we never told him, right?" I said.

"And it was never mentioned in the history books." Syaoran added. "I had asked Mr. Grosum about it, and he said that there was no oral tradition that mentions the fate of the feather either."

"So, it seems that as we travel, someone is trying to interfere." Fai concluded. _And I have a gut feeling that person knows about the Goddesses too._I looked one last time at the sign that had the name of Spirit painted on it. The word 'Spirit', through, wasn't there. Instead, there was a picture of a bat. A shudder ran through me; I had seen that symbol before, and it ment something very sinister.

* * *

The man in the monocle was looking at his looking mirror. The waiter from the tavern that had served the inter-dimensional travelers and told them the legend was on it. "The feather that fell in Jade Country is now in the hands of the Princess of Clow." he reported. "There was also another person. A female with dirty blond hair and blue-gray eyes." the informant added.

"I am irritated at how little I am able to effect event. However, since that power I seek will allow me to do so, I find it a bit ironic." The man put down his goblet of red wine. "But...this other girl. I wonder if she is who I think she is. It would explain why I cannot see her with the others." The looking Mirror now showed the group preparing to depart from the snowy world of Jade. It only showed the ninja, the ex-mage, the princess, the boy and the small white creature. In the snow next to the ex-mage, the man could see a set of footprints. But there was no body to match.

"Now, on to the next plan."

* * *

In two separate wold, two different people slept. One was male, the other female. Both saw the image of a bat and woke with a start. The girl, a princess, shivered in revulsion at the dreamed symbol. The male put on his glasses and looked around his dark apartment, confused. He couldn't remember what he'd seen, but he had a feeling it was important. He would ask him employer tomorrow about it.

**

* * *

**

Now you all know that FWR knows about the goddesses. Why can't he see Selena? You'll find that out in Infinity! Muahaha!

**No seriously, you'll find out then.**

**Mokona: **Puu! We're in a new world! Sakura trees line the streets and everything seems peaceful. But there are these things that attack people at night. It's really scary! What are these creatures? What types of jobs does everyone get? What does Yuko send us? Why is Sakura bleeding? And why is Fai on the rooftop? Find out next time on Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection in Chapter 14: Welcome to Outo Country! Mokona can't wait to read!

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Welcome to Outo Country!

Welcome to Outo Country

**Oy my God, I did it! See how much I love you guys. I got my SAT score and it was 1820, for those who care about me out there. I won't be updating until June b/c that's when I have my last SAT. I have to study every weekend and there's also SOLs, Finals, etc. So, yeah. Sorry you waited so long. On the plus side, after June 6th, I can write freely for the whole summer! I'll probably get to Infinity by then. It'll get so dark then. You'll see. It your thought the original Infinity was dark, you've seen nothing yet!**

**Sakura: Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only Selena and any original storyline belongs to Icy-chan.**

**Icy: Don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

**Clow Country**

King Toya was lying in bed, still recovering from his injuries. The High Priest, Yukito, was looking out the window, nervous at the sight. The Clow Ruins could be seen from his vantage point. At the moment, they were hidden by a ferocious sandstorm. This was technically normal, but lately, or more specifically ever since Princess Sakura had left, the storms were more violent and ominous-looking.

"There's...a stom out there?" a voice said behind Yukito. The King had awakened.

"Your Majesty! You mustn't get up!" Yukito exclaimed, quickly going over to his kind and life-long friend.

"If I sleep anymore, I'll turn into a vegetable." King Toya argued.

"But-!"

"One more thing; don't be so polite. Toya." Yukito smiled a bit. "Are the ruins encased in a sandstorm again?"

"Yes. We still don't know the cause, but every now and again it happens. It's almost as if...the storm is protecting what's inside. 's been happening more and more often." Yukito explained, also voicing his concern.

"And what's inside must be what those guys came for." Toya surmised.

"Their uniforms weren't from any of the neighboring countries. Unfortunately, they disappeared before we could try to figure out where they came from. My guess is that they came from another dimension."

"Sakura and the brat are traveling world...huh?" Toya muttered.

"Forgive me Toya, but I-."

"I...always knew that the brat was Sakura's special person." A sad smile spread across Toya's face. "Do you remember the first time we saw him?" Toya asked.

"Yes. Sakura had taught him how to make a crown of clovers. You were upset that your sister was so happy." Yukito teased.

"It wasn't just that. When I looked at that kid, I felt...uneasy. But as he opened up to Sakura and began to smile and laugh, the feeling went away. I never told you. I didn't tell Sakura either. You have the ability to see spirits and were destined to become High Priest, the 'Protector' of the throne. I, on the other hand, was next in line for the throne, and was to be the King, the 'Warrior'. Even if you didn't feel anything, I did. Something was off about that kid!"

"What about your father?" Toya was lying on his back while Yukito was on a chair at his bedside.

"I told him as soon as I met the whelp! But he...he just gave me that quiet smile and said 'Let's trust in the future, shall we?'. He just told me that and looked out to those ruins..with those gentle eyes of his." Toya muttered at the end. There was silence between the two.

"There's one other thing Toya." Yukito said.

"Hmm?"

"I...I had a dream. The Goddesses are reborn."

"They are?!" Toya exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Yukito nodded.

"I think that's why the ruins are almost never uncovered by sand anymore; they sense the battle that will continue." It was a legend in Clow that the Goddess of Dimensions had created the country, the ruins a testimate to her power and love of her people.

"So the battles starting up again?"

"Yes."

"And my little sister's traveling dimensions! Damn it! That brat better make sure she stays safe, or I'll kill him personally." Yukito looked to the ruins more thing was troubling him; his visions had stopped. _O Goddes of Magic, why have you taken my Sight away? Is it because you need it? Or because you are too weak..._

The sandstorm continued to batter the Ruins of Clow.

**

* * *

**

Yuko's Shop

Yuko quietly looked out the window, the black Mokona sitting on her lap. "Those who had a connection to the goddesses are beginning to remember. Not only that, but the other goddesses are beginning to awake as well. Whether this will help or hurt, I do not know."

"Will Selena be alright?" the black Mokona asked. A pained expression crossed the witch's face.

"I truly hope so."

**In a room with a single bed**

A little girl was startled awake by her nightmare. She gasped for breath, strands of her long, wavy, dark-golden hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her normally deep blue eyes were now a soft amethyst. She stumbled out of bed, going over to the mirror to look.

"It's true." she whispered, tears begining to stream down her small, pocalin cheeks. "I'm a goddess."

* * *

We reached the end of the tunnel and fell into the next world. Everyone landed standing upright. Mokona's wing disappeared and it landed on Syaoran's head.

"Now, what world are we in this time?" Fai asked. We herd feet stomp in unison and looked to our left.

"Welcome to the Country of Outo!" There were 4 young women dressed in identical black dresses with pink full-body aprons. All had the same hair color but different hair styles. (A/N: Send in the clones!) They rushed to us, everyone getting one of the girls but me.

"Well! Beautiful girls everywhere!" Fai exclaimed, obviously happy.

"Quit clinging to me." Kurogane growled. I was completely ignored. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or insulted about this.

"All of you have odd cloths." one of them commented. "You must have come from another world."

"Other people have come to this country from other worlds?" Syaoran asked. Everyone was startled, even me.

"Of course." another said. "People come from near and far to enjoy the pleasures of Outo Country."

"You havn't regestered yet, have you?" the woman clinging to Syaoran said.

"Huh?"Syoaran responded.

"Oh dear! You all must go to City Hall immediately!" on woman exclaimed.

"All right! Let's go!" another cheered. All of us began to follow the women to City Hall. Mokona bounced over to me and settled in my arms.

"What's wrong Selena?" it asked.

"These women...are acting as if I don't exist." I muttered. Mokona simply nuzzled my neck in response to comfort me. What I didn't know was that Kurogane had herd and seen everything.

* * *

"Welcome to Outo Country." the receptionist said with a smile. It was getting to be very creepy."Please put your name down here." she said to Fai, indicating where to write. Syaoran was with us and Kurogane, Sakura, and Mokona were sitting on a comfortable-looking bench behind us.

"Is it necessary to give the names we've been currently using?" Fai asked. "Is an alias all right?"

"Yes." the receptionist said.

"Then I'll enter everyone's names." Fai leaned over the paper so that he obscured the view. Syaoran, through, had seen some of it.

"Fai-san! You can't...!" he weakly argued. I was just confused. Fai handed the paper back.

"Thank you. Next, what type of work will you be doing?"

"Travelers are required to work?" Fai asked.

"No. But if you don't, you won't have any money."

"I guess that's true."

"In any case, shall we find a place for your group to stay? There's a really nice place that just became vacant-"

"What is the currency here?" Syaoran interrupted.

"It's En."

"We don't have any of that, right?" Fai asked me.

"Not that I know of." I replied.

"If you have something you wish to exchange for money, we can do that here." the receptionist told Syaoran.

"Kuro-woof-woof! Please bring the bag here!" Fai called behind him.

"Don't call me like I'm some kind of dog!" Kurogane roared. The whole time, the receptionist acted as if I wasn't there.

* * *

We had arrived at the house and were getting ready to sleep. It wasn't quite a house though. It was a 2-story building, the upper floor being the residence and the lower floor looking like the skeleton of a shop. The house was made with maple and ceder wood, the tiles on the roof a flattering shade of dark green. There were several large windows on the lower floor, allowing everyone to see the outdoors. Inside, there was a bar on the back wall. There was one couch right next to the door. The stairs to the upper floor were hidden. The lower floor was cut in half by a wall with a swinging door. Through the door was a large kitchen with plenty of space to cook. When you entered the house/store, there was a door on the far right corner that led to the stairs to the second floor where all of us would sleep. There were 5 rooms and 2 bathrooms. 2 rooms faced the west and the other 3 faced the east. Each side had a bathroom. From what i could tell from the outside, there should have been a door that led to the roof, but I hadn't been able to find it. (A/n: I hate having to describe the buildings too. It's so HARD!! Kuro: Quite whining.)

"I'm glad we brought the clothes from Jade and Koyro with us. It was good thinking to keep them Syaoran-kun." Fai complimented Sakura sat herself on the couch, obviously about to collapse. Kurogane looked out the window to the street.

"There are places that foreign clothes are valuable." Syaoran explained. Syaoran and Fai were sitting on the floor. I was still standing. The glow of the streetlight came through the large windows and illuminated everything. Shadows distorted everyone's face.

"Something you learned from traveling with your father?" Fai askd.

"Yes." Mokona was dragging a pillow to one side of the couch. Sakura keeled over and her head landed safely in the pillow. Mokona then jumped to my arms.

"Mokona wants to sleep with Selena." it declared happily.

"Sure." I said, smiling. Mokona was very sweet and caring. It must have sensed my unease. I was uneasy because someone knew about Sakura and I. We were both in danger.

"Maybe we shouldn't get too cozy; we could be watched." Kurogane cautioned.

"Aww! I can't always be on high alert! I need _some_time to relax." Fai pouted, hugging his outer coat.

"That's you being lazy!!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Now-" Fai said, changing the subject, "-we have a place to stay. Next is..." Everyone looked to Mokona.

"It's very slight...but I _do _feel a feather. A feather is defiantly in this country." Suddenly, there was a noise. Everyone looked to th store/house front and through the large windows. Something large broke into the house, crashing through the glass and wood. Kurogane grabbed Sakura from the couch and jumped away. Fai dragged me back since I couldn't move from shock.

"Well1 We just moved in and we already have visitors." Fai exclaimed.

"I didn't invite them." Kurogane replied.

"Stay back Selena-chan." Fai said to me before getting front of me. Kurogan did the same thing, the arm that held Sakura facing away from the monster. It was black and a horrid, twisted shape. Its scythe-like arms swung at Syaoran. Syaoran did a back flip and dodged. He was pursued, and the second time he was nicked on his upper right arm. Syaoran landed and delivered a powerful kick to the monster's head. The monster fell, keening as it did so in a horrible, high-pitched cry. Syaoran landed by the group.

"Nicely done." Fai praised.

"Nicely done." Mokona copied.

"Cute girls were there to greet us and we were given a large house. They had me thinking that this was a peaceful country."

"Guss not." I said, standing next to Fai and Syaoran. Suddenly, the monster dissolved and evaporated.

"It disappeared!" Syaoran and I exclaimed. Everyone was surprised.

"Yes..this is defiantly a dangerous world." Fai muttered to himself. Kurogane placed Sakura back on the couch which, somehow, wasn't destroyed.

"Guess we should go to sleep." I suggested.

"Someone needs to stay awake and be a lookout." Kurogane said. "I'll go first.

"Kuro-tan, you're so nice." Fai said, smiling.

"Shut up! And it's 'Kurogane'!!" Kurogane yelled. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Here." It was syaoran and he was offering me his cloak.

"Are you sire? Don't you need it?"

"I'll be fine."

"What about Sakura?" I asked. he indicated the couch with a slight incline of his was putting his outer coat over Sakura. "Oh. Okay then. Thanks" I took his cloak and covered myself with it as I lay down to sleep next to the couch. The cloak smelled like soap. But it didn't have any essence of the owner. _Strange..._ I fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

I couldn't see, but I could feel. I also felt that I wasn't myself; I was someone else.

What's going on? _I felt wet, as if I had been in a pool with my cloths on. Hair was falling slightly in front of my eyes which were wide open, despite the darkness. The cloths clung to me. But I wasn't me. It was hard to describe. I also felt afraid. I wasn't sure why though. Something small and round was in my hand, almost like a marble, but a bit bigger then one. That's when I felt someone kick me hard in the face. So hard that I was self flying and landed hard on my back, my face turned to the floor. But the floor didn't feel flat, it felt curved._

_"Was that the only feather in this world?" a cold, cruel voice asked. It was male and sounded familiar. Something that had been on me, like a coat, fell off as I was forced to face forward, a firm, hand holding my neck and forcing the motion. I was almost being choked. The person kept pulling me up until I was sitting. "Don't try to use magic." the emotionless voice instructed. With their other hand, they brushed away my bangs from my eyes on the left side of my face before cold, wet fingertips settled around my left eyes and cheekbones._

_"Your eyes are the source of power, right?" I swallowed hard, afraid to answer. "I will need them to get the feathers back." My eyes widened. Who was I in this dream? And what was going on?_

_"No!" I whispered in horror. This voice, my dream-self's voice, I recognized; it was Fai. "Please! Not my- __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**__" I screamed as pain exploded through me_

* * *

I sat up, gasping slightly. My vision was blurry from sleep. I cleared the sleep and looked around. Pale sunlight fell through the windowed front of our new home. Kurogane was already awake; I could see him outside through the windows. He was sitting on the front steps of the house. Syaoran was stretching and yawning. He had obviously been asleep like me until now. Fai was still asleep as was Sakura. Mokona wiggled out of Sakura's arms and bounced over to me.

"Good morning Selena." it aid softly.

"Morning."

"So Fai-san and Sakura-hime are still asleep?" Syaoran asked. I nodded

"Kurogane's outside" Sayoran got up and quietly exited and began to talk to Kurogane. I walked over to Fai who was sleeping on the ground. I gently shook him.

"Fai. Time to get up." I called softly. His face was pointed downward and I once again wondered how he could breath. He mumbled something. "Can't hear you." I said, smiling a bit.

"Can I sleep more?" he asked, turning to me, his icy blue eyes blurry with sleep.

"No. We need to get clothes and all kinds of fun stuff we probably don't need but want anyway. He smiled a bit at that.

"Kay." he sighed, sitting up.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" He shook his head before leaning back and falling back onto his coat which served as a makeshift bed.

"So tired." he muttered before curling up in a ball on his side. "5 more minutes." I let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Fai, Syaoran, Mokona and I were back at City Hall to complain about the damage caused to our house.

"Hello!" Fai greeted the woman from yesterday.

"Hello. You seem to have been busy last night. I have your reward right here." she replied.

"Eh?" Syaoran was confused.

"You killed an oni, right?" the woman replied.

"How did you know?" After all, our guest left so quickly." Fai asked,

"City Hall knows all of the oni's movements."

"So that's how?"

"That's how"

"These oni you mentioned. What part do they play in this country?" Syaoran asked.

"They are our enemies. They must be defeated. Oni are mostly nocturnal. In rare cases they've appeared in broad daylight. The phases of the moon seem to effect their strength. They are strongest during a full moon and weakest during a new moon."

"Fora country full of monsters, everyone's pretty relaxed." Fai observed.

"Unless something unusual happens, oni leave the general public alone. They're too busy with our specialists. These specialists, called oni hunters, keep everyone safe The stronger the oni, the more money they make. The oni you defeated yesterday was a 'Ha-5' rank. I believe you will be fine oni hunters. Would you like this to be your occupation?" she asked at the end.

"And this job is..?" Fai trailed off.

"Yes. The quickest way to earn money." Fai turned to Syaoran.

"What do you think Syaoran-kun?" he asked.

"Is it a good job for picking up information? There's something that I'm looking for here, so I'd like to get a job that will let me gain a large range of information about Outo." Syaoran explained.

"Then being an Oni Hunter is perfect for you! Oni Hunters are constantly finding and swapping info. There are also restricted areas for Oni Hunters only. But..." she cautioned, "the work is very dangerous."

"Even so, I'll do it." Syaoran replied.

"Very well." the attendant smiled "Oni Hunters work in pairs at a minimum. Which one of your companions will be your partner?"

"That would be Kuro-sama!" Fai exclaimed happily.

"But, we haven't asked Kurogane-san yet!" Syaoran protested.

"Sakura-chan is out of the question. As are you, Selena-chan." Fai pointed out.

"That's fine. Besides," I turned to Syaoran "Kurogane's the kind of guy who likes action. He's a ninja, right? This is thing."

"I guess..." Syaoran muttered.

"What about you Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Mokona will cheer you on!" it proclaimed, taking Syaoran's right pointer finger since it was so small.

"Thank you Mokona." Syaoran said.

"Your welcome!"

"Besides, if we leave Kuro-woof out of this, he'll get upset." Fai said.

"And what will you do?" the attendant asked Fai. Fai leaned on the counter.

"I want to take it easy and relax, but also pick up information. Is there work like that?"

"There is."

"I'll take that then."

"Mokona wants that work too!" Mokona exclaimed, laying on the counter.

"Very well."

You don't even know what the job is!" Syaoran exclaimed. Fai just laughed. Once everyone was registered, the attendant told Fai that he would be running a cafe. She gave us a token in the shape of a cherry blossom. Apparently, it would act like a credit card. As we left City Hall, Fai dragged us to the shopping plaza.

"We need to get outfits for our new jobs." he explained when I asked. The bell above the door tinkled as we entered. The store was separated into basic sections; clothes, accessories, shoes, and jewelry. We headed to the clothes section. It was divided into boys and girls. I went to the girls side with instructions to find outfits for myself and Sakura. I also needed to find some work clothes, since Sakura and I would be waitresses in Fai's cafe.I looked through the racks of dresses, knowing Sakura's size for the Hanshin Republic. Arashi had told me before we had I looked through the dresses composed of black and/or white material, I found something. It was a long-sleeved black dress that came to the ankles. With it was a short, white apron with frills at the straps and at the hem of the apron. It had 2 small pockets in the front.

"Perfect." I said in satisfaction and draped the dress over my arm. I personally wasn't a fan of dresses, and would go with a blouse/skirt ensemble. I serched the racks until I found a simple white button-up blouse and black skirt. The skirt went to halfway down my calves and was in a pencil skirt-style. It had a slit up the right side to just above my knee. I looked around some more and found for Sakura blouses, skirts, dresses, and kimonos in various pastel colors and styles. For myself I found jeans, t-shirts, blouses, and pants in general. As I looked through the skirts again, I saw something black and white. _Maybe I'll find another work outfit!_ But as I pulled out...

"No. Way." I said flatly, staring at the monstrosity. It was a classic French Maid outfit, complete with super-short dress and white frilly apron.

"Why? It would look cute on you." someone said behind me. I jumped at the sudden sound I turned around to be face-to-face with Fai.

"I will NEVER wear ...**thing**." I stated firmly.

"Aww, come on! It'll look really nice." he coaxed. I saw pants, shirts and jeans draped over his arm.

"You find everything?" I asked.

"You're trying to avoid the subject."

"I'm not!"

"So, will you get it?"

"No." I said with finality.

"Would you get if for me?"

"Wha?!" I exclaimed, my cheeks flaring up. "B-But why?" I asked.

"Just cause. So, would you? Pleeeeeeeeese?" he asked, making his eyes wider and more child-like on purpose.

"Uhhh..." _How can I say no when he does that?!_ "A-Alright..." I said quietly

"Yay!" he exclaimed happily. _How do I let him talk me into things like this? I'm usually able to just ignore what people ask me to do. But with Fai...I just..can't say 'no'._ And I was afraid I knew why.

* * *

Several hours later, we were back 'home'.

"We've returned!" Fai called. Kurogane was sitting on the ground next to the still-sleeping Sakura. Mokona bounced over to her while Fai and Syaoran brought in the bags of cloths. Both had insisted that I didn't help because I was a 'lady'. I didn't really care. "Have you been a good little Kuro-woof?" Fai asked Kurogane, kneeling and petting his head like a dog. "We brought you back a present!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of dog!!!" Kurogane yelled, jerking his head away from Fai's hand.

"Listen! We got you a job." Fai stated, sitting next to Kurogane.

"Huh?"

"Syaoran-kun and Kuro-woof fight the big, bad Oni and get paid for it!"

"Kid, can you explain this?" Kurogane asked, pointing to the animated Fai. Syaoran began to explain what Fai was saying in detail. Fai stopped.

"Waaahh! Kuro-woof doesn't listen to me anymore!" Fai pretend laminated, burying his face in his hands.

"Fai, you mustn't cry." Mokona said consolingly.

"Quit your fake crying!!" Kurogane yelled at Fai. I simply watched in amusement. When Syaoran finished explaining to Kurogane, he smirked. "I get it now. Oni hunting, huh? It could make things more interesting.

"Kurogane's into it!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"See? I knew he'd be interested." Fai told Syaoran.

"But...is it alright for you?" Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"Huh?"

"We don't know how strong these oni are. This isn't work for amateurs." Kurogane turned to Syaoran. "And you.." He grabbed the hair covering the right side of Syaoran's face and pulled it back. "...are blind in your right eye."

"What?" I whispered

"The first time I saw you in a fight was when you were using that Kudan thing. You controlled it with your spirit so your eyesight wasn't a factor. The next time was the country of Koryo. When we got there, that lord's son grabbed the princess, but you didn't react. That guy wanted to hurt the princess. I would say there was murder in his eyes. If you hadn't done anything, he probably wuld have used his whip on her. It was _because _you were blind that you attacked him so viciously. Then there was last night. It was just for an instant, but you hesitated when you were attacked on your right side. If the oni had been any stronger, you wouldn't have gotten away with a scratch."

"I will do whatever I can not to be a burdan to you." Syaoran bowed in front of Kurogane. "Please!"

"Let him do it Kuro-sama." Fai said. Kurogane frowned, but didn't argue.

"Thank you!" Syaoran said, the relief evident of his face. He looked at Sakura and smiled. _And while everyone is busy, I'll train myself in magic._

* * *

By the time everything was finished, it was 4 in the afternoon. We had gotten everything furnished, the wall fixed, the bedrooms chosen, and had bought food. Fai was currently making tea, Kurogane was hanging up curtains in the cafe area, and Syaoran, Mokona and I were setting up a table. Fai was wearing long, black, pressed pants a button-up white work shirt, a silk vest, dress shoes and dark blue tie. (A/N: *drool* One of my fave outfits for Fai. So hott...) Syaoran was wearing a traditional black Japanese high school uniform. (A/N: Like Wata-kun's actually.) I had no idea what Kurogane was wearing. I personally was wearing my skirt and white blouse outfit.

Fai and I were making tea while Syaoran and Mokona set up a table Kurogane was hanging up curtains.

"Mmm...just a few more minutes..." Sakura mumbled from her sleeping place on the couch I looked and saw her roll over. _She's finally waking up._"Aaa...I smell tea..." She sat up, fully awake now as she took in the scean.

"Are you awake?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Yes! Umm...I,,," she stuttered, embarrassed.

"We defeated an oni yesterday, so we went to City Hall and received a reward. And with the money, we had the damage repaired and bought a lot of stuff." Fai explained. "We bought cloths for this country too. But-" Fai truned to Kurogane, "-I have no idea what Kuro-run is wearing. I'm amazed at how fast you were able to put it on."

"This? It's a hakama" Kurogane replied.

"Is that something you'd wear in your world Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Something close to it." Kurogane hung the last curtain. "So, what the hell that that?" he asked Fai.

"Me? Well, when I asked about my job, they told me about this kind of uniform. The talor did anyway. You see, I thought I'd open a cafe. You can learn all kind of information and gossip from the customers. The girl at City Hall also suggested this job."

"Mokona's helping too!" Mokona squealed in delight.

"So am I." I said.

"And I was wondering if you, Sakura-chan, would help out as well." Fai finished.

"Y-Yes! It would be my honor!" she said, bowing.

"Then you'd better hurry and get changed." Fai said, giving Sakura a sack filled with her clothes.

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Of course, every cafe needs a cute waitress." Fai said to Mokona, who rested on his plan.

"Yep!"

"And what am I?" I said, pretending to be hurt. In reality, I knew my looks were simply decent, while Sakura was adorable.

"Well...since Sakura's the cute waitress, your the sexy waitress." Fai replied, grinning.

"Wha-?!?!" I jumped back, blushing like mad. Fai laughed. "It's not funny." I grumbled.

"Does this look right?" Sakua asked, emerging from the room. Sakura looked very sweet and innocent in the outfit. She approached Syaoran, who was blushing a bit. "It doesn't look...weird?" she asked, uncertain. Syaoran shook his head.

"You look cute as a button. Promise." I said, smiling slightly.

"B-But you look really pretty too Selena-chan." Sakura said.

"Not really. I just look 'o.k', not pretty." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fai frown a bit.

"Syaoran-kun, will you be working with us?" Sakura sked.

"No. i have work to do with Kurogane-san."

"Alright. Just...be careful not to get hurt." Sakura asked. Syaoran looked surprised for a moment.

"Of course." he smiled.

"Mekyo!" Mokona exclaimed, its eyes wide before opening its mouth. A plate with 5 small, piping hot chocolate cakes landed silently on the table.

"What is it?" Fai asked.

"It's a care package from Yuko!"

"It isn't a gift, is it?" Fai guessed.

"That witch doesn't give _anything_away." Kurogane growled.

"Oh, you never know. Don't be so cynical." I teased.

"I'll be however I want!"

"It looks delicious." Fai said.

"And it smells amazing! Wonder it you could bottle this scent." I muttered at the end. Just the, the teapot that had been sitting on the stove...CAME TO LIFE!!

(A/N: XD Jk! This isn't Disney.)

...began to squeal; the water was boiling. Fai left to take it off.

"It's called Fondant Au Chocolat. There's chocolate inside! But you need to eat it hot, or it isn't as yummy." Mokona explained.

"Well, her timing is just perfect! The tea's all ready, so let's have an afternoon snack." Fai suggested. Sakura and Syaoran helped Fai serve the tea.

"I don't want any." Kurogane stated firmly. A mischievous smile crossed Fai's lips. He took a forkful of the 5th cake and tapped Kurogane's shoulder.

"Kuro-rin, I've got something to show you." he said in a singsong voice.

"Wha-!" Kurogane started to yell, turning. Fai shoved the cake into his mouth in one fell swoop. Kurogane swallowed quickly and reluctantly.

"What the f**k did you just do!!!" Kurogane roared. Fai laughed as he put the fork on its corresponding plate, mission accomplished.

"Kurogane ate it! I'm gonna tell Yuko!" Mokona thrilled.

"What did you say?!" Fai laughed, almost choking on the tea he had begun to drink, "And _you_!" Kurogane turned on Fai, an aura of pure murder seeping from him.

"Kyaa~! Selena-chan, help me!" Fai exclaimed, jumping up and hugging me from the side of my chair. I blushed a bit.

"Now children, play nice or you'll both go in separate corners." I chided. Kurogane stormed off.

* * *

It was dark now. Kurogane and Syaoran were out hunting oni. Sakura sat on a bar stool, chatting with Mokona. Fai was kneeling on the floor, painting the face of a black cat with golden, sleepy, slitted eyes. I saw sitting next to him.

"So how'd you learn to draw?" I asked

"Oh, just by dabbling . I get board easily." he replied.

"Yhea, I can tell." I snorted. Fai grinned while still concentrating on paining. He was almost done.

"Fai, why were you frowning earlier?"

"Hmm? So you saw that?" I nodded. "Selena-chan, you're a very beautiful girl. It's a shame you don't realize it."

"But I'm _not_. I'm just plain."

"That's not what I think. None of us think that." He lifted his gaze and looked at me. The gaze was intense. His icy blue eyes showed fatigue, seriousness and a bit of sorrow. It felt like he was penetrating my soul. _Does he know...what I've done?_ "Your eyes."

"Huh?" I broke our connection.

"You asked me what was your best feature in my opinion. It's your eyes; they're like a stormy sea or sky. It's very interesting, really. I've never seen eyes like yours before. Or like Sakura-chan's or Kur-pin's." He went back to his sign. I just felt confused, like the floor was tipped. _I never asked that. At least...I don't think so._I thought about the silver eyes that had been staring back at me when I'd found out I was a Goddess _Was it her? Or was that reflection really me? I...don't know. _Fai was humming a tune when the door burst open.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Kurogane roared.

"Wel-com~." Fai said.

"Welcome back." Sakura and I said.

"We're home." Syaoran replied meekly.

"You little..you gave us weird names, didn't you?" Kurogane said, a dangerous edge to his voice. I noticed that a grey and white wolf was sitting next to Syaoran. _Wonder whoes it is._

"The girl at City Hall said that we could use aliases, but I don't know the writing system." Fai explained, grabbing a piece of scratch paper and quickly drawing with the black paint. "So I drew these!" He held up the paper. On it was a drawing of 2 dogs; one was large with spiky black fur, red eyes and Kurogane's ninja helmet. The smaller dog had on Syaoran's goggles. "The names are Big Puppy and Little Puppy. And for Sakura-chan and I, I drew this." He drew on another sheet of paper a small and big cat. "Bit Kitty and Little Kitty. For Selena-chan, I had a hard time. But eventually, I decided on..." He took a 3rd sheet and drew a butterfly with large wings that had an intricate patter on it. "..Butterfly." (A/N: Tehe~! Butterfly...) Fai pickedup the sign that was drying "So I made a cat the subject for our cafe's sign." Fai explained to Sakura and Syaoran. Mokona was perched on Fai's shoulder. Kurogane took out theblade we had bought earlier.

"Since your brain does nothing but come up with these dirty tricks, I'm going to split open your head and wash those thoughts out!!!" Kurogane ranted, running after Fai and Mokona while swinging his katana. How he missed the furniture was a mystery to me.

"Kyaa~!" Mokona squealed.

"Big Puppy's foaming at the mouth!" Fai shouted with glee.

"Wow! What a cute cafe." someone said from the entrance. I turned to look. There were 2 people. One was a girl in a white and green school girl uniform She had black hair cut in a bob and side-swept bangs. The other was a man with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a military-style outfit with a cape. "You have a pretty house Little Puppy-san." the girl said, addressing Syaoran.

"Uh..." syaoran couldn't speak

"Puppy-san?" Sakura whispered, confused and embarrassed.

"Ah, now that smells delicious." the man said. Fai bent backwards, avoiding Kurogane's blade.

"It's a chocolate cake we're experimenting with." he explained. "We open shop tomorrow, but you could try some now if you'd like."

"We'd love to!" our guests exclaimed.

"That is, if you don't mind Big Puppy." the man added.

"I'm not a puppy!!!" Kurogane yelled in reply Fai went to get the cake out of the oven

"We never introduced ourselves, did we?" the girl asked Sakura and I. "I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi, 14 years old and an oni hunter. This is my partner, Shiyu Kusanagi and my wolf."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura and I said. Sakura bowed while I stuck out my hand to shake. That's when I remembered that wasn't how to greet someone in Japan. Outo seemed to be based on Japan, like many of the previous world. I flushed in embarrassment and pulled my hand back. Kusanagi smiled politely while Nekoi gave me a confused set down 2 plates filled with chocolate cake slices, whipped cream, nuts, and a mint leaf for garnish. Our guests sat down. Nakoi took a bite.

"It's So. Delicious!!" she squealed.

"I'm glad you like it." Fai replied. "I took Mokona's advice and poured in some fresh cream."

"If you add cream, it makes the cake taste better." Mokona explained to Kusanagi.

"We're going to have to tell all the oni hunters that a great new cafe just opened up." Kusanagi said. Sakura set down a cut of tea for Nekoi.

"Thanks! Hey, you just came to Outo Country, right?" she asked.

"Yes, just yesterday." Sakura replied.

"On the very night we moved in, an oni attacked out house." Fai explained. "It was a bit touch-and-go. But maybe you could help? The girl at City Hall said something about rankings for the oni. What's that about?"

"Oni are divided into ranks. 'I' is the highest and then, going from there, are 'Ro', 'Ha', 'Ni', 'Ho', 'He', and 'To' rank itself has levels numbered 1 to 5, 1 being the strongest." Nekoi explained. "For example, 'Ho-1' would be the strongest 'Ho' rank oni while "Ho-5' would be the weakest."

"That would mean that..." Syaoran began.

"The strongest is 'I-1'?" I finished.

"You've got it. The dream of every oni hunter is to beat an "I-1'. That's what we work so hard for!" Nekoi exclaimed happily.

"Looking at it that way, the 'Ha-5' oni we defeated yesterday was slightly above average." Fai analyzed.

"But, that's strange. Usually the only oni that could attack a residential area would have to be a 'Ro' rank or above." Kusanagi muttered. I saw Kurogane glance at Kusanagi out of the corner of his eyes, alert. Suddenly the wolf lifted its head as if listening to something.

"It looks like some oni just appeared nearby." Nakoi said, standing up with Kusanagi. I gave her a confused look. "My dog has the ability to smell oni." she explained.

"Thanks for the cake" Kusanagi said.

"It was delicious!" Nekoi added.

"How much?" Kusanagi asked.

"It's on the house. Just as long as you tell everyone about us!" Fai replied.

"Don't worry We'll make sure you have so much business you'll be begging for them to stop coming." he smiled.

"See you!" Nekoi said to Sakura and I as her wolf/dog and partner left.

"Bye!" we called. The door closed with a 'click'.

"So, looks like we already have some potential regulars. Right Big Puppy?" Fai asked, addressing Kurogane. Kurogane pulled our his sword again with a growl before chasing Fai again.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?" Syaoran asked Mokona.

"Mokona can sense it, but it's really weak. Mokona can't tell where it is." Mokona answered.

"They said that being an oni hunter's a good way to pick up info right?" I asked. "So you'll probably be fine."

"Thanks." Syaoran smiled.

"Mokona will try really hard to pick up the feather's waves!" Mokona proclaimed while shaking hands with Syaoran. Syaoran smiled. I saw, though, that Sakura had a look for pure worry on her face. Then her face changed to one of confusion.

"What's up?" I asked quietly.

"...I'm going to the bathroom." she replied quickly before dashing off. A few minutes later, she came back, a look of terror on her face. I quickly went to her, closing the door that connected the cafe to the stairs for the 2nd floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I'm b-b-bleeding." she coked out "T-There's b-blood all...all over...m-my underwear." she sobbed. For a moment I was confused. Then I understood and bit back laughter. (A/N: If you're sueamish about FLE a.k.a sex ed, skip to next scene)

"W-What's so fuuny?" she asked between sobs.

"You really did forget _everything_." I managed to say without laughing. I took her hand. "Come one, I'll explain."As we went up the stair, I explained. "Once every 28 days, all girls from about the age 13 and up start to bleed from _there_. It's because you're body's old enough to have kids. It stores blood and, if it isn't used in 28 days, it has to leave the body."

"So, how long will I be bleeding?" she asked.

"7 to 8 days. Oh, and by the way, you start counting the 28 days after it starts. It's called having your period."

"So it's normal?" she said, smiling in relief.

"Yeah." I opened out bathroom door and took out a pad. "You use this to help absorb the blood so it won't be on your underwear. Can you get me a clean pair of your undies?" I asked. She nodded and scampered away for a minute before coming back. "Alright, here's how you put on the pad." I said as I did so. "You should change the pad ever 4 hours for the first 3 day, and then 3 times for the 2 days, and then just once on the 6th and 7th days, okay?" Sakura nodded. "Now, Put this on and give me your bloody underwear, alright, so that I can teach you how to wash it.

"Kay." I stepped out and bumped into the guys.

"What's with the princess?" Kurogane asked.

"She just got her period." I said bluntly. All 3 males went red in the face.

"It didn't need to know that!!" Kurogane yelled.

"Then don't ask stupid." I snapped back.

"Why you little-" he began before Syaoran cut him off.

"Is Sakura okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Don't worry." All three went to their rooms. The door opened behind me and went to give my lesson on hand-washing delicates.

* * *

Sakura had gone to Syaoran's room with a tray of hot chocolate. Kurogane, Fai and I were leaning against the wall outside, unknown to the couple.

"Fai-san taught me how to make chocolate into a hot drink." Sakura said.

"Thank you." Syaoran replied, genuinly pleased.

...I'm sorry!"

"Hime?"

"When I woke up, I was so confused. And when you told me that you were collecting my memories, I said 'You're doing this for a total stranger?' But we aren't. I mean...you're risking your life and getting wounded for my sake. You're staying up late and trying so hard..." She trailed off. "You've done so much! I'm so sorry."

"Sakura-hime." Syaoran whispered.

"Syaoran-kun, when do we first meet?" Sakura began to ask, leaning towards Syaoran "Could we have known each other since we were little?! Could you have been someone very important to me-?!" She suddenly stopped. Her eyes had become glassed over.

"Hime!" Syaoran exclaimed as she collapsed in his arms.

"What...was I doing?" she murmured. "I know I...want to apologize...for something..."

"What was that?" Kurogane asked quietly.

"A fair price is nothing to be trifled with." Fai replied. "Even if someone were to tell Sakura-chan about her relationship with Syaoran-kun, it would instantly be erased. And the same thing would happen if Sakura-chan herself begins to piece things together. Syaoran-kun probaly already guessed that this would happen."

"So, even if we find all of Sakura's memories..." I began

"A price, once paid, can never be returned." Fai answered.

"That's why the kid never told her himself what had happened between them?" Kurogane asked.

"He's doing it anyway, though." I muttered.

"That's Syaoran-kun for you" Fai replied.

"Someday..." Sakura whispered, "I'll get all my memories back. then I'll remember Syaoran-kun. I'm sure of it! And of...before..." Sakura drifted off to sleep in Syaoran's arms. (A/N: And everyone goes 'Awwwww!')

"Even if you never remember me, I'll make sure to get your feathers back. Promise." Syaoran whispered in the dark.

* * *

It was a few minutes past midnight. Everyone was asleep I gathered the incense, candles, salt, and my dark blue robe before heading out of my room. It was ilent, the darkness and utter nothingness pressing against my eyes and ears. I walked down the hallway and somehow found the hidden door that led to the roof in the darkness. I silently slunk up the stairs and emerged into a moonlight-bathed land. I closed the door behind me and sighed, calm seeping into my veins. I took a moment to luxuriate in the moonlight before setting up. I made a circle with the pure white salt before making the markings inside, being careful not to mess anything up. I then lit up the 5 pale blue candles and placing them in each of the 5 points on the pentagram I had drawn inside the circle. i lit the incense and smelled comforting sandalwood and musk. Finally, I stripped down to my boxers. The only one who might interrupt would be Kuro-rin. I was hoping he wouldn't. It would be embarrassing on many levels. I folded my cloths carefully before bringing the stand that held in incense with me to the center of the pentagram. I said down, crossing my legs and allowed myself to drift off to meet her.

_

* * *

_

My eyes opened and I was there. The room held a large bed covered in virgin white silk sheets. Behind the side of the bed was a large door made of glass that led to a balcony. The light of the full moon spilled into the room. The bed had long, gauzy, white lace curtains. And sitting on to of the bed, waiting for me, was my Goddess. I could never see her face, yet I new when she smiled or frowned.

_"You're late." she scolded, the sound of her voice washing over me. I shiver of delight ran down my spine. I wanted to be in the bed with her. But I stayed standing, knowing she would never let me. But then she did something that shocked me. She opened her arms, indicating that I could come. I practically ran to the bed, falling into her arms, nuzzling her neck. Her arms wrapped lovingly around me before stroking my hair._

_"You're so cute. As puppy-like as ever." she laughed quietly. Ilet my arms wrap around her slender torso. I was in paradise._

_"I missed you." I confessed._

_"So did I." she replied. "But...you don't have to meet me once a month any more you know."_

_"I don't?" I tilted my face up to look at her I saw shadow._

_"My physical body is very close to you. I'll be in every world you go to. The challenge is to figure out who I am."_

_"Can you give me a hint?" I pleaded._

_"Nope." I sighed. "But..be very careful. You're being used. Try your best to remember."_

_"Remember what?" I asked, confused. She simply kissed my temple in response._

* * *

I woke up, sprawled on the roof. I quickly put on the bathrobe I had brought, snuffed out the incenses and candles, smeared the salt circle and gathered everything before going back to the house I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, anticipation growing When the water was ready, I jumped in I needed to wash anyway, but there was another reason why I had waited. And-

**Yes**.

Iridescent silver markings seemed to bloom across my pale skin. I shivered in delight, lightly tracing the markings on the inside of the left forearm. My gift from the Goddess. When my skin was charged with moonlight and my skin was then exposed to water, the markings would bloom. I had first found out when I was 4. It had started just over my heart. As I grew, the markings spread and I began to visit the Goddess in the dream realm. My markings now went from my wrists to my ankles. They were beginning to creep onto my hands and feet, as well as up my neck. When I finished my shower, I put the bathrobe back on and got a towel for my hair I stepped out and was met with an angry Kuro-puppy.

"That hell are you doing?" he asked. I tugged my bathrobe sleaved over my wrists and hoping he didn't see the markings on my neck in the dark.

"I forgot to shower is all. I was covered in flour from today." I said, smiling.

"Humph." Kuro-min went back to his room. _I don't want anyone to know my secret; that I'm special to the Goddess. And..that I want to be her consort._

**

* * *

**

Tada! It's pretty long, if I do say so myself. And now you can see the plot thickening! Fai want to be a ho! XD

**Fai: HEY!!**

**Icy: Jk, jk!**

**Mokona: **Puu! Syaoran and Kuro-pan are out to train while Sakura, Fai and Selena have their Grand Opening! But who is that girl talking to Selena? And where does Selena go? And what do Fai and Kuro-pin see that surprises them? Find out next time in Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection with Chapter 15: Meetings and Auditions. Mokona can't wait to read!

**Don't forget to message me! After the 1st week of June, bother me via messages to get off my lazy arse and write again.**


	16. Meetings and Auditions

****

I updated early! Woo-hoo! This has a lot of song lyrics, so bare with me. There IS actually story. XD Ah, and it's better if you know the songs too, so if you don't know the song. look it up and listen to it.

**Kuro: So...pretty much shameless promotion, right?**

**Icy: No! That's not it at all! Song is an important part of this fanfic.**

**Kuro: *rolls eyes***

**Icy: Ass hole**

**Fai: DEFINITELY like an old couple. Kuro-chu, when are you going to tell Tomoyo-chan your cheating on her with the author?**

**Icy and Kuro: WHAT!?!?! *chases Fai***

**Himawari: Disclaimer: Tsubasa and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP. The songs in this chapter are owned by their respective creators. Only Selena and any original story line belong to Icy. Please don't forget to review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Meetings and Auditions**

_I was in Yuko's shop again. I seemed to be coming here often. She sat next to a round table wearing a buttery-gold, riffled dress with a black slip underneath. Watanuki sat across from her. Maru and Moro were running around, chasing each other. Yuko was explaining something to Watanuki. I listened._

_"Even before you looked, you were bound never to find it." Yuko picked up her shallow cup filled with pale green sake. Living beings are bound by all sorts of things. Ties decided by nature. The flow of time. These vessels which we call our bodies. This self-awareness we call our hearts. These chains are common to all living things." She paused, raising the sake to her pale pink lips and taking a sip. "But..." she lowered the cup. "There are bonds only humans can use. Those twins are bound to such a bond." she finished. Obviously she was speaking to Watanuki about some twins he had met. The black Mokona jumped from the table to my hand as Watanuki left the room to enter the adjacent kitchen._

_"Something...only humans can use..." I said quietly._

_"Yes. We use them everyday." I started, looking from the floor to Yuko. She was watching me quietly. Then..._

_"Words."_

_"Words?"_

_"They're quite frightening actually. You cannot take them back once they've passed your lips." She stood, the silk of the gown faintly rustling. The room smelled of incense and sweet tobacco. "You cannot act as if they were never spoken. And without even realizing how tightly they can bind, humans continue to use these chains." She tilted my face up with her fingertips. "Words have life. And in time, they can bind one's right to live. Not only that, but you can use words to bind others as well. If you tell someone often enough that they should stop existing, they will begin to feel the effect of your words, feel the tightness of your chains increase. That is why those who speak and write well must be very careful; they are the ones most likely to abuse these chains without realizing it. And...the chains you place on others can also serve to warp your mind and spirit." I swallowed hard._

_"Shouldn't you tell Watanuki this and not me?" I asked. She smiled._

_"This applies to you as well Selena-chan. In fact, it's a hint to solving your problem."_

_"My...problem?" She chuckled._

_"You'll see." She ran her hand lightly through my hair which was down for some reason. "You'll see."_

* * *

I herd light but hurried footsteps descending from upstairs, followed by a smack and then finishing at the end of the stairs. Sakura-chan came through the door that led to the stairs. I had just finished her breakfast as well as Selena-chan and my own. The markings of the Goddess were still on my chest but that was fine since no one could see them through the white shirt.

"Good morning!" Sakura-chan said in a huff. Sakura-chan's voice was high but gentle with an undercurrent of uncertainty. She wore a pale pink kimono-like dress her light brown hair still a mess.

"'Morning Sakura-chan!" I called. She came over to the bar.

"I'm sorry! I overslept." she said, worry in her voice. She rubbed her temples, trying to wake herself up. I simply poured her hot chocolate.

"That's okay. We still haven't decided when the shop will open. Besides, you aren't yourself 100% yet." I consoled.

"I'll do my best to wake up at the proper time tomorrow." she said, determined.

"I'm cheering you on." Sakura-chan glanced around.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Kuro-min, Syaoran-kun and Mokona went to City Hall. There was another oni attack last night, so they're getting their bounty." As for-"

"Last night?!"

"Yep." I looked on the shelf behind me for some rum to spike my tea with. "You can sleep veeeery soundly Sakura-chan."

"Did someone...get hurt?"

"Mmm...Syaoran-kun. Just a little though." I pulled down the rum. It was flavored with vanilla and something called 'coconut'. I turned to Sakura-chan. "Does that worry you?"

"Yes. Syaoran-kun...he's working so hard to get my feathers back. But he...he looks so lonely..."

"I should have expected that." I muttered. _After all, no matter what happens to the body or mind, the soul will forever remember._

"Huh?" Sakura-chan had herd me.

"There _is _something you can do; you can smile."

"Eh?"

"Sakura-chan, your smile is like food for a starving man to Syaoran-kun." I explained. I set Sakura-chan's finished tray in front of her. "Now, here's food for a starving Sakura-chan." She sat down. "You _are_ hungry right? Go ahead and eat!"

"Thank you so much!" She picked up a bagel half, put on some jam, and took a bite.

"It's delicious!" she thrilled.

"Hurray!" I joined.

"Fai-san, you're amazing! Your drawings are good and your cooking is wonderful!" she praised.

"Drawing was part of my magic. And cooking is the same as enchanting items." I explained. But that was a lie. In reality I had learned to cook from the palace cooks, always pestering them to teach me as well as the painters. I had always had the urge to learn how to create. Even though.. "But even though Syaoran-kun and Mokona liked what I cooks, the Big Puppy...wasn't so happy about it." I finished with a grin. Sakura swallowed the bite she's taken.

"What about Selena?" she asked. I noted that she'd dropped the '-chan'.

"Still asleep. I'm going to go wake her up." As I said that, I took off my apron and out from behind the counter.

"But won't your breakfast get cold?"

"I haven't made mine yet." I replied from the door to the stairs. When I closed it, I could hear the faint sounds of silver wear. I walked up the stairs and lightly knocked on Selena-chan's door. There was no answer. I slowly opened the door, a bit afraid as to what I'd see. Selena-chan was sound asleep, curled up in a loose ball facing away from me. She looked like a small child as she cuddled the blankets she'd bunched up in her hands. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Selena-chan." I called softly, lightly shaking her. "It's time to wake up. I made a very tasty breakfast." There was no response. I could feel the corner of my mouth curving up slightly. I reached over to shake her on the shoulder. "Come on Sele-" I stopped mid-sentence. Her skin was like ice, cold and slightly hard. Which made absolutely no sense. I could feel fear begining to creep up my stomach. I lightly touched her neck and felt a sluggish, almost non-existent pulse. "Selena?" I called, fear dripping from my voice. I turned her onto her back and pulled her up slightly from the bed. She felt much heavier than usually. I placed one of my hands over her mouth. I felt no breath. She wasn't breathing. "Ah..." I couldn't talk. It was like my throat had closed up. "No...not again...please." She was dead. Weather recent or not, she was dead. My eyes stung and became hot. I pulled Selena's body close to hug her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I began to sob I felt a few tears fall from the corners of my eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" a voice asked quietly.

* * *

I felt very cold, like my body had been partially frozen and was now thawing out. Someone warm was holding me. But they were crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I herd Fai sob into my shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked quietly in confusion. His head came off my shoulder.

"Selena-chan?" he asked, pulling away to face me. There were a few tear streaks down his ivory cheeks, his icy blue eyes blurred with held-back tears. (A/N: This sounds like a Shojo manga! XD)

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Y-You...weren't breathing. And your skin was like ice!" he explained.

"I was asleep, so my breathing was probably just faint. And I'm probably cold because..." I trailed off because I realized that, not only was I on Fai's lap and he was holding me, I was only in my underwear; a matching set of silky dark blue panties and bra. I felt myself go red. He probably hadn't realized in his panic. "Uh...." Fai looked at me in confusion before _really_ looked at me. His cheeks instantly became a bright, pale pink.

"Ah!" He let me go and covered his eyes. I grabbed the comforter that had slipped from my person and wrapped it around me.

"It was really hot last night so I...I kinda took off my pajamas." I choked out. "My skin's probably cold from the AC." I was blushing as well, embarrassed. "So I'm fine. Okay?"

"Mmm-hum." he replied, nodding before quickly getting up and leaving. (A/N: If nothing else, at least she's wearing her good underwear. XD) I opened my closet and picked a silky, white blouse with a scoop neck and black, A-line skirt that went just to the tops of my knees. I also pulled on some nude-colored stockings, something unusual for me. It was so hard for me to put them on without any knowledge as to how that I fell off my bed with a 'thud'.

"Ow. Why am I so clumsy?" I muttered to myself. That had been the thrid time I'd fallen because of these stupid things. On the fourth try i finally got them on. I took a pair of black, classic stillato heels and looked at my reflection once more. Satisfied, I went downstairs.

* * *

After I had breakfast, we prepared the cafe for the Grand Opening. Fai had gotten up very early to prepare all kinds of pastries and confections. One of my favorites from Fai's description was a vanilla sponge cake covered in chocolate fondant and topped with raspberry sauce in the shape of a rose rimmed with raspberry-flavored royal icing in a simple ribbon pattern. It was very beautiful. Sakura and Mokona finished the last few tables while I setup the glass display we'd bought yesterday. Fai was pulling a few fresh loaves of bread, the smell permeating the room. I stood up, taking a deep breath.

"I feel bad for the girl who becomes your wife." I said. Fai se down the blistering-hot bread pans.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because you'll make her fat from all your cooking!" I exclaimed, laughing. Fai hit me with the oven mitt.

"That's a mean thing to say!" he pouted. But I could tell he was hidding a smile.

"Should I open the doors?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, why not? We're all set." Fai replied. Sakura walked gracefully over to the door and unlocked it with a 'click'.

* * *

A pale girl with short, choppy black hair streaked with blue and red streaks is walking down the street. She had on black cargo pants and a black V-neck halter top. The roots of her hair are blond. Her medium blues eyes dart around, as if the girl is afraid. She is probably 15-16 years old. Her black high heels tap a quick rhythm in the pavement stones. Black sunglasses are perched on her head. She stops suddenly and clutches her head in one hand as if the sun has blinded or she's getting a headache. Her long nails are painted black. After a moment she lifts her head again. Everything is normal. Except. Except that her one medium blue eyes are now a bright rose gold. The girl looks into a dark-tinted shop window and looks at her reflection. The reflection shows to most the same girl. But some see for a split second out of the corner of their eyes a different person; a girl with ivory skin, long wavy raven hair and the same rose gold eyes. The girl fluffs her hair a bit and wipes off the black lipstick before standing straight again and pulling down the black sunglasses. The full but almost-colorless lips smile.

* * *

"Now, to find Selena-chan." she murmers to herself. She can feel the pull of the mentioned girl's magic. The gothic girl with hidden rose-gold eyes walks down the street once more.

"I need one slice of red velvet cake and a slice of lemon cake for Table 5." I told Fai. He quickly grabbed the needed cakes while Mokona set out the plates. Meanwhile, Sakura was eating a group of 2 men and 2 women. I grabbed the 2 plates needed and went over to Table 5.

"Here you are." I said. "Sorry for the wait.

"No problem." the first girl said.

"We've been hearing this place is awesome!" the second girl said.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling. I herd the bell of the shop chime, indicating another customer. quickly went over to the girl that had entered. She had short, choppy black hair streaked with red and blue. She wore all black and had on black sunglasses. _Definitely a goth._ "May I help you?" I asked. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"Table for one please." she asked politely. Her voice didn't match how she looked at all. It was soft and gentle, like wind chimes. And familiar.

"Sure" I replied, taking a menu from the stack on the podium. "This way." I led her to a small table for 2 next to the windowed store front. I handed her the menu I had brought with me. Fai had created them this morning along with the cakes and pastries we were serving I couldn't help but wonder if he'd slept _at all_. The menu detailed each item and it's price. It was in Fai's elegant handwriting. But...

_But didn't Fai say he didn't know the writing system here at City Hall?_

"Do you see anything you'd like?" I asked politely. "Anything to drink?"

"Yes. I'd like some Jasmin Tea and a piece of chocolate-drizzled angel food cake." she replied. "Also," she added as I took the menu from her, "I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"Um...I'll ask the manager." I replied, feeling uneasy. I went to Fai, who serviced the counter. "Hey, Fai? I need one cup of Jasmine Tea and once slice of you're angel cake." I said.

"Coming right up." he replied cheerfully. He was obviously enjoying everything.

"A-And, I'd like to take my break. Is that okay?" I finished. Fai paused.

"Sure, why not? The stream of customers had died down, so I think it'll be fine."

"Thanks" I was relieved. I took the order and handed it to the gothic girl. "I can talk." I sat opposite of her She was still wearing her sunglasses.

"Do you recognize me?" I asked suddenly. I was a bit startled.

"Uh.. really-"

"Not even my voice? That's the same"

"You're voice?"

"Oh come one Selena-chan! Think." I was startled.

"How'd you know my name?" I whispered.

"Because you told me, remember?" That's when it clicked.

"Tomoyo?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "But! You don't look _anything_ like in my dreams.

"That's because I'm using someone else's body."

"You can do that?" She nodded.

"But only me. I figured out why we can speak through dreams."

"Why?" She leaned foreword and I followed suite.

"Because I'm the Goddess of Souls. And you're the Goddess of Magic. We're soul sisters. It's because of that connection that we can talk to each other." I was surprised. But at the same time, I had expected it somehow. It couldn't be a coincidence that Tomoyo and I had talked in our dreams. It made me feel a bit better that Sakura, Mokona and I weren't the only ones who knew.

"'re the Goddess of Souls?" Tomoyo nodded.

"That's why I can overshadow this girl It's one of my powers. You have powers too Things that only you can do because you're the Goddess of Magic."

"I see. Do you know what any of my powers are?"

"Well.." she said with a deep sigh. "You can separate your soul and body at will to travel to other dimensions via soul. But it's dangerous to be gone too long from your body. the more you hone your skill, the longer you can travel." Her explanation rang a bell.

_**"Y-You...wern't breathing. And your skin was like ice!" **_

_Fai had said I hadn't been breathing. Maybe I was actually traveling dimensions? and if that's so, then I hadn't had a dream about Yuko's shop; I had __**visited **__it!_

"Before I forget." Tomoyo said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. "There are auditions today for a ca bore singer at a bar called 'Clover' You may want to check it out." She smiled, handing me a piece of papers with directions. "I'd better get going I'm losing my grip on this girl." Tomoyo stood up. I hadn't noticed that she'd finished the cake and tea. Tomoyo placed the money she owed me and left, leaving me sitting there, stunned I glanced down at the paper she'd handed me. It was all in Japanese kanji. Mokona could probably read it bu-

_-but am I ready to perform again?_

**"Why not? What's holding you back?"**a voice asked in my head. I had herd it before in Jade. It had a point. I wasn't restricted. I would be rusty, but it seemed like a good idea to burn off stress.

"Clover huh?" I got up, taking the empty plate and cup. I spotted Mokona at the counter. Fai was now taking orders to replace me while I was on my break. "Hey Mokona? Can you read this?"

* * *

"You're going to do great Selena!" Mokona reassured from my shoulder.

"I sure hope so." I replied, shaking a bit. I was standing outside the small, cream-and-burgundy-colored Clover Bar. I was wearing a pale blue blouse with a dark purple swirl design and deep V-neck, the neckline edged in lavender lace. My pants were simple dark brown jeans with a silver chain belt and black lace-up boots. I swallowed hard, afraid. "Well, it's now or never."

"Go for it!" Mokona cheered. I opened the frosted-glass-covered door and entered. The bar smelled of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat. There was a stage where a girl with honey-blond hair that was pulled up into a bouncy, high ponytail, medium brown eyes and formal attire was standing center stage. The spotlight was on her. There were other hopefuls gathered around the stage.

"Alright everyone, I will call your name and when I do, come up and do the 2 minute routine you've prepared." _Routine? 2 minutes? I'm so dead; I'm not even registered!_

"I think I'm gonna-"

"Hey!" the girl on stage called to me. Everyone turned to look at me. I could feel their critical stares. Some were annoyed, others curious. Many simply looked mildly amused.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm kinda last minute..." I trailed off. I'd forgotten how scary auditioning was. The girl jumped down and came over to me.

"that's fine. You're new to the country right?" I nodded. "I'm Caldina" She put out her hand

"Selena." I replied, shaking her outstreatched hand.

"Cute." I said. "I don't suppose you have a routine ready?" I shook my head, my cheeks heating up. "Don't worry; I'll call you last so you can whip something up." She gave me an encouraging wink before going to the front of the crowd and instructing them once more. I sat as far away from everyone as I could, raking my brain for some song lyrics I'd forgotten all the original songs my band had made. _Well, I guess copyright law doesn't really apply here, does it?_ So I tried to remember I frequently listened to on my MP3 player. All I could remember was Real Emotions by Jade from Final Fantasy X-2. _It'll have to do._ For 10 minutes I pieced the song's words from memory. And then I began to softly sing to myself to get the melody and pitch right. _I'm SO out of practice!_

"Selena-chan?" Caldina called from the stage. "It's your turn!" _Someone kill me!_ I went up, shaking in my boots. I was so afraid. took the mike and got it off the stands, fumbling and almost dropping it. I herd a few of the others snicker.

"I-I'm gonna sing a song called 'Real Emotions' " I said slowly into the mike.

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place  
It's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I  
Can never go back_

I began to shuffle from side-to-side, remembering the song.

_All the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I see tonight_

My hips began to sway. I could feel my body remembering the routine I had practiced over and over again when the game came out.

_  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees_

I completely gave into my body's desire to dance.

_And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that world  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone_

I was spinning, kicking, swaying. I felt like I was beginning to actually exist.

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_I don't plan on looking back on my own life  
I don't ever plan  
To feel I own you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You come in one day  
And try to save me_

_If from time to time  
It's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me_

_And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
The many things that you  
Taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough  
To know I'm not alone_

I stopped and looked out into the audience. I swallowed hard, afraid of the the result. Everyone was staring at me, stunned. _Had I done that badly?_ I could feel my eyes watering slowly with tears. _He was right; I'm a horrible performer._

"That..was the most **amazing **performance I've ever seen!" Caldina exclaimed, shattering the silence. "We have ou performer!"

* * *

I would be performing in 2 days time I had to think of a performance by then **and**coordinate with the band too. I was a bit overwhelmed It was the late afternoon and Fai, Sakura and I were baking. Mokona had gone off and joined the bots after the audition. Fai was instructing us.

"Right. Now, knead it that way." he said. Sakura and I obeyed. "Then spread the dough out like this." Fai showed us how to do it. Sakura and I followed suite. Or at least tried to.

The bells on the front door rang as Mokona bounded through

"We're home!" Mokona cried, jumping to Fai.

"Welcomehome!" Fai smiled back.

"Welcome home." Sakura told Syaoran as he entered right behind Mokona.

"We're home." he replied. Kurogane stormed in, a dark cloud hanging over him.

"Something smells great!" Mokona exclaimed, nuzzling Fai's cheek.

"We're making bread." Fai cooed than noticed Kurogane's aura. mokona climed onto Fai's head. "What's this? Is Kuro-puppy still cranky about breakfast?"

"I told you to stop the puppy talk." Kurogane growled.

"Did something happen?" Kurogane-san looks really upset." Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Well...just before we came back, we stopped by City Hall after talking to the informant. Kurogane-san went directly to the Express Assessment counter to change out names, but she said it was impossible and that the only we could change our names was to re-enter the county and forfeit over all the money we'd made so far." Fai, upon hearing this information, laughed, clutching his side. Kurogane shifted his glare to him at took out the sword he'd gotten.

"This is no laughing matter!! Even the informant lady know about it!!!" Kurogane roared as he chased Fai around the lower part of the building.

"But why not? It's adorable! The Puppy Pair!" He ended by laughing some more, all while somehow doging Kurogane's sword.

"Puppy Pair! Puppy Pair!" Mokona joined. Kurogane roared.

"So what'd the informant say?" I asked Syaoran.

"She said someone had seen a new type of oni appear. The woman who saw it works at a bar called 'Clover'." I stiffened up. "It serves alcohol, so only Kurogane-san and Fai-san can go in. And maybe you too Selena-san. I'm not quite sure."

"When are you going?" I asked, my voice calmer than I really was.

"In a couple of days." _Shit!!_

"Why not now? Or tomorrow?" I asked, nervous.

"Because the lady said that the woman who saw the oni only comes when she performs!" Mokona replied

"An the next time she's performing is in two day." Kurogane finished. "Now stand STILL!!"

"Kuro-tan! Not in front of the children! Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan shouldn't learn about violence." Fai scolded.

"Shut it!" Kurogane yelled, raising his sword Fai was hiding behind one of the couches and Kurogane was standing on the top of the backboard. ow he stayed balanced was a mystery. I sighed in annoyance, went behind Kurogane and pushed him foreword. Krogane lost his balance and fell on top of Fai.

"Kuro-min! You're heavy! I feel sorry for the woman you have sex with one day." Fai muttered at the end. Syaoran and Sakura were far away enough not to hear it.

"**WHAT?!!?" **Kurogane screeched in a very girlish tone, his face the most brilliant and dark red I'd ever seen on a person's face. I laughed.

"So you admit it; you _are _a virgin!" I laughed. Syaoran and Sakura blushed now.

"My my Kuro-pon, don't tell me you like _boys_." Fai said in wide-eyed innocence. "If so, I'll tell you right now I'm not interested and Syaoran-kun's taken."

"**DON'T MAKE UP DISGUSTING, TWISTED THINGS YOU FREAK!!!**" Kurogane roared. I could tell he would've tried to hit Fai if I hadn't come between them.

"We all know you like girls Kurogane. And you being a virgin isn't necessarily a bad thing." I added at the end. Kurogane grumbled something incoherent but I was pretty sure it had the f-word in it. "Now say you're sorry Fai." I said, turning to the blond.

"But-"

"No but!" I snapped.

"Sorry Kuro-pin." Fai muttered, looking at the floor and pouting.

"Good." I sighed. Kurogane got up and stormed off to his room, probably thinking of ways to kill Fai in his sleep. I wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

Today was the day of my performance. Kurogane and Fai were going to the Clove Bar today too. All I could do was hope that I did my performance before or after they were there. It had been a huge production to get the set, cloths, band and other dancers ready. I was going to do Poker Face by Lady GaGa. I was nervous but, if memory served,after the first few notes of the song I would be fine. I left at around sunset. Well, I _snuck out_ rather then _left_. I didn't want anyone to see me. When I arrived, Oruha was beginning to set up for her song. She was the owner of Clover as well as the headline singer. She had a large mass of cury black hair, deep green -almost black- eyes, a kind smile, an ample bosom, and a beautiful voice I had herd her sing once. On her chest, between her collarbone and her breasts was a four-leaf-clover tattoo in dark green.

"Hey Oruha!" I called. She looked up from her prep and smile.

"Good evening Selena-chan. How are you?"

"Scared." I answered.

"Don't be. I've seen your practices; you're a lovely singer and amazing dancer. I honestly have never seen anyone as graceful as you." I smiled shyly at the compliment.

"My dress is here, right?" Oruha nodded. "I'm gonna try it on." I said excitedly before going backstage. I entered my small dressing room. It had a vanity, a large mirror, a couple of couches and a screen to change behind. Laid out on one of the couches way my dress. The neckline was off of my shoulders, its sleeves going to just above my elbow before becoming pure lace that was wide, creating a belled sleeve. The dress was clingy until the waist, where it flowed out. The front part went to just above my knee halfway around the dress. From there, the cut went sloping sharply downward, almost at a 90 degree angle, downward to the floor. The whole back half of the skirt just skimmed the floor. The dress itself was made of a sily material. All over the skirt, there was a black-and-silver diamond pattern that looked 3-D. The top half of the dress was just smooth silver. The lace of the sleeves was black. Lace also edged the neckline and skirt. Next to the dress was a mask and pair of heels. The mask was like the skirt, silver-and-black diamonds made to look 3-D. It would cover the upper half of my face to just my nose. The shoes were with 3-inch heels that were 1-inch in width so I wouldn't trip. The sole and heel of the shoes were like cork board, but the straps were black leather. The leather, when strapped, crossed the top half of my feet, while the strap to keep it on was an ankle strap 2.5 inches thick with silver diamond studs. The whole thing was truly extravagent.

"What do you think?" a voice asked behind me.

"It's per-" I cut myself off when I saw it wasn't Caldina or Oruha. It was the goth girl from the cafe two days ago. "Did you make it?"

"Yep." she chirped, smiling.

"Tomoyo?" I whispered. She pulled off her sunglasses, showing rose gold eyes.

"Whenever I take over someone, the eyes turn rose gold." she explained, "So I have to cover them up."

"You sew?"

"Mmm-hmm. It was slightly rushed, but I'm happy how it turned out."

"This is amazing!" I thrilled.

"Glad you like it."

* * *

Kuro-puu and I were walking down the street, the moon full and bright. I had to restrain myself and keep from staring at it. _Are you watching me Goddess? Are you protecting me? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? _Kuro-chi was storming down the street, still cross from two days ago.

"I wonder if we have customers tonight?" I wondered aloud, to break the silence. No response. "Kuro-sama, are you still mad at me?" I asked. I already knew the answer though.

"Like hell I am! How can you say such twisted thing!" he snapped, glaring over at me.

"Cause it' funny?" I offered up "helpfully". He just growled. Suddenly, I stopped and pointed. "Ah!" I exclaimed in suprise.

"What-!" Kuro-min turned around, his cheek meeting my fingure as planned. "-now?" I poked his cheek.

"I got ya! I made you look!" I exclaimed childishly. Kuro pulled out his sword.

"Just stand very still and I'll send you to the next world..." he growled quietly. Addictive adrenalin seeped into my veins again. _I wonder...would he really hurt me if I let him. Would he really be a match for me if I fought back? I wonder what it'd be like to die via sword?_ spun around to tease him more, to push him more when I saw it.

"Ah." I said calmly, the rush quickly leaving.

"You're trying to do the same trick _twice_?!" he yelled. I pulled my darts out from my coat pocket and hit the oni behind Kuro-kun all in one swift flash. And then I cursed myself. _Stop slipping up!_Kuro looked behind himself.

"This time it was the real thing." I said quietly. The oni evaporated. I pulled out the map Syaoran-kun had provided to us, spreading it out onto the concrete ground. "Hmm. According to the marks on the map, this isn't a place oni appear." I commented.

"That's what the informant said." Kuro-pan confirmed. The oni reshaped and somehow multiplied, towering over us. Kuro-chan pulled out his sword and I pulled out a handful of darts, holding them between my fingers.

"You guys are too much of a pain one-on-one, so come at me all at once!" Kuro said to the oni. _As if they understand._I restrained a laugh directed at Kuro's silliness. _You don't know anything about magic, do you Kuro? You're still a novice. _I sent the darts flying while jumping to a higher vantage point. the large oni kept coming at me, so I dodged.

"Don't just try to avoid them; attack!!" Kuro-chu yelled to me. _I'm not an idiot! I've fought more times then you ever will in your lifetime._

"But if I do that, Oni-san here just comes back. My darts just turned out to be play things." I added sadly in the end. _But I already knew that._ "So I thought I'd leave it to the expert; Big Puppy!" called joyfully in the end. _I hate getting my hands dirty._

"Stop that! Those stupid names you used to call me were better!" i landed on a lamp post. _Aha! So he _did _like the nicknames! I knew it. _An oni swiped at me, so I jumped, using its back as a platform.

"Really?! Which one was your favorite? Kuro-tan? Kuro-rin? Kuro-pipi?" I called back, grinning in delight. _He's so easy to use._

"I hate them all!!" Kuro roared back. I jumped back when I landed on a roof. Unfortunately not fast enough. An oni's claw swiped at me and its black claws grazed my side. _Tsk!_

"Fight back!"

"But..." I landed smoothly onto another lap post. "I don't have any weapons left." I was defenseless. Adrenalin was pouring into my veins again. _Mmm..that feels good. _I looked to Kuro _But even though he's a child, he's very talented. I can see why he'd be at the top in his world. _I felt someone's gaze from behind me. It was the oni. Kuro turned and faced me.

"Get down!" he yelled. _Never._I felt the hot beam hit by body, knocking me from my vantage point. I hit a wall with such a force that the section I hit collapsed. I fell down with the ruble to the ground. My breathing was quiet but hard. _I'd almost forgotten what it feels like to be in pain. Hmm. It's...well, painful._

**"Hurting yourself to get my atenttion is a naughty thing to do."** a voice said in my head.

_Goddess?_

**"If you really loved me, you'd stay safe."**I felt her fingertips brush against my forehead. **"It would be bad for you to die before you realized my physical form." **My eyes fluttered open, hoping to glimps her form. There was nothing but the full, heavy moon and ink-blue sky.

"I knew it! This sword was too cheap for that technique" I herd Kuro complain. I sat up and applauded, playing the fool. As per usual.

"Way to go Kuro-sama!" I praised. I proceeded to get me. Pain shot through my left ankle up to my thigh and the base of my skull. I could feel my body responding by easing the pain. "Something's wrong with my left leg. But a wound this slight won't kill me." Kuro-pin approached me.

"Not 'won't' kill you...'can't' kill you...right?" I stated. I looked at him in surpirse. He had hit the nail on the head. He took the sheith and pressed it hard against my left ankle. _Ow.._I looked down to hide the pain on my face. "You see, in my profession, if anybody comes to kill me, I kill them first. I can't begin to count the number of people I've killed; i don't even try to hide it. But..." He took the sheath and used it to lift my chin up, making me face him. My hair covered my face a bit, the shadows even more so. "The ones I hate most in the world are the guys still alive who don't even try to actually live." I forced myself to smile.

"Then...my type is the one you hate the most." I replied coolly.

"_Hey!_" a voice called. "No private fights outside our doors!" I turned to the voice. It was a young woman with a pale blond, high-up ponytail and medium blue eyes.

"Excuse us Would you know where the Clover Bar is by any chance?" I asked politely.

"You mean this bar here?" she replied, leaning against a sign next to her. It was in the shape of a 4-leaf clover.

* * *

Oruha was about to go an sing. "Good luck" I told her.

"That you hon. but it's _you _who needs the well-wishing." She began to walk away toward the stage. "By the way, the dress looks lovely on you."

* * *

The girl helped me get in and gave me a large bag of ice.

"You guys gone through a lot of hell huh? Will your ankle be okay?" she asked as she shook a mixer.

"Yes, I'll manage Thanks for the ice." I replied, keeping the ice on my leg. Kuro-tan chose to stand instead of sit.

"Nobody's been able to defeat an oni of level Ro or higher without an oni-hunting wepon." she commented. I chuckled.

"Yes, it seems my darts weren't very helpful. I hit an oni with them and all it did was pop back."

"Nah, those won't do any damage." she set a shallow, wide glass in front of me filled with a rich-green liquid with a mint leaf in the shape of a clover on top. "this is a cocklait that originated here It's called the '4-Leaf'." she explained.

"Thank you. It's a beautiful shade of green."

"Welcome. So...the bartender Erii told you about is me."

"Really?" _I never would've guessed. Note my sarcasm._ "Well than Bartender-san-"

"Call me Caldina." she interrupted.

"I see, Caldina-san," I continued pleasantly, "I was hoping to talk to the person who's seen the new type of oni. May I talk to them?"

"You'll have to wait a bit..." was the reply. As she said those words, the house lights dimmed. "untill the song's over." A single spotlight shone on a lone woman with copious amounts of black, curly hair. She wore a black velvet dress with a shawl. As she sang, I was captivated by her song:

_Floating beyond time There's a city made of wind Please dear, take me there Where dreams draped in white flowers Come true_

_Floating beyond time There's a city made of wind Please dear, take me there Where dreams draped in white flowers Come true_

"If she wants to go somewhere, she should just pick up and go!" Kuro-chu muttered, irritated. I turned to him and smiled.

"That's what **you'd **Kuro-tan." I turned back to the stage. "I was always the guy...that would wait. Wait...for the one who would take me...away..." I murmured. _And I'm still waiting. Waiting for you Goddess. Staying chaste, protecting my heart, my soul...for you...my love..._ I could feel Kuro looking at me in curiosity. I let him stare; he would never get it.

_Hmmm... Holding anxious hands __Calm me with a kiss and then Please dear, guide me there Where now that was forgotten can bloom_

_And darling in the afternoon We sleep in the sun And wait to a time when the hunting is done  
And then when I see you, I know in my heart  
What I've won_

_And darling in the afternoon We sleep in the sun And wait to a time when the hunting is done  
And then when I see you, I know in my heart  
What I've won_

_Please dear, take me there._

The song ended and everyone, including me, applauded I turned to smile and Kuro. "And with that, I've made you hate me more." _But maybe that's better._ Kuro looked to the bartender, ignoring me. _Ass._

"It's over. Can we talk about oni now?" he asked impatiently.

"Brother are you single-minded." Caldina-chan replied. Kuro was like a short-tempered child. I smiled at my witty thought and took a sip of my drink. Sweet rum, 'apple' juice, and tart gin fulled my mouth. I closed my eyes to enjoy my drink without the annoying ninja in my vision. _I wonder how my Goddess tastes...or Selena-chan...WHAT?!_I almost spit up my drink from shock. I swallowed har to get it all down without anyone noticing. I lightly set down my glass, acting calm. Caldina-chan poured another 4-Leaf and pushed it foreword, for a second, I thought she was giving it to me.

"But..that's what they wanna hear Oruha-san." I looked up to find the singer standing next to me. But my thoughts were racing too fast. _Why'd I think that?! I'm in love with my Goddess and my Goddess only!....Right? O-only her..._I thought about the past few weeks; how I seemed to always make sure, consciously or not so, to be near her _W-Why? I can't...I can't be-!! ...Can I?_

"Your song was beautiful." I said, composing myself. My whole contemplation took seconds. Oruha-san took up her drink and winked at me in a good-natured manner.

"Thanks sweetie." she replied, sitting next to me.

"It this where you always sing?" I asked,

"Yes. I own this bar." She lifted her glass. "Buy me a drink? Then I'll tell you all about the oni I saw."

"With please." I obliged.

"I want something stronger." herd Kuro-puu tell Caldina-chan.

"Brother, if you can handle it, you're on!" Oruha took a sip of her drink.

"Oni all come in strange shapes and sizes. I this way, you can tell them apart from the normal, everyday citizen." she stared.

"That makes sense." I replied. Kuro wasn't paying attention.

"But..._that _oni takes the shape of a human; the shape of a very beautiful man." she finished,

"I see. That'll probably make it harder to find it." I nodded. I had noticed that the black, curtained stage was filled with activity the last few minutes. The house lights dimmed.

"Oh! She's performing today, right?" Caldina-chan asked Oruha excitedly. Oruha nodded. The curtains pulled back.

* * *

I swallowed hard. I was afraid. _What if I messed up? What if I forgot the song? What if I forgot the steps? _I shook my head. I had to focus. I went to the top of the staircase. The song began.

_**Poker Face by Lady GaGa**_

The lights came on, reveling the stage. On stage right was the table with the roulette wheel/black jack area. On stage left was the dart board. The stares were in the middle. There were other men and women in extravagant costumes with masks.

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I began to decend the stairs_  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I reached the bottom and began to sing and dance.

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas, please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

I took the dagger on the blackjack table and flung it at the dart board. It was a straight shot.

_  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

I sat at the blackjak table, pretending to play.

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

I got up and stood center stage.

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

I took off my mask, reviling my face._  
_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

I spun in circles, my arms outstretched.

_  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)_

On of the guys took my hand and began to dance with me.

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

I began to go up the stairs.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

The lights turned off. (A/N: I pretty much have the whole performance in my head. Sadly, you can't see it, so this was the best I could do. ^^;)

* * *

The song was interesting, but what captivated me was the performer's dancing. It was graceful and smooth, unmatched. Not even my mom could dance that good. She was confident, livley, exciting. I was enthralled. But when she took off her mask, I felt my jaw drop; it was Selena-chan.

"What the-?!" I her Kuro choke out. He had been drinking his booze when she took off her mask. _Selena-chan, I didn't know you dance or sang? You're so good!_When she finished, I joined in with the wild cheering. I turned to Oruha-san.

"Could I go backstage and congradulate her? She's one of the people traveling with us." I explained.

"Of course."

* * *

I changed after the performance. There had been a defining roar of approval from the audience. I was happy, my heart swelling with pride. _Maybe he was wrong. Maybe I _can_ perform!_ There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and there stood Kurogane, Fai leaning on him. I felt my face pale, my blood freeze.

**"If I even find out that you were performing, I'll kill you." he said in a deadly quiet voice. I nodded meekly, blood still dripping from my nose, his hands still wrapped around my throat, the bruises and twisted ankle still throbbing with pain. I didn't dare to make a sound; if I did, I was dead.**

"You were amazing Selena-chan! I didn't know you performed. You're so good at it!" Fai praised. I trembled. _He's going to kill me. _Fai had noticed. "Selena-chan?" I bolted, trying to get away. Kurogane grabbed my wrist, not letting me escape.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped. I gave up, letting myself drop submissively to the ground.

"Please don't tell him! Please!" I sobbed.

"Tell who?" Kurogane demanded. I could feel Fai's wide-eyed stare.

"Please don't tell Mark!" I chocked out. I could practically feel his hands around my arm, ready to break it.

"Who's 'Mark'?" Fai asked, panicking at my outburst. I shook my head. _No. No. __**NO!!!**_ I screamed. I felt something hit the back of my neck I blacked out, Mark's cruel laughter ringing in my ears.

**

* * *

**

We're very close to learning about Selena's past, just so you know. It'll be juicy and a bit shocking. Now the preview!

**Mokona: **Puu! Fai brought alcohol from the Clover Bar, and we all have a drink! But when almost all of the group gets drunk, secrets are reveled. Meanwhile, Kuro-kun has a suspicion that Selena and Sakura are hiding something. What is Selena's shameful secret? What happens between her and Fai? Why is Sakura buying a set of golden guns? Does Selena actually wear the maid outfit Fai made her buy? And who's that girl stalking Kuro at the clubs? Find out next time on Frozen Reflection with Chapter 16: Drunken Confessions and Blood Pacts. Mokona can't wait!

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Drunken Confessions and Blood Pacts

**I know the chapter's late! I'm sorry! My parents aren't letting me rest, despite it being summer Break. Bitches...**

**Domeki: Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only Selena and any original plot line belong to Icy.**

**Icy: Don't forget to review at the end!**

**

* * *

**

**Drunken Confession and Blood Pacts**

**Recap**

_I changed after the performance. There had been a defining roar of approval from the audience. I was happy, my heart swelling with pride. _Maybe he was wrong. Maybe I _can _perform! _There was a knock at my door._

_"Come in." I called. The door opened and there stood Kurogane, Fai leaning on him. I felt my face pale, my blood freeze._

_**"If I even find out that you were performing, I'll kill you." he said in a deadly quiet voice. I nodded meekly, blood still dripping from my nose, his hands still wrapped around my throat, the bruises and twisted ankle still throbbing with pain. I didn't dare to make a sound; if I did, I was dead.**_

_"You were amazing Selena-chan! I didn't know you performed. You're so good at it!" Fai praised. I trembled. _He's going to kill me. _Fai had noticed. "Selena-chan?" I bolted, trying to get away. Kurogane grabbed my wrist, not letting me escape._

_"What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped. I gave up, letting myself drop submissively to the ground._

_"Please don't tell him! Please!" I sobbed._

_"Tell who?" Kurogane demanded. I could feel Fai's wide-eyed stare._

_"Please don't tell Mark!" I chocked out. I could practically feel his hands around my arm, ready to break it._

_"Who's 'Mark'?" Fai asked, panicking at my outburst. I shook my head. _No. No. **NO!!!** _I screamed. I felt something hit the back of my neck I blacked out, Mark's cruel laughter ringing in my ears._

* * *

I felt someone fanning me. Another person was placing a cool cloth over my forehead. And the third was calling my name;

"Selena-chan, if you can hear my voice, say something." It was Fai. The sound of his voice was soothing, reassuring. _Mark is dead. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm not even in the same dimention anymore._ I opened my eyes. Caldina was fanning me, her expression full of worry. Oruha was the one who had placed the cloth on my forehead.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Backstage." Caldina explained. "I saw you faint and called Oruha-san to help us move you to the couch."

"You were out for 5 minutes." Oruha expanded. "You okay hon?" I nodded. I noticed that Fai was holding my hand. Kurogane was leaning against a wall, his eyes watching me warily. It unnerved me the way he was staring me.

"I'll be fine, really." I assured, sitting up. Spots danced in front of my eyes for a bit before clearing. Oruha nodded.

"If she says she'll be fine, she'll be fine. Come on Caldina-chan, you have customers to tend to." Oruha said, getting up to leave. Caldina followed suite, closing the door behind them.

"What was that?" It was Kurogane, speaking for the first time since I'd awaken.

"What was what?" I asked, swinging my legs over the edge of the couch. We were still in my dressing room.

"Who the hell is 'Mark'?" he asked, stumbling a bit over the name.

"No one." I replied immediately after.

"It's obvious you're lying."

"I'm not."

"And through your teeth too." He took several steps over to me, making sure to be at his full height.

"Who in hell is this guy?!"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Fai pulled me toward him so I could hide my face in his shoulder. I hadn't realized it until then that he'd never let go of my hand.

"Kuro-chu, let's just drop if, alright? It's not nice for a man to force a lady to revel her secrets." Fai chided. I felt Fai's hand shift in mine to lace our fingers together. I felt my heart beat a bit quicker. _D-Does he-? Do I-? Are..._

"Humph." He was dropping it. But I had a feeling it would come up with you. I pulled away from Fai's shoulder while Kurogane glared at the wall.

"Thanks." I muttered quietly so only he could hear. But I also knew it wasn't really an act of charity; I was begining to guess that Fai had a few things he wished to keep to himself as well. "But, why were you leaning on Kurogane?" I asked,using a normal voice.

"We had a run-in with some Oni and i twisted my ankle." Fai replied breezily.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I heal quickly." I looked to a clock that hung on the wall. "It's about time for us to go, right Kuro-wanwan?"

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane roared, snapping out of his daze. "Maybe I should just let you darg yourself through the streets." he threatened.

"Aww, Kuro-sama, don't be like that. We're pals!" Fai smiled.

"Yeah right." Kurogane snorted. Fai pulled himself off the floor, balancing on his right leg before leaning on Kurogane for support. We exited the Clover Bar, Fai and I idly chatting. After a while Kurogane got fed up with our slow pace and flung Fai over his shoulder like a sack of flour. As Fai complained, I giggled wile looking up at the full, orange-tinted moon. _I wonder if I'll ever get over what happened. I want to. I'm trying. But...it's not enough. But I don't know what else to do!_

"Selena-chan?" Fai called. I snapped out of my self-doubt-rant.

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just looked at the moon." Fai didn't say anything; he simply stared at me with a straight face. I looked ahead an saw that Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Nekoi, Kusunagi, and two others were standing outside. They had they're weapons out and all, except for Sakura and Mokona, sporting various cuts a bruises.

"We're home!" Fai called over Kurogane's shoulder."

"Fai-san!" Syaoran exclaimed in shock. Weather it was our sudden appearance or the fact that he was slung over Kurogane's shoulder was not evident.

"We were careless and had a run-in with some oni." Fai explained, trying to push himself up from Kurogane's shoulder to see better. "We have customers?" The two newcomers were a male and a female. The girl was tall, with bronzed skin, liquid black eyes, and black,short-cut hair. The boy had chestnut-colored hair, a bit on the long side, a dark green eyes He carried a large sword while the girl had crescent-shaped throwing daggers. Kurogane noticed the girl and started in surprise, letting go of Fai. Fai fell to the ground with a small cry. I tried to catch him, which ended with me being squish underneath him, our noses touching. We both blushed and Fai shifted himself away as best as he could. (A/N: Way to go Kuro! You ship FaixOC too! Kuro: I'm not shipping anything! I just drop the dumb-ass on his head! How's that shipping a pairing. How is that _establishing_ a paring?! Icy: Beats me.)

"Soma." Kurogane said, addressing the dark-skinned girl. "What are you _doing _here?! You're supposed to be protecting Tomoyo-hime!" The girl, Soma, looked at him, startled. Kurogane looked frantically around. "You're not running with Amaterasu are you?"" Everyone was watching the show.

"Umm!" Soma said, trying to calm Kurogane down. "It's true, my name _is_Soma, but this is the first time you and I have ever met." Kurogane stopped cold.

"Oh. I see. My mistake." he replied, his voice flat. I looked at Kurogane's face; his normally neutral blood-red eyes were not filled with hurt and loneliness. But in an instant, the emotions were gone.

* * *

Syaoran was bandaging up Fai's injured left ankle while Sakura and I cleaned up the plates and glasses left by the customers.

"Thanks for watching the shop" Fai told Syaoran.

"Mokona helped out too." Mokona added, wanting attention. Sakura turned to Kurogane, who was sitting on a bar stool.

"So there's a Soma-san in Kurogane-san's country that looks like this Soma-san?" Sakura asked.

"And you were so suprised, you dropped Fai!" Mokona added teasingly.

"Suddap!" Kurogane snapped as Fai and Mokona laughed. I giggled, covering my mouth as best I could.

"But..." Fai interrupted. "I guess it's true that many world exist." He placed his chin in his hand, musing. "Just like the Dimensional Witch said, they're the same and not the same. And if that's true, we'll probably meet more people who exist in our world, in the future, that will have counterparts in other worlds." The light atmosphere suddenly became serious. _I...I might have to meet Mark again.._The though made me dizzy with fear and sick to my stomach. Syaoran broke the silence by announcing;

"All finished."

"Thanks. You're very good at that." Fai commented, becoming light-hearted once more. The fact that Fai could change so quickly made me briefly wonder if he was bi-polar. Fai got up from the chair and went over to the couch, beginning to unwrap the present Caldina had given to us before we left Clover.

"What happened at the bar?" Syaoran asked.

"I brought back presents!" Fai replied, ignoring Syaoran's question. I smiled a bit; he didn't want to tell the others what had happened. "I'm glad they didn't break." Fai finally un-knotted the cloth and revealed..booze And quite a bit of it too. Rum, beer, sherry, sake, bourbon, whisky; almost all of it was strong. "I bought them at the bar. Caldina-san recommended. Let's all have a drink and talk."

* * *

About an hour later...

Sakura giggled.

Mokona chuckled.

Fai laughed.

All before meowing in unison.

...everyone was drunk as hell. Well, those three were. "If you get drunk so easily, don't bring alcohol home...even if someone _did_recommend it! I HATE drunks!" Kurogane snapped at an oblivious Fai I leaned against the counter, watching in amusement. Kurogane and Syaoran were out on the poarch while the three "kitties" were on the soft couch. I had a cocktail with rum and bourbon in it I knew how to stay sober; don't drink alcohol straight except for sake and beer. Everything else was too hard to do so without getting smashed. I turned my focus to the conversation on the couch.

"And so, there was this _beautiful_singer and this really cute bartender at the bar. And we had this nice looooong conversation..." Sakura meowed in reply. "But there was something a little odd...meow. I wonder what I found that was weird...meow?"

"Meow" Sakura replied, poking Fai's forehead.

"And ten," Fai continued, "I told them I owned a cafe. Something they said when I told them the name of the cafe-"

"Meow? We haven't named the cafe yet. Meow." Sakura interrupted.

"Listen!" Mokona exclaimed, joining in. "Yuko says we've _gotta_ name the cafe 'Cat's Eye'!"

"It's perfect! The eye of a kitty! Meooow!!" Fai thrilled. Mokona and Sakura joined in with the meowing. I giggled at they're antics. Fai must have herd me because he turned around. "And then Selena performed! She was soooo pretty!" I felt myself go red.

"Not really." I mumbled. Fai looked at me. The stare was unnerving. It was a bit different then how he usually looked at me. _I-It's probably cause he's drunk. Yeah..._Fai lay his head on the back of the couch, still staring.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." he said quietly. Sakura's and Mokona's meowing covered the statement from Kurogane's sharp ears. He unfolded himself gracefully from the couch and came over to me. I felt my pulse quicken, my stomach tighten pleasantly. He leaned foreword and whispered against me cheek; "You're skin tasted very sweet. Your lips will taste ever better." I was trembling, but not from fear. His hands lightly ran down my arms as he licked my cheek with the tip of his tongue. I tried not to moan, to resist the irrational need to taste his lips suddenly. He pulled away from my cheek and placed his forehead against mine, the tips of our noses touching. _Will he...? _He leaned foreword, his breath cascading over my lips. I tilted my head foreword. _I want...to..._

"Meow!" Sakura called, placing something on Fai's head, oblivious to what was happening. Fai pulled away slowly and touched the thing on his head; cat ears made from one of the napkins of the cafe. He looked at me for a moment, disappointment in his eyes. I was disappointed too. He then grinned like a small child and scampered over to the couch to join Sakura and Mokona in their meowing chorus. I tried to catch my breath and my sanity. _What's wrong with me?! I can't want him! It-It's not right! B-But..it would've been...mmm. Fai...I'm scared._ After a few more minutes, it became obvious that Syaoran was drunk too. He was bowing to Mokona saying "Thank you so much sir!" in an unsteady voice.

"You **are **completely drunk!" Kurogane shouted. He looked to the couch. "And you guys! Don't you **dare **drink another drop!" Syaoran grabbed a ladle and held it like a sword.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

"What do you expect to learn with that?!" Syaoran continued to "train" while the three on the couch kept meowing.

"Go to bed! All of you!! NOW!!!" Kurogane roared.

"Never!" Fai screamed in protest before leaping off the couch and running. Sakura meowed before following suite, Mokona right behind her.

"Get back here!" Kurogane yelled after them as he hauled Syaoran onto his shoulder. "Hey, help me, will you?" he called to me Syaoran protested, trying to wriggle out of Kurogane's grip as he was brought upstairs.

"Come on you guys, come back here." I called after Fai, Mokona and Sakura before chasing after them. I soon found Fai, eating a spoonful of Nutella. (A/N: I do that sometimes too. XD ) "Fai, drop it." I instructed Surprisingly, he did. "Good. Now, go to bed."

"Not unless you catch me!" He called before rushing past me and up the stairs.

"Get back here!" I yelled, chasing after him. When I got to the upstairs hall, there was silence. I strained to hear over the ruckus Sakura and Mokona were making. Then I herd a giggle in my room. I smirked, knowing I'd found him. I silently went to my room's door before coming in quickly and closing the door behind me. Fai was jumping on my bead somehow, hyped up on the sugar and alcohol. "Fai, stop that, you'll ruin my bed. Fai kept jumped.

"Aww! You found me!" he whinned, yet still grinning.

"Come on, I caught you didn't I?" Fai shook his head.

"You only found me. You didn't _catch_me yet." I sighed in exasperation before going towards the bed. Fai lept off and ran away. I ran after him, all the while he laughed. _He's so damn fast!_He ran into his own room. I followed and locked the door behind me. I went on top of the bed and landed on the other side, so that Fai was trapped between the window and myself.

"Got ya." I said triumphantly.

"Never!" Fai rushed at me and knocked me onto the bed, falling on top of me. He was laughing. But I wasn't.

**"But I'm not ready Mark! A-And I'm not on the Pill yet" Mark's hand stopped pulling down my pants. He frowned.**

**"I thought you were." he accused.**

**"I-I'm trying to find a place where I can get it with patient confidentiality." I lied.**

**"Just hurry up."**

I began to sob. "No..."

**"It's a let down when you can't make love to your girlfriend you know." Mark said as he held me. We were just in our underwear on his bed. I had had to force him to stop before he went too far.**

I was bawling now.

"Selena?" Fai asked. But his voice was far off.

**"You stupid STUPID whore!" Mark screamed at me, beating me with his hocky club with each word. "I said to never-" Bash. "-NEVER-" Bash. "-perform!!!" He sent my flying into the wall then I her my skull crack a bit. "What kind of girlfriend ARE you!?" He grabbed his still-dirt-and-icy smeared ice skates before beating me with them. Soon blood smeared the blades as well.**

I was curled up in a ball, trembling.

**"I'll make you pay you little bitch!" Mark snarled and he shoved my shirt up. The kitchen knife I had been using was still in my hand. Mark pulled my pants down, underwear and all, before beginning to undo his belt.**

**"NO!!!" I screamed, plunging the knife into his back. Again. And again.**

I couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop all the memories of my 1-year torture.

**I pressed my back against the cabinet doors. Blood pooled around him. He looked at me with hatred. "You'll be alone now. You'll always be alone. I was the only one who ever loved you and always will be the only one." I sat there, the bloodied knife held in both of my hands. There was blood on my front and running down my hands from the knife. After 2 hours I called 911.**

I wasn't sure how long I stayed that was. It was as if time didn't exist for me anymore. All there was, was pain and fear and humiliation. After a while, I let my body go limp from exaustion. Someone was rubbing my back I looked and saw Fai.

"Please tell me Selena I want to help." I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"I was 16." I said quietly after a while. "Mark was my first boyfriend He was on the Ice Hockey team and in my Math class. He was kind and smart and funny. A lot like you." I looked up at him. "He even looked similar to you. But instead of blond hair, he had brown and his eyes weren't light blue; they were dark. After 2 months, he asked me out. I was thrilled. He was very popular, and I wasn't sure that he'd ever notice me. At first, it was wonderful. He bought me flowers. Took me out. Treated me with respect. But then, after a month, things changed.

"He began to want to know where I was. I thought he just wanted to make sure I was safe. then he started telling me my friends hated me, that they were jelous of us. He didn't let me perform. He wouldn't even let me LOOK at another guy without accusing me of flirting. He told me to dress conservatively, yet when I was with him and his "friends", he made me dress like a hooker. It got so bad that I was afraid to be with my parents. It got so bad, he'd beat me on a regular basis.

"He was my first boyfrind. I wanted to make it work. I alway told myself 'It'll get better. Things will change'. They only got worse. After a while, he'd pressure me to have sex with him. I didn't want to. But he kept preassuring me. After 8 months, my parents and friends pieced together what was going on and got a restraining order on him. His parents never knew, and were deeply sorry.

"About 2 months later, when I was alone in the house, he snuck in. I had forgotten to get the copy of the keys to my house back. He came and tried to rape me. I stabbed him with a kitchen knife. He bled to death in front of me. I was 17 then." I finished. I was crying again, the center of my chest tight with grief and guilt. "I...I didn't mean to..to kill..." I couldn't finish my sentence I kept cry, feeling pathetic. "Please! Please don't hate me!" I begged. _I don't want to be alone!_That's when Fai surprised me. He pulled me foreword into his arms. I buried my face into his chest, crying from...what? Guilt? Relief? Grief? Pain? I didn't know.

"It was an accident." Fai said quietly "You never meant to kill him. And you're free now. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that. Ever. No one deserves to be put through that kind of torture." He stroked my hair which had gotten loose during the chase. "I swear I'll never do that to you Selena." I wasn't sure how long I cried. All I knew was that when I calmed down, I felt half asleep and couldn't open my eyes. I felt Fai gently lay me down onto his bed, pulling the covers over me. I was too tired to move or protest. "I'll keep your secret Selena. Promise. Now sleep and have sweet dreams." He kissed my tear-stained cheek before coming under the covers as well, wrapping me in his arms, my head leaning against his chest. _This feels so nice. I feel so safe and cared for. I think...I think I've fallen in love with you...Fai. Please don't break my heart._ Because the thought of being in love with him made me feel happiness and fear. I finally fell asleep.

* * *

The funny thing about me being drunk; I always remember what happens. I can never control myself, but I know what I do and remember. It's horrible. It's as if all my sanity is pushed into a small corner while the rest of my brain dysfunctions. So when I woke up, I not only had a splitting headache, which hasn't happened in forever, but I also remembered what I -almost- did to Selena and her confession to me. The soft sunlight that shone through my window to my eyelids burned. I buried my face into something soft and sweet-smelling. I realized with a pleasant jolt that it was Selena's hair. _Mmm...this is nice...wait, I can't! _I pulled away only to have the sun burn my eyelids again. I buried my face into her hair again. I was a bit more awake and realized our position. Her back was pressed against my chest, my arms around her waist. Her shirt had rode up a bit, so I was touching her skin. My stomach tightened plesently at the realization. _Damn it. This isn't good._ My head was throbbing, the house quiet. Not only that, but being with Selena like this felt unbelievable good; I didn't feel on edge or anxious or afraid. I just felt calm and warm. I didn't was to get up. Ever. I sighed and gave in to my need for sleep, giving up on fighting. _I'll just play pretend again. As usual._

* * *

I felt light, as if something heavy had been taken off of me. I could feel myself smile. I wasn't sure why, but I felt so...calm. Then everything came crashing down; my confession to Fai, how he and Kurogane had discovered that I performed, Fai almost kissing me, and the way he held me and let me cry before falling asleep in his arms. _Asleep in his arms...!_I could feel my back pressed against his chest, his face buried a bit into my hair. _Oh..._I had a phycotic urge to turn around and wrap my arms around him, burry my own face into his chest and cover it with kisses. _Stop, damn it, STOP!! No more R-rated thoughts!! Fai's my friend, that's all._I slowly got up into a sitting position, Fai's arms falling from my waist. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

"You awake?" I asked quietly.

"No." he muttered. I snorted.

"Hangover?"

"Nuh." I poked his shoulder, smiling a bit. _He's so much like a 5-year old like this. It's hard to imagine he's 20...well, in body._"Go away." Fai moaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on Fai, we have to open shop soon. It's..." I looked at the clock. "SHIT!! It's noon!"

"WHAT?!" Fai yelped, sitting up now. He clutched his head. "Ahhhh..." He rubbed his temples.

"Fai, do you remember what happened last night?" I asked quietly after a minute. Fai paused before answering.

"Yes, I do." He lifted his head and looked at me. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. That was inappropriate."

"You were drunk. It's not like your were sane or anything." I said. "But...uhmm...could you-"

"I won't say anything. Promise. It's your story to tell Selena-chan, not mine." I felt myself smile.

"Oh! One more thing."

"What?"

"Call me Selena" He was quiet for a moment. Then he gave me a smile. It wasn't like the ones before; it wasn't bright and cheery or tinged with sadness. It was...I really couldn't discribe it actually. Or maybe I could, but didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Selena" he agreed. The smile was like the smile lovers would give to one another. And that just couldn't be possible with Fai; we were only friends. And that's all we'd ever be. _Maybe...if I can push these feeling down long enough, I can fall out of love with him._

* * *

I went downstairs and helped Sakura open up. An hour later, Fai came down, pain etched on his face.

"Good morning Fai-san! There were customers waiting, so I opened shop Is your leg alright?" Sakura asked good-naturdly.

"Good morning Fai!" Mokona exclaimed, following suite. That's when Sakura actually noticed Fai's condition.

"Are you alright?!" she squeeked. Fai flopped onto a seat, leaning his forehead against the cool wood of the bar counter.

"It's like someone started screaming inside my head. Suddenly..." Fai muttered.

"Fai has a hangover!" Mokona chirped.

"Sakura...are you okay?" Fai asked, pulling his head up.

"I sue am! I didn't even oversleep this time!" Sakura replied happily, smiling at full, sunshine blast.

"Ooh...it's too bright" Fai said.

"Mokona's in perfect health today too!' Mokona added. I placed my serving try down, got a glass of water and aspirin, and gave it to Fai.

"Thank you Selena." Fai said, taking the glass, his fingers brushing mine to do so. My heart speed up. _Oh stop it! He just took a stupid glass with water from you for crying out loud!_But I coulden't. _This is going to be so painful..._"Now that I think about it, where is the Puppy Pair?" Fai asked Sakura after taking the aspirin and draining his glass. I took my tray up once more as Sakura explained that Syaoran and Kurogane had gone for sword training. I took an order of Strawberry Shortcake to Table 10. I set the cake down in front of the customer. I glanced at Fai and I felt myself smile despite my minds sever scolding.

"You're in love with him, arn't you Selena-chan?" the customer at the table said. I turned to look at Tomoyo. She had overshadowed the same goth girl. Her rose-gold eyes were filled with interest, her tweezers-to-death eyebrows arching gracefully. She placed down the espresso cup she had been sipping from.

"Yes." I sighed. "Dispite my better judgment."

"Why's that? Fai-kun's very handsome as well as intelligent."

"Yeah, if you didn't notice, I'm not exactly his type."

"Which would be...?" She took a forkful of cake.

"Pretty at least. Very powerful with magic. Etcetera."

"Um, hello? You're the Goddess of Magic. No one's more powerful than you."

"But I don't even know how to USE my magic."

"It's not my fault you've slacked big time." Tomoyo took a sip of her drink.

"Some friend you are." I snapped, storming off.

"Love ya too!" she called after me. _I HAVE to make time to learn how to fight! God I''m pathetic. And if I concentrate of learning, I can forget how I feel about Fai._

* * *

By the time we closed shop, Fai was feeling better. As Sakura and I washed dishes, Fai cleaned glasses and Mokona wiped down the bar. The door opened, the beel above it jingling cheerfully.

"Welcome to ou-" Sakura began Then she saw Syaoran's condition. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura dropped the dish she was working on into the sink before running to her beloved. Kurogane came in silently, catching the door before it closed so that the bell wouldn't ring.

"Syaoran, you're all wounded." Mokona chirped. Syaoran was soaking wet, tears in his cloths and srapes on his skin.

"Did you meet more oni?" Fai asked.

"No." Syaoran replied. He walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to change for dinner." I noticed that Syaoran was now holding a sword that was tied to its scabbered by purple rope. Sakura looked at the closed door in dispare. Fai pulled a jar out of nowhere and placed it on the counter near Sakura.

"Here Sakura-chan. It's healing ointment. Why don't you take it to him?" Fai smiled.

"Okay." Sakura agreed, taking the small light green jar before rushing through the door. Fai leaned against the counter, the cane he'd been using all day now unused.

"That was practice?" Fai asked in an amused tone.

"Weren't you drunk?" Kurogane asked.

"I still had a little usef my wits. But when I woke up I was in bed. I dried my hands and took the tray of food Fai had prepared earlier for Kurogane. Syaoran's would be left in the oven to stay hot. I walked over to the 2 men and set Kurogane's tray in front of him

"You were pretty strict for a first lesson." I commented.

"That's what the kid wanted." was the reply.

"Yes, well he may need to rush." Fai added. "Remember what Oruha-san said?" Fai asked, addressing Kurogane."'The Oni in the Country of Outo all have odd shapes so that they can be decerned from the average citizen." Fai leaned against his cane. "What I'm wonder is...are the Oni...created on purpose?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, doesn't it seem like the oni are being managed for the benefit of the Hunters? Thinking of it that way, it would explain why City Hall would know the Oni's movments. But, dispite all of that, the oni have been acting strange recently. And..."

"A new type of oni has appeared." Kurogane finished.

"It might have something to do with Sakura-chan's feather." Fai finished. I was quiet, thinking about everything Kurogane and Fai had said. This new info hardened my resolve to train. I went into the kitchen to get everyone else's dinner ready. As I did so, I herd the door open. I turned around to see Kurogane.

"We need to talk." he said "Privately." I felt myself stiffen, but nodded my consent. We went to his room. It was sparse, like Fai's, with no real personal belongings.

"So...what's up?"

"You and the Hime have been up to something." Kurogane stated bluntly."And I want to know what."

"Why should I tell you?" I asked icyly. "It's none of your business anyway." Kurogane smirked.

"So there IS something going on" I felt my jaw drop. _Shit!_"Tell me. And no bullshit. I get enough of that from the mage." I bit my lower lip. _Should I tell him? I still don't know Kurogane well but...I can't stand having this secret all to myself. And, he was -well, he still is- Tomoyo's personal body guard. She probably confided in him. So... guess..._I took a deep breath.

"I'm the Goddess of Magic. And Sakura is the Goddess of Dimensions." I finally said.

"I said no lies."

"I'm telling the truth!" I protested.

"Prove it."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Tell me something only the Goddess of Magic could know about me."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!" I screeched.

"You should never tell a lie you can't support."

"It's not a lie." I growled.

"I'm waiting." I sighed in annoyance and though. My brain was filled with static. _Oh please, whatever diety is out there, let me think of something._And then with a jolt I knew; I could hear Tomoyo whispering the secret into my mind, just like my conversation with Sakura in Jade, confirming my suspicions that we could communicate mentally. The feeling it gave me this time almost made me puke and made my head began to pound.

"You kissed Tomoyo at her 16th birthday. She was the one who started it." I opened my eyes. Kurogane's face was pale except for his cheeks, which were bright red.

"Shit..." he muttered. I could feel myself smile in satisfaction.

"Believe me now?" He nodded wordlessly. "But1 You have to swear not to tell anyone."

**"With a blood pact." **the goddesses voice reminded.

"With a Blood Pact." I added.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Kurogane had recovered from his shock.

"Just a formality." I replied. Her groaned in annoyance but I could tell he'd obay.

"Umm...we have to..."

**"Join blood and say the word I tell you."**

"Do you have a knife?" I asked. He went over and drew out a small dagger from a drawer. _Shit. Note to self: Never get on his bad side._ Kurogane handed the knife to me. "We have to each make a wound into out palm and join the wounds. Then You and I say an incantation.

"Fine." Without hesitation or flinching, he made a small cut in the middle of his left palm. Crimson blood pooled onto his slightly tanned skin.

"Uhh..." I swallowed hard.

"For the love of Kami..." he muttered, grabbing my left hand and making a cut before joining our palms. "So what's the spell?" I listened to the Goddesses voice and repeated after her, my eyes closed;

**"Through the Moon, through Blood, Through Magic and Life. This Creature of the Divine Creator, Wishes to pledge loyalty to me."**

My body trembled with the power the words held. I opened my eyes and looked at Kurogane. "You have to say this part. Repeat after me." He nodded The goddess relayed the words to me.

"I, state your name."

**"I, Kurogane,"**

"Pledge my loyalty to thee." He gave me a look. "Just say it." I sighed.

**"Pledge my loyalty to thee."**

"Through Blood and Bone."

**"Through Blood and Bone."**

"I shall, without fail,"

**"I shall, without fail,"**

"Protect my Goddess,"

**"Protect my Goddess,"**

"From steel and venom."

**"From steel and venom."**

"Through Magic and through Life."

**"Through Magic and through Life."**Our joined hands shone silvery-white. When they settled, Kurogane abruptly pulled his hand back, as if he'd been burned. He was staring at his palm. I went over to his side and looked. At the center of his palm, where the cut used to be, a small, silver crescent moon shone. There was silence.

"I know...I shouldn't really ask this but...can your help me train." I asked meekly. Kurogane continued to stare at his palm.

"It's not like I have a choice now." he said quietly. And I knew he was right.

* * *

For the next week, Kurogane and I trained. My days became routine; wake up a 9 a.m for breakfast. Open up shop at 10 a.m. Close shop at 5 p.m. Have dinner with everyone at 6 p.m. Everyone goes to bed from 8 p.m-10 p.m, depending on the person and how tired they were. Then, at 11 p.m, I would train. Trying different spells and trying to do so with minimum damage to the surroundings and learning sword techniques when I found out how to change my staff into 2 thin blades. This ofter resulted with me getting injured. At 2:30 a.m we called it quites and I showered trying futilely to bandage myself up afterwards. I finally went to bed at 3 a.m. And then at 9 a.m, it started all over again. If Fai noticed anything, he didn't say anything, working me just as hard as Sakura. Proving to me further that he wasn't interested at all and that that night a week ago had ment nothing to him like it had to me.

* * *

Kurogane and Syaoran had come back from training. I had a large, painful bruise on my right leg, so i was wearing dress pants today. Fai had given me a confused look, but said nothing. I had even taken to wearing long sleeved shirts to cover the bandages and bruises. After everyone had finished dinner, Nekoi and Kusanagi came in suddenly, despite the 'Closed' sign. Nekoi rushed over, breathless.

"Oh! Hi Nekoi-chan." Sakura said, smiling, though a bit confused.

"You realize we're closed, right?" I snapped at Nekoi. Everyone looked at me in confusion. Only Kurogane acted as if nothing happened. I had been losing a lot of sleep to train, and I was getting very irritable.

"Umm...well...there's this night club that just opened. It's called 'Sakura Blood'. I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me Little Kitty." Nekoi asked Sakura, wary of me.

"I've never been to a night club before. What is it?" she asked, turning to Syaoran.

"I don't know either Hime." Syaoran replied.

"It's a place to socialize and dance, mainly. There's usually a bar too for the ones who can drink. There's a lot of music." I explained.

"That sounds like fun!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She turned to the others. "Should we go?"

"I don't dance." Kurogane said bluntly.

"Well, I'm going." I said. "I'll be fun to party." Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"Do you want to come Syaoran-kun?" she asked.

"Sure. It sounds fun." Syaoran replied, smiling.

"Party! Party!" Mokona chanted.

"What about you?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"Hmm...I'm not much of a dancer, but it DOES sound like fun. Sadly, I can't go. I have to be able to wake up early to make the bread and cakes." Fai said.

"Then I'm coming." Kurogane said. "I am NOT staying here all night with the mage."

"Aww! But Kuro-pin, we're friends!" Fai whined.

"No we're not!" Kurogane snapped. Fai laughed.

"We're going in 2 days, so we'll meet you there, alright?" Nekoi asked.

"We don't know the layout of the city yet." Syaoran said.

"Oh, okay. We'll just meet up here, that okay? Soma and Ryou are coming too!" Nekoi exclaimed, happy to have such a big group.

"It's a date."

* * *

It was 2 days later. Everyone would be going to the club tonight. Well, everyone but Fai. Currently, we were the only ones at the shop. It was mid-afternoon, the sun coming through the shop windows in thick, rich gold-colored rays. I was looking for something to wear for now, since I didn't wear my clubbing cloths too soon. _Come one! I've got to have _something_ clean in my closet!_I had gone through everything. All were were either ruined from training with Kurogane, stained with flour, batter, ect. from the cafe, of smelled badly. _Shit! I forgot to put my cloths to wash!!! That means...the only thing I have left is..._I slowly lifted my head to look at the lone piece of clothing in my closet that was clean; the French Maid outfit Fai had made me buy._God, can you kill me now please? Just be quick._ There was a knock on the door.

"Selena, are you done yet? You said you'd help taste-test my new cakes." Fai's voice called from the other side.

"I've got nothing to wear!" I cried.

"What about the maid outfit?" he asked innocently.

"NEVER!" I roared back.

"Well, I'm fine in seeing you with just a robe, personally-" I squeaked, my face heating up from the thought. "-I'm pretty sure the maid outfit's better."

"I could just stay here till tonight." I replied smugly.

"You can't because-" My locked door opened, "I'll drag you out." I squeaked again, pulling the already tight robe tighter around me. "Huh. Red looks nice on you." Fai commented before going to my closet and taking down the maid outfit. "Besides Selena, it's just me. No one else will see. I promise you'll look fine."

"Fai, can you pick locks?" I asked.

"Yep." I proceeded to hit my head on the wall repeatedly. Fai pulled me by the waist away from the wall. My stomach tightened and my heart raced. _Damn it, keep it in control!_"Hurting yourself doesn't make me forget how to pick locks you know." Fai said, sounding amused.

"You suck." I growled, all the while wanting to snuggle in his arms.

"Just put it on." He let go of me and handed my the outfit. "If you're not out in 5 minutes, I'm dragging you downstairs, weather you're dressed or not." He then left, closing the door behind me. _I think someone up there is having a good laugh, making me fall for a flirt who I can't be with and making me be alone with him in a provocative outfit. I hate my life right now._I let out a big sigh before placing it on. The dress reached only to halfway down my thighs. There was a white underskirt before the dress was put on. The dress was black and the top portion was a corset top with sleeves, only with metal clasps instead of ribbon ties like in Jade. I couldn't wear a bra, making me feel more awkward. I let my hair down and put on stockings before putting on black, high-heeled shoes.

"Selena! Your time's up" Fai called from downstairs.

"I'm coming." I called back. I looked at my reflection and sighed. _I hate this! I look so stupid..._I left my room with an armful of cloths and placed them in the pile that Sakura would do later. She and I took turns doing the laundry for the girls. I wasn't sure what the arrangement for the guys was, but it seemed to work. I went down the stairs and opened the door. Fai had layed out on the counter 5 small dishes, each with a different cake. I cleared my throat and Fai looked up.

"Satisfied?" I said, cossing my arms. Fai looked at me in shock.

"You look-"

"Stupid? Idiotic? Come on, I'm a big girl. I can take it." I interrupted. Fai shook his head.

"I was GOING to say that you look amazing." I felt my face go red.

"Stop sugar-coating it. I look silly. I told you that Sakura was the one who could wear this stuff, not me." Fai walked over and took my right hand.

"You look perfect Selena. So beautiful, you could even seduce someone like me with that outfit." He lifted my hand and kissed the center of my right palm.

"F-Fai..." I muttered, probably blushing to the roots of my hair. There was silence as he quietly looked at me. _Does he know how I feel? Does he feel the same way? Is that possible for someone so flawless?_"Umm...you said something about cake?" I offered, breaking the dropped my hand, though he hesitated a bit. My heart lept up for hope but I promptly shoved it back down.

"I made samples of the 5 different cakes I might add to the menu. I was wondering if you could test them and tell me which 2 I should add." Fai explained.

"Sure." I walked over and, before I could pull out my bar stoof, Fai did so for me. "Thanks." I sat down and Fai sat on the stool next to me.

"Now, I want you to be brutally honest, okay? Even the smallest imperfection you find needs to be revealed, alright?" Fai asked. He looked a bit nervous, actually.

"I will. You're really paranoid about you cooking, huh?" Fai grinned sheepishly

"I'm a perfectionist." he replied. _And painfully perfect as well._I took a forkful of the first cake and took a bite. Mango cream with crisped rice and rum-soaked cake coated my tongue. The whole effect was tropical and light all at once.

"This is perfect!" I squeeled, sonding like a complete ditz.

"Are you sure? There's enough rum? Enough crisps? It's not too sweet? Is it sweet enough? Is-" I cut him off by covering him mouth with my hand.

"It's fine Fai. I told you," I smiled, "your cooking's perfect." Fai closed his eyes and kissed the palm of the hand that was covering his mouth. I jerked my hand away, cheeks aflush and heart beating too quickly to be safe. Fai grinned. "What're you doing?" I asked in a rush, trying to calm myself down.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" he asked back. _Driving me nuts! I'm supposed to _not_be attracted to you._I stayed silent and took a bite of the next cake; pound cake studded with roasted almonds glazed over with chocolate ganash. I loved how it tasted but...

"It's a bit dry." I admitted shyly. Fai sighed in frustration.

"I knew it! I just can't get it moist enough." He was obviously upset with himself. He took the plate a proceeded to dump the cake into the garbage.

"I-It's barly noticable!" I argued.

"Doesn't matter. It's not...freaking...perfect..." he growled at the end, shoving another piece of the whole cake that had been left in the kitchen with vigor after each pause. I felt a bit confused and afraid. Why did it have to be so perfect? I looked at his eyes. They weren't filled with anger like his voice; they were filled with pain. I was _very_confused now. Fai slammed the lid down and came back over to me. "Selena, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why does it have to be perfect?" I asked quietly. My chest hurt. If just a peice of cake had to be perfect, then the person he would love would have to be **beyond **perfect. They would be physically perfect, perfectly intelligent, emotionally perfect...everything perfect. _I'm not even close. I don't ever have a __**hope**__ to meet his standard. Or at least what he deserves._

"Selena..." Fai lightly rested his hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. _I don't have a hope. I'm just so stupid! Thinking he might like me the way I like him. I'm so pathetic!!_

"Fai...why does it have to be perfect?" I asked again, my voice cracking. Tears were running down my face. My heart was breaking. _Never. I'll never. Why does it hurt so damn much?!?!_"Why-" I was cut off as he kissed my cheek. I stomach tightened, my heart fluttering. Fai pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. The contact soothed me.

"You don't have to be perfect." he said quietly. "I'm not even close myself." I was stunned.

"I-I was asking about the cake..." I trailed off.

"Really?" I could feel his breath falling over my mouth. "If so, your much more sensitive then I though." We were standing somehow. His arms were around my waist. I let my own arms wrap around his neck.

"That's what happens when..when you're somewhat insane." I joked quietly. He pulled me so close that out bodies were pressed lightly together. I couldn't think straight. "And-"

"Please shut up Selena." Fai murmured.

"Make me." I challenged. _Where the hell did __**that**__ come from?!_I leaned foreward as he did. My eyes closed and his lips lightly brushed my own...

"Were back!" Sakura and Mokona called from the door. The spell between us broke and we pulled away from each other as if electrocuted. Both of us were red in the face from embarrisment. I quickly ran up the steps to my room. I closed the door and locked it before sliding to the floor. _Oh God, what did I just do?! I'm so STUPID! I have to get under control._I lightly touched my lips with my fingertips. _Would that kiss have been true...or a lie...?_

* * *

Sakura and I help each other get ready. I was wearing short jean shorts in a light wash and a dark blue halter top that had flat-disked sequences sewn on. Sakura work a tiered white skirt that went halfway down her thigh and a hot-pink off the shoulder top. I had painted my nails gold and my toenails a bright sea blue. Sakura had painted her nails gold and her toenails pale pink with a little clear jewel on top. Were were applying makeup now. I was putting on gold and blood-red eye shadow on her. I had already put silver and pale blue eye shadow on myself.

"Are you sure red is okay? It's not too much?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Of course not." I assured Sakura. "You're gonna be a knock-out." Sakura blushed at the compliment. "There! All done." I said, satisfied. I put away the eye shadow as Sakura applied some pale pink cotton-candy lip gloss. I myself applied a blood-red strawberry lip gloss. "Ready?" I asked Sakura.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she replied with a shaky smile. I put on my black wedges, tying the straps. They were long and criss-crossed over my leg, stoping below my knee. Sakura had white platfoms. We went down to the cafe where the boys were waiting.

"Kami, girls take so friggin' long." Kurogane said as we opened the door. Kurogane was wearing black boot-cut jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and black boots. He had on two black silver-studed belt, each hanging off at and angle (A/N: Like Syaoran's belts in Infinity)

"You look amazing Sakura! Selena!" Mokona chirrped as it hopped over to us.

"Thanks Mokona." I said, petting it's small soft head.

"You look great Sakura-chan." Fai praised. "As do you Selena."

"Thanks." I replied. Fai wore a white, long sleeved work shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with black boots. The shirt sleeves were pushed back to just above his elbows an the first two buttons of the shirt were undone. (A/N: *drool*) _Don't blush. Don't blush!_

"Are we ready to go?" Syaoran asked. He word a pale green t-shirt and light brown kaki pants with his black boots.

"Yep." I replied while I saw Sakura blush out of the corner of my eyes. Nekoi, Kusanagi, Soma and Ryou were outside waiting for us.

"You guys look great!" Nekoi exclaimed happily.

"Thanks." Sakura said, smiling back.

"Let's go!" Nekoi cheered as she looped her arm through Sakura's.

* * *

The music pulsed through my ribcage, changing the beat of my heart to match its fast pace.

"Let's go dance!" I yelled at Nekoi and Sakura, grabbing them and dragging them to the dance floor. I got us a bit into the hot, sweaty, tightly-knit dancers before letting go of them and dancing. I wasn't sure what was playing, only knowing that I loved the beat. I closed my eyes and relaxed. _THIS is what I've been wanting to do since forever. _I couldn't stop dancing. I opened my eyes and bumped hips with Sakura playfully. She smiled but didn't respond.

"Aww! Sakura, that hurts! I though we were sisters?" I pouted, the euphoric smile never leaving my face.

"Was I supposed to do some thing?" she asked.

"Yeah! You do this!" Nekoi shouted back, bumping her hip against mine. I laughed, feeling lighter then air.

"Nice night isn't it?" a voice called as the music changed. It was Ryou and Syaoran.

"You're horrible Ryou!" Nekoi shouted back at him, but still smiling. I saw Sakura and Syaoran talk to each other, being forced by the croud and blushing from the close contact. I felt like a 3rd wheel, so I detached myself and went deeper into the croud. Someone hugged me from behind after a while. I jumped and turned around. It was Tomoyo in the emo girls body. But she looked a lot better; she had hair extensions on that were streaked with lavender and blood red. She wore a leather buster and black jeans that were shredded to just above the knee and black boots.

"Hey!" she chirpped. "Having fun."

"Of course! You?"

"Still trying to get my barring. I have to disappear for a while."

"'Disappear'? What, you stalking someone?" I asked teasingly. Tomoyo smiled.

"Maybe. Come one, let's dance." I wasn't sure how long I danced. 5 songs? 10? I lost count. I danced until I couldn't stand. And I then proceeded to drag myself to the bar. I sat next to Kurogane He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Kurogane?"

"Huh?"

"What's up?"

"I think someone's stalking me. And that girl looks like Tomoyo-hime." I suppressed laughter. _I could've guessed. _"Do you know anything about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I obviously hadn't concealed my laughter well enough.

"Nope." I grinned. "I know absolutly nothing."

**

* * *

**

Well, I'm done! What do you think? We're halfway done with Outo btw. Selena and Fai just can't ge privicy, huh? XD I'll try to be faster with my update next time

**Mokona:** Puu! Syaoran's training is become more and more serious. And so is Selena's! And when we find out who is controling Oni, it really confuses Syaoran. Meanwhile, Sakura doesn't want to stay on the sidelines anymore. What will she do that causes Selena so much trouble? And what does Selena see in her dreams about Fai that's causing her to throw up? Find out next time on Frozen Reflection in Chapter 17: Golden Guns and Visions of Death. Mokona can't wait!

**Please review!**


	18. Golden Guns and Visions of Death

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. This might be good, since I bet you guys are like 'God! Thi is so freakin' LONG!!' XD**

**Kuro: And who's fault is that?**

**Icy: Oh shut up...**

**Fai and Mokona: A married couple!**

**Icy: ...Let's tie them up.**

**Kuro: For once, I agree with you.**

**Fai and Mokona: *gulp***

**Yuko: Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only Selena and any original plotline belongs to Icy. The beginning scenes cross over with 1fanofthemarauders's story ****Us Meeting Isn't a Coincidence It's Destiny; Chapter 5. 1fanofthermarauders has given Icy permission to do so.**

* * *

Golden Guns and Visions of Death

**Recap**

_Someone hugged me from behind after a while. I jumped and turned around. It was Tomoyo in the emo girls body. But she looked a lot better; she had hair extensions on that were streaked with lavender and blood red. She wore a leather buster and black jeans that were shredded to just above the knee and black boots._

_"Hey!" she chirpped. "Having fun."_

_"Of course! You?"_

_"Still trying to get my barrings. I have to disappear for a while."_

_"'Disappear'? What, you stalking someone?" I asked teasingly. Tomoyo smiled._

_"Maybe. Come one, let's dance." I wasn't sure how long I danced. 5 songs? 10? I lost count. I danced until I couldn't stand. And I then proceeded to drag myself to the bar. I sat next to Kurogane He had a puzzled look on his face._

_"Kurogane?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What's up?"_

_"I think someone's stalking me. And that girl looks like Tomoyo-hime." I suppressed laughter. I could've guessed. "Do you know anything about it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I obviously hadn't concealed my laughter well enough._

_"Nope." I grinned. "I know absolutely nothing."_

* * *

It was the next day. Surprisingly, everyone got up on time, considering we were out until midnight. Sakura, Fai, Mokona and I were shopping. Today was Sunday, so the cafe wasn't open.

"Fai-san, doesn't your ankle hurt?" Sakura asked, worried, as she held a large bag of groceries. Because it was a bit chilly today, she wore a long magenta sundress with long white sleeves and a white rose at the front of her dress and dark brown boots. Fai wore his work cloths under a long black coat with gold-colored trim (A/N: I REALLY want that coat! XD ) I wore dark, acid-wash jeans and a loose, cream-colored long-sleeved top that was off of my shoulders I had a silver chain belt that was wrapped around my waist and black boots.

"It's fine." Fai replied. "Besides, I have my cane, remember?"

"That's what Mokona used in that snow country using one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Disguise!" Mokona chirped, jumping from my should to Fai's.

"But, Sakura-chan, Selena, I'm worried. Aren't those heavy?" Fai asked.

"There's stuff for Mokona in there too!" Mokona added.

"I could carry **more**!" Sakura assured firmly, determination in her face. Fai clapped in encouragement.

"Sakura's so full of energy." Mokona praised.

"And you Selena?" Fai asked, turning to me.

"I'm fine. It's a bit heavy, but I'll live." I joked, smiling. Fai looked back, guilt on his face. "I was joking! I'm fine, really!" I exclaimed, feeling bad that I had joked about it.

"Extra! Extra!!" someone shouted. A paperboy ran past, throwing papers randomly into the air as her ran. "Extra!!!" Fai raised his hand, Mokona on his palm It caught the paper for Fai.

"I'm glad I have it, but I can't read it." Fai said.

"You say an oni attacked a normal person?!" we herd someone say. "What in the world is going on?"

"City Hall must know something about this!" another proclaimed.

"So that's it." Fai said quietly, looking at the unreadable paper.

"Ahh! Scary..." Mokona said, shivering. It jumped into my arms for comfort.

"There there." I cooed, petting Mokona with my free hand.

"And only Oni Hunters can defeat oni, so we'd better be on our guard." Fai added. "Especially since our oni-hunting Puppy Pair are out training today." Fai turned to Sakura and I. "And when they're done, they're bound to be hungry from a hard day's work. Shall we go back to the Cat's Eye and start dinner?"

"Yes." Sakura and I said in unison.

"This should about do it." Fai said, checking over our groceries.

"Have we bought everything we need for the cafe?" Mokona asked.

"I asked the Puppy Pair to buy the wheat flour. Sadly, we can't get liquor or else the Big Puppy will get mad." Fai added at the end with a pout. As we were about to leave, two cats came up and began to wind themselves around Sakura's ankles.

"Oh! Kitties!" Sakura squeeled in delight.

"Both of them have odd ear."; Fai commented. It was true; one had it's ears folded like a dogs while the other had it's ears folded flat to its head. The cats went about a yard away. Sakur and Mokona chased after them, laughing.

"It's nice that Sakura-chan can be so carefree." Fai commented.

"And you're not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm... kind of."

"Yeah right. We watched Sakura and Mokona play with the cats. "I wonder if there are other versions of us in another dimension." I said out loud.

"Who knows?"

"That means there could be another you, you know."

**

* * *

**

In Another Hanshin Republic

A young girl bout 18 years of age with straight black hair that went to about the middle of her back and emerald green eyes flecked with gold was standing in the sreets of Hanshin. Her hair was pulled back into a headband. Her skin was tan and shoe wore a school uniform that consisted of a white-collard, short sleeve shirt, a light blue-and-white plaid skirt and shin-high lace-up boots. She stood with Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona in another time line of adventure in the streets of Hanshin. The group was discussing how to find the missing feather of this group's Sakura when Fai sneezed.

* * *

"That would be just plain weird!" Fai replied, laughing.

"I wonder if that other Fai would be as good of a cook as you?" I mused.

**

* * *

**

In Another Hanshin Republic

The girl was about to say 'excuse you' but before she could even open her mouth, Fai sneezed again.

* * *

"That would mean that there are other Selena's." Fai countered.

"Nah! I'm too special to be duplicated." I replied cheekily.

"Ouch. I'm not special enough?" Fai replied, mock hurt on his face.

"And your other in another dimension might actually have a girlfriend!" I continued, enjoying myself. "You could even be engaged!" I then gasped in mock horror. "And you were flirting with me the other day. How could you do that to your girlfriend Fai! You two-timer!" I playfully hit his arm. Both of use were laughing uncontrollable now from the stupidity of out debate.

**

* * *

**

In Another Hanshin Republic

Not long after that the same thing happened to the girl. Then both sneezed at the exact same time.

"Someone must be talking about you two." this group's Kurogane said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"That's just a stupid myth Kurogane. I just saw Fai sneeze, so it made my nose itch. Then the process moved to Fai. It was just a freak-of-nature accident." the girl countered smartly.

"What are you two talking about Kuro-puu?" this group's Fai asked, butting in. Kurogane let Fai off because he wanted to tick off the girl. To do so, he would need Fai's support.

"If someone sneezes out of the blue, it means that someone is talking about you behind your back." Kurogane said.

"That's true," Fai said, agreeing for once. "Whether its good or bad is a mystery."

"But it isn't scientifically proven!" the girl snapped in frustration. The two men looked at the girl like she had two heads.

* * *

When we got home, we unloaded the groceries and started making dinner. When night fell, dinner was all ready. Kurogane came in carrying several heavy bags of flour on his shoulders. Syaoran was no where in sight.

"One of the puppies is home!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm back." Kurogane replied.

"Welcome home! Thanks for the labor." Fai said and Kurogane set the flour down with a 'thud'.

"Next time have the people in the _shop _deliver it!" Kurogane snapped.

"But it's less expensive to bring it home ourselves. That's why I asked Syaoran-kun to pick it up. You can't expect two young ladies to do manual labor Kuro-chii." Fai explained.

"Um...where _is_Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Still training." Kurogane replied. The timer in the oven went off, announcing that the potatoes for dinner were done roasting.

"I'll get those." Sakura called behind her as she rushed into the kitchen, the door closing behind her. Fai then proceeded to grab Kurogane's shirt front and sniff it while Mokona jumped up and sniffed as well. Kurogane jerked back but Fai held on

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kurogane shouted, freaked out. I was too, to be honest.

"I smell alcohol! 3 Did you stop by somewhere?" Fai asked.

"I went to that bar one more time." Kurogane replied.

"Clover?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now, could you let go of my shirt before I rip your hands off." Kurogane added at the end, addressing Fai.

"Awwww! You're so lucky1 I wanna drink!" Fai pouted, letting go as asked.

"Don't you **ever **drink again!" Kurogane snapped. "I wanted to hear more about this new oni." Fai looked at him in surprise. I went behind the bar and got the tea that I had made a few minutes earlier and set it before Kurogane as her sat on a stool. "She said the new oni was in the shape of a man, right? What I wanted to know was how she _knew _it was an oni."

"So what'd she say?" I asked. Fai poured himself a cup of tea and proceeded to put 4 spoonfuls of sugar. He remained silent, his face blank.

"In this country, it's forbidden for humans to engage in anything other then a petty argument. But this guy...was using oni to attack oni hunters. And the one with oni on his side has to be an oni himself." Kurogane finished.

"Huh. Interesting..." I muttered. "So maybe this guy-shaped oni is the I-1?" I asked.

"Or someone who can now control the oni because of either the princess's feather or your shard." Kurogane added.

"You think my shard really has as much power as Sakura's feather?"

"More." Kurogane looked at me straight into the eyes. "Your shards definitely have more power. That'd be a lot more deadly."

"What makes you say that Kuro-chu?" Fai asked. Kurogane and I stayed silent.

"Fai-san, can you help me?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Fai called back before proceeding to the kitchen.

"I really want to tell Fai" I told Kurogane after a few seconds. "I hate keeping secrets from him."

"Don't let your feelings for him cloud your judgment." Kurogane replied before taking another drink of tea. I felt my face go bright red.

"I-Is it that obvious?" I asked shyly.

"To me it is."

"Is that because you have experience?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow. He was silent. Just then, Sakura came out from the kitchen with her dinner and Kurogane's.

"I'll go get the rest, 'kay Sakura?" I said. "So you just sit and eat You worked really hard today"

"Thanks." Sakura replied, smiling her sunny smile. I went into the kitchen. Fai had gotten almost everything ready.

"Need help?" I asked.

"I'm fine Selena." he replied. "Could you just put Syaoran-kun's dinner into the oven to stay warm?"

"Sure" I did as instructed. "How high should the temperature be?"

"Mmm...250 degrees." I turned the knob to 250.

"There." I stood up straight. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all. But, Selena, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. The question was completely out of the blue.

"Well, you seem very tierd lately. Is there something I should know?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm just having trouble sleeping is all." But that was a big, fat lie.

"You sure?" Fai asked, coming close to me.

"Uhh...yeah..." I managed to stammer out. The closeness of his body was making me dizzy. _Work brain, WORK!!_

"Okay." He leaned foreword and kissed my cheek, the fingertips of his free hand lightly touching my jawbone on the other side of my face. _D-dizzy...Fai, please just kiss me. I promise I'll do my best to give you a perfect kiss, dispite my deep and many imperfections._ He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Next time you have trouble sleeping, let me know, alright? I'll make you something to help you sleep."

"Mmm-hmm." I felt sleepy and dizzy all at once. It was like I was in a trance. I glanced at his mouth; I just couldn't help it. I felt his fingers skim my jawbone to just underneith my ear before he cupped my head in his hand. He pulled my face towards him until his lips were so close to mine, they almost touched.

"Let's go have dinner." he said quietly, his lips lightly brushing mine as he spoke. I couldn't talk, couldn't move. I knew that if I tried to do ANYTHING, I would end up kissing him. I just stared into his eyes and prayed that this wasn't a dream. "Well?"

"D-D-Dizzy..." was all I could manage to spit out. It didn't even pertain to the question!

"Uh-oh. You must be hungry." The tone of his voice was _very_suggestive. "Are you?" I couldn't talk. He pulled away for a moment to my relief, only to begin gently kissing my neck while pulling me into his arms, pressing my body softly against him. I moaned then. I just couldn't stand it. I let my arms go around his neck, burying my hands into his hair; it was soft and fluffy like heather. I felt the tip of his tongue run gently from the base of my neck to my jaw.

"Fai..." I moaned. What we were doing was twisted and erotic, but I wanted it. I wanted him. If I could, I would drag him into my bedroom and lock himself and myself in there so that we could kiss and touch each other without interruption.

"Hello?" we herd someone call from the cafe. Fai stopped. _Please don't stop._ The spell was broken once more.

* * *

"Need help?" I herd Selena call as she came into the kitchen. I put the finishing touches on my dinner and hers.

"I'm fine Selena." I replied. "Could you just put Syaoran-kun's dinner in the over to stay warm?"

"Sure." I herd her take the plate and place it in the oven. "How high should the temperature be?" she asked.

"Mmm...250 degrees." I replied, secretly savoring the sound of her voice. I knew that I was falling for her. And badly. After yesterday's episode, I had decided to try to stay neutral. It was surprisingly difficult. The attraction I had to her scared me. I couldn't think straight and I seemed to become another person when I was near her.

"There." she announced. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all." I assured. I decided to ask. "But, Selena, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in return, looking genuinely confused. I had noticed the deep, dark circles under her eyes a while ago, but hadn't been able to bring it up until now.

"Well, you seem very tierd lately. Is there something I should know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just having trouble sleeping is all." she replied.

"You sure?" I asked, involuntarily stepping closer to her.

"Uhh...yeah..." she stammered out. I felt a jolt of delight at that. _She likes this too. It would be perfect if she wanted me too._

"Okay" I replied. Before I could even stop myself, I leaned foreword and kissed her cheek, letting the fingertips of my free hand lightly touch her jawbone. _What am I doing?!_ I was trembling a bit. This felt so good. Her cheek was warm from her blushing. Pulling away slowly, I rested my forehead against hers. "Next time you have trouble sleeping, let me know, alright? I'll make you something to help you sleep." I cooed.

"Mmm-hmm" she replied faintly. My body ached so bad, it felt like the ache reached my very bones. _I think I'm __**beyond**__ attraction. I think...I think I love you Selena._ She glance at my mouth. I felt a thrill run through me. _She wants me to kiss her. Oh God yes, I'll kiss you! But...n-not yet. soon, I promise._Instead, I let my fingers skim over her jawbone to just below her lovely ear. I then cupped her head in my hand and pulled her face so close to mine, our lips almost touched.

"Let's go have dinner." I said quietly. I loved torturing her, torturing myself, like this. It was deeply enjoyable in a twisted way. "Well?"

"D-D-Dizzy.." she gasped.

"Uh-oh. You must be hungry. Are you?" I asked. I knew I was. I pulled away and began to kiss her neck like I had in Jade country. Her skin was soft and silky underneath my mouth. I pulled her into my arms, pressing her gently into my body. I wanted to touch her. No, not wanted, _needed_. I herd her moan. _Now I __**have **__to have you all to myself Selena. I'm very possesive._Her arms wrapped around my neck as she buried her hands into my hair. My own arms were around her slender waist. I let myself taste her skin compleatly, running the tip of my tongue from the base of her neck to her jawbone; she tasted sweet. She was delicious.

"Fai..." she moaned. _Please say my name again like that. I want to hear you say my name like that so badly; as if you'd die without me._

"Hello?" some one called from the cafe. Everything shattered. The warmth I had been feeling in my veins disappeared. I stopped. The trance was broken. I wanted to cry from the pain that shattering caused.

* * *

Fai pulled away, his cheeks flushed. I knew my face was flushed as well. We looked at each other for a moment before pulling away from each other completely. Fai silently took the trays with my dinner and his before going into the cafe again. I took a few breaths to settle my body and my mind. All there was in my head was a buzzing. After a minute, I went into the cafe Nekoi, Kusanagi and Soma were there. Fai had sat down and was silently eating. Kurogane looked at me and then glanced at Fai before giving me a questioning looked. I shook my head and he smirked. _You suck Kurogane..._

"Nekoi-chan said that Ryou is missing." Sakura explained.

"He went out to train and hasn't come back." Soma expanded, "So we're hoping that he might come here for a bite."

"Or to visit Little Puppy." Nekoi added before taking another bite of a slice of cake. "Ah! Why does the food here have to taste so _good_?! I can't stop eating slices of cake!"

"I made it today." Sakura replied shyly.

"You're **amazing**!" Nekoi praised.

"I hope Ryou doesn't do too much damage..." Kusanagi muttered. Suddenly the door opened violently, the bell almost falling off the hook from the force. Everyone turned to look. Ryou and Syaoran were at the door, panting.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked.

"The new type of oni...we saw it..." Ryou panted out.

"You fought it?!" Soma exclaimed in shock.

"No." Ryou swallowed. "No, he controlled too many other oni to get ot ...we did the only thing we could do; we ran away." I brought Ryou a glass of water. Ryou drank greedily before finishing. "It was the most powerful oni I've even seen." Sakura rushed over to Syaoran's side. While Ryou was sitting, Syaoran was still standing.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"The man who was with the oni...I know him. He's the man who taught me how to fight." Syaoran replied.

"It could just be this world's version of the guy." I reasoned. Syaoran drank the water Sakura gave him before sharking his head.

"It can't be. He called me by name." A shiver seemed to run through the room.

"W-We should...probably get going." Soma said after a while, breaking the silence. The others agreed and soon they were gone. Syaoran asked to be excused and went to his room without dinner. I felt completely drained myself. As I went to my room, Kurogane followed me.

"Are you going to train tonight?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I'm too...drained." Kurogane didn't reply; he just went to his room. I took a relaxing shower and, completely clean and warm, fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

I was crouching down. I was on what seemed like a pipe made of some strong material. It was a pale green-gold color. I picked up a small marble with the yin-yang symbol on it. I was wet all over; my hair, my skin, my clothes were soaked. I stood up and was face-to face with Syaoran. But it couldn't be Syaoran. His right eye was missing and his face was cold. He wore a tight-fitting black shirt that was ripped to shreds, light brown long pants and black boots.

_"Syaoran-kun?" I asked. What came out of my mouth was Fai's voice asking the question. _Was I Fai? _That's when Syaoran kicked me hard in the face. So hard that I was self flying and landed hard on my back, my face turned to the curved, wet floor. I herd Syaoran approach me._

_"Was that the only feather in this world?" he asked in a cold, cruel voice. The coat I had been wearing fell off as he forced me to face forward with a firm hand holding my neck. I was almost being choked. He kept pulling me up until I was sitting. "Don't try to use magic." Syaoran instructed in an emotionless voice. With his other hand, he brushed away my bangs from my eyes on the left side of my face before his cold, wet fingertips settled around my left eyes and cheekbones._

_"Your eyes are the source of power, right?" I swallowed hard, afraid to answer. "I will need them to get the feathers back." My eyes widened._

_"No!" I whispered in horror. "Please! Not my- __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**__" I screamed as pain exploded through me._

* * *

I was gasping for air and I shot up in my bed. My stomach was severely upset. I threw off my covers and bolted to the bathroom Sakura and I shared. I slammed the door closed and made it justin time the throw up my dinner. I was crying all the while, gasping for air. _Oh o! Syaoran was killing Fai! NO!!_I knew in the pit of my stomach I had had a vision, just like Tomoyo said I could. _In the future, Syaoran's going to murder Fai..._I was sobbing into the toilet bowl as the foul smell of my dinner rose up. Someone was banging on the door.

"Selena!" I herd Sakura call. "Are you okay?!" _No, I'll never be okay._I pulled away from the bowl and rested my forehead on the cool endge of the seat, my face away from the smell.

"The hell's going on?" I herd Kurogaen snap.

"Something's wrong with Selena." I herd Sakura explain, worry in her voice. _I want my mom... I want Andrea...I want to go home..._

"Selena?" I her Fai call, "Please open up."

"I never locked it." I chocked out. (A/N: They're stupid... XD ) The door opened.

"Selena!" Sakura exclaimed. Someone walked over and flushed the toilet. (A/N: About time.) "What's wrong?" Sakura sked. I shook my head i didn't want to say anything.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you go back to bed." Fai suggested.

"Alright." she replied, leaving.

"What's going on?" I herd Syaoran ask Sakura I flinched away from the sound, the vision still raw. I felt Fai stroke my head.

"Selena, what happened?" Fai asked gently. I sniffed, trying to stop myself from crying. I already have a huge head ache.

"I'm going back to bed." Kurogane said. I herd him leave and close the door Fai wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from the toilet. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. I nodded. "Come on, let's go to your room. I'll make you something to sooth your nerves." He then proceeded to scoop me off the floor and carry me to bed. I was surprised; I didn't think Fai was this strong. He set me gently down onto my bed and then left. I herd him go down the stairs. I leaned against the wall that the head of my bed was against and closed my eyes. _What am I going to do?! I can't exactly tell them what I saw!_I wasn't sure how much time passed before Fai came back into the room. He set a bowl with murky water on my nightstand and sat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"What's that?" I asked meekly. Fai took the towel he'd been holding and soaked it into the liquid.

"It's water mixed with vinegar, lavender oil and rose oil. It helps cool down feverish skin and calm the mind." he explained as he wrung out the excess water. "Now, give me one of your arms." I obeyed. He gently dampened my skin with the liquid-soaked cloth. I could smell the water now, the fragrance sweet and sharp and soothing. I could feel the buzzing in my ears and mind subsiding. He did the same to my other arm and my face. "Better?"

"Much." I muttered. I felt so sleepy. Fai set the cloth into the bowl and kissed my cheek.

"Now rest." I sank back into the mattress, snuggling into the cover as Fai covered me. He kissed my damp cheek again and stroked my hair. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Mmm-hmmm." I managed to sound. Fai kep stroking my hair, humming softly a song that I had never herd. It sounded like a lullaby. I soo fell asleep.

* * *

In another, unknown dimension, a man with a monocle watched the looking mirror with amusement. His assistant stood by his side, watching as well.

"It seems that he meddled more than expected." she commented.

"Another gambit from the Witch, I assume." the man replied is disdain. "However, the price for interference is the same for her as it is for me." The mirror zoomed in on a form leaning against a window. It was the young traveler, Syaoran. His eyes were blood-shot and rimmed red, a badge to his sleepless night. "Even if events run in a different course than planned, it is simply another path to my destination. And..." A female servant poured her master a glass of blood-red wine. "I still have **that**."

In a different room within the same dimension, a large glass tube, suspended from the ground, glowed brightly. It held a young man covered head-to-toe with black, gold and red tattoos. His left hand twitched.

_I have to remember for her. I promised her that I would remember. Even if she forgets... even if she ends up hating me. Because she and he cannot disappear._

* * *

I set the plates down for breakfast as Fai flipped a pancake high into the air and caught it gracefully into the griddle pan as it descended. Syaoran and Sakura came into the cafe area. Sakura had been sent a bit earlier to get Syaoran.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm so late." Syaoran said.

"That's okay. You arrived when the dish is at its best." Fai reassured.

"Good morning!" Mokona chirped.

"Morning." Syaoran replied, picking the small creature up and petting it.

"Kurogane started without us and finished his already." Mokona pouted.

"I eat when it's time to eat. I have no idea what it was though." Kurogane replied, sipping his tea.

"For the last time, those were pancakes." I said, exasperated.

"You act like a ninja!" Mokona cooed in delight.

"I **am **a ninja!!" Kurogane snapped, squishing Mokona.

"Here's you breakfast Syaoran." I said, handing him the now full plate.

"Thank you." he replied

"And here's the schedual for thr two puppies." Fai added, placing a piece of paper next to Syaoran's plate. Mokona wrote it so Kuro-wanwan can understand it."

"Stop with the freaking nicknames! It's 'Kurogane'!" Kurogane snapped.

"Syaoran, did you get _any_sleep?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm sorry Selena-san." Syaoran replied with a sheepish grin before eating his pancakes.

"Mokona's in trouble now! Help Selenaaaaa~!" Mokona cried in delight as Kurogane held Mokona by the ears.

"There is some place I wish to go to today though." Syaoran said after a while. "I would like to go to City Hall. If that's alright with you Kurogane-san." Syaoran turned to the man in question.

"Fine with me." Kurogane replied as he tossed Mokona to me. "Let's go."

"Thank you for the meal." Syaoran told Fai quickly.

"My pleasure Syaoran-kun. Have fun!" Fai called.

* * *

"Selena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked me that evening.

"Sure." I replied, confused. Sakura dragged me urgently to her room and locked the door.

"Are you training with Kurogane-san like Syaoran-kun is?" she asked.

"What would make you say that?"

"You have bandages and bruises all over like Syaoran-kun. Why else would you wear long sleeves in spring." she replied. _Damn. She's really paying attention._

"Yes, he is. Why?" I asked.

"Could you teach **me** how to fight?" she replied, her eyes full of hope.

"Wha-?!" I was shocked. Sakura was sweet and kind to everyone. Why would she want to _fight_! "But why?"

"I...I don't want to just sit around and let you, or Syaoran-kun, or Kurogane-san to get hurt. We're collecting _my _feathers, so _I _should help to find them" She took my hand in both of hers. "Please Selena! I can only ask you. I promise I won't be a burden. Kurogane-san teaches you during the evening, right? You could teach me in the afternoons when the cafe has less business. And In the early evening, we could practice too! I could even take over a few of your shifts if you're tierd."

"I don't know Sakura. Do you _really_ want to learn?"

"More than anything." she replied, looking my straight in the eyes. "If Syaoran-kun can do it, so can I." I sighed. She wouldn't let it go, I could tell.

"Alight. But first, we'll need to get you a weapon. Get ready. I'll make an excuse to Fai."

"Thank you Selena! I promise you won't regret it." _I already do._I went into my room and changed before going downstairs. Sakura wasn't ready yet, because I had herd a huge commotion in her room

"Hey Fai?" I called into the kitchen. Fai emerged with flour in his hair and batter dripping down his arm from a whisk. His face was flushed, as if he had been running a mile.

'Yeah?" I giggled.

"What happened in there? Did a cake explode?" I laughed. Fai pouted.

"That's not nice Selena." I kept laughing. I couldn't help it! Fai looked so cute and childish in this state. _Gah! Don't think he's 'cute'! Don't think he's 'cute'!_I clutched my sides; they were beginning to hurt now. "Fine than. Take _this_!" I felt Fai smear something on my cheek.

"Uhgh!" I put my hand to my cheek and it came off with cold, slimy batter. "Fai, you bastard! Get back here!" I yelled as he ran, laughing, into the kitchen. I ran after him trying to hit him I grabbed his wrist, batter now dripping on my hands from the whisk that hand held. "Give me that!" I demanded.

"Why?" Fai asked, playing innocent.

"So that I can hit you on the head with it."

"You're so violent!" But he was still laughing. I pulled on his arm too hard and lost my grip. I felt myself starting to fall to the floor. Fai caught me before my feet could fall away from me with his clean hand. He paused for a second, looking at me, before licking the batter he had smeared on my cheek with the tip of his tongue. My body became instantly aroused. Without thinking, I grabed his batter-covered hand and stuck his 2nd and 3rd fingers into my mouth, licking the batter off them, my eyes closed in pure physical delight. The batter was creamy and cold and sweet. The taste of the batter mixed with the taste of his skin was making me tremble. I somehow knew he was too. He let me lick his hand clean before grabbing my face with urgency and bringing it close to his, our lips almost touching.

"I'm ready Selena!" we herd Sakura call from the cafe area. (A/N: God, Sakura keeps interrupting them ,doesn't she? :P ) ai pulled away a bit.

"Sakura...and I...we're going out...Shopping." Both of us knew the moment was gone. _Why do we keep getting interrupted?! Is it fate's way of saying we shouldn't be together? And...does Fai really love me...or am I just a toy to him, something to play with?_ Fai let me go just as Sakura came in.

"Are you ready Selena?" Sakura asked, oblivious to mine and Fai's flushed appearance.

"Umm...yeah. Let's go." I said, swallowing, trying to gain my composure. As I followed Sakura out of the kitchen, I looked back at Fai for a second. A look of pain and disappoitment was on his face. I closed the kitchen door silently, the center of my chest hurting. _I REALLY want to kiss him, if only to make that pain stay away from his face._

* * *

"Is this the place?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yeah. I can't read the sign, but it seems like it." I replied. Sakura and I were standing outside of a shop. The window displayed all kinds of weapons, minus the more advanced ones. "Come on, let's go in." We walked forward and I opened the door, letting Sakura go first. "Excuse me!" I called. It was small and somewhat dark inside. An old man sat behind the counter. He wore a hat and had a long grey berd, grey mustache, and thick grey eyebrows that hid his eyes. He had a carver wooden staff by him.

"Ah, Goddess, it's so good to see you and your sister. Oh to young again." the man replied.

"Y-You know us?" Sakura asked, trembling in fear. I will admit, it was a bit disturbing for this old man to know what we were.

"Why yes m'lady. It _was_you who gave me your weapons to keep until you came in your next life." he replied calmly "Now, come, I have your weapons in the back." I glanced at Sakura, who was trying to hide herself behind me. I shrugged and followed the man. Sakura stayed close behind me. We passed through a curtain, which was acting as a door, and came face-to-face with a glass case. In the case was the most beautiful set of guns I'd ever seen. The barrel was of medium size, the handles had sun and fire designs on it. It was completely white, like an uncolored picture.

"These...are mine?" Sakura asked tentatively. The old man nodded. Sakura walked foreword. The guns glowed and went to her hands on their own, somehow melting through the glass. There was light. I shielded my eyes. When the light disappeared, the guns were colored. The main part of it was a brilliant gold the sun and flame designs were colored with bloody-reds, juicy orange and pale yellow. Mother-of-Pearl and slivers of ruby were scattered around the guns.

"Wow." I said, stunned.

* * *

"How was you shopping trip?" Fai asked as we came back.

"Fine" Sakura and I replied in unison. Sakura had her guns in a shopping bag. I went upstairs as Sakura chatted with Fai and Mokona. Sakura would make a good student. It was obvious she wanted to learn.

"I just hope I'm a good teacher." I muttered as I closed the door to my room.

**

* * *

**

Well then, time for the preview!

**Kuro: And then maybe we'll let you two go.**

**Fai and Mokona: .........**

**Icy: Ah..ooh...Mokona does the previews usually. Oh well! The Black Mokona will fill in!**

**B. Mokona:**Puu! Kuro-rin and Syaoran must go to the Tower of the Little People to get information about the new oni. But wha happens when the caf gets attached b the person they're hunting?! An what do Selena and Fai discover about Outo? Find out next time on Frozen Reflection with Chapter 18: Illusionary Death and Futuristic Fun. Both us Mokonas can't wait!

**Please review!**


	19. Illusionary Death and Futuristic Fun

**Alright, this is done. It's long, yet I still feel it's short. Haha! Only one more chapter and we're done with Outo. Yeah, I feel like I dragged this out a bit. Sorry. Ah, I feel so tierd...**

**Kuro: Then stop staying up until 11 pm.**

**Icy: Do you EVER say something nice?**

**Kuro: Not if I can help it.**

**Icy: *sniff* WHAAA~! FAI, KURO'S BEING MEAN TO MEEEE!! *runs into Fai's arms.**

**Selena: HEY!**

**Fai: There there Icy. The rest of us still love you.**

**Selena: *mutters* Speak for yourself... Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP Only myself and any original story line belong to Icy.**

* * *

**Illusionary Death and Futuristic Fun**

**Recap**

_"These...are mine?" Sakura asked tentatively. The old man nodded. Sakura walked foreword. The guns glowed and went to her hands on their own, somehow melting through the glass. There was light. I shielded my eyes. When the light disappeared, the guns were colored. The main part of it was a brilliant gold the sun and flame designs were colored with bloody-reds, juicy orange and pale yellow. Mother-of-Pearl and slivers of ruby were scattered around the guns._

_"Wow." I said, stunned._

_------------------------------------------_

_"How was you shopping trip?" Fai asked as we came back._

_"Fine" Sakura and I replied in unison. Sakura had her guns in a shopping bag. I went upstairs as Sakura chatted with Fai and Mokona. Sakura would make a good student. It was obvious she wanted to learn._

_"I just hope I'm a good teacher." I muttered as I closed the door to my room._

* * *

The next day, Syaoran and Kurogane told the rest of us where they had to go.

"It's called the 'Tower of the Little People'. The receptionist said that we could get the information about Seshiro-san there." Syaoran explained.

"Will you be gone long?" Sakura asked shyly.

"I'm not sure Hime. But I'll do my best not to hinder Kurogane-san, so that we can finish quickly."

"All right." Kurogane set down his cup, now drained of tea, and got up.

"Let's go kid."

"Ah! Coming!" Syaoran jumped off his stool and followed.

"Well then, let get to washing dishes!" Fai said cheerfully. Sakura and I followed him into the kitchen. Sakura was going to scrub them, I was going to rinse them and Fai was drying. Mokona handed the plates to Sakura. The task took a long time but, after 2 hours, we were almost done.

"I think my hands are permanently pruned." I lamented.

"You don't have to hurry Sakura-chan." Fai told Sakura

"I know, but I really want to just finish." Sakura replied.

"You're working so hard." Fai praised. I felt a small sting of jealousy.

"I can hardly do anything for anyone, so anything I _can_do, I want to do." Sakura paused and smiled at the plate absent-mindedly. "And someday..even if it's just for a moment...I want to bare my share of everyone's burden...and...pain..." Sakura began to fall to the floor.

"Sakura!" Mokona and I yelled. Fai and I caught her before she fell to the floor.

"I'll go put her on the couch. Could you finish the dishes Selena?" Fai asked.

"Sure." I replied. Fai gathered Sakura off the floor and exited the kitchen. I finished the last couple of dishes. I herd Fai say softly through the window that connected the kitchen to the cafe;

"You really are a good kid Sakura-chan. You make even someone like me, someone with no room to care for others...hope that you'll be happy in the end." I felt the center of my chest tighten. _So...it's like I though...I'm just a toy._I set the last dish onto the pile slowly as my vision blurred. _Why did I have to fall in love in the first place. I should have learned my lesson; all it does is cause you pain._

"Selena?" Mokona asked, seeing my eyes become glassy. I took off my apron and emerged from the kitchen. Fai looked up at me, confusion on his face.

"Selena? What's wrong?" he asked. _He's so seductive. Like Saten himself sent him into my life to tempt me._

"I'm going on a walk." I answered, my voice flat. Fai got up and walked toward me.

"Selena.."

"Don't touch me." I replied, jerking away from his outstretched hand. "I hate being played." Fai was silent for a moment.

"Alright. Have a safe walk." Fai replied flatly I turned and walked out of the cafe. After I turned the corner, I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and looked up. I was in front of a cherry tree. I began to climb it.

**

* * *

**

Kuro's POV

"_This_is the 'Tower of the Little People'? I don't sense anything special about it." I muttered. In front of the kid and I was a large, tall stone tower. There were window-like indentions into the stone. It looked just like the 'photograph' showed. I was still getting used to the technology and more advanced things that I was encountering during my trip. Into plumbing was the biggest surprise. The mage _still_ wouldn't let me live it down!

"It's like a couple of days ago, when I was blindfolded and attacked by oni; I didn't have a sense that they were alive." the kid commented. He had just confirmed my suspicions; something was off about this world.

"When I was surrounded by oni, I didn't sense them 's why my recations were late when they were behind me."

"There were magical creatures in your land, right Kurogane-san?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, but even magical creatures give off their own indicators. So what the hell _are_these oni?" The kid said nothing; he had no answer. "Anyway, we're not going to get anything done just standing there." I unsheathed my sword, enjoying the almost inaudible sound it made, the heaviness of its weight in my hands. "There will probably be oni in there. And they won't be the type you can easily defeat. You still want to go in?"

"Yes." the kid answered. I was impressed. He was a novice, but his still wanted to do what he could. He was still very naive, but he showed promise.

"But you have no intention of dying, right?"

"That's right." I grinned.

"Let's go." I put my sword across my shoulder. The kid followed. I absent-mindedly glanced at my left palm. The crescent moon was still there. i was still surprised that Selena was the Goddess of Magic and the Princess was the Goddess of Dimensions. It really proved you couldn't judge by looks. Selena was progressing well. She caught on quicker than the kid. Her defenses, though, were very poor She still couldn't sense _anything_. She would have to learn fast or else it might lead to her death one day.

* * *

I climbed high into the branches of the tree, until I was in a world of flowers. That's when I let myself cry quietly. I hated feeling so crazy. I was happy one minute, sad and angry the next, taking offense to every little thing. _Maybe I should be on meds..._

"It's always strange when a young woman cries." someone said. I jumped at the sound I turned to my left to see a man sitting on a branch nearby. He had short, jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. Well, his left eye was anyway. His right eye was gone and replaced with what seemed to be a pale grey-white marble. He wore a cream-colored traveling cloak, black long pants and black boots.

"Why is it so strange? I'm a human being aren't I? I can cry when I want." I snapped back.

"Yes, you are, but young girls are usually full of sunshine and joy."

"Not me. I'm always acting crazy." I muttered bitterly.

"Hmm...well, being alone usually helps clear you head. I'm sorry from troubling you." he replied before slipping downward between the tree branches. _That was weird..._

**

* * *

**

Fai's POV

I closed the closet door with my foot and walked over to the couch where Sakura-chan lay. It had been an hour and Selena still wasn't coming back. _She must have herd what I said. Selena...why is it that I compleatly seem to loose my sanity when you're around?_Now that she was gone, it was easy to think. They way I had been acting around her, upon review, was utterly embarrassing. I loathed myself for it. I was in love with my Goddess only, yet Selena made me completely forget about her very existence and the kindness and care she's shown me all these years. It was as if all these years of isolating myself for others, both male and female, has cause me to go insane. I now craved touch from anyone, but I now craved a particular type of touch from Selena only; the touch of a lover. My love for the Goddess was pure and true. My 'love' for Selena was twisted; it wasn't truly love but lust. Lust for her touch, her voice, the very sight of her. It drove me insane; if wanted to love her, not to lust after her. I knew there was a difference, but what was it? I was too inexperienced with love to know.

"How's Sakura?" Mokona asked me, perched on the couch's arm.

"She's fine. Fast asleep. She's been going all-out lately, sleeping only at night." I replied.

"Fai?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Fai said it at the world with the huge lake..if Syaoran laughs or has fun, no one will blame him for it."

"Yeah...what about it?" I asked, smiling.

"It's true for Fai too. Not Syaoran, not Kurogane, not Sakura or Selena. Nobody." I felt my eyes widen in surprise. _Mokona sees just as much as that ninja._I lifted the small soft creature in the air, it's tiny body fitting in the palm of my hand.

"Me? I'm always having fun!" I countered, laughing.

"Fai thinks of other thing even while laughing." Mokona said quietly as I lowered it. Once again I was surprised. I smiled again, this time gentler.

"Mokona, you really are amazing." I murmured.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques!" it chirped proudly before becoming somber. "Knowing when someone is sad. Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Selena...all are in pain somehow. But..as everyone travels together, the painful parts get smaller and smaller. It would be nice if the warmth that Sakura bring spreads out to everyone else a bit more. That's what Mokona thinks." I hugged Mokona and it hugged me back.

"Yeah...that'd be nice..."

"Selena makes Fai really happy too." it added as it pulled away

"Huh?"

"You love Selena...right Fai?" I didn't respond. _I don't know..._The bell at the shop's entrance jiggled.

"Welcome to the cafe!" Mokona and beamed. That's when I noticed the 'customer'. He looked like Seshiro, Syaoran-kun's teacher. I also sensed mage in him. I immediately placed up my guard. "Mokona, stay by Sakura." I whispered. It nodded and complied. I stood up and acted the gracious host. "What can I fo for you?" I asked polietly.

"I am informed that there are oni hunters here." he replied

"Some _live_ here, but I'm afraid that they're out at the moment."

"You aren't one yourself?" he inquired, smiling.

"I only run this cafe." I replied, smiling as well.

"In spite of the enormous magic you posses?" he asked. I kept smiling. _He's good._

"You have it too." I replied cooly. "So...what business do you have with the Puppy Pair?" Black swirled around behind him before a large oni appeared behind him.

"I thought I'd make them go away."

* * *

My eyes closed as I leaned back onto the sun-warmed bark. _I still don't understand how I feel Do I really love him? Or is it just lust? If Fai died, how would I feel..?_I though about it, imagining that Fai had died. The center of my chest suddenly contracted so painfully that I gasped. The pain was almost unbearable. _Aah...it hurts... F-Fai..._tears welled up in my eyes. I smiled a bit though. _At least I have my answer._

"It's always physical in the beginning." I herd someone say. I looked to see Tomoyo climb up through the branches. "A little help?" she asked, her vice a bit strained. I took her hand and pulled her up. "Thanks." she said as she sat next to me on the branch.

"What do you mean 'physical'?" I asked.

"What I met Kuro, I always wanted to be near him. I held his hand all the time, despite his protests. I insisted that he slept with me at night because I felt safer. I was 10 and he was 13, so it wasn't as sexual as it is between you and Fai, but it was still there; that need to be near him. He felt it too. His protests her a front." She looked at her lap and smiled a small smile. "I can still remember when my sister forbade him to sleep near me. Both of us went crazy. So much that she lifted her ban."

"How long did it take for you guys to calm down?" I asked.

"About a year." I chocked on the words.

"A-A YEAR?!" She nodded. "Why did it take so long? Why does it even _happen_?!" I asked.

"I think...it's because our souls are getting to know each other. They want to be near, so it causes our bodies to want to near too.I'm pretty sure the same thing happened to Sakura-chan when she was little. You and Fai are meeting now, as adults. Of course it'll be more sexual. It makes logic sense."

"Not that it's right..." I muttered. Suddenly, I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach; Fai was in trouble. "I-I had to go." I said suddenly before dropping down to the grund in a hurry.

"Where are you going?!" Tomoyo called.

"To the cafe!" I yelled back over my shoulder. _Please be wrong._

**

* * *

**

Fai's POV

"Ah, let me guess; you're Seishiro-san." I said, simply confirming what I already knew. "The man who taught Syaoran-kun how to fight"

"You know Syaoran?" he asked, calm suprise in his voice

"Yes We're traveling together."

"Travel? Between dimensions, you mean." I smiled in response, saying nothing. "Syaoran doesn't have the ability to travel dimensions He must have paid his price to the Dimentional Witch." I frowned slightly, trying to pinpoint the largest source of him magic Than I found it

"You did too, didn't you? You can wield a sufficient amount of power on your own, but the power to transverse world rests in the magical device in your right eye." He chuckled.

"I should have expected you of all people to see that." _What?_ "I gave my real right eye in exchange for this."

"However, you can only go to a set number of worlds. Your travel is limited."

"True. So I cannot waste any time in each world that I visit... to find the ones I'm looking for." The oni lept from behind its master and swung at me. I dodged, jumping into the air.

Fai!!" Mokona yelled in horror. I landed on a table and ducked the next blow.

"Stay by Sakura-chan's side " I yelled back, adrenalin in my veins. I wouldn't let myself die, not without a purpose. I landed on the floor and winced and pain shot through my injured ankle.

"So, you've injured your ankle. If you used your magic to escape, it would be much easier.

"But I decided not to use magic." I replied, smiling. The oni he controlled had paused its assault on me.

"Ah. Than I have no choice. Farewell." The oni moved so quickly I was caught off guard. It's claws descended on me...

"NO!!!" I herd someone scream. The oni suddenly stopped. I was on the floor, its razor sharp nails inches from my throat. I turned to see Selena chocking Seshiro with a familiar staff. I realized then that it was _my_staff, the staff I had given to Yuko in Chun'yan's country. The oni had paused because it wasn't sure weather to attack me, as ordered, or Selena, who was suffocating its master. "Run Fai!" she yelled before Seshiro threw her to the floor.

* * *

As I ran to the cafe, I saw the man I had spoken to in the cherry tree at the door. An oni was inside the cafe, about to kill Fai.

"Ah. Than I have no choice. Farewell." he said. The oni moved in for the kill.

"NO!!!" I screamed, getting out my staff. I jumped onto the man's back and began to choke him with the staff. The oni stopped. Fir stared at me in shock. "Run Fai!" I yelled at Fai before the man threw me off his back onto the ground hard, leaving me winded.

"It's unwise for you to fight someone more experienced then you." the man said plesently. I gasped, trying to get my breath back and I forced myself up. _Fai can't die. I...I don't want the person I love to die!_I got up and changed my staff into my twin blades, getting into the stance Kurogane had taught me.

"Leave us alone." I said, shaking. He signaled the oni to attach me. I fought back as best as I could. I suddenly became grateful for my gymnastics ability; they saved my butt more then once. I was soon sweating and hadn't done a thing to the oni. I held both my swords in both my hands and let out a war cry before sending magic to the oni. Somehow, by a stroke of luck, my attack's aim was true and killed the oni instantly.

"Impressive. But it was just dumb luck." the man mocked.

"L-Leave." I whispered, feeling anger welling up in my body, the edges of my vision becoming a bit burry. The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise and...fear? Was that fear on his face?! _That's impossible!_

"As you wish."

"Leave...and don't hurt Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona or Fai. Expeceally Fai." I added at then and The man bowed.

"As you wish." The edges of my vision were back to normal. I sighed in satisfaction and turned to Fai, smiling tentatively. I had a lot to explain. I walked foreword a few steps before I felt something pierce through my body. My eyes widened. "You said nothing about yourself." He pulled his weapon out and I fell the the ground, one of my swords slipping from my grasp. (A/N: Bet you weren't expecting THAT, now were you?)

"Selena!" Fai yelled, running foreward and catching me. My body felt so _cold_. I hadn't know I could feel so cold. Or for someone else to feel so warm. "Selena! The blood..." Fai chocked out. He was so warm. And I felt so sleepy... _I want to sleep...I...so dizzy._ I couldn't even think straight.

"Fai." I said, my words slurred a bit, my voice faint. I somehow managed of lift my heavy head from his shoulder.

"Please...don't-don't leave me alone." he said. Tears were beginning to run down his face.

"I feel happy." I said quietly. "I finally feel happy I'd forgotten how to feel happy...I think..."

"S-Stop talking-"

"You're so warm..." I mumbled, still marveling at the warmth of his body. Suddenly, everything seemed to shut off.

**

* * *

**

Kuro's POV

"The oni in this tower aren't pushovers." I commented as I put my sword away. It would need a detailed cleaning when the kid and I got back; the blade was covered in muck and blood. "How're you?" I asked the kid.

"I'm fine. I think I understand now why only 7% of hunters made it out alive; the oni in this tower are incredibly strong. But I'm wondering...what happened to the ones that died? If oni had killed them, there should have been some trace of their bodies." the kid said. One of the memories I tried to forget resurfaced. Pain enveloped the center of my chest. _Why...? There has to be some logic..._

"Maybe they were eaten." I said quietly. "Bones and all...leaving nothing left." I stared at the ground for a moment, my ghosts haunting me.

"Kurogane-san...?" the kid asked, concern in his voice. _Would they be proud of me? Or appalled?_

"Let's go." I commanded, turning and going up the steps in front of us. The kid followed. "You've gotten used to it." I commented

"Yes. Little by little, I've become used to using my senses."

**"You should never go by sight alone. There are many opponents, and they'll do whatever they can to cut you down." he said, wiping his sword as I sat in his lap.**

**"But monsters are too dumb." I commented. He stopped and looked at me.**

**"But magicians are another matter; they're very slippery and make great opponents. THAT'S when you can't rely on sight alone. If you ever need to find a sparing partner, you should try to find a really good attack magician. If you can beat him or her, you're golden."**

**"Have YOU ever fought a magician?" I asked, my eyes wide in delight.**

**"I have actually. Well, not beaten per say, it was more like we were even. He was quite talented. He has a set of twin boys, actually, about your age. He promised to bring them so you guys can become friends."**

**"COOL!" I lept up and swung my practice sword. "And one day, I'll beat one of them!" He laughed.**

**"Good luck! From what I've herd, they're very powerful."**

_Would I really have met those twin boys? And how did he meet them why I now know for a fact that there are only priestesses in Nihon? _"A dead end?" the kid stated in confusion, breaking my train of though and memories.

"Looks that way." In front of us was a set of large, carved stone doors. I sensed something on the other side./ "Something's here."

"Yes."

"Keep your guard up."

"Right!" I pushed the heavy doors open. Smoke greeted us but it soon cleared. When it did, we were looking into a brightly lit room. At the other end, there were steps that led so what looked like a silk tent.

"Ah! We have visitors!" a high-pitched, girl's voice squealed. The front of the tent swung open and reveled two little girls. One was with magenta hair in a headband-like contraption and the other had long, dark purple hair in pigtails.

"Are they little?" the kid wondered out loud. The magenta-haired girl dragged the pigtail girl foreword. As they neared, they seemed to grow. The first girl then jumped on top of the kid.

"No, they're HUGE!!" I yelled, shocked. "Your heads are _way_ too big!"

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the Tower of the Little People!" the girl on top of the kid sung happily.

"There's nothing little about you!" I snapped.

"Oh! We should've introduced ourselves I'm Sumomo." the girl on top of the kid said.

"And I'm Kotoko." the other added. Her voice was more even and calm then her companion's.

"It's been so long since we've had guests!" Sumomo thrilled.

"But first, if you don't get off of him, one of our guests will suffocate." Kotoko replied. Sumomo got off.

'See, see? I did like I was told!" she exclaimed happily

"The fact that you're here..." Kotoko began, ignoring her friend, "means that you have a request.

"We...we came to learn about 'entetie that control oni'." the kid panted out, getting if breath back. I sat down, a bit bored.

"Seeing as how you've made it this far, you must be very strong Oni Hunters." Kotoko said. _Obviously._

"Since Sumomo has nothing to do, she'll dance!" _This Sumomo girl's like a wind-up toy..._

"Very well than, I'll tell you. 'Entities that control oni'...this is not common knowledge, but they are I-1, in other words, the very strongest the strongest oni can take on human form. All the other oni will follow its command. Only the I-1 oni has the special powers to do so." Kotoko explained.

"You're talking about the one-eyed person in the hooded-" the kid began before being interrupted.

"No! The being of which you speak is an entirely different entity."

"But...oni are following his command..." the kid trailed off.

"A saboteur. Very soon, City Hall will locate him and evacuate him."

"The Country of Outo...what in the world.." the kid mumbled. Suddenly, I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I had learned long ago to trust my instinct; something bad was happening at the cafe. The magenta-haired girl stopped dancing, a look of shock on her face before she blurted out;

"Emergency!! An oni has attacked a normal citizen! The victim's wounds were fatal. The location is the Cate's Eye Cafe!" _Shit..._

**

* * *

**

Fai's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening; Selena was dying in my arms. _Oh God no..._ "You're so warm.." she mumbled, her loose grip on my arm tightening. And then she stopped breathing. I couldn't feel her chest rise and fall anymore I couldn't feel her breath on my neck anymore. She was gone.

"Please...no.." I chocked out. She had died to keep me safe. Someone as worthless as me. Someone no one should die for, let alone someone so young. I herd boots click against the wood of the floor before a cruel hand jerked her away from my hands I was in too much shock to do anything.

"Give Syaoran this message: 'I wait beneath the cherry blossoms.'. All right?" I said nothing, just staring at the blood-covered floor in pain and fear. He left, taking Selena's body with him, like a sick sort of trophy. I looked up slowly and saw that one of her swords was on the ground in front of me I slowly picked hit up and held the hild with both my hands while sitting with my knees bent up the my chin, waiting. After what seemed like a whole life tine, I dimly herd the sound of running footsteps. The bell above the door rand loudly, breaking my pained silence.

"Syaoran! Kurogane!" Mokona exclaimed in releif. I didn't move or look up.

"What happened!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Selena was killed!" Mokona wailed. I flinched at the statement, causing the blade of the sword to scrape the floor.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran exclaimed in shock. I was compleatly still. If I did anything, I knew I would scream.

"Where's her body?" Kurogane asked quietly. "Was she eaten...by the oni?"

"Seishiro took her body." Mokona cried. "Right from Fai's arms."

"Bastard..." I herd Kurogane growl. I stayed still, my mind buzzing with nothing.

"Umm...he left a message for Syaoran." Mokona said tentatively. "He said 'I wait beneath the cherry blossoms'."

"Kurogane-san,please look after everyone." Syaoran said after a moment of silence.

"Can you beat him?" Kuro asked.

"No. I doubt I will ever win against Seishiro-san. But I will still go."

"Alright. I'll wait until sunset. If you're not back by then, I'll assume the worst and do as I will." Kuro responded.

"Right." I her Syaoran leave, the door closing with a soft bell's tinkle.

"Syaoran!" Mokona called after him. "Please be careful!" I herd Kuro's footsteps. He stopped in front of me.

"You need to get up." he said quietly. His voice wasn't mean or rude, just quiet, something unusual for him.

"She died because of me." I said, my voice cracking.

"I know." There was silence. After a while, Kuro grabbed me by the arm and hauled me up to my feet. "Come on. Let's go to your room." He pulled me up the stairs, while I kept hold of the sword. He guided me to my bed and I sat down. He tried to pull the sword out of my hands. I jerked back. "You need to give it-"

"It's all I have left!" I cried. "It's all...I have left...of her..." I held the hilt of the sword close to my chest. "Please..."

"Fine. Just don't do anything with it." he said before leaving, closing the door behind him. _It hurts. My heart hurts so much! It's all my fault she's dead. All my fault! Why did you have to protect me. I would have gladly died instead of you._

**Do you truly wish to be with her so much?** I started. It was the Goddess.

_I...I do..._

**Then stab yourself with her weapon.**

_But! But that's suicide!_

**Trust me. All is not what it seems. To be with your beloved, pierce your heart with her sword.** I was trembling, the sword in my hands.

_I won't die?_

**No. You will simply wake up from this dream.**I pulled the sword hilt from my chest and looked at it. Was it really so easy? I was shaking as I rased the sword and put the tip lightly against my chest, right where my heart was.

_I'm scared._

**I know.**I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pushed the blade quickly through my body, straight through my heart. I didn't feel anypain, but I did feel the blood run quickly down my chest and back. I couldn't take it back now. I fell to my side on my bed, tears running down my cheek.

_I'm alone..._

**No you aren't my sweet mage. I'm right here.** I felt her hand gently stroke my head. I could feel her presence right behind me. I felt calm suddenly, my eyes heavy as my blood poured from my body. **Close your eyes my dear. When you open them once more, you shall be with your beloved. **I obeyed, my eyes closing.

_I love you as well Goddess._ I herd her chuckle.

**I know.**

* * *

"Guest Number Beta 45693 is now dead. The guest has now been extracted from the Country of Outo." a metallic voice said. _What the-?_I opened my eyes to see that I was in a glass egg-like cage. I was sitting on a very comfy seat. I looked around to see a network of eggs like my own containing people. I looked automatically to my right to see...

"Sakura?!" I exclaimed. She was sleeping peacefully. I turned to my left to see Fai sleeping as well. _What's going on?_Suddenly, there was a swooshing sound and the top half of my egg flipped to the back, allowing mw to get out. I did so with little grace I looked to Sakura's right and saw Syaoran who was next to Kurogane. And next to Kurogane was Mokona. All were asleep. "What's going on?" i muttered.

"You were in a game." a soft, femanine voice said behind me. I turned to see a woman with long black hair that was held back on one side with a hair clip. She wore a futuristic dress and boots, the dress being pale dusky purple and the boots bright white. She looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Chitose. I am one of the creators of the pack."

"A park? You mean like an amusement park?" I asked.

"Yes. This is Fairy Park in the Country of Edonis. What you were playing, up until now, was a virtual reality game called 'The Country of Outo'. It's one of our most popular games." Chitoes explained. I remembered now why she was so familiar; in my world, she was Chi's mother, wife to the creator of persocoms. Not in reality though, only in a manga.

"I'm Selena." I said, introducing myself.

"Come." Chitoes said, indicating for me to follow. "I will show you around the park. You and your friends came in such a strange way."

**

* * *

**

Modern Japan

A young girl with long, wavy dark golden hair saw on a vanity, silently brushing out her hair. Medium blue eyes watched her via the mirror; her own eyes. The girl was probably 8 or 9, but no older then 10. Her room was made up of white-washed walls, a large mirror, and piles of clothes. On hangers, on the floor, everywhere, even the large canopy bed. Dispite these luxuries, the little girl was unhappy. Her father had left her and her mother for another woman and the mother in question never even called her by name. The little girl missed her past life terribly. The said mother suddenly burst in.

"Are you done yet." she snapped impatiently. The girl set her brush down.

"Yes." she replied quietly, her voice, though quiet, sounding pure and sweet, like holly water trickling over smooth white stones.

"You have the outfit on I layed out for your T.V interview. Good." the mother noted in approval. The girl wore a pale yellow dress blouse that had pink lilies stitched on with pale green steams. Her long pants were white as were her shoes.

"Yes." the girl repeated before following her mother downstairs. As she left the room, she did not see a young boy, about her own age staring at her sadly. He had short, soft golden hair and pale green eyes. The boy had been watching the girl for a week by now, staying hidden, always afraid to reveal hisself. He had awoken in her room the night the girl's eyes had turned lavender. It had been 200 years since the boy had last been awake.

* * *

As Chitoes showed me the park, I got my memory back of the landing; Mokona had dropped us all directly into the egg chambers. The women working at the game mistook us for customers and had placed us in the game. Because Sakura had told them we'd never played the game before, we had been forced to forget that we had really landed in the park. As I wandered the park, I marveled at the variety. There were the traditional rides and othe rides I had never seen before. I immediately went to the anit-gravity moon bounce I wasn't the only one either. There were mostly adults and teens in it There was a separate one for little kids. In the moon bounce, I spied my sister Andrea with her boyfriend. Well, in my world, they were engaged. I felt a pang of homesickness. I would never see their wedding. I would never see my future nieces and nephews. I would never see my parent grow old. I would never see my old friends anymore. I got off the moon bounce and sat down, remembering; Maty-Ann, my roommate and the only one who stuck with me after the incident. All my former band mates were gone too; Rose, my guitarist and best friend in high school. She was currently in a college for the art in New York. She wanted to be a professional violinist. Alex, my bass gutarist. He would always make jokes and lift any spirit. Jake, my drummer. He hadn't gone to college, but worked at a bar as a bartender. He loved what he did despite the low pay. Tears stung my eyes.

_I'm so sorry everyone. I...I didn't really think what my wish would really mean. _But even though I was loosing my connection to my old life, my memories of their faces becoming faded, I was also gaining; new friends, new memories, improving myself, and possibly falling in love.

"Hey, you okay?" a soft voice asked. I looked up at see hazle eyes look at me in concern. It was Rose with Jake and Alex.

"You guys-!" I exclaimed. I had forgotten more then I thought. Rose's thick, curly milk chocolate hair framed her golden skin, a testimony to her mixed blood of Latino and White.

"Uhh, do we know you?" Jake asked. His black hair was cropped short, with streaks of white dye in it, his moss green eyes confused.

"Yeah, she's the chick I'm gonna marry!" Alex joked, laughing at his own joke, his dark brown eyes bright with humor despite his slightly longish white blond hair. Rose giggled as Jake hit him

"You're so stupid." he muttered.

"But...it does feel like I know you too." Rose said suddenly.

"Doesn't it?" Alex exclaimed excitedly. "I feel the same way." He turned to Jake. "You've GOT to feel the same way J. Don't deny it." I could feel myself smiling. _Guess Alex still loves the occult. I wonder what MY Alex would do if I showed him my magic?_

"...Kinda..." Jake said hesitantly.

"See!?! I was right! I'm phycic."

"No, you're still an idiot."

"So, why were you crying?" Rose asked, sitting next to me.

"Well...I kind of miss my friends. I haven't seen them for a long time." Rose smiled.

"Oh don't work. They're going to be either in the Outo Contry game or at one of the 24-hour clubs." Rose said.

"No, that's where _you'd_ be, our little Party Rose."Alex replied, mussing up Roses hair.

"Hey!" she snapped. "Now look what you did. I'll never get a boyfriend because of you two." she muttered at the end. I giggled as my tears spilled over. _They're exactly the same. Oh God I miss them!_

"H-Hey!" Jake exclaimed. "Don't cry! Your friends are probably lost in the park is all." _No. I'll never see them again. Not the ones who know my._ I suddenly felt very alone.

"Selena-san!" someone called. I looked up and saw it was Chitoes. "One of your friends has awoken from the game."

"See? Your friends snuck off and are playing the Outo Contry game." Jake reassured, smiling.

"Y-Yeah. I'm so stupid." I mumbled, standing up and following Chitoes. _I guess...I'm finally appreciating what I had._Chitoes led me to where had awoken, just as over the loudspeakers came an announcement;

"Guest Number Beta 45694 is now dead. The guest has now been extracted from the Country of Outo." The light that was in front of the egg that Fai was in went out. I saw him slowly open his eyes, revealing their icy-blue color.

"Fai!" I exclaimed happily. He mouthed something in shock before a hissing sound ensued from his egg as the top half fell back. Fai stumbled out of the egg as I ran to him in caught me and hugged me hard.

"I thought you were dead." he said quietly.

"No, I'm fine." I replied, inhaling his scent.

"But how?" he asked. I pulled away.

"We were in a game."

"A what?" He looked at me in confusion.

"A game. We somehow got here and fell into the eggs. They're used for game called 'The Country of Outo'."

"So...it was like a dream?"

"Kind of." I replied quietly. Fai took my hand and kissed the center of my palm. I blushed, smiling a bit. "D-Do you want to see the park?" I asked nervously, hating the fact that Fai could make my thought scramble so quickly.

"I'd love to."

"Let's go on a roller coaster first."

* * *

"I'm scared." Fai said as the roller coaster went slowly up the starting hill. I laughed.

"You were the one to go on, remember?" I asked, smiling.

"I wanna get off now!" he yelled. I laughed out loud, as did a few others.

"Too late!" I yelled in delight as we plummeted down. Fai screamed in horror while I yelled in delight. After may twists, turns and a few corkscrews, the ride was over. "Well, what do you think."

"I think....let's go again!" he exclaimed, his icy blue eyes shining in delight, like a small childs. I giggled.

"Let's." The sun was beginning to set, changing the sky into brilliant shades or yellow, indigo, pink and green. Unknown to us, a metallic voice was in the Outo Country chamber: "Guest Number Beta 45691 is now dead. The guest has now been extracted from the Country of Outo." while amber eyes slowly opened.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in the Dark

A young girl who looked about 16 slowly opened her amber eyes. She had long blond hair and flawless, white skin. The only unusual thing about this girl was that were her ears were supposed to be was a set of rounded triangles The bottom was pink while the top was white The front pieces of the girl's hair were contained within light pink spools that were rimmed with white. The girl wore all black. In her hands, she held a small shark of something crystal-like. Though the girl knew not what it was for, she knew she would need it some day soon.

**

* * *

**

Preview time! And, I will just let you know that the very last scean will be important in the later half of the story.

**Mokona: **Puu! Everything's falling apart! The Country of Outo and Edonis have somehow come together and melted into one reality. Oni are terrorizing the people! Will Kuro be able to beat Seshiro, or will he need Syaoran's help? What shoots out of Mokona's mouth? And what is that glowing thing that Seshiro has? Find out on the next chapter of Frozen Reflection in Chapter 19: The Stolen Memory. Mokona just can't wait!

**Please review!**


	20. The Stolen Memory

**This is the last Outo chapter! I feel that Outo dragged on a bit for some reason... This chapter is really short b/c it originally was with the previous chapter. But then that would be too long, so I split them. The next chapter will cover the Jungle Word in one shot and then we'll be in the Shura/Shara arc!**

**Selena: Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP Only myself and any original plot line belong to Icy. *mutters* I still say you don't own me.**

**Icy: You just keep telling yourself that.**

* * *

**The Stolen Memory**

After riding about a dozen roller coasters, we decided to go to Chitose's office. Sadly we wee broke, so we couldn't get anything to eat. And I was starving.

"God, I wish we had money." I whined.

"Why's that?" Fai asked as we swung our linked arms, his fingers laced with my own.

"I'm hungry." I replied. "But, since we can't convert the money we made in Outo into _real_money, we're broke." Fai was quiet for a moment.

"So....if you could buy whatever you wanted to eat, what would you get?" he asked.

"Cotton Candy. I love the stuff and haven't had it in forever." I sighed happily. "But whatever." Fai let go of my hand.

"Could you wait here for a moment?" he asked.

"Uhh sure. Why?" Fai just smiled and disappeared into the crowd. _I'm suddenly veeeery concerned..._I sat down on a nearby bench and a few minutes later Fai sat next to me, two large bags of cotton candy in his hands, one blue and one pink.

"I wasn't sure which color you'd want, so I got both. You get first pick." he explained cheerfully.

"Fai...did you _steal_ those?!" I hissed.

"No." he replied innocently.

"Liar." He turned to me.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "This park has plenty. I'm sure, due to our circumstances, it's fine." He then proceeded to give me the pink cotton candy. "Or do you prefer blue?" he asked.

"Pink's fine." I mumbled.

"You're not happy." he said.

"You stole this Fai. You can't steal." I replied. I looked at him. He was staring at the ground, quiet. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt Fai lightly rest his own head on top of mine.

"Selena... there are some morals that are worthless and better left to be upheld by those who can afford to uphold them." Fai said after a while. There were still countless things I didn't know about Fai. Beside his name and age, I really knew nothing. And it was the same with him; he only knew my name and age. And yet, despite that, we were falling in love. At least I was. I was in love with a total stranger. _I wonder... why it feels okay to not know anything and yet still care for him. Am I really that blinded by love? By lust? Or is... is the connection between us deeper then either of us realize?_I thought about the dream I had had in the Country of Koryo. The little boy had looked so much like Fai, it just couldn't be a coincidence...

**"Do you swear you'll never love anyone else?" he asked, his icy blue eyes unsure and yet full of trust.**

**"Yes my angel, I'll only love you. How in the world could I ever truly love anyone **_**but**_**you?" I replied. I placed my fingers at the center of his bare chest. "We each have half of our shared, whole soul. We can never truly be drawn to anyone but each other." He smiled at me, making my heart stop from pure joy for a moment. "I love it when you smile." He pulled my into his embrace. I rested my head on his bare chest.**

**"I love you _______, more then my own life." he whispered. I blushed.**

**"I love you too ______. If my vision ever happens, and I die, the spell we just performed will help guide out souls back together." He shook his head, his chestnut bangs falling into his eyes a bit.**

**"If you die, I die as well. I wouldn't live in this form if you die."**

**"What!" I exclaimed, pulling away sharply. "I forbade you to-" He cut me off with a passionate kiss.**

**"You'll understand when it happens. After all, your visions always come true."**

"Selena." Someone was calling my name.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. My head lay on Fai's lap, the lights within the park were being lit.

"You fell asleep. You must have been tired." he explained. I sat up. Both bags of cotton candy were gone. I grasped at the dream, feeling that it was important, but I had already forgotton it. "We should probably go to Chitose-san and see if anyone else has woken up." I nodded in agreement. After 10 minutes of comfortable silence, we entered Chitose's office. I gasped when I saw her guest was.

"Syaoran?!" I exclaimed. "But how?" Syaoran turned to Fai and I

"Fai-san! Selena-san! You're here too." Syaoran said happily.

"Your friend awakened while the two of you were gone." Chitose explained.

"I've just told Chitose-san that I know about Seishiro-san." Syaoran turned once again to Chitose. "But, why do you want to know about him?"

"Because _this _can't keep happening." she replied, pressing a switch on the remote she held. A large screen behind her flickered to life, showing Outo. Oni were running rampant, killing innocent bystanders without a though. "Our game has stopped being a game."

**

* * *

**

Kuro's POV

I cut through another oni. They kept coming, each one for powerful than the last. I had the princess over my shoulder, the shiro manjiu hiding in my clothes. Again. "Oi, shiro manjiu." I called. It poked it's small head out.

"Mokona is Mokona." it protested.

"Are you feeling something?" I asked, ignoring its upset tone. Adrenalin was in my blood, my senses heightened to an almost inhuman level; this was the feeling I lived for. You could taste the dispare in the air. It thrilled me somehow. I never really understood why I was always drawn to battle and it's furry, especially after what had happened in the past.

"It's getting stronger! there's something around us that's getting really, really big!" it thrilled.

"Is it a feather or a shard?" I asked.

"Mokona doesn't think Mokona can sense Selena-hime's shards." it cried out sadly. I paused for a second.

"Selena-hime?" I asked. The white thing giggled.

"It's a nickname the Mokona's made up a long time ago!" it cooed happily. _Why do I feel like I'm missing pieces here? _Suddenly, an oni crashed through the roof, breaking it right off. Large pieces of wood rained down on top of me. I smirked.

"Tenma Shory Sen!!" (Heaven's Magic: Rising Dragon Flash) My attach cut right through the creature with ease. The oni let out a loud keen of defeat and disintegrated into black. The light from my blade dulled, the smoke from the attack dissipating. I looked at my new sword. "Humph. I've got to admit, this sword isn't half bad. Guess the old man didn't con me after all." The sound of running caught my attention. It was Souma's group.

"Are you alright?" the guy with the big sword on his back asked.

"The cafe..." Souma said sadly.

"This is terrable." the big guy finished.

"Kyaaa! What happened to Little Kitty!" the little girl cried, her wolf upset as well. _If I somehow see the mage again, I'm gonna skewer him for making these names..._

"She's just asleep." I said.

"How about Little Puppy?" the boy asked.

"Syaoran..." the shiro manjiu muttered. There was a moment of silence. In that moment, the grief of losing both Selena and the mage hit me.

**I ran up to the mage's room, sensing something was wrong. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I kicked the door down in annoyance. When I saw the inside of the room, I wished I had kept the door closed. The mage was nowhere to be found. I could still sense his presence in the room though, the the aura was quickly dissipating. The sheets of the bed were covered in blood. There was only one reason why they would be; the mage had killed himself. I felt cold. **_**Not both of them in the same day...**_**That's when I herd the white pork bun cry out in fear as the first oni crashed into the room.**

The whole cafe began to tremble.

"Now this is _really _starting to get strange!" the big guy yelled over the noise.

"What do you think is happening in Fairy Park?" Souma asked back, yelling. _Fairy Park? The hell?_

"Damn it! But if we're taken out like this, we'll never know who's who in reality." the boy muttered.

"Are all the Puppy-san and Kitty-san and Butterfly-san using real visuals or yourselves?" the girl asked, panicked.

"What're your names?! Your real ones, not the ones used here!" the boy asked, also panicked. I understood none of their questions.

"What are you guys talking about?! I don't get any of this!" I snapped. The boy slammed his hand down of a piece of derbie.

"Ouch!" He looked at his hand. "Huh...how?! We're all in our Dream Capsules. How can I be bleeding?! Suddenly, everyone's bodies seemed to swirl and disappear, like when the pork bun takes us to another world. _What the hell's going on?!_

* * *

"What does that mean?" Syaoran asked.

"The game must be completely safe. No matter what happens in the game, no matter the danger, it is simply a game. If you die, you are simply taken out of the world and it is as if you've dreamt the whole thing." Chitose explained. "But since the saboteur came..."

"The oni you guys programed have gone haywire." I finished.

"Yes." She paused a moment, pain ans sorrow etched on her face. "If this keeps up, the dream..." She was interrupted by what seemed like an earthquake. The whole ground shook violently under out feet. Screams were herd both from the monitor and the outside. Everyone looked the the screen; it showed the park being run over by oni that had somehow appeared. The 'dream' had become a nightmare. "Edonis has no method to fuse reality with fiction! How is the saboteur doing this?!" People for the game were appearing out of nowhere, confusion on their faces. "If I could just figure out how he was doing this, I could counter it! And this won't simply ruin Fairy Park; all of the country will be overrun!" _Shit!_

"Then why are we just standing here?!" I snapped. Syaoran turned and began to run.

"Syaoran-kun!" Fai called.

"I'm going to find Sakura-hime!" he called back.

"I think we've already found her." Fai pointed to the screen. Nekoi, Ryou, Soma and Kusanagi were where Fai pointed, the large man holding Sakura while Soma held Mokona.

"What about Kurogane?" I asked, searching the monitors for a sign of him.

"The black puppy is...there!" Fai said, pointing to the Farris Wheel. Kurogane was on top, facing off against Seishiro.

**

* * *

**

Kuro's POV

In what seemed like a moment, I could see again. There were people dressed in strange clothes running, building crumbling down while oni attacked everyone and everything in sight.

"This is...Fairy Park!?" the little oni hunter girl exclaimed.

"Why am I still in my Outo visual then?" the boy asked in confusion. I didn't know what they were talking about, only that I needed to find the murderer. The others then noticed the onie. The pork bun was helping me look.

"There!" it exclaimed from my shoulder. "It's Seishiro!" The man in question rode the back of a bird-like oni. He turned and saw me. He then smiled.

"Oh course. That's the look of a murderer." I said If I hadn't seen his carefree expression, with no guilt of the lives he had directly and indirectly taken, I would have thought he was a normal guy. I quickly gave the hime to the big guy and the pork bun to Soma.

"Where's Kurogane going?" the pok bun asked.

"The kid's not back yet, the guy is right in front of me and the sun is setting." I pulled out my sword, which I had sheathed earlier. "Now I act on my own." There was a large structure that was in the shape of a circle. It led up to the platform the guy was on. I jumped up, using the strange spokes of the wheel. "You're the one who committed murder in the Cate's Eye Cafe, right?" asked.

"Yes." the man replied, smiling in a carefree manner.

"You killed the kid?"

"I killed him."

"All right, then." I smirked. "Now you'll feel my sword." I jumped onto the oni he still rode and delivered a death blow. The man jumped and landed a few feet away, his cloak cut in half.

"I thought I'd avoided your blade completely." the man stated, amused.

"Humph, you should've been in pieces." The man pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on

"For the first time in a long while, I'm in a moment I'll truly enjoy."

* * *

Syaoran, Fai and I ran to where Ryou and his group was in the park.

"Ryou!" Syaoran called to his new friend.

"Little Puppy!"

"Syaoran!" Both Ryou and Mokona hugged Syaoran. He blinked.

"Thank the gods! We thought we'd never be able to meet up with you guys once we got separated." Ryou said.

"That world wasn't real, right?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't _know_?!" Nekoi exclaimed in surprise.

"It's because we're travelers." Fai explained as Mokona jumped into his arms, crying happily.

"How's the Hime?" Syaoran asked Soma.

"She's just asleep." she reassured. Mokona jumped into my arms next and cried happily.

"Mokona was so scared!" it cried. I petted its small head.

"We're fine, really. Not a scratch." I replied.

"I don't think the situation over there is fine, though." Kusanagi said, indicated Kurogane and the man Syaoran called Seishiro.

"Seishiro-san..." Syaoran muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"He's dead serious!" he finished, horror in his voice. I wanted a closer look. I ran towards the battle despite Fai and Syaoran calling me back. I climbed up half the Ferris wheel before stopping and sitting down. I was close enough to hear them, but far enough to not be in harm's way. The two men exchange blow for blow, neither one injuring their opponent. The swrod Seishrio had didn't seem solid, despite the solid sound of metal-on-metal during each exchange. After a few minutes, when the swords were locked, the sword Seishiro had seemed to become liquid and curved around, trying to cut Kurogane's head off. Kurogane swung, trying to hit Seishiro, who dodged and landed quickly on his feet. Seishiro quickly went in to counter but Kurogane caught him. he man in glasses then cheated by using his free hand to grab the hand Kurogane was using. Seishiro threw Kurogane into the air and off of the oni. Kurogane landed a few yards away on the top of a stone structure that looked like a castle turret.

"Syaoran was carrying a sword when I met him. Were you the one who taught him how to weild it?" Seishiro asked as his sword reformed.

"That's how it worked out." Kurogane replied, never letting his guard down. Seishiro walked off the oni onto the platform Kurogane was on and stood a few feet away from him.

"He's improved the the point of easily sensing attaches from his blind right side. You also trained the young goddess to be able to defend her self relatively well in only a few weeks. You're quite a good teacher." Seishiro paused for a moment. "But then again, that's what is to be expected of a former Demon General."

"What the hell are you spouting." Kuogane asked, his blood-red eyes narrowing.

"Ah, no memories yet then. That's fine." he smiled. "You and Syaoran carry yourselves the same way."

"There wasn't anyone in my world that could defeat me. If I can come across enemies like you while I travel, then this journey isn't a total loss."

"You're under a curse...aren't you. And a very stong one at that."

"If I kill someone, my strength decreases."

"And you don't care?"

"I can't take someone like you with half-measures; I have to for the kill."

"Then it seems I must respect your wishes and fight full-out as well." Both men charged at each other, swords primed for blood. A bright light emitted from somewhere on the ground before what looked like a huge arrow landed right between Kurogane and Seishiro.

"Wow!! Something just shot out of your mouth Mokona!" I herd a familiar voice coo happily. I looked down to see Fai clapping. Mokona was on top of Syaoran's head, its mouth wide open. Syaoran was standing frozen, afraid to move.

"It's you guys!" Kurogane snapped.

"Hi Kuro-pin!" Fai called, waving his arms wildly.

"Hold it, where's Selena?"

"Right here!" I called.

"Are you serious?!"

"It looks like the three of you came back unharmed." Seishiro said. _So he knew that we were in a game._

"What the hell does _that _mean?" Kurogane asked. Suddenly, Seishiro's chest glowed as Mokona's eyes opened wide, indicating it had found a feather. A glowing orb came out of his chest, showing the suspected feather.

"It's Sakura's feather!" Mokona cried.

"But how did _you_get it Seishiro-san?!" Syaoran asked in amazement.

"I cannot control the feather." Seishiro turned to Kurogane. "It seems we shall finish our battle later." The feather glowed and caused the crack made the the huge arrow-like thing to expand and split the platform both fighters were on. Kurogane jumped off to where I was. I saw Syaoran run towards where Seishiro was on.

"What the hell did he mean?" Kurogane asked me.

"We were in a game." I replied.

"A game?"

"Yep. It was never real. When we arrived in this world, we landed into the room where people can go to play the game. Because we'd never played before, they made us forget about ever arriving here in the park." The glow from the feather became brighter and brighter, the game fusing with reality even quicker. Suddenly, a huge oni appeared, holding someone.

"The I-1 has appeared." Kurogane and I herd Seishiro say. The light dimmed and the smoke cleared a bit, revealing that the person was...

"Found you."

"Oruha?!?!" I yelled in shock.

"What's that woman doing with that oni!" Kurogane snapped.

"I never imagined to be called back to duty _this_way." Oruha said in amusement.

"Sorry." Seishiro replied.

"But there's no helping it I guess. Besides, I was able to use you as a decoy when promising oni hunters came to request information."

"...it was all a lie?" Kurogane muttered.

"Not _all_of it." Oruha replied, somehow hearing Kurogane "If fact, I _have_met a handsome young man who can control oni. He just wasn't an oni himself." I decided to tun out the rest of the conversation. After all, I had to ask Kurogane something...

"Kurogane?"

"Huh."

"When I was killed in the game, Seishiro said he wouldn't kill any of you guys. He obviously lied because he killed Syaoran. But, did he kill Fai too?" Kurogane was silent for a moment.

"The mage...he killed himself." I felt my body go cold.

"W-What?" I whispered. "But why...why would he do that?!"

"Simple; because he's in love with you." I felt my face heat up.

"H-He doesn't love me. He can't. He'd only be in love with someone perfect." I stuttered.

"Perfection...has a different meaning to different people." Kurogane replied. I stared at my boots, confused. _Does Fai really love me? Does he really love me so much that he'd kill himself? But that's not possible! He's like a god, calm and carefree, perfect._

"I don't think he likes me that way." I said after a while. "He'd never fall in love with a stubborn, short-tempered, average-looking girl with no fighting or magical ability."

"If you're fishing for compliments, I'm not giving them." I smiled sadly.

"That's cause there aren't any to give." I looked to Syaoran and saw that Seishiro was gone; Syaoran was empty-handed. He had failed to get the feather back. Anguish and anger was etched on his face and burned in his eyes. I saw out of the corner of my eye something glowing; it was Mokona. It spread it's wings, indicating that it was time to go. I saw Fai take Sakura from Kusanagi.

"Syaoran-kun! Kuro-pyon! Selena!" Fai smiled sadly. "It's time to bid this world farewell.

"Huh?" I jumped away from Kurogane to where Fai was.

"'Farewell'?! What do you mean!" Ryou shouted to Syaoran.

"Where are you going?" Soma asked. I looked around and saw that everything was beginning to return to normal I looked at Kurogane to see that the top half of him had on his normal clothes while the bottom half still had his clothes from Outo. It was the same for Sakura.

"Kyaa! You can't go!!" Nekoi cried, running to Fai, Sakura and I.

"Sorry, but we have to." I replied. "I'm pretty sure Sakura would tell you that she was happy to be your friend, if only for a bit." Nekoi smiled sadly.

"Thanks." The scenery around me became blocked by the swirls of Mokona's magic before becoming black. We were traveling once more. Fai handed Sakura over to Syaoran.

"You want to make sure she's safe, right Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked, smiling.

"Thank you Fai-san." Syaoran replied. I looked at Fai out of the corner of my eyes. _Could he really love me? Someone so flawless? ...I really hope so... And also, what did Seishiro mean by Kurogane being a 'former Demon General'?_ I looked at Kurogane. He noticed and turned to me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I replied. _I bet Tomoyo knows. I'll ask her next time in dreams._

**

* * *

**

In Selena's /Our Dimension

A young woman, well pregnant, stood by her window gazing sadly at the soft, white clouds. It had been 6 months since her sister's disappearance. She had been forced to have someone else be her head Bride's Maid. She sat on her bed, a cardboard box filled with her late sister's books in them. She just couldn't bare to part with them, the last things remaining of her. She picked up a book at random and looked at the cover. On it was a trio of males. The one on the left had blood-red eyes, black, spiky hair and a sword slung over his shoulder. In the middle was a teenage boy with amber eyes, chocolate brown hair, and a sword as well, pointed towards the reader. The on on the right was a golden-haired young man with icy-blue eyes, a carefree smile and a gun held up in the air. On it read the title _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_. The spine indicated that it was the 12th volume. The woman sighed.

"You always loved this series, didn't you sis?" The woman's fingers touched the shoulder of the blond on the cover. "Expecially him. You always seemed to act as if you knew him, as if you'd met him and had fallen in love with him." She put the book down and lifter another, different book from the box. On the cover was a black-haired woman with white, white skin and ruby-red eyes. She had on a blood-red-and-black-lace dress with a pink rose choker. In her long raven hair were roses as well and a black lace, Spanish-style fan held in front of her, obscuring her lower face a bit. On it read the title _xxxHolic_, the volume being number 11. "You always called her 'Yuko-sensei', didn't you? I wonder...if she IS real...could she bring you back to me?"

"I cannot." a voice said. The woman started and looked around.

"Who...who said that?" she asked, her voice shaking. The woman had been having hallucinations of late of her dead sister. The woman looked to the full-sized mirror and saw the woman from to cover; Yuko, the Dimensional Witch. "This...can't be-"

"Real?" Yuko finished, her eyebrow arched.

"Oh god, I'm losing my mind..." the woman muttered.

"Unfortunately, your sister made a wish never to return. Because she made her request before you, her wish circumcises yours."

"You...you've seen Selena?" the woman asked.

"Yes. She now travels with those group of travelers." Yuko replied, indicating the second book on the bed.

"So...so this is real? You're real? All of it?"

"There are many definitions of 'real' my dear." the witch replied. "Now...what is your wish?"

"I...I wish...to be able to see what is happening to my sister...in my dreams...whenever I want." the woman finally said.

"There is a price."

"I will pay it! Please! I just want to know that Selena's alive, that she's happy."

"Alright And now, for your price. Your price... will be your voice. You will not be able to speak, both in dreams an in reality, until Selena's journey is complete."

"All right." the woman 's hand glowed a pale rose color while the woman's throat glowed the same color. The woman choked out, trying to scream from the pain, but couldn't. She collapsed on her back, the xxxHolic book held tight in her hand.

"Even though she is not your birth sister, you would give up so much just to see her. I truly hope you understand from those books that Selena will soon encounter pain far worse then she's ever felt. Remember that Andrea." The witch disappeared from the mirror just as Andrea's husband came into the room.

**

* * *

**

A reader asked me if Selena will encounter any more people from her world. She will, but in the later half of the series. Preview time!

**Mokona: **Puu! We've landed in a strange world filled with jungles and strong furry creatures! When the group splits up to help th furry villagers kill a beast, Selena decides to play detective and find out some answers from Fai. Will Fai crack or will Selena? What is the monster that Sakura is able to talk to? Who does Selena speak to in her dreams? Find out next time in Frozen Reflection with Chapter 20: Kisses Under the Canopy. Mokona can't wait!

**Please review!**


	21. Kisses Under the Canopy

**The Jungle World only lasts one chapter. But this is the chapter every FaixSelena fan has been waiting for!! Even I've been waiting for it and I'm the author. XXD Anywho, I also have a special announcement; I have my fist fanart!! 3 Yes, my reader TorchPhoenix made a drawinf of Selena! I'm so happy!! You know you're REALLY good if you get fanart!**

**Kuro: Yeah, and you're defiantly not conceded at all.**

**Icy: Who the hell let him in?!**

**Syaoran: He's a main character.**

**Icy: ...right...**

**Sakura: Kurogane-san, please stop arguing with Icy-chan. It doesn't help.**

**Fai: Oh, they love to argue Sakura-chan, so it's best to just leave them be.**

**Icy: I want to give out the link but the stupid website wont let me. If you go to deviantart and put my name in front of it in theis format: ______ . deviantart (no spaces) scroll down to my favorites. It's the very first pic.**

**Watanuki: Disclaimer: Tsubasa and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP. Only Selena-chan and any original plot belong to Icy-san.**

**

* * *

**

**Kisses Under the Canopy**

I landed with a 'thud' on the ground. I was dazed for a moment, spots dancing in front of my eyes, blocking out most of the clear blue sky. "At least I landed on something soft." I muttered after catching my breath.

"Yeah, you landed on ME!" someone snapped below me. I turned my head to find myself looking at Kurogane. I was on top of him, my back against his chest. I felt myself go VERY red. I scrambled off.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

"Ahaha~! But you two looked cute together." Fai commented. I looked up and saw he had landed on some tree branches.

"Can't you do a better job of landing?1" Kurogane snapped at something that was in Fai's arms.

"I can't help but agree with Kuro-cue over there." Fai added. The creature he was holding was Mokona.

"But it's more fun this way!" I giggled.

"So you CAN do a proper landing!!" Kurogane roared as Fai climbed down from the tree branches, stretching a bit to make sure everything was in place. Spots were dancing in front of my eyes again, so I stumbled back a bit. I felt Kurogane grab my arm before I tripped over myself.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"I...I don't know..." I replied, my body feeling cold but my face burning.

"Uh-oh." Fai muttered.

"What'd you mean 'Uh-oh'?" Kurogane snapped.

"We haven't found any shards lately, so she's losing steam." Fai replied as he walked to wards Kurogane and I.

"She's not gonna rot again, is she?" Kurogane asked.

"Mm...I don't think so. But he body's using a lot of energy to keep her from rotting. I can carry her Kuro-pon." Fai volunteered.

"Fi-"

"I can walk." I snapped before Kurogane could finish.

"You sure?" Kurogane asked. I nodded.

"Alrighty then. But if you feel dizzy, let me know, okay?" Fai said to me.

"Where the hell did you drop the kid and the Hime?" Kuropgane asked, looking for them.

"Mokona doesn't know!" Mokona chirped happily.

"Teh, figures." Kurogane muttered before picking a direction and walking forward. Fai, Mokona and I followed.

"You did wrong! You did wrong! You stepped on a little girl's heart!" Mokona sand happily after a few minutes of silent trekking.

"Mokona, you such a good singer!" Fai praised was Mokona sat on his shoulder.

"And my dancing is just perfect!" Mokona added. Kurogane was silently fuming for whatever reason.

"Here we are, finally in a new world and Kuro-chu is being all gouchy." Fai commented. Kurogane glared at him and Mokona and they pretended to be scared.

"Are you upset because your fight with that guy got cut off?" I asked.

"Why the hell did that witch send something shooting right into the middle of the battle?!" Kurogane snapped.

"But right after that, Seishiro-san left in a hurry." Fai said

"Mokona doesn't remember anything during that time." Mokona added.

"And because of Mokona's excellent timing, Syaoran-kun and Kuro-ron were able to keep some very nice swords right when the real world and the virtual world were de-fusing." Fai chirped as he poked the aforementioned sword. Mokona was playing with the hilt as well, clinging happily to it. I stumbled a bit over the tree roots, my vision obscured by orange and black dots, my head pounding. "But I do wonder why the Dimensional Witch would send us this." Kurogane helt a long and large bamboo pole ith a white rectangle sticking out at one end, making it look like an arrow. I leaned against a tree as the men, mercifully, stopped to observe the object. _Oh god, I feel like I'm going to puke, scream and faint all at once... _I didn't even notice when they went up ahead I could hear them talking, but didn't either I only herd the tone of voice and nothing else; it was like a thick haze had covered everything. A higher pitched tone joined in; it could only belong to Sakura. _I've got to keep moving..._I stumbled foreword a foot or two before collapsing. Someone caught me before I hit my head and cracked it open.

**

* * *

**POV Fai's

I already hated this place. I loved warm weather because this was little to none back home, but this was ridiculous. I could feel sweat gathered on my brow, causing my bangs to stick slightly to my forehead. Any part of me not covered in my cloak was quickly becoming wet from perspiration. _I want to leave. NOW. _Kuro, Mokona, Selena and I were looking for Sakura and Syaoran in this hell hole of a world. We had stopped to see what the witch had sent us. I pulled a white slip of paper from the end, opened it, and stared at the scribbled what went up and down, like columns of soldiers. I didn't understand a bit of it.

"Oh, so that's what it says?" Mokona exclaimed happily. looking to Kuro.

"I can't read it!" I exclaimed while turning the paper I held this way and that, concealing my desperate need to find shade, strip my clothes and take a cold bath.

"I don't understand a word of it!!" Kuro snapped at the small creature. I herd through his din someone struggling. I looked around and saw a flash of pint behind some leaves to my right. I went foreword and discovered poor little Sakura, trapped in a tangle of ropes. _Like a bird caught while it tried to fly and be free._

"Sakura-chan!" I called. She looked at me with emerald eyes, asking for help. Her face was sweetly flushed from her struggle I untangled the ropes and Sakura-chan landed with a 'thump' onto the dusty ground. "What happened?" I asked.

"They carried off Syaoran-kun!" she replied, fear in her voice. Kuro disappeared from my line of sight. I turned and saw him catch Selena before she hit the gound.

"Selena!" Sakura exclaimed in fear.

"She probably fainted from the heat, Sakura-chan, so don't worry." I lied. Kuro slung Selena over his shoulder before following Sakura, who had started to run ahead. I quickly caught up and listened as Sakura explained how a group of furry creatures had dragged Syaoran-kun off into the woods.

"So these creatures have long ears and short tails?" I asked Sakura-chan as we ran.

"They put him on their shoulders and carried him this way!" Sakura added, pointing the direction we were running.

"What happened to all his training, huh? Stupid kid..." Kuro-chi muttered under his breath at the end.

"He was trying to defend me since I was caught in the trap, so..." Sakura-chan replied. _Ah, that explains it; all men forget whateven they've been taught in order to keep their most beloved alive and safe._ I glanced at Selena before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Look! Smoke!" Mokona cried It was true; right in front of us was a large, grey column of smoke.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura cried as we cleared the last trees. I pushed Sakura-chan back a bit to keep her safe while Kuro-puppy readied his sword.

"Oh! Hi everyone." Syaoran-kun said cheerfully. He was eating some type of soup with the furry creatures Sakura had described, safe and sound.

"Are you alright?!" Sakura-chan asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine..." Syaoran-kun reassured as he came over to our group.

"Oh no! You have a huge bump on your head." Sakura-chan noted, gently rubbing the back of Syaoran-kun's head. He blushed a bit. _They're so cute together. I hope they will be able to be together at the end of this..._

"I'm fine hime, really. It's just that...these people have quite a story to tell." Syaoran explained.

"Before anything else, is there a place we can dump her?" Kuro-pin asked.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"She fainted from the heat, Fai-san said."

"Oh."

"You can put her in that tent." one of the animals replied helpfully. I followed Kuro-cue to the tent and held the flap open so that he could go in and set her down. I took off my outer coat and made it into a makeshift pillow for her.

"She gonna wake up?" Kuro asked me.

"I don't know. Why, are you worried for your adopted princess?" I asked, grinning.

"She's not my princess!" he snapped back. I clamped my hands over my ears, pretending that he had been too loud for my ears to handle.

"Kuro-wanwan, you need to be quiet, lest your fair princess wakes up."

"QUIET!!" He stormed out as I laughed. When he was out of hearing range, I looked out and saw the creatures serving food. I _was _hungry. I check on Selena, making sure she was comfertable. She was curled up on her side, looking like a doll. I reached out to touch her cheek, but pulled back, shaking my head. _I need to get a grip..._I went outside, back into the swealtering heat, and sat to eat with everyone else.

"They say there's a beast out there. It lives in the heart of the woods that are just outside this jungle. It suddenly appeared one day and started to ravage the land that these creatures live on." Syaoran-kun explained.

"We all tried to fight it, but we didn't do a thing." one of the people said sadly. The others nodded in agreement.

"It told us to make a sacrifice." another added, "And if the sacrifice was tasty enough, it would leave us alone."

"So you decided to sacrifice tasty-looking Syaoran-kun, right?" I asked, smiling. _Damn...thank the goddess he's not dead right now._

"Even though the most tasty would have been Mokona." Mokona said. I laughed.

"So if you're not the next burnt offering, why where you hanging around and eating?" Kuro-pan asked.

"According to these people, the beast came about suddenly. And it posseses a great power."

"Ah. And that's pretty close to the other stories we've herd about Sakura-chan's feather." I deduced. _Smart move Syaoran._

"He said that he might be able to make the beast leave forever, so we let him go." one creature said

"And since he needed to hear our story in detail, we asked him to sit down..." said another.

"And anyone who sits with us is a friend..."

"And all our friends are invited to eat with us!" the last creature finished.

"That makes sense." I replied.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?" Syaoran-kun asked, looked up to where the small white creature sat on top of his head.

"Yep, I sense it. And it's close"

"So we're beast hunters, huh?" Kuro muttered to himself, a smirk on his face.

"Look how happy Kuro-tin is!" I exclaimed. "Even though we've encountered a lot of danger, you haven't been able to do much, huh?"

"Shut it!" he snapped.

"I'm going too." Sakura-chan declared.

"Hime..."

"I'll do my best not to get in your way, so please let me come." Sakura-chan interrupted before Syaoran-kun could refuse her.

"All right" he replied, smiling.

"Well I'll stay behind this time" I said suddenly, deciding in an instant. Everyone turned to me. "I'm a bit tired, and Selena can't be left all by herself, right? You want to Sakura-chan, Kuro-puppy will throw a fit if her gets left alone, we can't leave Mokona or else we can't communicate And, Syaoran-kun, I'm pretty sure you want to fulfill your promise to these villagers, right?" Syaoran-kun nodded. "So I'm the only logical choice to stay behind. After all," I turned to the villagers, you were going to make one of us stay behind for insurance, right?" I smiled.

"Right!" they chorused.

"Fine then." Kuro stood up. "Let's get moving."

"Right." Syaoran and Sakura replied, standing up. I stood up too.

"I'm cheering you on!" I said, grinning. When they were out of sight, I went to the tent where Selena was.

* * *

I woke up, feeling thirsty and tired. I groaned and sat up, my body hurting and aching so much I wanted to scream.

"Water?" a voice asked; it was Fai. He held a wooden bowl out to me. I took it and drank greedily, water spilling from the corners of my mouth a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied curtly. "More." He filled the bowl obediently and I drank again, slower this time; I was already feeling sick to my stomach from drinking so fast. When I finished I asked; "Where are the others?"

"They've gone to serch for the feather, so it's just you and me. And the villagers of course."

"Oh." There was silence. I had so many questions to ask, some silly, some serious. But there was one question in particular that bothered me. But it wasn't smart to start with _that_ question first. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"About...?"

"Yourself." Fai was thoughtful for a moment, looking at the dirt floor. He had taken off his coats and gloves so I could see her bare arms since, strongly enough, he was wearing a short-sleaved shirt too. I still marveled how white his skin was. It was so white, yet it didn't look sickly at all. It was almost like...marble? No, that didn't do justice. Milk? No, and it was a silly comparision anyway. Moonlight? Close. Then I got it; snow. His skin was as white a undisturbed, perfect virgin snow.

"Selena, why are you staring at me?" Fai asked, snapping me out of my observation daze.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out. So?"

"Fine." he replied slowly.

"The first one's easy; what's your favorite country so far?"

"Mmm... probably Outo actually, despite everything but-"

"Why did you kill youself?" I spat out auddenly. Fai stopped dead in his tracks. "Kurogane told me. He found blood on your bed in Outo and no trace of you."

"It's...complicated." he replied slowly, avoiding my eyes.

"I just want to know why." I pressed, "So why won't you answer me? You said you would." Fai pressed his lips together, making them go white. I crawled over closer to him, the tent too low to stand up in. Fai backed away a bit. "Why did you kill yourself? Did you already figure out it was a game?"

"Selena-"

"Did you want to help me?" I crawled closer. Fai backed up a bit more a bumped into a pole that supported the tent. "Tell me why"

"I don't have to-"

"Did you _want_ to die?"

"Leave me-"

"Do-Do you _feel_ something for me?"

"Please stop..." I could see I was torturing him, but I had to know; did he love me or not.

"Why did you do it?" My knees were against his. I was standing on them, making myself temporarily taller them him. "Why did-"

"Because I wanted to be with you!" I yelled. I stopped asking questions. "I-I just... please leave me alone." He was looking at me, his eyes pleading, innocent-looking. He looked so beautiful, so fragile I couldn't stand it. I felt possessed as I reached out to hold the back of his head. He grabbed my left hand, the one reaching out and pulled it down to my side. He was using his other hand to support himself, because he was leaning away from me. I reach out again and cradled the back of his head with it. "Selena, don't..." he whispered. But even though he said no, he looked at my lips, his eyes pleading for a release, for a pain killer. I pulled his face to mine; no one would interrupt us this time.

He resisted for a moment, whimpering a bit, before our lips finally touched. Fire and lust ignited in my mind; all I could think about was kissing him. He kissed me back; shyly as first, before becoming more sure. I could feel my skin becoming hot and flushed from the excitement, my muscles aching not from pain but from pleasure. He let go of my left and and I buried my fingures into his soft, feathery hair. I felt him place his hands slowly on my hips, letting them rest there for a moment before pulling me down to sit on his lap, my legs straddling him a bit. He wrapped his arms around my wait, kissing me eagerly now, as if he never wanted to stop I knew I didn't He tasted sweet, like honey, like sugar, like chocolate all mixed together and then some.

We pulled away slowly. His icy blue eyes were glazed over, his gaze distant. He rested his head on my shoulder for a bit and I could feel his warm breath caressing my bare neck. I noticed dimly that my headache was gone as was the pain in my body. I let my fingertips run down the back of his neck a bit and he moaned softly in response before beginning to trail soft, gossamer-like kisses on my collarbone and neck and jaw. I balled my hands into fists on the ground to keep from moaning. I was afraid that if I made a sound, someone would come and stop this. I stayed like that until I just couldn't stand it; I pulled his lips forcefully to mine once more, kissing him hard on the mouth. I fel his hand go under my shirt and touch my stomach gently. I gasped before moaning, electricity running up my spine, my stomach tightening pleasantly. I gave in and let him dominate, relaxing in his arms, trembling all the while. He pulled a way after a little bit more and held me close to his chest, forcing my body against his. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes. I felt him take off my clip, releasing my hair. He ran his fingers through it, his head resting on top of mine. My arms were by my side, useless. I could feel him shaking a bit underneath me. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that. I breathed in his minty, salty, sandalwood-y scent, giving me a feeling that I was on a high. I tilted my face up and licked his mouth before nuzzling his neck. I watched his lick my taste away, delight and fear mixed in his eyes. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep. All I knew is that one minute I was in heaven, the next I was in hell

**

* * *

**POV Fai's

I still felt dizzy from the kiss. Selena was now sleeping peacefully while I battled with myself. I couldn't be in love with her, I just couldn't!I lightly touched my lips with my fingertips, still remembering the kiss; my first kiss to be exact. It wasn't how I imagined it would be, but I felt happy and satisfied just the same. But I still wouldn't accept the fact that it had happened, that I had fallen in love for real, not just within my dreams. I had tried so hard all these decades not to fall in love, to stay away and hide myself. Now that was all ruined. But while half of my hated this fact, another half loved it. _Damn it, someone was definatly having fun screwing with my emotions._ _I need air..._As I stood to leave, I stumbled and fell down. I felt weak. Not physically but magically. I realized with a start that my magic was less. Even though I wasn't suing my magic, I still knew the amount I should have within me. But now my magic was practically 1/3 gone. There are few things that can steal and even fewer humans that can do so. I sat up and looked at Selena. _Did she steal my magic?!_It made sense though; if she had this rare ability, it would defiantly kick in now, when she was so weak. _But then why didn't she use it in Chun'yan's country?_I shook my head; there were too many questions surrounding Selena. Was it possible to love a stranger? I exited the tent and saw the furry creatures of this land talking to one another.

"Do you mind if I ask you all something?" I said, inturrupting them.

"Of course!" one of them chimed.

"Have any of you seen a feather laying around? It's white with pink marking on it."

"I did! I picked it up while I was walking on day." a creature said. "Wanna see it?"

"Yes please, that would be helpful" I smiled. I waited quietly, my thoughts buzzing in my head. I concentrated on my breathing; I really didn't want to think right now. The large leaves of the trees provided shade and a cooler environment, though it was still unbearably humid. A minute later, the furry creature came to me and opened up it's paw to reveal Sakura-chan's feather.

"I this wat you're looking for?" it asked innocently.

"Yep, that's exactly it. May I have it?"

"Sure! It's no use to me. Is there something else you're looking for too? Another sparkly, magical thing?" My gut tightened, warning my to play dumb.

"Nope, this is the only thing we're looking for"

_

* * *

_

I was crouching down. I was on a pipe that was a pale green-gold color. I picked up a small marble with the yin-yang symbol on it. I was wet all over; my hair, my skin, my clothes were soaked.

Oh God...not this...I don't want to see... _I stood up and was face-to face with the cold, one-eyed Syaoran._

_"Syaoran-kun?" I asked with Fai's voice. _RUN!! Oh God, just run!_I tried to run, but my feet wouldn't move; I had no control of my dream body. Syaoran kicked me hard in the face. So hard that I was self flying and landed hard on my back, my face turned to the curved, wet floor. I herd Syaoran approach me._

_"Was that the only feather in this world?" he asked coldly. The coat I had been wearing fell off as he forced me to face forward with a firm hand holding my neck. I was almost being choked. He kept pulling me up until I was sitting. "Don't try to use magic." Syaoran instructed in an emotionless voice. With his other hand, he brushed away my bangs from my eyes on the left side of my face before his cold, wet fingertips settled around my left eyes and cheekbones. Even though my dream body didn't, I felt like I was crying._

_"Your eyes are the source of power, right?" I swallowed hard, afraid to answer. "I will need them to get the feathers back." My eyes widened. _Please stop this vision!!!

_"No!" I whispered in horror. "Please! Not my- __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**__" I screamed and closed my eyes as pain exploded through me. The pain suddenly stopped and I gasped, opening my eyes. I was laying in Yuko's shop flat on my back. I turned my head to see that it was raining hard outside. Watanuki wore a clean white shirt and dark blue pants, a tan towel over his shoulders. Yuko and the black Mokona were having a glass of beer. Yuko wore a dark blue 3/4 sleeved shirt and long bark-blue pants. On top of that, she wore a high-collared, short sleeved top in white with dark blue designs and a matching pencil skirt that went to a bit above her knees._

_"Why would a little girl want to go there?" Watanuki asked Yuko._

_"She was lonely, so she wished to bring you into the World of the Dead too. In other words, she wanted to kill you" Yuko replied before taking a drink of her beer. Watanuki was silent I sat up and noticed what I was wearing; a long, white, halter-style dress dress. On my arms were sleave-like attachment. My middle fingure on each hand had on a silver ring that was attached to a white sleave that went only to just above my elbows. My hair was down and long, silver earrings were on my ears, moons in different phases at the end of each delicate strand that was on the earring. My necklace was still on my throat._

_"She may not have been aware of what she was doing, but that was her intention. The weight of guilt is the same weather dead or alive. That why the hydrangeas tried so hard to stop her. What you herd down there was the voice of the hydrangeas. And that's why you'll have to thank Domeki-kun for standing there in the rain for 10 hours, holding the ribbon." Yuko added in the end, amusment in her voice. "But before we continue, what is it that you wish to ask Selena?" Yuko turned to me as Watanuki jumped._

_"I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed. "When did you come?"_

_"A few minutes ago. I don't even know _how_I'm getting here..." I turned to Yuko. "How am I getting here?"_

_"It is one of your powers as a goddess; you have the ability to detach your soul from your body and wonder the dimensions freely. Only those who see the dead can see you though. Now, go back to your body; a certain magician is worried about you." she finished with a sly smile. I felt my face turn pink._

_"Wait! What's a goddess?!" Watanuki called to me just before everything went black._

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling much better. I was still tried, but I didn't feel like I would faint any time soon. I sat up just as Fai came in.

"You're awake. Good. I was about to wake you if you were still asleep."

"What happened?"

"The beast turned out to be a whirlwind." Fai grinned. "So Kuro-pin's in a tizzy." I giggled a bit. "But wait, how can a whirlwind talk? Or stay in one place for a long time?"

"Well, the villagers made their own assumptions. The whirlwind never really talked. As for why it stayed in one place, the culprit was Sakura-chan's feather."

"Oh. Did she absorb it?" I put my hair up in its clip once more.

"Yep, just now. She sleeping peacefully in her knight's arms." By knight, he meant Syaoran.

"So what's in your hand?"

"This is for you." he smiled as he opened his hand Inside was a perfectly white lotus blossom.

"Oh...you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"It was a gift from the whirlwind; it brought over tons of different flowers. This on landed right in my hand and I was pretty sure it was meant for you." I blushed.

"Thanks." Fai reached over and gently placed the flower in my hair before kissing my cheek. I closed my eyes and savored the feel of his mouth on my skin. My hand found his and I laced our fingers. Fai pulled back and smiled, his cheek a bright shade of pink. We exited the tent and Mokona transported us to the next world. _Maybe Fai and I can be together after all..._

**

* * *

**Nihon

Tomoyo was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and observed the earrings that dangled from them. They were originally pure gold, but ever since awakening that had been slowly turning rose gold. "The more feathers and shards everyone collects, the more of my own power is awakened." The earrings were only 1/5 rose gold. "Please hurry Selena-chan, Sakura-chan I'm not sure how safe I am from that man. I don't know how long I can keep him off my scent."

**

* * *

**********

Wasn't that great?! They finally kissed!! Ah, but not all is as i seems... I'll leave you with that. Preview time! Cue music!

**Tomoyo: You broke the CD played when you and Kuro were throwing things at each other, remember.**

**Icy: Oh...oh yeah... Well, no music then till next time. But we'll have a preview anyway. *goes of to buy new player***

**Mokona: **Puu! all of us get separated into two groups when we land, each on opposite sides of a feud! Where do Selena, Fai and Kuro-wai land? And what happens when the two men somehow get Selena drunk?! Find out next time on Frozen Reflection in Chapter 21: A Midsummer's Night Dream. Mokona can't wait for more kissing! 3

**Don't forget to review!**


	22. A Midsummer's Night Dream

**As all of you probably guessed from the last incident, I have a short temper like our Kuro-wanwan here.**

**Kuro: I don't have a -**

**Icy: QUIET!!!**

**Kuro: *gulps***

**Icy: Anyway... *takes deep calming breath* this reviewer called "Gina" accused me of making a Mary Sure aka Selena. AND making her a reflection of ME!!!! That's a freaking lie!! Selena and I only share a very short temper and nothing else. She's blond and I'm not, though I sometimes wish to be. The reason I made her blond was until I made Fozen Reflection, all my OCs have brown hair, so I switched it up a bit actually. Selena and Kuro don't get along while I would be relatively fine with Kuro.**

**Tomoyo: It's weird but true. Kuro and Selena fight much more.**

**Icy: I also would LOVE for Tomoyo to make me outfits. If I ever met Fai, I'd drag him off to a room and molest him.**

**Fai: 0_o *backs off slowly***

**Selena: *pulls out weapon***

**Icy: And she's not gaining incredible powers from thin air. She's working her ass off training on her own and with Kuro. So Miss "Gina", your only saving grace is that your review wasn't made from an actually account or else I would have ripped you to shreads! *foams at the mouth and is restrained by Watanuki***

**Watanuki: I think they get the point...**

**Icy: If you EVER review again, I'll make it so that those w/o accounts can't review and then you HAVE to use your account and I can block your account and I won't have your shit lies in my reviews!! *gets knocked out by Kuro with hilt of sword***

**Kuro: Thank Kami the chapter's already written.**

**Tomoyo: ...Uh...in other news, Icy-chan wanted to thank**** coolmissy11d12****, ****1fanofthemarauders****, ****Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune****, ****Jayjaylemony**** and ****wonton-chan****. These readers have been reading since the rocky start of Frozen Reflection and have consistantly reviewed. She wishes to thank them first. Icy-chan will thank a new group of reviewers in each new chapter in an attempt to thank as many readers as possible.**

**Watanuki: Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only Selena-chan and any original plot line belong to Icy-san.**

**

* * *

**

A Midsummer's Night Dream

I fell from the inter-dimensional tunnel and landed face-first on something soft.

"At least no one landed on me this time..." I herd Kurogane grumble. My eyes were closed, since I hated seeing the ground coming fast to my face as Mokona dropped up.

"That's because Selena landed on me this time." I her Fai replied wrily _That means..._I opened my eyes and saw Fai's golden blond hair and ice white coat. Fai was on his back and I was on my stomach on top of him. Not exactly an decent position. I squeaked and got off.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, my face red and my voice several octaves higher then usual. Kurogane was hiding his laughter. "I'm so glad I'm amusing you." I snapped.

"Yeah, even I need some comedy to liven up this boring trip." he replied smuggly as he walked past.

"I'm gonna kill you!!" I screeched.

"Come on Selena. Kuro-puppy won't wait long." Fai replied, gently stroking my cheek with the back of his gloved fingers absent-minded.

"K-Kay..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"So, we've gotten ourselves separated again huh?" I hope Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Mokona are okay." Fai said out loud as we caught up to Kurogane. Kurogane didn't reply. He was glaring at his surroundings.

"What's wth you?" I asked.

"He's just throwing a fit because he didn't get to fight anything again." Fai explained.

"What a cry baby" I giggled.

"Yes, Daddy does seem to get upset easily. He's so temperamental."

"WHO'S THIS 'DADDY'?! WHO?!!" Kurogane yelled straight in Fai's face. Fai just laughed.

"Moving along, though, did you notice something odd about that country?" Fai asked Kurogane and I, I finger to his chin.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Kurogane was still fuming over the 'daddy' thing.

"Well, even though though the country was so hot, there were lots of trees."

"Yeah, that's called a rainforest. That's not odd." I replied.

"Were there furry creatures in your rain forests too then?"

"Well...no..."

"What about it?" Kurogane asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit odd that they had such thick fur?"

"I guess..." I said. Kurogane was silent.

"So when all of you left, I asked them a few questions. They said that they'd been in that country for as long as they could remember. But, despite that, even before the whirlwind blew their houses down, they didn't have many to begin with. Also, we were right next to the feather, but Mokona only sensed it faintly. Strange, since that's never happened to Mokona before. When I asked them if they'd seen a feather, they brought it right to me. Mokona should have indicated that it sensed it when they brought it out. And lastly, they asked weather I was looking for your shard or not Selena." Fai finished, turning to me.

"You mean you didn't ask them about it first?" Kurogane asked.

"No. I never mentioned anything like Selena's shard at all."

"So the world was a set-up?" Kurogane asked.

"Possibly. There have been a few things here and there that I've found odd as we've journeyed." Fai paused, glancing at Kurogane and I for our reaction. I was surprised but Kurogane wasn't. "You're not surprised Kuro-rin?"

"I've had a feeling that someone's been watching us this whole time. The only time I didn't feel that way as at the witch's shop."

"That's because the witch's shop is a place full of wonders...." Fai muttered.

"So...someone knows about my shards and is trying to get them." I said.

"All we have to do is keep our heads down about it and we'll be fine." Kurogane replied. Fai frowned a bit. "You disagree?

"No, it's just... never mind." Fai shook his head. Kurogane glared at him.

"If you're hiding something that might screw the three of us over, I'm gonna kill you." Kurogane growled.

"You're so strict Daddy!" Fai cried happily, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "But why didn't you tell Syaoran-kun about the people watching us Kuro-sama?"

"He's already go enough shit to handel. Tell him wouldn't do anything but hinder us more."

"Kuro-sama's such a nice guy! 3" Fai cooed.

"**You **don't get to decide that." Kurogane muttered. The three of us reached the end of the flight of stairs we'd been climbing down. A large group of men suddenly appeared out of no where, in the surrounding trees, in front of us and even on the archway in front of us. "Who the hell are you?" Kurogane asked impatiently. Fai pushed me behind him, shielding me from the men.

"You're working for the Yuka-Ku, aren't you?" one man called. "The Jinja is sacred ground, and we're not going to let it get tainted by the likes of the Yuka-Ku!"

"You-Kakoo?" I asked, confused.

"Jeenja?" Fai asked as well, both of us stumbling over the pronunciation.

"Jinja as in shrine?" Kurogane asked.

"Don't give us your crap!" another man yelled as they pulled out short blades and charged at us.

"You bastards drew first. That means you can't complain about your fate!" Kurogane said, drawing is sword and effortlessly cutting through the charging crowd, only giving them minor cuts.

"That was so cool kuro-pyu!" Fai called, clapping.

"It really was impressive. I though you'd cut them in two." I added.

"You bastard. Why were you just watching. Only Selena has an excuse; she's a girl." Kurogane said as Fai walked over and caught the blade between his hands.

"That's so sexist!" I yelled.

"I'm not stupid enough to get in in the way of Kuro-tan's big fight scene." Fai replied.

"D-Damn it..." a man cursed.

"Get them!" another man yelled. One of them got behind me and I gasped as I turned and backed away. The blade made a deep cut into my right forearm. In a flash, Fai sent the man into the stone arch and I herd the distinct crack of a bone breaking. I held my left hand over my cut to keep the blood from flowing.

"You should never attack a defenseless woman." Fai said, his voice cold as ice. Kurogane and I were looking at him in shock; Fai wasn't violent. He usually left all the fighting to Syaoran or Kurogane.

"Stop right there!" a voice commanded. Everyone turned to see a man come through the archway.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"Who could that be?" Fai added, though his voice was sarcastic instead of childish like he had intended.

"Soseki-sama!"

"The Master!" The man, Soseki, had long aqua blue hair that was gathered into a ponytail on one side of his head and long side bangs. He had on a strange outfit, but then again, our outfits were probably strange to him.

"These guys just walked into the sacred ground of the Jinja!! We had even placed the sacred wards!" a man exclaimed, pointing at the end to length of thin rope that were covered in thin strips of paper. "They had the nerve to pass through the wards you yourself placed around the Jinja. These aren't normal men!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" I snapped.

"Heh, women are the weaker gender. A woman could not have been able to pass through Soseki-sama's wards." the man sneered.

"THAT'S IT! SEXIST! SEXIST!! LET ME AT HIM!! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR THAT!!!" I roared as Fai restrained me.

"Calm down Selena. Kuro-pyon, I think she's giving you a run for your money." Fai said.

"Run for what?!" Kurogane snapped.

"But anyway, I don't think we were really passed through them. We were probably dropped directly into the Jinja. I'd explain but...I doubt you'd understand." Fai explained somewhat.

"Their violence towards you was truly horrible. Expecially since they injured a lady." Soseki said.

"I'll be okay, really. It's just a cut I'm only concerned about it getting infected..." I trailed off.

"Well, one of us looks every bit the demon at first glance. You couldn't blame a man for that mistake." Fai reassured, referring to Kurogane.

"What was that you bastard?!" Kurogane yelled.

"You don't seem like you're from Shara." Soseki observed.

"We're travellers." I explained.

"A young lady all alone with two fully-grown men?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"These two are engaged and I'm his neighbor. Unfortunately." Kuro lied quickly. I felt my face go red. (A/N: Kuro, you're **defiantly **trying to hook them up, aren't you? Kuro:If the mage is distracted, he'll leave me the hell alone. Icy:Ahh...)

"How wonderful for you two." Soseki said to Fai and I. "I hope you have a wonderful wedding."

"T-There are are 3 other people traveling with us." I somehow choked out. Fai was still silent, his eyes on Kurogane.

"_That_thing isn't a person." Kurogane disagreed, waving a hand dismissively.

"Do you have a place to meet them?"

"Nope."

"Then why don't you make our Jinja the base of your operation while you search for them?"

"What?! Taking these vagabonds (A/N: Hehe...'vagabonds'...) from who-knows-where-!" a man complained.

"Even if it seems like a chance meeting, it could actually be a meeting ordained by destiny. Besides, how can we call ourselves a 'Jinja' if we turn them down?"

"MASTER?!?!"

"U-Umm... I was wondering, what kind of place is this?" Fai said, finally getting his voice back.

"You said you're a shrine, right? You worship some kind of god here?" Kurogane asked.

"No, this is a Jinja. What we look after is people, not gods." Soseki explained. "Come and look around." Soseki led the way. Kurogane, Fai and I followed.

"What a beautiful place." Fai said after a while. "And it's not just the building; this whole place feels pure." I could somehow feel it as well; I felt perfectly at ease here. Kurogane and Fai were on either side of me; they haden't forgotten my injury. The blood had slowed by now, but not before it covered my arm in ribbons all the way to my wrist.

"Since anchiant times, this Jinja has protected the country."

"From what?"

"From many things!" one of the followers said from behind us. "Attacks from foreigners, plagues..."

"And Soseki-sama's family has run the Jinja for generations!"

"They're the most spiritually powerful family in all of Shara!"

"And from his family, Soseki-sama is the strongest yet!"

"Just like a shrine and it's Kannushi, huh?" Kurogane said.

"The hell's a 'kanushi'...?" I asked.

"Someone who serves a god and protects a shrine."

"So they've got those in your country too?" Fai asked

"We've got shrines, but no Kannushi. We don't need them because of the miko-hime." Kurogane replied. Soseki pointed something out to Fai, who became distracted. "But because of that, she can't act like a normal human being."

"Why's that?" I asked quietly. Kurogane looked at me in suprise. He obviously haden't ment to be overherd.

"The power of the miko-hime is connected to her chaste state. She can never be with a man and must stay pure until she dies. Otherwise, the wards would break because of her lose of power."

"It's not just on the Jinja grounds, but they're over there too..." I herd Fai say loudly. He was pointing to an ornate golden door that was off to one side of the path we were walking. "You call them 'shimenawa' right? The straw ropes with cut paper on them? You have them over there and even more powerful wards in place. It feels to me like you're protecting whatever is inside from something."

"I see..." Soseki said, his face becoming serious and a bit down-cast. "Judging from your sword play and your deductions, you three are no ordinary travellers. Perhaps I will call it fate now." He walked over to the door and opened it. Fai, Kurogane and I followed. "Very well. Let us talk about what's going on; about this statue of Yasha." We walked forward to see a statue of a man with long hair and cradling a sword in his arms. He wore ornate cloths and had a scar over his right eyes. But that wasn't what surprised me...

"Blood!" I gasped. Blood was falling from the statues right eye, like tears. That wasn't possible because the statue was made completely of metal. Soseki turned to us.

"Once a year in autumn, when the moon is at it's most beautiful, blood begins to fall from Yasha's sacred right eye. It always coincides with the day that the Suzuran Troupe returns to this town and sets up it's base within the Yuka-Ku. It happens every year, without fail. And then, sadly, the followers of the Jinja get up in arms about the young ladies in the Yuka-Ku." Kurogane glared at the aforementioned followers.

"You said it happens every year, right?" I asked. "How long has it been going on?"

"Since before I inherited the Jinja. My great-grandfather, who ran the Jinja in ages past, left behind a record. It tells of the Yasha statue's bleeding. It also tells of the first coming of the Suzuran Troupe and how they took up residence in what is now called the Yuka-Ku. Since then, the bleeding has happened."

"But why would the coming of a traveling troupe cause a statue to bleed?" Kurognea asked.

"My great-grandfather suspects that it is cause by the guardian god statue of the Suzuran troupe; the god Ashura." I saw that Fai's face paled, his eyes becoming a bit wider. Kurogane noticed it too, but said nothing.

"So the God of Battle is in this country too huh?" Kurogane muttered.

"They say it brings war and calamity. Yasha is the God of the Night and the Dead. It's possible that the god Ashura sends so many people to their death that it causes Yasha to bleed. My great-grandfather thought that maybe the tears of blood that Yasha sheds warns others of the coming slaughter that Ashura will cause." Just then a man in robes came to the edge of the enclosure we were in and bowed.

"Soseki-sama, it's time for the cerimony." he said.

"I will be there in a moment." Soseki turned to us. "It is _my _feeling that the three of you came into the Jinja for a reason. I invite you to enjoy our hospitality until you are able to find your companions." he smiled before leaving us with the statue.

"You look like you want to say something." Kurogane said to Fai. Fai had his hands behind his head.

"Hmm...how do I put it?" Fai turned to Kurogane and I. "I don't know if it's a warning, but it looks like the statue is crying for another reason."

"Maybe" I said, walking up to the statue.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked

"Something." I stepped over the straw roped and climbed up the statue so that I was face-to-face with it.

"Get down from there!" Kurogane snapped.

"I have to agree with Kuro-daddy for once." Fai added. I ignored them and lightly touched the blood that fell from the eye. I gasped as power surged through me.

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you sure you want a

**demon**_** to be your guardian? I mean, come on!!" I exclaimed at my raven-haired sister. Behind her was the demon; he had slitted, blood-red eyes, pitch black hair, and black wings. I knew that each feather was tipped with poison and would kill anyone who touched them.**_

_**"I'm sure." she replied calmly. My own guardian was tense beside me, his icy-blue eyes never leaving the demon's red ones.**_

_**"I don't like him. Period." my guardian said. "A thing like that isn't capable of love or caring."**_

_**"What was that?!" the demon growled.**_

_**"Quit that!" I snapped, pulling my guardian away. "It's my sister's choice, not yours or mine. He's already agreed and taken the Oath, so you'll just have to get along."**_

_**"Yeah right." both scoffed at the same time**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a traditional-style room. It was dark outside, the room lit by an oil lamp and candles.

"Don't do stupid things again." I herd someone growl. I sat up and saw it was Kurogane who had spoken. He was the only other person in the room. The poor light cast shadows on his face. making him look more demonic.

"Where's Fai?" I asked.

"Looking for clothes for you."

"Oh... I remembered something. You know, from my past life."

"And?"

"Well, my guardian looked a lot like Fai; they even have the same eye color. I also the guardian of the Goddess of souls. You know, the demon?"

"And? I could tell he was getting impatient.

"He...he looked like you." I finally blurted out. Kurogane stared at me as if I had said something foul. Just then Fai came in, sparing me from Kurogane's glare.

"Well, it was a bit difficult, but I was able to find clothes for you." Fai said cheerfully. I noticed for the first time that Kurogane and Fai had changed clothes. Kurogane wore all black, as per usual, while Fai wore light blue. (A/N: I'm not describing the clothes anymore. It's just too hard. Look the outfits up in the manga. However, I will discribe Selena's clothes and any outfits not in the manga.) Fai handed me a bundle of clothes and dragged Kurogane out into the hall. I closed the door and stripped my old clothes, which really needed a washing. I placed my new clothes on and looked at my reflection in the mirror nearby. It was similar to a kimono, only much simpler. The main color was white, while the sash was dark blue. It was a bit big for me and showed quite a bit of cleavage.

"Uh, Fai? Is there something smaller?" I called into the hallway.

"No. Why?"

"Uh... it's kind of big."

"Did you even put it on right?" Kurogane asked, his voice acidic.

"I think so." replied, trailing off.

"Kami..." I herd him mutter before coming and ignoring Fai's protests. He slide the door in Fai's face with a 'bang'. "You didn't even come close."

"Well fyi, I didn't come from a place like Japan, so there!" I snapped back. He untied the sash with one motion. "Hey!" I crossed my arms over my waist, keeping the robe from opening up more.

"Kuro-min, what are you doing?" I herd Fai asked in an uneasy tone.

"You're supposed to pull the robe closed as much as you can, not just to your waist." He grabbed the two ends and pulled, making the large V of the neckline shrink to almost nothing.

"That's too hard!" I gasped. Kurogane loosened the ends a bit. "Better."

"Don't move." he instructed. I did as told as he wound the sash around. He did so too tightly and I groaned, feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Damn it." I muttered as he loosed the sash before tying it.

"Done." I sighed in relief. "You can come in mage." The door opened and Fai came in, his face flushed.

"I wonder if you realize what that sounded like." he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Never mind..." Fai replied, sitting down. He had in his hand a case of bottles.

"What's that?" I asked

"It's liquor that's made here in the Jinja. Soseki-san was nice enough to give us several cases to try." Fai explained.

"Well. I guess I can have just a bit " I said, taking a bottle. Kurogane had already downed half a bottle while Fai and I had been talking.

"This stuff's more to your taste then mine mage; it's sweet." Kurogane grunted.

"Really?!" Fai exclaimed before grabbing a bottle of his own and tasting it. I drank a little as well and found that he was right; the liquor was sweet and cold. It didn't even taste like alcohol but more like a fruit juice.

"This is good." I said, smiling. I took another drink...

**

* * *

**POV Fai's

Selena giggled as she took another drink. She was on her 5th bottle, Kuro-min was on his 16th and I was on my 20th. I was pretty sure Selena was drunk by now. She giggled again, sood up, twirled around, and then landed with a soft 'thump' o the ground again.

"If you can't handle your liquor, don't drink so much!" Kuro snapped at Selena. She just ignored him, continuing to lay on the floor on her back.

"I wonder if she can even hear you." I wondered out loud. I lanced out the window and looked at the full moon. It illuminated the forest that was just beyond the Jinja, making it seem like it was teeming with magic. I saw Selena stand up suddenly.

"Oi, where are ou going?" Kuro-chu asked, bored, before taking another swig. Selena answered by starting to climb out the window.

"Hey!" Kuro snapped while I got up quickly to try to pull her back into the room. Selena landed outside the window with a graceful decent.

"Fai~! Kuro~! Let's play in to forest!" she cooed

"No! Get get back inside!" Kuro snapped.

"Only if you catch me~." she replied before sprinting to the woods.

"Damn it!" Kuro climbed out of the window and I quickly followed. Selena was disappearing fast from our sight. We ran after her, all the while hearing her laughter. "Come back you bitch!" Kuro yelled.

"That's uncalled for you know." I commented.

"Teh, like I care." He ran ahead of me and disappeared from view after a bend. I rounded the bend to find a secluded clearing. But no Kuro-rin or Selena.

"What the..." I muttered. I could feel the magic in the air; thick and binding, as if someone was trying to trap me. I became instantly alert, wondering if someone was trying to attack me and was using magic to conceal themselves. I herd something behind me and turned around. Selena emerged from the thick bushes. She looked just like she had when she'd run away except for her eyes; the were a luminous silver. If I hadn't known she was Selena, I would have thought the girl in front of me was my Goddess. Selena gave me a sweet smile

"Fai" she said quietly in a tender tone. I felt my heart speed up.

"Selena...where's Kuro-pin?" I asked slowly. She walked towards me.

"I made him get lost for a while." she replied casually. "I wanted to be alone with you." I could feel my face heating up.

"I-I hope you didn't make him permanently lost. That wouldn't be nice." I joked weakly. I could feel her magic wrapping around me, invading my magical system, making me dizzy and aroused. I could feel my mouth watering; I needed to taste her.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." she replied. She was now right next to me. My back was pressed against a tree. I was forcing myself away while my body screamed to be near. "I just want to taste you again." she stated boldly. "Do you want to taste me again too?" she asked, her face the epitome of innocence. I swallowed hard. _Say no. Say no!_

"Yes." I whispered, cursing myself and my body. She smiled at me again, this time seductively.

"I won't stop you." she mumbled as she lightly pressed her body against mine. "Not for a moment." I couldn't stand it any more. I took her face between my hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. He taste bust on my lips, making me feel weak. I could feel her magic running through my veins, my own magic making no resistance. I pulled away slowly after a while, realizing wth a start that I was now sitting instead of standing. "Open your mouth this time." she instructed as she pulled my mouth to hers once more. I did as told and felt her tongue slip into my mouth. Shock and a sweet, deep ache permeated my body. I could taste her completely now, without censor. _I think I'm in paradise... _I felt inexperienced and childish, not knowing what to do or how to respond. She gently coaxed my own tongue into her mouth, teaching me what to do and taking away my innocence. I wrapped my arms completely around her, feeling possessive and helpless all at once. Soon I couldn't stop, didn't think, just did as my instinct told me. I pulled away and covered her neck and collarbone with kisses, trying to pull her dress away from her shoulders. I felt her slip a hand down the back of my shirt and run her figures down my back, making me moan. I soon couldn't take it and kissed her again. This time I was the one who changed the kiss to open mouth as I pressed her body as hard against my own as I could and forced my own magic into her magical veins. She gasped in shock before moaning, clinging to me. _I want this to go on forever..._

"Oi! Mage! Selena!" I herd Kuro called from nearby. I pulled away and buried my flushed face into Selena's neck.

"Make him go away." I begged, still breathless. "I don't want him near me. Please just make him go away my Goddess." The words fell from my mouth before I could stop myself. My mind was completely scrambled.

"I cannot bend free will Fai. No one can do that." she responded, holding me close to her. The scent of her skin alone was making me high. She ran her fingers through my hair one last time before letting me go. She stood up and ran just past the clearing.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I herd Kuro-chu snapped. I got up and tried to compose myself. I herd Selena giggle in answer.

"I was looking for you. Fai and I found this really pretty lake! All of us can take a swim!" she cooed happily as she dragged an angry Kuro-wanwan into the clearing.

"Why the hell should we 'take a swim'?! We don't even have- what are those things called?- bathing suites!" he snapped.

"You're no fun" Selena pouted, dropping his wrist. "Fine, Fai and I will have fun and you can just watch." she took my hand and pulled me through a few bushes. I was still dizzy from kissing and didn't resist. On the other side was a large lake filled with pure, clean water. Moonlight sparkled on the surface as the heat and humidity seemed to intensify. Or maybe that was just me. Selena let go of my hand and started to strip to her underwear right in front of me! I yelped and covered my eyes.

"Selena! Warn me first! God.." I muttered at the end, my cheeks heating up again. I herd a splash as she jumped into the lake.

"It's perfect!! Come on in!" she thrilled, spinning around in the water somehow.

"Are you seriously going to listen to her?" Kuro-tan asked me in an exasperated voice.

"Yep. We're probably drunk or asleep or both by now." I replied before stripping to my boxers and jumping in.

**

* * *

**POV Kuro's

They were both completely nuts. When Selena had dragged me into the clearing where the mage had been, it was pretty obvious they had been making out. I was only grateful that I didn't run into them during that time. The mage and Selena were not trying to drown each other for some obscure reason. The heat and humidity pressed down on my skin, making me uncomfertable and restless.

"It really is nice Kuro-chan. You should join us." the mage called from the water.

"I have pride, unlike you" I snapped, irritated. The water _did_look tempting; I would just sit on the edge of the lake. That would be fine I did so, watching the couple in the water. I felt a bit jelouse. While the kid and the princess were together and the mage and Selena were together, I was by myself. I wasn't one of those guys who was constantly looking for a woman, but I was still human. I was a shinobi, yes, but I also had my own needs. I greatly missed my princess; Tomoyo. _Is she being taken care of? Has she had her 21st birthday yet? Has the harvest happened? Has it snowed? Is it just as humid as last summer? Are the crops in the providence doing well? Were my men training diligently, or were they slacking off again?_ So many questions went around in my head. _I want to go home..._

"Are you okay?" I herd the mage ask, snapping my back to reality.

"I'm fine." I replied dully, looking at the full moon. _Tomoyo always kept track of the phases of the moon and the position of the stars. Is she still doing that? How long have I been away?_Suddenly, I felt myself fall forward head-first into the lake. I rose to the surface. "Who did that?!" I growled. Both blonds laughed. "YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!!!" I screamed before going after them. Both yelled in glee and swam away. I wasn't sure how long I chased them or how long we played in the water. All I knew was that I felt more at peace afterwards. All three of us pulled ourselves out of the water at the other side, wondering what to do now. _I'm definatly dreaming._ The stars were unusually bright as was the moon. Or maybe I had just never noticed before.

"I'm sleepy." Selena meowed, leaning against the mage. "Carry me." The mage scooped her up obediently as I stood. On a nearby tree branch were three bath robes and beyond that, a large 4-poster bed with mosquito netting over it. How these things appeared I had no idea. I wasn't even sure if this was reality of not. I pulled the largest of the robes over my now-soaked clothes; it fit perfectly. The mage and Selena did the same. "Let's all sleep together!" Selena cooed happily before running to the bed and flung herself onto it. The mage shrugged and went over to her, laying on one side of the bed. I sighed. _Might as well..._I went over any layed down on the other side of the bed, making Selena be in the middle.

"Night Kuro-kun, Selena." the mage sighed before closing his eyes.

"Night Kuro. Night Fai." Selena said before snuggling up to the mage a bit and closing her eyes as well.

"Night" I muttered, turning onto my side, facing to woods. _Good night Tomoyo-hime. Sweet dreams._

_

* * *

_

I ran past a pair of large pillars noiselessly. Everything was white; white marble, white or clear glass, white crystal. It made me shudder and wish for the blackness of home. But I had a mission to fulfill otherwise I wouldn't get paid. The moon was full and illuminated my path while providing plenty of shadows to hide in. I knew where the girl was sleeping; in the southern wing of this gigantic place. Even though I was almost done with the mission, I was still a bit confused as to why someone would wish to have one of the goddesses killed. But the monocled man had been specific; kill the Goddess of Souls and bring her corpse to him. I wasn't exactly happy to comply, but whatever. No skin off of my back. I was a demon; I followed no goddess, no higher deity, only my instinct. That was the misconception everyone had with demons. They all thought they were evil, when in reality we were neutral. We are the gate keepers of the underworld. If a soul won't come willingly, it was our job to drag them through the gate for judgment, reincarnation of whatever when on there in the realm of the dead. Some demons decided to go for hire, like me. Being a gate keeper didn't exactly pay the bills. Not well anyway.

_I could feel the magic of the goddesses pressing down on me. I paused though, when I passed the west wing. _There's a human here?!_I had herd the rumors that the Goddess of Magic had made a human wizard her guardian. It was completely unheard of but not impossible. I decided to investigate for myself. I followed the scent of the young teen and soon came across a partially closed door with light seeping out from below. I peered in silently. He sat in a chair with a book in his hands. Several other books were scattered around him. He wore a white robe with silver designs on the sleeves and neckline. Underneath, he wore white pants while the hood on the cloak down so that I could easily see his face. His skin was unbelievably pale, like a ghost. It was somehow even whiter then his white clothes. His hair was brown and his eyes a bright light blue. There were no fangs, no claws, no wings. He was defiantly 100% human. _Guess the goddess is lowering her standards._ I smirked. I wanted to see how good this little boy really was but I had other things to take care of first_

_After a few more minutes, I was in her garden. Here would be the smallest amount of security. The screen door that led from this personal oasis of hers was open even! _Fool..._ I went forwards a few steps at a time, closing in on my target. There was only a few more feet... I was suddenly flung high into the air. _What the-?!_ I fell onto a hard surface while a blast of magic forced something into my upturned wrists before the whole world went vertical again. I was now suspended several feet in the air, held onto this hard thing by only my wrists. My whole body was in agonizing pain. I turned to see a pair of nails going right through my wrists into wood, my blood starting to slowly run down skin, metal and wood. I was shocked. _I've been crucified!

_"I knew you would come but I didn't think you'd come on the same night I set my trap." a soft voice said from below. I looked down, careful not to move me wrists, lest another wave of pain should shoot through them. Standing right below me was... a little girl?!?! She had long black hair, pale skin and bright rose-gold eyes clad in purple. She was small in stature and very fragile-looking. "You're really tall." she giggled._

_"I'm several feet in the air. Of course I'm tall!! How old are you anyway?!" I yelled back in anger._

_"I'm 13." she replied as she took a seat on a low stone bench that was a few feet away from me. "And you?"_

_"None of your business." I snapped._

_"I'm just trying to be friendly." she pouted_

_"You realize I was sent to kill you, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then what are you going to do with me?"_

_"Let you go. But only if you agree to become my guardian"_

_"WHAT?!?!?!" I screamed._

_"It's up to you. Until you agree, you'll be forced to stay there. It would be a shame if you died, but it will have been by your choice, not mine." She then had the nerve to stand up and walk back into her room. _What the hell just happened? Did I just get sentenced to death by a little girl?! _I sighed in annoyance. _I will NEVER serve under anyone not of my choosing. Never.

_Day after day passed. Every day at noon, the little brat would come out with food and water, enough for two, and ask what I'd decided. Every time I refused. And afterwards, she would eat and drink right in front of me on that low bench. After 6 days, I though i would go crazy before I died. All non-human creatures had much more stamina then humans themselves. It was only because I was a demon that I wasn't dead But that would be the case for long. _It wouldn't...be too bad.. I would alway have food, cothes, shelter, water.... and I would have lots of power to boot. Maybe.. it wouldn't be so...bad..

_"So, did you decide?" her small voice asked from underneath me._

_"I'll be your guardian." I finally said, my voice raspy, my mouth dry._

_"Do you swear it?"_

_"Yes." I sighed impatiently. "Now will you let me down?" she motioned her hand down and the cross sank down until I could feel ground under my feet again. She walked over to me and took out a dagger. With it, she cut away some of my shirt to expose my chest. I didn't even care anymore, as long as I got out of this nightmare. I felt the blade pierce my skin as she made a cut She then did the same on her hand and placed her open wound onto mine._

* * *

I jerked away, feeling dizzy as the dream and reality mixed in my vision. As my vision cleared, I saw the mage and Selena asleep We were in the room that guy had given us to stay in. I didn't even remember coming back from the forest There were no robes on the floor and my clothes weren't soaked with lake water; they were completely dry. The sun was slowly coming up. I buried my head into a pillow that was somehow under my head, wanting to sleep. All the while, I felt a faint, burning sensation in my veins.

**

* * *

Sorry this is late. No, it wasn't writer's block; it was pure laziness. I'm behind schedule wih this, so we'll be in Infinity by December? Maybe? Ahaha~! ^^; Anyway, Preview Time!**

**Mokona: **Puu! Kuro, Fai and Selena can't find Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona anywhere! And when They are transported to another world, still separated from us, they're in even more trouble! Now no one can understand the other and it's up to Kuro to lie to those scary-looking men. What happens to them? What is the name of that little girl back in Mokona's home world? And what vision does Tomoyo-hime have of Selena? Find out next time on Frozen Reflection in Chapter 22: The Fake Princess the the Country of Yama. Mokona can't wait!

**Don't forget to review! And if you want to send constructive criticism, go ahead. BUT NO FLAMES!**


	23. The Fake Princess of Yama

**After a long hiatus, I'm back! Over the break, I go several new readers (yay!) as well as several flames. Some were obviously done for no good reason, while others brought to me some interesting points. For those of you who gave me a harsh review, but with a point (you know who you are), I'd like to thank to a point. Those who flamed just to be spiteful, I used your messages during the winter to keep me warm. Also, someone pointed out that Syaoran and Sakura had kind of fallen out of the story. I had done this in order to focus more on Fai, Kuro and Selena, but I guess I took it a bit too far. Sorry you guys!**

**Sakura: It's okay Icy-san. As long as you bring us back.**

**Syaoran: This WAS originally our story you know…**

**Icy: Sorry! I-I just love Fai so much…I couldn't help myself! *sniff***

**S and S: ^^;**

**Syaoran: What does Fai-san have to do with our absence Icy-san?**

**Icy, Kuro, Selena, Fai, Mokona, and Tomoyo: … *crickets chirp***

**Sakura: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. Only Selena-chan and any original plotline belongs to Icy-san.**

**

* * *

**YamaThe Fake Princess in the Country of

**Recap**

**Kuro's POV**

_I jerked away, feeling dizzy as the dream and reality mixed in my vision. As my vision cleared, I saw the mage and Selena asleep We were in the room that guy had given us to stay in. I didn't even remember coming back from the forest! There were no robes on the floor and my clothes weren't soaked with lake water; they were completely dry. The sun was slowly coming up. I buried my head into a pillow that was somehow under my head, wanting to sleep. All the while, I felt a faint, burning sensation in my veins._

* * *

**Nihon Country, Tomoyo's POV**

I gasp as I bolted up to a sitting position, cold sweat on my face. Fear was still in my veins from the vision I had just had. From the three of us, I could see the present. I only saw one fork ahead or behind a person's current position in time. I had been experimenting, trying to mix this power with my natural dream-seeing power I had in my blood. The vision I had had was ghastly.

_If Selena cannot stop Fai from getting attacked by Syaoran-kun... she'll go mad and die._ I couldn't let that happen. I began to plan.

* * *

**Modern Japan**

The girl with dark blond hair and medium blue eyes closed the door to her home. Her mother was at a business dinner and would be gone until late. The little girl was all alone. She sighed.

"I wish I had someone to talk to." she said to the empty air. She let her small body fall down to the ground. "All I want is to talk to someone. And... to figure out what these dreams mean."

"They mean..." a soft, tentative voice said. She looked up and saw a boy about her age, maybe a bit older, with golden blond hair and soft, pale green eyes. "They mean... that your sisters are awake. You... you're a goddess. The Goddess of Innocence... actually." he finished.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked. "You're a spirit, aren't you?" The boy nodded.

"Do you need help being sent to the other side?"

"NO!" the boy shouted suddenly. "You-You can't! If you do... I won't be able to fulfill my promise."

"Promise?"

"To my brother. He isn't a spirit-seer, so he can't see or hear me. I've tried so many times to call out to him, even in dreams. But... when he sees me in dream, he screams and runs away, afraid." The boy looked into the girl's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Kohane. And yours?" he boy opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

I yawned, still very sleepy, and buried my face into the soft thing in front of me. I familiar scent floated into my senses. _Oh God..._ I forced my eyes open and found Selena in my arms again, fast asleep. _Damn it Not again._I pulled away, observing that there were now pillows and blankets for everyone. I looked behind me and saw Kuro-pin fast asleep. _Good. He didn't see._ I looked out the window and saw that the sun was fully up. The sky was a clear; bright blue without a cloud to mare it. _I wonder if we'll find Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Mokona today. They can't be far…_

**Syaoran's POV**

The sound of chirping birds seemed to harmonize with the early morning bustle of the streets. Sakura-hime and I were helping the Suzuran trope clean up from last nights party. Mokona was still asleep on the hime's head. What made me want to run inside was the fact that I was cross-dressing. Apparently, males were not allowed into the trope's headquarters, so I was forced to masquerade as a girl. It's indescribably embarrassing. _At least Fai-san, Selena-san and Kurogane-san won't see me like this._

"Sorry to put you two to work." a member of the trope said to us.

"Not at all!" Sakura-hime replied cheerfully as she ladled more water onto the sidewalk.

"You're being so kind as t let us stay. The least we can do I help out with chores." I added before returning to my scrubbing.

"Thanks!" I tuned to the hime.

"Were you all right last night?" I asked, worried about last night's drinking games and contests the hime had participated in.

"Eh? What do you mean?" she replied, confused.

"Uhh…I mean… when you-uh-drank…liquor…uhhh…" I trailed off, as I remembered how bad it had gotten. Sakura-hime had gotten s drunk she'd almost done a strip tease! _Though that wouldn't be too bad…wait! No!!! Bad Syaoran!_

"What? What's wrong?"

"N-Never mind…"

"But that was a huge earthquake last night." Sakura-hime muttered in concern before ladling more water onto the earth.

"Yes. Were you able to sleep well? It lasted all throughout the party." I asked.

"Sure! Moko-chan slept right next to me, so-" She stopped talking when she looked up and out eyes me. I felt myself blush in embarrassment for several reasons.

"Awww! I KNEW this looked weird! But every time I try to change, Suzuran-san…" I finished miserably.

"No! I was thinking it was cute!" she explained. _Cute?!_ "It's true! It's such a cute outfit! Don't worry, you look **just** like a girl! I wouldn't be surprised if one of the guys walking around hit on you, you're that convincing." she finished with conviction. _BUT I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!! _(A/N: Poor Syaoran. Anyone read CCS? Syaoran looked great as Sleeping Beauty too! Ahaha! Syaoran: *hides in a corner* Icy:I'm sorry! Really! Come back! *runs after Syaoran to apologize* Sakura: Hoe?)

"Sakura's not getting the point!" Mokona suddenly exclaimed from Sakura-hime's head.

"Eh? I-I'm sorry…" Sakura-hime muttered.

"It's okay… as long as you weren't hurt during the earthquake, I'm okay." I replied.

"I'm fine, really!" she insisted, "I remembered that we had those in Clow Country too." I looked up from my scrubbing, a bit confused. "Do you remember the country we were in last time, before Shara? The place where Whirlwind-san was? I got some more memories from the feather there. There are some ruins in the desert in Clow Country. They were in the shape of wings and are lost in sandstorms most of the year. Every now and then, though, the whole country will shake."

"Almost as if the ruins were trying to fly away from the desert." I added quietly.

"Eh?" Apparently, not quietly enough.

"I've…been to Clow Country before." I replied guiltily. _And I lived there. And we were best friends. And I had fallen in love with you._

"Is that true?!" Sakura-hime exclaimed with excitement. "Were did you stay?" I stayed silent, remembering what had happened in Outo. "There is also something else I remembered; a legend my father would tell me sometimes at night when I was young. It's about the creation of Clow Country and the ruins." I instantly jerked up. _A legend I haven't herd of?_"Supposedly, someone called the Goddess of Life had saved the people of what would become Clow Country by giving them a piece of her power in order t protect them. The ruins house that power even today, and that's why the ruins are covered in such violent sandstorms almost all the time; in order to protect that power." I was shocked. _I've never herd of that legend before! Goddess of Life…that…sounds familiar…_

"Now, now, leave that to the young folk!" Mokona suddenly yelled from Sakura-hime's head.

"Moko-chan? Are you talking in your sleep?"

"I-I think it is…" I said, shocked at the outburst. _What in the world is Mokona dreaming about?_ (A/N: We'll never know…and I kinda don't want to know either…)

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

The light was almost blinding. I turned my head from the source, trying to sort out the sounds of the world. Birds. Muffled voices I currently couldn't understand. The smell of liquor. _Where am I again? Right, that jinja._ I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. I sat up, feeling stiff and as if I had a slight fever. _What the hell was that dream?_

"What's this? We were drinking a little and suddenly it's morning!" an annoyingly familiar voice exclaimed. _God, wanna go home…_I turned to the cheerful mage who had obviously been awake for a while now. Selena was behind him, curled up on her side. The crescent moon pendent reflected the morning light around the room.

"**I know my older sister chose you, but remember his; it you hurt her, I will personally take your head." the seemingly-small blond girl asserted. Her younger sister, a brunette, was covering behind her.**

"**Even I'm not stupid enough to break this oath." I replied, irritated. She frowned.**

"**I hate that you'll be the one to take her away from me." I simply smirked.**

"**She wishes."**

_The hell?!_"Kuro-chu, what's up? You were giving Selena a reeeeeally shady look." the mage probed. I stayed silent, trying to sort out what I had just seen. _Or possibly remembered._ "This country's liquor is so good! I just can't stop drinking it!"

"That was just an ac in Outo?" I asked, grabbing a half-full bottle as I remembered the meowing antics of the mage and the hime.

"Hmm?"

"All that meowing. You were drunk, right?"

"Ah, that was real." he replied, smiling like a kid who had just gotten their favorite treat handed to them. "But then again, that liquor wasn't real, so we weren't really drinking." _Not from what I remember…_"It's kinda like having a magical sign put on you and having it do its work on you.

"Uhuh…"

"Aww! I can tell from your face that now you think I'm a shady guy." the mage laughed.

"Too late for that." I muttered.

"You're so mean!" he whined, that grin still on his face.

"It doesn't matter what I think anyway." I said before taking a swig of the alcohol. "You aren't going to tell me about it, are you?"

"Who knows? Maybe I will?" Then silence.

"Yesterday, when we were shown the stature of Yasha, the name Ashura came up too. As soon at the name was said, your face went pale." The smile faded. Selena stirred a bit, muttering, before settling. I needed to move; my muscled felt like they were made of wood. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the mage said, relief flickering across his face. It was that Soseki guy.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there was a very strong earthquake last night, and I wished to make sue you were unharmed." _An earthquake?_

"We're fine!" the mage replied enthusiastically. "The liquor you gave us was amazing!"

"I was hoping you'd give me your company for breakfast, if I may be so bold."

"We'd love to!" I stood up, grabbing my sword. "Right Kuro-sama?" I grunted in reply, glancing at Selena.

"I'll have an acolyte watch over her until she awakens. _Yeah, letting me know a random guy will be alone with Selena while she's asleep is very comforting._"The two of you can really hold your liquor." Soseki commented. I glanced at the mage, his face thoughtful. I herd him stop while I kept going.

"I can't win. He doesn't seem to be watching, but he's watching." the mage said quietly from down the hall. _But how could I have herd that?_

* * *

_I was in the room where I'd seen Fai get his tattoo in a previous dram. But now it was empty and silent. I could see snow lazily falling down outside through the windows as I looked around. I turned around to face the pool and saw the same man with long black hair and blue-green eyes from before. He was staring at his hands, as if in a trance._

"_Umm…" He looked up._

"_Ah! I was wondering when I'd meet you m'lady Goddess." he said as he stood. He was quite tall and had a natural grace about him that reminded me of Fai._

"_You know who I am?" I asked._

"_Yes. The only ones who'd be able too see me right now are dream seers."_

"_But I'm not a dream seer." I pointed out._

"_Oh, it doesn't matter for you. You aren't quiet dreaming."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Forgive me." He made a low, sweeping bow towards me. "My name is Ashura. I am the King of Seresu."_

"_Oh! Fai's talked about you a bit. I can tell he really admires you." I chirped happily. King Ashura simply smiled. "So…what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I'm waiting."_

"_Waiting?"_

"_For my release."_

"_Release? From what?" His eyes seemed to darken._

"_My release from my body so that I may finally face judgment for the sins I've committed."_

* * *

I woke up, feeling a bit dizzy and shocked. _King Ashura wants to die?! But why?_ My head was pounding as I sat up. _I drank WAY too much…_I looked around through squinted eyes; the sun was blinding, the chirping birds deafening. That's when I herd it. The sound of a flute, calling me from somewhere. I slowly stood up and tried to look for the sound.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I felt so embarrassed! I had been able to protect those twins of the troupe, but I was now going to perform in the show. As a girl. _Kami, please kill me now…_

"A little more blush, I think." one girl said.

"Than we'll need more hair ornaments." another replied. Just as I was about to call the whole thing off, despite Sakura-hime's disappointment, the earth began to shake.

"What the-?!" I yelled as I'm forced to my knees. I haul myself up and look for Karen-danyu. "Where's Sakura-hime?" I ask as I take Mokona from her arms.

"I don't know. She got a strange look on her face and suddenly left.

"Outside!" Suzuran-san yells to everyone. I follow and am baffled by the thing I see.

"The sky…it's splitting apart…"

-------------------

**Kuro's POV**

"The sky's cracking open!!!"

"What the heck is going on?!" The men of the jinja were in a panic. The whole sky has gone pitch black, while down the center of the was a mass of swirling purple and red light

"It's gotta be because of that Ashura statue!"

"It's the work of the Ashura statue, no doubt about it!"

"I ain't gonna take this any more! The only way to solve this is to destroy the Ashura statue!"

"**RIGHT!!**" The members of the Jinja were whipping themselves up into a frenzy! _This isn't good. need to go back for Selena._

"Stop that right now!" Soseki said from behind.

"Master!"

"Even if people say it brings calamity, it is still the statue of a **god**! I will never allow anyone to destroy it."

"But Soseki-sama?!" one of the men protested.

"Besides, the first thing to do is ascertain the true reason behind this event and find the best course of action afterwards." Soseki turned sharply and left.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the Hime's feather or Selena's shard do you?" I asked the mage.

"I can't say for sure…but… I get the feeling that there's something big just beyond the sky."

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I followed Suzuran-san to the shrine where the Ashura statue was. "It hasn't fallen over or taken any damage, has it?!" she worried out loud. She flung open the door to the shrine; the Ashura statue was not damaged. But it _was_surrounded by golden light. And Sakura was standing right in front of it.

"Sakura-hime!" I called. I grabbed her wrist, forgetting my manners, and turned her around to face me. Her expression was blank, her normally emerald-green eyes molten gold.

--------------

**Kuro's POV**

Soseki opened the heavy doors to the shrine that enclosed the Yasha statue. The statue itself was crying tears of blood again and was covered in a silver light. But that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was the fact that Selena was there.

"The statue is crying tears of blood again?!" Soseki fretted before noticing Selena. "Miss, you shouldn't be there!" Selena slowly turned her head to look at us over her shoulder. Her face was void of emotion, her normally blue-grey eyes now and icy silver. That's when I felt something. _There's a sense of murderous intent. And it's coming… from the sky._

"Do you wish to come with me?" she asked suddenly, turning her body completely. "Do you wish to help my grant a dying man's desire?"

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

"The Ashura statue is the protector of my family. It is NOT something that brings calamity!" Suzuran-san cried out. "What's happening today **is not**the fault of the Ashura statue!! It isn't it _can't be!_" Suzuran-san hung her head in desperation. "Because if it is…I'll never…never be able… to see him…again…"

"Do you wish to come with me?" Sakura asked suddenly. "Do you wish to help my grant a dying woman's desire?"

"Sakura…what's wrong with you?" I asked quietly. She extended her hand out to me and gave me a mysterious smile.

"Come with me…Syaoran…" The roof of the shrine suddenly exploded before Mokona lifted out of my arms, spreading its wings.

"There is no feather…in this world. But… in _that_ world, there is a feather."

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

"Selena, what's wrong with you?" the mage asked. She ignored him and extended both her hands.

"Come with me." she said, looking directly into the mage's eyes. He blinked, looking disoriented and confused. He clutched her head, as if he had a headache.

"Oi!" I wrenched his head up and saw that her eyes seemed to have a sheen of silver to them. He blinked a few times and the silver disappeared. _What the hell is going on?!_ I turned to Selena, who was simply smiling. _Is Selena doing this? Is this the power the Goddess of Magic has on all magic users? Or is it just the mage?_Suddenly, the circle that appeared beneath our feet while the shiro manju transported us appeared on the ground beneath us, as well as another circle. It had a moon in the center and characters around it I couldn't understand.

"We're being taken away?!" the mage exclaimed in surprise. Selena was doing this somehow. And I didn't want to get separated even more. I grabbed her left hand while the mage grabbed her right. The combined magics swallowed us up into darkness.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Mokona's magic circle suddenly appeared beneath my and Sakura's feet. But overlapping it was another magic circle. It had a sun in the center of it and characters around it that were in a language I didn't understand. I quickly grabbed Sakura's hand before Mokona swallowed us both. But instead of the usually dark blue with rings of light, there was pure, black darkness.

* * *

(A/N: Please note that, from now until all of our travelers return to Shara, all plotline is original. Thus, it'll take a bit longer to update. Just fyi.)

**Fai's POV**

I landed with a thud onto a hard, rocky surface. When I opened my eyes, the scene I saw was horrific. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. The sound of clashing steel and the swoosh of arrow was prevalent. From what I could tell, there were two groups clashing; those in red and those in blue. I looked around and saw Kuro-chi nearby, pulling out his sword and injuring a man in blue who had noticed him and had charged. _This won't end well._ I grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows from a fallen red warrior and armed myself. _Where's Selena?!_ As if someone had herd my question, Selena appeared a few yards away, standing, the magic circle with the moon in its center under neither her. As it faded away, she collapsed onto the blood-stained ground. A warrior had seen her and lunged forward, preparing to kill her. I didn't even think as I knocked an arrow onto my bow and shot straight at the man' s heart before running to get Selena. He hadn't even hit the ground by the time I was carrying Selena way.

Kuro-pin had noticed and was now in front of me, his sword out and ready. Suddenly, the men in red started to disappear, as if they had never really existed. Not only that, but the scenery started to change. Now, I could see that there was a full moon in the sky and near it was a black crystalline structure floating in midair. Unfortunately, now that the opponents of the blue warriors were gone, they could focus their full attention on us. I knocked 3 arrows into my bow, not wanting to take any chances. I had studied many methods of hand-to-hand combat, including swords, staffs, maces and the bow and arrow. My marksmanship on the bow was about 95% accurate, which was pretty good considering. But with this many people, Kuro-sama and I stood no chance.

"Kuso…" Kuro-tan muttered. I had a feeling it was a curse.

"Yamete kudasai." a voice said. All the warriors turned their attention to the speaker, who rode forward of a strange, reptilian-horse-like creature. He had long black hair and black eyes. _Just like the rest of the warriors._He wore black, form-fitting clothes under his armor, which was painted blue over some of the dark-silver iron. He looked quiet familiar "Dare ga kono hai no riidaa desu ka?" he asked.

"Sou da." Kuro-wan answered. _So Kuro-pipi can speak their language, huh? Lucky break._I simply held Selena closer to me, not trusting the warrior's restraint or Kuro's negotiating skills. He talked a while with the familiar man. That's when it hit me; this man looked just like the statue of King Yasha from the Jinja. I herd the word 'hime' several times, so Kuro-pen was probably saying Selena was a princess and we were her guards. I shoved down my snickering. _Selena's too headstrong to act the part of a Princess. _But it really was the only reasonable explanation for 2 men and a woman traveling together when neither was her husband. _But than again, Selena and I could pass as brother and sister since we both have blond hair and pale skin._ I sensed Selena wake up.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and the first thing my eyes met were Fai's. _I think I could get used to waking up like this… wait! CRAP! Stop it stupid brain!_

"Dober vechur." Fai said.

"Wha?" I muttered, still sleeping. As I focused, I herd Kurogane's voice coming from somewhere and he was talking in Japanese. _Oh crap._"Whe-" Fai suddenly clamped his hand over my mouth, silencing me. I gave him a 'the-hell's-your-problem?!' look before pushing his hand away and sitting up. Fai stood up quickly and helped me to my feet with unnecessary ceremony. I paid attention to what Kurogane was saying, and as I did, I herd the word 'Hime'. I knew only a few words and phrases of Japanese from my otaku days in high school and knew that 'Hime' meant 'Princess'. And there was only girl present. _Is he nuts?! I can't pretend to be a princess! I don't know the first thing about acting like royalty._Kurogane finished speaking with the man on the horse and he beckoned Fai and I to follow them. _I'm so screwed._

One of the warriors brought one of the horse-reptiles to me. I looked at it, confused. Kurogane sighed impatiently before throwing me onto the horse so that I sat saddle-side. I felt a blush of embarrassment creep up as some of the warriors snickered. _It's not my fault I'm not rich enough to own a horse back home._I held onto the saddle as Kurogane held the reins and guided the creature. As our group traveled down the road, a town came into our view. The houses looked like a cross between eastern and western architecture, built of stone, wood and brick, the roofs painted blue and silver. As we passed through the town, people came outside to stare at the newcomers; us. I fidgeted in my seat, uncomfortable. As we neared the palace, the guards posted to stand watch called out greetings to their comrades. The warriors called back, their manner relaxed. I herd the word "hime-sama" many times, and each time it was said, some of the men stared at me. Kurogane noticed this and glared at them. The men stopped staring, and I felt relief rush over me. _Thanks._

More words were exchanged between the man who seemed to be the group's leader and Kurogane. I moved a bit to the side to see the man more clearly. I almost fell off my horse creature when I got a closer look; it was the man depicted in the statue in the temple we had been staying in before, King Yasha. _Did we go into this dimension's heaven or something?_ A woman stepped forward clad in a pale blue kimono decorated with bronze-colored stars approached me and bowed. _Guess I should follow._

After passing several rice-paper-covered doors, the girl stopped and opened a door on my right. I followed her inside where another two girls, one in pale orange and bronze while the other in sea foam green and bronze, bowed to me.

"Okarinashai hime-sama" they said in unison. They were probably welcoming me. The servant girl in blue led me to a solid door made of dark wood. I opened the door and stepped inside. There was a large mirror to my left and right in front of me about 6 meters away, there was a large bathtub. It was filled with oil-infused water, steam rising off the top. The three maids then proceeded to undress me.

"H-Hey! I can do that myself! Stop that!" The maids simply giggled at my meek struggle. I was blushing all over as they stripped me to nothing. _This is so embarrassing…_ I quickly went over to the bath and stepped in. I yelped and jumped back out; it was practically boiling! The maids roared in laughter at that and I turned to glare at them.

""Gomen nasai, hime-sama, hakashikatta!" the maid in blue said.

"Watashi wa hime ga kitakunakatta to omotta…" added the maid in orange. _Bitches…_

I slowly lowered myself into the tub and sighed. The insides of my thighs were sore from riding the horse creature. The maids proceeded to get out several jars and bottles filled with various liquids. They cleaned my hair, face and body before pulling me out and rinsing all the soap from me. Then they produced several soft, fluffy towels to me to wrap myself in. When I walked back into the room I realized that this wasn't just a random room I ha been dragged into, this was my room while I stayed in this country.

"Nice going Kurogane." I muttered in approval. The maid in sea foam green opened a wooden chest before inviting me to look. Several kimonos were carefully folded inside the drawers, each a vibrant color. There was a kimono in deep purple with pale yellow rabbits, a blood red one with white lilies, another in pale, pale pink with abstract, turquoise swirls and a silver-white on with dark blue sparrows. I decided on the last one and pointed to it. The other two maids went around, gathering things while the maid in green took out the kimono. The maid in blue took my hand carefully and led me to a chair. She had several pretty glass jars, each filled with a different scented cream. After smelling all of them, I chose the cream in the clear, crystal-cut jar. It smelled like rosewood oil, which was what was in my shower gel back home. I loved the rich, musky smell of it, and I felt very lonely suddenly.

After placing the kimono on me, the process of which made me dizzy, the maids argued about how my hair should be put. It had gotten a bit longer since the search for Sakura's feathers began, and it was now down to my shoulder blades. After a while, they put my hair in a simple bun with a few ornaments shaped like sparrows in the same dark blue as the kimono. A knock on the door startled me out of staring at my reflection when they finished. Kurogane and Fai were on the other side, both in similar outfits that consisted of long pants and long tunics that were belted. Fai was in black and pale blue while Kurogane was in black and red. Kurogane bowed formally to me was did Fai, making me fidget nervously.

"Hime-sama."

"Princessa."

Fai held out his arm for me and I took it. I needed **something**to stabilize me. The three of us followed the blue-clad maid to a dining hall where King Yasha sat at the head of a low table. There were generals dressed in ornate armor and women in colorful kimonos and intricate hairstyles, their fingers and hair bejeweled. I suddenly felt very plain. King Yasha spotted us and beckoned us over. I was placed on King Yasha's left, while Kurogane sat on his right. Fai sat on my left. Dish after dish came out, served by the staff who were themselves dressed elegantly. The maid who was clad in blue was my personal server.

We were served, among other things, duck in a sweet fruit sauce, venison with a sauce made up of the animal's own blood, vegetables such as potatoes, yams, radishes, eggplant and other vegetables I didn't know. And the deserts were heaven; concoctions of cream, chocolate in all its forms, countless types of nuts and berries, sauces, jams and jellies dense cakes soaked in specialty rums and sweet syrups. The liquor flowed freely as well, consisting of high quality shochus like Mugetsu and Ishidaya sake. Everything was extravagant and perfect, fit for a visiting 'princess'.

The only problem was I couldn't eat anything.

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

Selena had obviously understood that she had to masquerade a traveling hime, but she wasn't happy about it at all. She kept fidgeting and looking around in aw at the other guests. I was used to lavish banquets because Tomoyo-hime always dragged me to keep her company. The mage, though, surprised me. He acted as if this too was normal for him.

"Your hime is quite elegant." Yasha-ou commented, glancing at Selena. "All the nobles are currently talking about her. No one has ever seen such fair hair! But Fai-kun's hair is fairer still; he's captured a many young ladies hearts at this table." he added at the end with a smile. It was true; the girls of the court were staring at the mage as if he were Kami himself.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint those girls but he only looks at the Hime." I replied before taking a bite of my food.

"And does the Hime feel the same way as him?"

"Not sure."

"Interesting…" I glanced over at Selena again and saw her stare at her food in hunger. _That's right, she can't use chopsticks. The mage can't either._

"If you don't mind me asking, the Hime comes from a western kingdom, and over there they use…" I'd forgotten what Selena had called those things in Jade.

"Silverware?" Yasha-ou finished.

"Yes. She can't eat without them."

"I'll have a servant get a set for her. I have several guests also from western lands and some have difficulty learning how to use chopsticks."

* * *

The dinner was a disaster! I had starved half of the time and the other half I had been shoveling food in my face! I flopped myself on the bed, having dismissed the maid with difficulty. _I wanna go home._ I didn't even realize I has crying until I felt something wet on my face. _I feel so lonely…_ I curled up in a ball and cried. I probably hadn't felt homesickness all this time because I was busy or dead tired. Now, all alone, t hit me like a baseball. _Will __Andrea's __baby be born soon? Is Rose still in New York? Did Mary-Ann forget to get me saltwater taffy?_ It felt like someone was squeezing my heart. _I want to go home!!!_

"Selena?" a voice said. I didn't respond, I couldn't. My body was paralyzed by loneliness. I felt someone sit on the bed behind me and begin to rub my back. "Shhh. Spokoe se Selena." I knew now it was Fai.

"Everything hurts." I sobbed. "I can't even remember why I left home in the first place. And I can't pretend to be a princess! It'll end horribly and we'll get killed because of me!" I wailed at the end. Fai scooped me up and held me to him as I sobbed hysterically in his chest.

"Ne plachai. Sechco shte nu ret Selena." I wasn't sure how long I cried. All I knew is that after a while, I was just staring straight on, not really seeing anything. "Selena? Tee speeshlee?" Fai asked. I guessed that he was seeing if I was awake.

"I'm awake." I muttered. I felt completely empty, the room tilting severely in my sight. _I think I drank too much…_ I lifted my face from his chest and stared straight into his eyes. Even though his face was neutral, his yes showed that he was in pain. I wanted that pain to go away. I let my lips brush his ever so gently, wanting to leech the pain in any way I could. He slowly pushed me away and gently pushed me off his lap.

"Nemogum." he said. "Ass nemogum de budem sus tebe." e pushed me down gently and tucked me into my bed. He kissed my cheek as I closed my eyes. "Spee."

* * *

_I was lying on the floor. When I opened my eyes, I still saw black. _Am I blind?_I slowly stood up, my limbs feeling like wood. My whole body was frozen stiff. I looked around, seeing nothing. I turned around and found myself staring into icy blue eyes filled with pain._

"_It's you!" I exclaimed in shock. My voice echoed in the emptiness. I let m fingers drift to the frosted-over glass. The man did the same thing, his eyes boring directly into mine. "I-I think I know who you are." I said in a rush as my skin touched the frozen glass. He titled his head to the side a bit, as if to ask me 'Who do you think I am?'. I swallowed hard, afraid to say my guess. The blurred reflection had the same icy blue eyes and golden hair as…_

"_Fai." The reflection cleared up instantly, showing me Fai. He had on long black pants, a pure while shirt and silver cloak. On the sleeves and edge of the hood were ornate designs. "So it really _was_you who pulled me through! But why don't you remember?" He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He realized this and frowned. He then closed his eyes and my hands began to melt into the glass. I gasped, afraid, and pain shot through my body. Fai's eyes snapped open, telling me to relax. I obeyed and I fell into the frozen mirror once more. Fai caught me in his warm arms, but I couldn't see now. I could hear him breathing, his heartbeat, but I only saw black._

"_I don't remember in my conscious mind what I did. You're magic called to mine and I pulled you through."_

"_But your magic wasn't enough, was it?" I asked. He stayed silent. "Will I remember when I wake up?"_

"_I don't think so." I buried my face into his warm chest._

"_Do you… do you-"_

"_Shh..." He stroked my hair. "I want to enjoy this time with you."_

"'_Kay."_

_But my happiness didn't last long. Soon everything dissolved end my reoccurring nightmare began…_

_I was crouching down. I was on a pipe that was a pale green-gold color. I picked up a small marble with the yin-yang symbol on it. I was wet all over; my hair, my skin, my clothes were soaked. I stood up and was face-to face with the cold, one-eyed Syaoran. _

_"Syaoran-kun?" I asked with Fai's voice. _Just run! Don't stand there! _I tried to run, but my feet wouldn't move; I had no control of my dream body once again. Syaoran kicked me hard in the face. So hard that I was self flying and landed hard on my back, my face turned to the curved, wet floor. I herd Syaoran approach me._

_"Was that the only feather in this world?" he asked coldly. The coat I had been wearing fell off as he forced me to face forward with a firm hand holding my neck. I was almost being choked. He kept pulling me up until I was sitting. "Don't try to use magic." Syaoran instructed in an emotionless voice. With his other hand, he brushed away my bangs from my eyes on the left side of my face before his cold, wet fingertips settled around my left eyes and cheekbones. Even though my dream body didn't, I felt like I was crying._

_"Your eyes are the source of power, right?" I swallowed hard, afraid to answer. "I will need them to get the feathers back." My eyes widened. _Please stop this vision!!!

_"No!" I whispered in horror. "Please! Not my- __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**__" I screamed and closed my eyes as pain exploded through me._

I woke up, chocking on my scream. I curled up in a ball, shaking, until the sun rose.

* * *

**Fai's POV**

I took my journal out of its hiding place as soon as I was sure Kuro-chi was asleep. There was no need for him to know more about me then he already knew. I lightly put my fingers to my lips, remembering Selena's kiss. I couldn't be with her. I wanted to though. She was in just as much pain as I was, even though you couldn't tell most of the time. She was trying to forget her past, just like I was. It seemed that the expression 'Misery loves company' wasn't just a saying anymore. I _liked_ sharing my pain with Selena, _enjoyed_ having her cry in my arms, to feel needed. But I had to nip this unhealthy romance in the bud. _I'm such a sadist._

I opened my journal and began to write.

* * *

A whole month passed and Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona were nowhere to be found. During that month, Fai and Kurogane became employed by King Yasha as mercenaries. I continued to have my nightmarish vision of Syaoran killing Fai, as well as visiting King Ashura and my dreams and having him teach me magic. Deep, dark circles started to show from my lack of sleep, but there was nothing I could do. I started to get used to them even.

The whole month passed and the three of us fell into a routine. But I knew that, if we wanted to find the others, we had to start looking.

**

* * *

**

Happy Valenine's Day everyone! I'm back, so look forward to more chapters in the future. Preview time!

**Mokona:**Puu! It's been almost two months and no one has seen Mokona, Sakura or Syaoran! Fai and Kuro-pu have been hired by King Yasha as mercenaries and Selena is playing house wife. But as the romance between Fai and Selena becomes for intimate and physical, Kuro-rin must figure out why he has a fever all the time and the strange dreams he' been having. Will the traveling band of gypsies have the answer? Or will another offer guidance to Kuro-pan? Find out next time on Tsubasa: Frozen Reflection in Chapter 23: The Tomb of the Guardians. Mokona can't wait!

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. New Years Omake: Ring it in With a Kiss

**Happy 2011 everyone! No, this isn't an "official" update, but I wanted to write a little something marking the 5 years I've been writing Frozen Reflection. Aaaand… to announce I'm coming off hiatus for good! One of my resolutions is to finish Frozen Reflection by the end of next year. I would ideally upload the last chapter and epilogue on New Year's Eve so ALL my readers can read it together! (Since I know some of you are overseas)**

**Anyway, here's a cute little Omake of me and the Tsubasa/xxxHolic crew ringing in the New Year! It's post-Tsubasa and the current time in Holic. And yes, Selena is here. So it's more like post-Frozen Reflection…. AND you get to- somewhat- learn how I look! Anyway, enjoy!**

**And before I forget, this has spoiler hints for the series so… yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Ring it in With a Kiss

I sighed happily as I adjusted my petticoat and skirt. I was excited to end the decade with my favorite characters in tow. Everything was set up; snacks, drinks, games, movies and of course, booze. I sighed happily as I looked at my reflection in a nearby mirror. My chocolate-brown hair was half-back and lightly curled. My jumper skirt-clad self, dressed in Baby the Stars Shine Bright's Baby Café Print Doll in Black, looked back at me, having the appearance of an old Victorian doll. I smiled, satisfied that my hour of prep had paid off. Just then, a nock was herd from my door. I rushed over, excited. _Who would be here first?_ I opened the door and came face-to-face with Tomoyo, Sakura and Selena.

"Hey! You're the first to arrive." I said, welcoming them in. Tomoyo kissed my cheek, her own flushed from the cold.

"Icy-chan! I'm so glad to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said.

"It has. Two years I think?" I replied, taking her over-kimono, meant to worn like a jacket, and hung it up. "So how have you girls been? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really." Selena said, shrugging off her long, black fur coat before hanging it up herself. "Except Sakura's pregnant now."

"Shhh! Don't tell everyone!" Sakura yelped, going red in the face.

"Really? How far along are you? Does Syaoran know?" I asked. She nodded.

"He knows. I'm 2 months in. Not far. Though telling Toya-nii-san will be….difficult." she muttered at the end.

"Want me to remind him he should be grateful the family line's being carried on? After all, two guys can't procreate." she snickered. Tomoyo sighed and Sakura went redder, if that had been possible.

"Anyway… why don't we go downstairs?" I suggested, not wanting to go further into the topic of Sakura's brother's relashionship.

* * *

An hour later, there was another knock at the door. I opened it to find all the guys, plus Himawari and Kohane, here en mass. "Welcome!" I exclaimed. Himawari hugged me in greeting.

"Oh, it's been FOREVER! You've gotten really tall!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it HAS been 4 years so…" I replied, handing up coats with Syaoran's help. "So, have you guys found them yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. But we might have a lead this time." Syaoran explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Sakura, Tomoyo and Selena came before you guys. They're downstairs." Without a word, Syaoran dropped everything and went to his pregnant girlfriends. Fai chuckled while Kurogane just sighed in annoyance as he took the coats Syaoran had dropped off of the floor and began to hang them.

"So, any luck in the romance department?" Fai teased.

"Yes and no. Had my first love, but they pretty much spat in my face and ran." I sighed, my eyes stinging a bit. "It was 6 months ago."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Fai sympathized.

"Then that bastard's an idiot." Kurogane stated bluntly, hanging up the last jacket. "And he had no tact."

"So the pot's calling the kettle black?" Fai asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Kurogane snapped as they both went downstairs to see their girlfriends as well.

"I brought some alcohol." Domeki said, interrupting the small silence.

"Oh cool! Thanks." I replied. He nodded before he, Himawari and Kohane went downstairs.

"I'm sorry. It must have been painful." a voice said. I turned to see Watanuki still in his over-kimono.

"OH! I thought you'd gone downstairs, since the Mokonas bounded off right away." He shook his head.

"I can take the memories away from a price." he offered. I shook my head.

"I want to keep them. I need to remember the feelings I felt for next time. I'll recover some day." Watanuki blinked before smiling a bit.

"You've really grown up since you first came to the shop 8 years ago. 8 years in your time anyway." I smiled sadly.

"For the better I hope?" He nodded. We then both went downstairs.

* * *

The next hours leading up to midnight were a bit of a blur. Lots of laughter, food, teasing, games, dares, silliness and alcohol passed by. Before I knew it, it was a minute to midnight.

"Holy crap, holy crap!" I yelped. "Where's the champeign?"

"Here! I made sure to hide it from Fai-san and Domeki-san and Kurogane-san, since they would probably drink it all." Sakura said, holding up the green glass bottle.

"Thanks! Where's the glasses…?" I ran up the stairs to the kitchen, looking for the crystal glasses

"Want help?" I herd Watanuki ask, coming in.

"You're my guest. You shouldn't help." I chided. "I swear, your wife is the kitchen." He chuckled.

"It doesn't matter anyway; look." I looked at the second hand. 20 seconds of the decade left.

"Aw shit!" I muttered as everyone downstairs counted down.

**10. 9. 8.**

"We can bring the drinks after. Let's just enjoy the moment." Watanuki said, coming closer so that he stood next to me.

**7.6.5.**

"So, besides Champaign, what else do you do on the stroke of midnight in America?" he asked.

"Well, a lot of people kiss, but before this it was always my family so it doesn't count." I laughed.

**4.3.2.**

"Well, you DO only live once. And it helps that you're very pretty." Watanuki said before lightly touching my cheek.

"Wait, what do you mean-?"

**1!**

Watanuki lightly pressed his mouth against mine, making me blush. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, understanding what he had meant by saying we only lived once. His mouth was warm and I could feel the fine silk of his dark red kimono brushing my arm since I was wearing a short-sleeved blouse under my jumper skirt. After a few moments, he pulled back, his cheeks lightly flushed now as well as my own.

"Happy New Year Icy. I hope you find the person you're meant to be with this year." he said. I smiled, my eyes tearing up a bit.

"Yeah. Happy New Year Kimihiro. And thank you." I said, hugging him. A small, sad smile crossed my lips as a few tears fell down. _This year is going to be the best year of my life so far. I'll make sure of it._

And that's all she wrote! Happy New Years to everyone! I hope you were all entertained and have lots of fun wherever you are!

* * *

**And that's all she wrote folks! I hope everyone has a fun, rocking New Years celebration and stays safe.**

**See you in 2011!**


	25. 3 Years Coming: Announcment

**I have an announcement to make, one that many, if not all, of you, my wonderful readers will be happy about; the week of Thanksgiving, this next week, I will be releasing a chapter a DAY. Why? First, to get me back into the groove of writing. Second b/c I just want to get out of Yama; a lot of foreshadowing in this arc but it's kind of dull compared to the rest of the story. I mean, Tomoyo, torture, Tomoyo, angst, Tomoyo, epic fashion, TOMOYO (is there I tend in this? XD) Sadly, finals then hit me, so I will be silent until December 15****th****, when I have my last final and then I will start writing like a crazy person until mid to late January because school starts again. **

**To make a long story short; expect 6 new chapters within the next week or so, then a flood of chapters in December and January. Hell, I may actually finish by then!**


End file.
